Countdown to Christmas- 2012 - A Lyrical Melody
by Breath-of-twilight
Summary: Christmas is a time for family, joy and, of course, getting some lovin'. Join your favorite characters for a one shot a day, leading up to xmas. Followed by one giant collab taking you straight to the New Year.
1. Introduction

****``Countdown to Christmas``****

**A lyrical Melody**

Welcome to the latest addition of the countdowns.

We have a great line up for you, once again, this time around, and are super excited about the collaboration, as well.

Postings will begin December 1, with 1 one shot a day being posted, then the collab posting a chapter a day until New Year's Eve. Lots of reading, lots of updates, lots of citrus, and, yep, you guessed it, lots of songs.

Each one shot is derived from a song and switched up into a quirky parody of it for the Christmas season.

We won't be telling which song each one shot is derived from. You have to guess. That's what makes it extra fun, you see.

There is no winners or losers int his countdown; this is not a contest. It is, however, a bunch of authors, newbies and seasoned alike, coming together to share in the holiday spirit and share some of their creativity with you, the readers.

Please try to remember that each author has worked hard to bring her one shot to you and would love to hear your thoughts and comments on their work. So, please give back a moment or two of your time and review each chapter.

Warning- each one shot is rated M for lemony goodness and/or citrusy moments.

As well, each one shot may have different pairings; their is a mixture of canon, slash, and non-canon.

Also, each individual story may or may not be human.

Each author's one shot will be different.

So, you get a nice mix up here :-)

Here is a list of current participating authors.

Please keep in mind this is subject to change. Sometimes author's don't submit their one shots; sometimes they have to drop out; sometimes we get super last minute entries that we are always happy to include.

* * *

**Alright- in no particular order, I give you this year's lineup.**

Dolphin62598

Breath-of-twilight

CuteMommas

IThinkINeededThat

Cullen's Pet

RFM86

Mres Bella Masen

HismysticMuse

Staceleo

HottyGurl7

Maxandmo

Tufano79

Bexie25

BeeGurl13

CullensTwiMistress

Sunsetwing

Ironic Twist

Les16

IPaintEdward

Ana Fluttersby

DazzlinSparkle05

4MeJasper

* * *

A chapter with all submitted teasers will post this coming week. As well, there are teasers and banners being posted on my Facebook wall all week long.

Anywho, we hope you enjoy all the wonderful fics, and the massive collab, too.

Oh, and to all our American friends joining us, Happy Thanksgiving weekend!

* * *

**Song choices**

**Save a sleigh, ride a reindeer**

**Set Fire to the Turkey**

**It's Christmas today**

**Let's get our elf on**

**Christmas Itch**

**Who let the turkey's out?**

**If you want my body, and you think I'm Santa**

**I kissed Santa, and I liked it**

**Manic Christmas**


	2. Teasers

**For those readers out there not on Facebook, here is a nice chunk of teasers to keep ya wanting until Decthey post.**

**Enjoy!**

**Candy Cane Santa by CullensTwiMistress**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are friends...sort of. She knows he's the mall Santa. He thinks she doesn't. A little story about finding "the one" without even realizing it. AH; ExB; Romance/Humor**

**Teaser (unbeta'd yet)**

Short red velvet dress with white fluffy trim, check.

Red high heels, check.

Hair pulled back into a high ponytail, check.

Subtle makeup and deep red lips, check.

Matching silk underwear that nobody will ever see, but that makes me feel like a million bucks, check.

It's a costume party and we're supposed to dress up. I have it in good authority that Edward is going as Santa - sans beard, mustache, pillow-gut or white wig. A hot Santa. Rawrr.

After his shift, he got his Santa costume cleaned and Rose called when he was in the shower telling me all systems were a go.

And I am a going...

He won't know what hit him.

**Teaser for one shot by 4mejasper**

I still had some memories of first meeting Jasper. How fascinated he was by my Halloween costume, which had been a 19th century ball gown, a costume my mother had made for the Phantom of the Opera. So I decided my Christmas present would be another gown, with complete hoops, corset, and all the layers. So he could unwrap me!

I stood by the tree, and called out that I needed help with an ornament.

Being well aware of my struggles in handling things as delicate as glass ornaments, as he had been called upon several times already that day to use his gift on me as my frustration overcame me, he came quickly. Esme had arranged with the others to leave for a hunt, just as I called to Jasper for help. With a nod and smile at me, she slipped one arm around Rosalie's waist and headed out the door with Carlisle as Jasper came into the living room.

And stopped dead at the sight of me.

If I could have blushed, I would have. Under his stare, I had to drop the pretense of needing help with trimming the tree, so I dipped into a curtsey.

"Major?" I asked tentatively.

"My Lady," he exhaled softly. "You truly know how to take my breath away."

Teaser for: Deck the Halls and Not the Neighbors- written by Staceleo

"You know Ed; if we pull hard enough the staple will fly right off. Then we can shimmy off those lights. It's that or Bella can make you a decoration for the roof. You would make a pretty angel, my man," Emmett said with a hearty laugh.

Edward scowled at his large friend, "This isn't a bit funny. Bella has made the display bigger this year! I almost impaled myself on those stupid giant candy canes she made for the lawn last year."

"That was fuckin' awesome, dude!" Emmett pulled a chocolate bar out of the pocket of his parka and started munching.

"Falling off roofs is never a joke! I am a doctor! Have you ever read the statistics on injuries caused by putting up holiday decorations? The numbers are staggering!"

"I have a flask in this stupid jacket somewhere. There are too many damn pockets on this thing." Emmett started to rummage through his coat. "You, Ed need a drink!"

Edward stared at Emmett in amazement. "How are you still breathing? You are an ER doctor's worst nightmare. Can you try and untwist this strand of lights when a pull this one?"

"You might want to leave the lights on your leg. It can be like a twinkly bungee cord when you get that staple off. Not to mention, I think if I move another inch, I'll fall through your roof."

Jasper Whitlock chuckled at his spot standing on the safe grass below. "You two should start a TV sitcom. You boys could be the next Abbott and Costello."

"You could help us here, Whitlock! No one cares or appreciates your random knowledge of dead comedy actors. Get up here and help." Edward glared at the lazy, blond man below. He turned to Emmett and muttered, "Why did my sister marry that idiot?"

"Surfer dude must be good in the sack," Emmett guessed, as he took a swig of his flask and started sputtering on the taste of whiskey. He was a Bud Light kind of man.

**Teaser for one shot by BeeGurl13  
**

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and held her body against him. He couldn't let go,  
couldn't make his arms release her. But she didn't let go, either.

"I'll call you all the time, I swear. And I'll be home for holidays. And maybe you can come visit, you  
know? I can show you all the best beaches and clubs," Bella mumbled against the skin of Edward's  
neck. It was almost like she was kissing him there. At least in Edward's mind it was.

"Yeah, okay."

He finally let her go, pulling back and seeing her eyes filled with tears. She hadn't cried when her  
parents left the night before. She hadn't cried when Alice and Jasper had left the afternoon before. But  
now with Edward, it was all she could do to hold it in.

"Don't cry, Bella. This is your dream, remember? What you've always wanted. And I'm not going  
anywhere. I'll be here if you change your mind, and I'll be here when you look back from your new  
life. Go be who you're supposed to be, and I'll be here waiting if you need me."

"You promise?" she asked, her voice shaking with emotion as she let a tear slide down her cheek.

"I promise."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead one last time, hearing her stifle a sob as her  
body shook ever so slightly. He memorized the smell of her skin, how soft her hair was, the way his  
fingers wrapped around the back of her neck.

"Love you, Bell."

She was silent for a moment, pulling away from him with her eyes shut tight.

"Love you, too," she whispered as she turned and climbed into her car.

She pulled away, leaving Edward watching from behind her. She never even looked back.

**Teaser for one shot by HismysticMuse**

Mary Brandon was not the type of mother that would approve of her daughter's current thoughts. If she knew what she was thinking, she would most definitely have her in confession to spew all of the dirty thoughts into the ears of the priest, in hope of forgiveness.

But Alice wanted no such thing.

She was appeasing her mother by wearing the Catholic school get up: stockings, deep blue skirt, and the thick, white polo shirt, but the golden cross branded her worse than anything else she wore.

But that wasn't who she was.

If she could, Alice's religion would be more spiritual. She would hug the trees while sitting quietly in the deep, damp forest that intruded in the small town of Forks. She would whisper soft gratitude's for her breath, her sight, and the soft beat of her heart. But mostly she would give quiet gratitude for the creation of Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper Whitlock was fucking gorgeous.

Jasper Whitlock was new; a deviant and was sent to the school, away from his home in Texas to be "reformed."

Jasper Whitlock made her body sing and he didn't even know it… yet.

Now she just needed to get his attention.

**Teaser for Red and the Choir Boy**

**Written by - IronicTwist**

"Finally see something you like, Choir Boy?"

I shot him a shit-eating grin, and taking a page from their play books, made a show of removing and pocketing my wedding ring.

"'Bout time," Felix muttered, while Demetri raised his glass in salute to me.

**Teaser for I kissed Santa by Les16**

"God damn it, Peter, you are gonna owe so big for this. Huge, I'm telling you. It's gonna take you years to pay me back." I hear snarled from the crowd in front of me as I try to skirt around the throng. The voice sends chills up my spine and the pronounced drawl has me scanning faces to find the source. It's rich and deep and my pulse revs as I strain my ears to hear more.

Bodies jostle from left and right and I lose Bree behind me, but all I care about is finding where that voice is coming from. I see the makeshift North Pole scene setup complete with mechanized reindeer and snowmen. What looks to be college aged girls dressed up as elves complete with striped tights and pointy hats talk to the kids in line and I notice a commotion behind the cartoonish looking Santa's workshop.

"Peter, enough. I'm here and I'm late thanks to you. Now, I'll talk to you later," I hear as I step closer.

Hands and arms flail in the air and then I stop dead in my tracks.

Shaggy blond hair.

Long legs, slim waist.

"Jasper, thank you so much for filling in at the last minute," a stressed voice floats above the crowd.

A raspy chuckle. "Well, it's not like I have much choice," and I shiver again.

A flash of golden skin, a broad back encased in a tight white t-shirt before it's covered with a red velvet jacket. I step closer. I hear Bree call my name, but I don't acknowledge her, I can't take my eyes off of the man in front of me. A sort of buzzing fills the air around me and I'm having trouble breathing. _What the hell?_Everything fades but him and when he turns so that he can finish being helped into his costume, all the breath inside of me whooshes out in one quick exhale.

The bluest eyes I've ever seen lock with mine. It only lasts a moment before someone steps in front of him, blocking him from my view and by the time they move, he's pulling up the pants. Bent over, his ass, and holy shit what an ass, is covered by a pair of black shorts before they disappear beneath red pants that must be hotter than hell. I watch, fascinated as he's transformed into Santa Claus complete with white beard and mustache.

I wonder if I can get in line and sit on his lap. I definitely know what's on my list this year.

"Edward," Bree growls when she finally steps beside me.

"Can I bring Sydney to see Santa tomorrow?" I ask without looking at her.

**Teaser for Save a Reindeer, Ride a Cullen by Tufano79**

**Summary:**

_Bella Swan, a quiet librarian who always has her nose buried in a book, is addicted to anything that is related to Christmas. Edward Cullen hates Christmas; he's had something terrible happen to him. So, he treats like a regular day. Bella is determined to get Edward to love Christmas. Will Bella's over-zealousness drive Edward away or make him begin to enjoy Christmas again?_

**Teaser**

As Bella was locking up the library, her cell phone rang from her bag. She recognized the ringtone, 'All I Want for Christmas is You,' as the one assigned to one of her best friends, Alice. Bella picked up and greeted her friend with a random fact about Christmas, as per her quirky way, "Did you know that Christmas Day was given the dubious honor of being a federal holiday in 1870?" Bella laughed.

"You're too much, Swan," Alice snorted. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date with a book, my dog and a glass of wine," Bella replied.

"No, you don't. You're going out with me and Rose," Alice said sternly. "We'll even butter it up and we'll go that bar in Greeneville that's holiday themed for you."

"You know me too well, Alice," Bella giggled. "What time?"

"Meet us there around nine," Alice replied. "And for God's sakes, wear regular clothes. None of your ugly holiday sweaters."

"I've got some really cute ones," Bella said petulantly.

"They're cute when you're reading to the four and five year olds at the library, Bella. Wear adult clothing out to the bar. Sexy. Form fitting. Not made out of acrylic and bedazzled within an inch of your soul. If I see a fucking bell on you or tinsel hanging from your clothes, I will kick your ass," Alice said flatly.

"Fine, Ali," Bella sighed. "I'll wear that new black sweater you got me with my black leather jacket."

"Now we're talking, hot stuff! I've got a good feeling. We're going to meet some hot ones tonight," Alice crowed before she hung up.

**Teaser: Stay**

**CuteMommas**

"Bells, honey, maybe he was trying to let you down easy. Maybe this is a good thing. You're a beautiful young lady and you have your whole life ahead of you. Why waste it on a soldier?"

"Because I love him, Daddy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him!"

He started shaking his head in denial. "Bella, you hardly know him. You dated for what — a month before he was deployed? How do you know he isn't married and was just trying to get you in bed?

How—"

"Daddy, stop! He loves me, too! He was trying to do what was best for me, but I'm not giving up on him. I refuse. With or without your help, I will find him!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, Bells. You're going to have to do it without my help. Like I said, it would be an abuse of my authority and I just can't do it. Besides, I will not sit back and watch you get your heart broken when he doesn't come home, or worse, when he comes home to someone else. You're my daughter, Bella, and you deserve better than that."

**Teaser for Santa Room by IThinkINeededThat**

He pulled a rolled up paper from the other tube. His hands roamed protectively over the paper as he sent her a nervous look. "This part is very important to me and Esme must never know about it."

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded quickly. Whatever could it be?

Taking a deep breath, he unrolled a poster. Blinking, she stared at it. It was a print of a rather risqué Santa wearing tight red boy shorts, a red wife-beater, and the quintessential Santa hat seated on a throne. As if that wasn't strange enough, Santa's cock was sticking out of his boy shorts and was a bright red with what looked like whipped cream sprayed over the tip. Standing to his side was Mrs. Claus wearing a red and white teddy with the breasts and pussy cut out; she was leaning over his lap with her tongue out, ready to take a lick at the whipped cream. Next to the throne were mounds and mounds of wrapped gifts. "You want that framed?" she suggested, trying to guess.

Shaking his head, he let it fall to the floor where it rolled itself up haphazardly. "No, I love that Santa," he said in a small hard voice. "I need one room dedicated to him."

Not sure how to even respond to such an announcement, Alice nodded. "All right, one Santa room with a lock on it."

**Teaser for Naughty but Nice**

**Written by HottyGurl7**

_**Naughty but Nice**_

Edward POV:

"So this is the _boyfriend_ you've been bragging since you got home?" Jake sneers at Bella.

"Yep, this is him." Her grip tightens on me, and I can't help but chuckle at the fact that she's been playing this charade long before I was thrown into the picture.

"He doesn't look gorgeous to me," Jake spits with contempt.

"That's probably because you can't see me through your own mangled ass face. Who kicked your ass anyway?" I snap at him.

"Jake is notorious for putting his pecker where it doesn't belong. Someone finally put him in his place," Bella answers before he can and pulls me into the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?" she asks Sue sweetly and begins setting the table.

I offer to help as well and she has me slice up the ham while Charlie carves the turkey.

I'm almost finished with the ham before Jake makes an appearance in the kitchen. He walks around like he owns the place and I notice how he "accidently" cops a feel as he walks behind Bella to take his place at the table. Thankfully, Charlie does too and isn't afraid to say something about it.

"Watch it Jake, Bella knows how to deliver a mean punch to the nuts and Edward has knife in his hand. I'm pretty sure he'd get to you before I could. Not that I feel like saving your ass again today," he trails off and suddenly it hits me like a ton of bricks.

_He_ is the reason why Emmett got arrested this morning. His busted up face explains everything.

_Mother fucker. _

I set the knife down slowly beside the sink and take a couple of deep breaths before I turn to face the chief. He looks a little startled by the look in my eyes and I just shrug my shoulders.

"You got a beer, chief?" I ask semi-politely.

"I'll do you one better, wait 'til I finish carving this bird and I'll make some Tom and Jerry's." He grins.

"Sure, that'd be great." I nod.

"I'm going to give Edward a tour of the house," Bella says quickly and tugs my hand toward the stairway.

"You're going to let them go off alone together?" Jake is livid.

"Why not?" Charlie says in a no nonsense tone.

Jake is too thick to catch on.

"Uh, because you've never approved of me being alone with Bella in the house!" Jake sounds truly offended. Idiot.

"I trust Edward, plus, I know he's a good kid." Is Charlie's simple response.

"And I'm not?!" Jake howls.

"No. You're not. I thought you were, but then you broke my baby's heart. You think I don't know what you were doing with that girl today when Emmett was pummeling you? They were engaged to be married, Jacob Allen Black! Have you no decency in you? You sure as hell were not raised like that!" Charlie thunders loudly.

"Charlie," Sue is obviously trying to rein him in, and it doesn't sound as though it's working. Because he just keeps delivering a thorough tongue lashing to Jake.

"And that girl. The one you keep getting in trouble with. Hell, I woulda figured you guys had learned your lesson by now. Or at least that you both would've grown up, but I can see that you haven't. If you ask me, you both deserve each other. I'm sorry, Sue, honey, I know she's your niece, but I couldn't gave a speckled crumb of shit for that girl. Nothing but trouble, I tell you," Charlie continues.

Bella lets go of my hand from where we're standing by the foot of the stairs and walks back over to the kitchen doorway.

"Daddy?" she says softly after the kitchen quiets down.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" he asks as he reins in his temper.

"I love you," she says and gives him a megawatt smile.

"I love you, too, baby girl." He returns her smile and Sue chuckles at both of them.

Bella skips back to me and we ascend the stairs as Bella calls out, "Love you, too, Sue!"

"Love you, too, Sweet girl!" Sue calls back and I chuckle as we go into Bella's room and close the door.

"Pops: 1 D-bag: None." Bella chuckles as she flops down on her bed and leaves me standing by the door.

**Teaser for: **

**Tis the Season by RFM86**

It wasn't everyday that Emmett ate with Isabella. Most days she ate by herself and she didn't really mind. Emmett was starting to get on her nerves lately.

All of this bullying and male showmanship was just too much, she thought as she chewed on her carrots and celery sticks trying to make them fill the hole in her stomach.

But she needed Em now more than ever. You see, Isabella Swan did have it all. At least, that's what everyone thought.

She also had a huge secret.

And without Emmett her world would fall apart. Not that he knew the truth, mind you. If he did she knew he would leave her high and dry.

Isabella sighed and chugged some chocolate milk hoping that her stomach wouldn't start growling again during her last few hours at the Grotto.

Emmett liked her slim body but it was hard work keeping it up. Unfortunately it was getting a little easier these days to manage it.

Tossing her trash into the nearest trash can, Isabella made her way back to Santa's Grotto hoping that the lunchtime rush of children would be over.

She couldn't have been more mistaken. The line snaked around the fake snow filled scene, winding its way through the mall. Children were whining while waiting for their turn, parents ignoring them and fiddling around on their smart phones; and one extremely bored and embarrassed teenage boy was staring off into space.

Yes, Edward Cullen was in line for Santa's Grotto and he was even less happy about it than the previous years.


	3. Stay by CuteMommas

**A/N — This O/S is a collaboration between momma2fan and toocute24. POVs will alternate between Edward and Bella. EPOV is written by momma2fan, and BPOV is written by toocute24. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot.**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 — a Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: E/B**

**Author's name: CuteMommas (momma2fan and toocute24)**

**Beta's name: Bee1982**

**Title: Stay**

**Summary: When Edward enlisted, he never expected to meet the woman of his dreams right before he deployed. In order to save her from the heartache of losing him, Bella receives a letter from Edward, telling her not to wait and to find love. Never one to give up, Bella vows that when Edward returns home, hers will be the first face he sees. After an injury that almost claims his life, Edward returns home, only to find himself on her porch, praying for the nerve to knock when the door swings open…**

~~Stay~~

Dear Isabella,

As I write this to you, I can hardly believe my own words. I never expected to find you, or to fall for you so quickly and so close to my deployment.

I looked, but never found the one person that knows me like you seem to. Before I had ever even spoken a word, your eyes met mine and I felt like you could see inside my soul.

I want you to let me go, my sweet girl. It's not fair of me to expect someone as young and as vibrant as you, to stifle her light and wait on a man that may never come home. I would rather break my own heart than to leave yours bleeding if I were to die. You deserve the world, and that's something I can't give you right now.

Never forget that I do love you. You showed me more love in the last month than I've known in several years. Goodbye, Beautiful. I won't write to you again.

Love Forever,

Edward

I read over my words one last time before I sealed it up and added it to the rest of the outgoing mail from my platoon. I'm sure that the other men thought I was weak since I had tears in my eyes — a few even managing to escape — but I didn't care. I had just let go of my heart, to fight in a war that no one wanted to be in.

~~Stay~~

It had been three weeks since he left. Three weeks of constantly checking the mailbox for a letter from him. Three long weeks of disappointment when each day, the mailbox would hold nothing but junk mail or bills. Tanya and Angela, my two best friends, had been trying to get me to go out with them the entire time, but I just couldn't. I wouldn't have been any fun anyway, because I'd be lost in my thoughts, thinking about the soldier I gave my heart to — the soldier that was now half a world away, fighting for his life and our country.

I didn't expect today to be any different. When I got off work, I went home to my little, two bedroom house, grabbed the mail, and headed inside. I didn't look through the stack right away, afraid of my neighbors seeing me break down again when there was no letter from my soldier. Once I was in my small living room, I slipped my shoes off and curled up on the couch to look through the mail.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the envelope nestled in with all the junk. I had finally received my first letter, and I couldn't wait to read what he wrote. Without even hesitating, I tossed the rest of the mail to the side and slid my finger into the envelope to gently pry it open. I know most women would have just torn the envelope apart, but that wasn't me. I would cherish his letter always, including the envelope he sent it in.

When I finally read his words, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. How could he do this to me? How could he ask me to let him go and move on? I couldn't do that — I wouldn't! I'd only known Edward for about two months, and we'd been apart for almost half of that, but I knew he was my one — the person I was destined to spend my life with. He was my soulmate.

It wasn't until I looked at his letter more closely that I saw the runs in the ink — runs that were obviously caused by Edward's tears. Writing this letter hurt him probably almost as much as it hurt me to read it. From the moment I saw him, I loved him. Our connection was instant and unbreakable, and I wasn't going to let anything change that.

Edward may have wanted me to move on, but that was the last thing I wanted to do. I wasn't going to give up on something that was meant to be. I wasn't going to throw away true love because he was afraid I would get hurt, and I wasn't going to let him throw it away either. He may refuse to write me, and it was obvious he didn't want me writing him, but that didn't mean I was going to give up. It was then that I promised myself I would be there when he came home. It was then that I vowed to be the first face he saw when he exited that plane.

~~Stay~~

"Cullen, get your ass in gear and pay attention!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

I really needed to start concentrating or I was going to wind up dead. I was finding it extremely difficult, though. Every time I looked through my scope to take a shot, I saw Bella's face.

I could still clearly see how beautiful she was on the night that we met.

I took a pull from my beer and scanned the bar. It was the usual scene: officers and privates out to relax before the week began again. I was on my third pass when she walked in the door.

I slapped my hand on my buddy, Garrett's shoulder. "Dude! Check them out!"

"Damn, jackpot! Hey, Ben!" he shouted.

Ben sauntered over to us, leaving the blonde that he had snagged at the bar. "'Sup?"

Garrett and I pointed, and then watched as the three beauties glided past our table. I got a whiff of strawberries, and wondered which one it was coming from.

Ben's loud laughter brought me back from the heavenly sight. "You are on your own this time. Do you not know who that is?"

I shook my head and took another pull from my beer. "No. Who?"

Ben chuckled and shook his head. "The one with the reddish hair is Tanya Denali. The shorter brunette is Angela Webber — Chaplain Webber's daughter. And the one in the middle is Isabella 'Bella' Swan."

Hearing that name caused me to spew my beer across the table. "As is General Swan's daughter?"

Ben nodded and I knew then that I was in deep shit.

"Cullen! Get your gear and get off my range! Don't come back until you have your shit together!"

"Yes, Sir!" I gathered my gun and stalked off, back toward our base camp. It had been over two months since I had sent that letter to Bella. Two months with no word from her. I knew that I shouldn't have expected her to write me, but a part of me was hoping that even though I let her go, that she wasn't letting me go. I guess I had hurt her too much.

I sighed and threw my shit in my barracks, then hit the showers, thinking of my brown-eyed beauty and the heartbreak I had caused. I could only pray that she was moving on and would be happy.

~~Stay~~

Three and a half months. That's how long it had been since I'd gotten Edward's letter — since he'd told me to move on with my life and let him go. Three and a half months of pulling every string I could to try to get some information on him…his whereabouts, or how he was doing. Three and a half months, and I had turned up nothing. I was no closer to finding Edward than I was to winning a Nobel Peace Prize.

That was the reason I was sitting in the Starbucks just off base, waiting for my dad to meet me. My dad — General Charles Swan. The one man who could get me the answers I was so desperately looking for.

"Daddy!" I greeted him when he walked into the small coffee shop wearing his dress greens. He looked intimidating to the average person, but to me, he was a big teddy bear. I had always been a daddy's girl, and I planned to use that to my advantage.

"Hey, Bells!" he returned with a smile as he took his seat across from me. "I was surprised to hear from you this morning. What's going on?"

I smiled sweetly at him while batting my eyelashes. "Can't a girl call her dad and invite him to coffee without having an ulterior motive?"

Just then, the barista came up to the table and greeted my dad. "Good afternoon, Sir. What can I get you today?"

"Just a coffee, black," he answered dismissively. I had to stifle my laughter because Charlie Swan would never change. There we were, in the middle of a coffee shop that had who knows how many types and blends of coffee, and he ordered it as simple as he could. He was a creature of habit, and would never deviate from what he knew.

The barista left to get his drink after making sure I was still okay with mine. "Well, Bells, where were we? Oh, yes…I suppose you could call and invite me out without an ulterior motive, but hell would have to freeze over first." He laughed heartily at his own joke.

"Ha ha, Dad. Very funny," I deadpanned, but couldn't help the slight smirk on my face. "If you must know, I called because I need your help locating a soldier overseas."

His face got serious quickly. "Now, Princess, you know that would be abusing my authority. Who is it that you're trying to find?"

I fought back my tears as I looked at my father. "Edward," I admitted brokenly. My dad had met him once before he deployed, and didn't like him because of the fact he was in the army. I thought he was a hypocrite for feeling that way. After all, my dad was a General in the same army for Christ's sake.

Dad shook his head and looked at me with pity in his eyes. "How long ago did he deploy? Three or four months? Have you heard from him?"

"He's been gone since the end of January — just over four months. He sent me one letter that I got right after Valentine's Day," I explained.

He nodded and looked somewhat thoughtful. "And what did the letter say? Didn't he tell you where he was?"

I couldn't hold my tears any longer, and left unchecked, they started flowing down my cheeks. "He told me he wanted me to let him go, and that he wouldn't write me again. True to his word, I haven't heard from him since."

"Bells, honey, maybe he was trying to let you down easy. Maybe this is a good thing. You're a beautiful young lady and you have your whole life ahead of you. Why waste it on a soldier?"

"Because I love him, Daddy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him!"

He started shaking his head in denial. "Bella, you hardly know him. You dated for what — a month before he was deployed? How do you know he isn't married and was just trying to get you in bed? How—"

"Daddy, stop! He loves me, too! He was trying to do what was best for me, but I'm not giving up on him. I refuse. With or without your help, I will find him!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, Bells. You're going to have to do it without my help. Like I said, it would be an abuse of my authority and I just can't do it. Besides, I will not sit back and watch you get your heart broken when he doesn't come home, or worse, when he comes home to someone else. You're my daughter, Bella, and you deserve better than that."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. "How can you say that, Dad? How can I deserve better than someone who loves me and makes me happy? Listen, I've got to go. I'll call you when I can." With that, I stood up and moved toward the door.

"I love you, Bells. Please understand that I'm doing this for you."

"Yeah, if you say so, Dad. I'll see you later."

I didn't give him a chance to respond that time, jetting out the door as quickly as possible. I knew if I stayed any longer, I'd make a bigger scene than I already had, and I didn't want to embarrass my dad, even if he had let me down.

I made my way to my house, pulled out some paper, and curled up on my bed to write.

Dear Edward,

I talked to my dad today. I asked him to help me find you, or at least tell me how you were doing, but he refused. He tried to tell me you didn't love me, and that I deserved better. He told me he didn't want to see my heart break if you didn't come home. He said some other things too, but I don't want to talk about it. I'm so angry right now that I can barely see straight. Why can't he see how happy you make me? Why can't he see that I love you and nothing is going to change that?

I'm so tired of writing letters that I can't send, but I'm not going to give up. I will continue to write them until the day I see you again, because Edward, I will see you again. I'm not giving up even though you asked me to. I'm not moving on.

I miss you, Edward. So much it hurts. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and all I'm left with is a big, gaping hole. The only way it can ever be filled again is if you come home. Please. I need you to be safe, and to come home to me, where you belong. I love you, Edward, and I'm waiting for you. I'll wait forever if I have to, I promise.

Love Always,

Bella

~~Stay~~

I lay on my bunk and thought about Bella. I wondered what she was doing. It was summer now, and I couldn't help but picture her in a bikini, having fun on the beach with Tanya and Angela. It had been a little over five months since I had sent that letter — a letter that I would never have sent had it not been for her meddling father.

I frowned, thinking about the day that General Swan had found me on the PT course, running through some drills. It was a conversation that had replayed in my head a million times, and the catalyst to the life changing letter.

I ran the track while Ben clocked my time. I was trying to beat my record, and knew that I could do it as long as I concentrated on where I was running. I wasn't prepared to fall on my ass halfway around.

I looked up from my place in the dirt and found myself looking into the brown eyes of General Swan.

"Cullen?" he questioned.

I stood quickly and saluted my commanding officer. "Yes, Sir."

"You look different out of uniform. I almost didn't recognize you. At ease, Soldier," he saluted.

I put my arm down and faced the father of the woman I was falling in love with.

"Walk with me, Son." He turned and walked away. I looked back and waved at Ben, letting him know that I was fine.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" I asked with trepidation.

"You can stay away from my daughter."

I stopped in my tracks. "I'm sorry, Sir?" I wasn't sure that I heard correctly.

General Swan turned and looked me in the eye. "I think you heard me. I want you to stop seeing Bella. She deserves more in life than to get trapped in a relationship with a soldier. I want more for her than this."

"I would think that would be up to her, Sir." I was trying to be respectful, but he was pissing me off.

"My daughter is young and doesn't know what she wants. She has been around the army her whole life and she deserves better. I want more for her than to resent the man she falls in love with, because I can guarantee you that's what will happen if you continue this relationship. She'll resent you for putting the army before her. She'll resent you for holding her back. She'll resent you for so much, and it will cost you both everything."

I knew that was why Bella's mother had left. I also knew that Bella resented her mother for leaving her and her father. I wish I knew that the General was wrong, but I didn't know for certain.

"I appreciate your concern, Sir, but I think that I will let Bella decide whether or not she wants me in or out of her life. With all due respect, it is up to us, not you." I felt brave for standing up to this man, but at the same time, somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind, I wondered if he was right.

I was still plagued by those thoughts when I picked Bella up later that night.

I got up to join my unit, still wondering if the General's visit wasn't to blame for my lack of faith in Bella's feelings for me. I was so caught up in my thoughts and memories that I never saw the sniper until I felt the bullet rip through my body. My last thought before I lost consciousness was of brown eyes, filled with pain and tears.

~~Stay~~

It had been about three weeks since I talked to my dad. He called me several times, but I didn't really feel like talking to him, so I ignored the calls. I was so mad that I didn't know if our relationship would ever be the same again.

What my dad didn't realize was that by telling me no, he only made my resolve to find Edward that much stronger. More than anything, I wanted to prove my father wrong. I knew why he thought the way he did; he didn't want things to end up like they had with Mom.

My mother left us when I was only five years old. She told my dad that she was tired of him putting the Army first, and that she knew he would never change. She was a callous bitch who walked away from us both because she was selfish. She wanted to live her life without being tied down by a husband or child. She resented my dad for getting her pregnant when she was so young. She resented him for not letting her get an abortion when she wanted to. She hated him for so many things, and she finally broke down and left, leaving me with him.

I would never do that though. I grew up in the Army, and I knew what I was getting myself into when I started dating Edward. I knew he felt an obligation to serve his country and I respected that, just like I respected my father for his service. I could never resent a man who chose to serve in the military. I wasn't my mother and never would be.

I spent the three weeks exhausting all my options when it came to finding Edward. I had friends, who were serving, and they asked around, but no one had any luck. It appeared that maybe my father had spread the word not to help me, and that only served to piss me off more.

Angela and Tanya had stopped by earlier and demanded that I go out with them tonight. They told me I would be joining them for dinner whether I wanted to or not; I guess it was an intervention of sorts. They were tired of me moping around all the time and needed to see me smile again. I knew they only wanted what was best for me, so I begrudgingly agreed to go out with them.

At six o'clock, they both showed up at my door to pick me up for the night. We weren't doing anything too crazy, luckily — just going out to get dinner and to have a few drinks at the local Chili's.

We got to the restaurant and grabbed a booth in the bar. While we were perusing the menu, Angela's cell phone rang. Her eyes lit up when she looked at the caller ID, and she answered quickly.

"Ben! I'm so glad you called! How are things going over there?" she questioned the caller. Ben had been one of Edward's friends, and my ears immediately perked up. Angela and Ben had started casually seeing each other just before he shipped out with Edward. Why hadn't I thought about tracking him down? Maybe he knew where Edward was.

I tugged on my friend's hand, trying to pull her attention away from the man on the phone for a moment. When she looked at me, I mouthed Edward's name to her and raised my eyebrows, silently asking her to question Ben about him. She could see the hope in my eyes, so with a heavy sigh, she nodded her head.

I listened as they talked for a few minutes before she asked the question I had been waiting for. "Ben, how's Edward doing?"

It didn't take long before her eyes grew wide and she responded to whatever it was that he said. "What the hell do you mean he was shot? Is he okay? When?"

Tears filled my eyes as an image of Edward lying alone in an Army hospital bed filled my mind. Tanya must have noticed, because the next thing I knew, she was pulling me out of the booth and into the restroom. Once the door closed behind us, I dropped to my knees and sobbed. Edward was hurt, and I didn't even know how bad it was. Even worse, I wanted to be there for him and I couldn't be because I didn't know where he was stationed or what hospital he was in.

Tanya pulled me to my feet and wrapped her arms around me, letting me cry into her shoulder for a good five minutes. She kept telling me it was going to be okay — that Edward was going to be okay — but I didn't know if I could believe her. She hadn't talked to Ben, so how would she know? What if he didn't make it? What if he never came home?

Those thoughts brought on another round of tears, so Tanya continued to hug me tightly as I ruined her shirt. Angela joined us a few minutes later, and soon her arms were wrapped around both of us. When I finally pulled myself together, I asked the one question I needed an answer to. "Is he going to be okay, Ang?"

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "He lost a lot of blood, so it was touch-and-go for a while, but they think he's going to be fine. He's already showing improvement."

"How does Ben know so much, Ang?" I asked, only just realizing that he would have to be somewhere close to Edward to have all that information.

"I think we need to go back and sit down to have this conversation," she told me. "A drink or two might be helpful, too."

~xoxox~

"Is my dad in?" I asked Sue. She had been Charlie's secretary for about eight years, and was all smiles in a dreary world.

"Yes, Dear. Is he expecting you?"

Instead of answering her, I walked to his door and let myself in. My conversation with Angela the night before had thrown me for a loop. She admitted to me that Ben was in Edward's unit and that she had known the whole time. She didn't say anything to me about it because Ben had asked her not to.

The most disturbing part of the conversation was when she admitted the reason Ben asked her not to talk. He told her that my dad had approached Edward before they deployed, demanding that Edward stay away from me — telling him that I would grow to resent him for being in the Army, and my dad didn't want that for me.

I was so pissed at her admission that I went home and tore my house apart in a blind rage. He had no right to intervene in my relationship! I was going to date and love who I wanted, and he had absolutely no say in that. Edward had sent that letter because of what my dad said to him, and I didn't know if I would ever be able to forgive my father for that.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" my dad asked, definitely shocked to see me.

Without answering him, I walked up to him and smacked him across the face as hard as I could. "How dare you! You had no right!" I screamed at him. I moved to hit him again, but he caught my wrist and held it tightly.

"What the hell are you talking about, Bella?" he snapped as I struggled to get free.

I stopped struggling and looked him in the eye, tears running down my face. "You told Edward to stay away from me. You put enough doubt in his mind about me that he wrote that letter. It's your fault that I haven't spoken to him in months. You're the reason he asked me to move on."

I watched as my dad's face paled when I called him out. He obviously didn't expect me to ever find out about his conversation with Edward. "Bells, I—"

"No, Dad. You don't get to try to explain it away. I know all about what you said to him. Did you hear that he got shot? Did you keep that from me, too?" I asked, watching him closely.

This time, he actually looked shocked. "No, Bells. I had no idea he had been shot. I would never keep something like that from you."

I laughed humorlessly. "No, you would just keep the love of my life from me. Isn't that right?"

"I've always done what I thought was best for you, Bella, and I will continue to do so until the day I die. You may not agree with me, and you don't have to, but that doesn't mean I am wrong or that I'll apologize for my actions."

I looked at him and shook my head. "You're right, Dad. You don't have to apologize, just like I don't have to forgive you. I hope losing your only daughter was worth it." With that, I turned around and left his office, needing some time alone to think things true.

~~Stay~~

All I could feel was pain, radiating from my shoulder down to my hand. I could also feel someone holding me down. I thrashed against them and screamed in agony.

"Edward, calm down, Man. Let the medics do their jobs."

I tried to focus on Ben's voice, but the pain was too much. I felt a prick and pinch in my arm, followed immediately by warmth. Soon, the pain was beginning to numb. I could make out voices talking to me, but I couldn't understand the words.

"He's losing too much blood. We need to transfuse him!"

I felt more poking and prodding, but stopped fighting and gave over to the darkness that wanted to claim me.

~xoxox~

When I woke, I heard the mumble of voices and an annoying beeping sound coming from my left. I groaned and rolled my head in the direction of the sounds. I slowly blinked my eyes open and tried to focus on the person beside me.

"I gotta go, Esme, he's coming around. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

I licked my dry lips and tried to speak. "Ben?"

"Hey, Man. You scared the shit out of me. We almost lost you, Dude; you were losing way too much blood."

I nodded slowly, trying to get the room to stop spinning. "Water?"

Ben stood and I watched him pour water into a glass, stick a straw in it, and then hold it up to my mouth. I sucked it down and sighed in relief. "Thanks. How long was I out? What are the doctors saying?"

"You've been unconscious for several days. As long as you don't get an infection, you should be stateside in a few weeks. I called your parents; they are gonna pick you up in Seattle."

I watched Ben run his hand through his hair like he wanted to tell me something but wasn't sure how. "What is it, Ben?"

"Um, Bella knows what happened."

I groaned and laid my head back on the pillow roughly. "How?"

"I called Angela…we've…uh, kinda been dating. Anyway, I called her and she was with Bella and Tanya. I guess Bella has been doing everything she can to find you. She was pretty hysterical when she found out you were injured."

He stopped talking, but from the look on his face I knew that he wasn't done. "What else?"

"She wants to write you."

"No!" I shook my head. "No, please don't tell her how. She needs to move on. I'm no good for her."

"Man, you are letting him win."

"Who?" I muttered.

"General Swan. You're letting him dictate yours and Bella's relationship. I never took you for a coward, Edward."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. You need to think about this, Edward. You let Charlie Swan decide for you, but did you ever stop to actually think? Don't you think that Bella just might know what she was getting herself into? I think you took the coward's way out, and look where you are now…pining away for a girl that wants nothing more than to be with you."

"Just go away, Ben. I've made my decision." I turned my head away from my friend and stared at the wall. I heard him sigh and then the door shutting, indicating he had gone.

I stared at the wall and wondered if Ben was right. Was I a coward? I thought about it and realized that everything Ben said was true; I had let Charlie Swan decide the fate of my relationship. I had let that smug son-of-a-bitch get into my head and cloud me with doubt.

"Dammit!" I slammed my hand onto my bed, which caused a sharp pain to shoot through my upper body. I ignored it and looked around my room to find my cell phone lying beside me. I picked it up and dialed the number before I could talk myself out of it.

"Hello?"

I lost my nerve the minute her voice came on the line. I could feel my heart pounding and I wanted desperately to say something, but it was as if my throat was closed.

"Edward? Please, say something!"

The pleading in her voice was gut wrenching. I felt a sob building in my throat and I knew that I was gonna hang up.

"I love you."

I snapped my phone closed and let the tears fall. I was a coward.

~xoxox~

The plane touched down on American soil a month later, and I cringed at the twinge I felt in my shoulder. I wasn't looking forward to physical therapy or the interrogation I was sure that I was gonna get from my mother.

As I disembarked and followed the flow of passengers off the plane, I thought about the fact that I was now on American soil…with Bella. Granted, there were 2200 miles between us, but at least we were on the same continent.

"Edward!"

I turned and saw my parents waiting for me. I walked toward them and pasted a smile on my face.

"Oh, Edward! My baby!" My Mom, Esme, wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

"Mom, stop. I'm home and I am fine," I said as I hugged her back.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "You look tired and sad. Let's go home and we'll talk. I want you to tell me all about her."

I looked at my mother and wondered how she knew. Must have been mother's intuition.

I followed my parents out to their awaiting vehicle that had my big brother sitting behind the wheel.

"Eddie!"

I cringed at the sound of my hated nickname. "Emmy, I have asked you not to call me that!"

"Sorry, Eduardo," Emmett guffawed from his seat.

I shook my head and climbed in beside my father, who let my Mom sit up front. I knew that I was in for a long drive and an even longer interrogation.

~~Stay~~

I sat in my living room and stared out my window, a pad of paper and a pen on my lap. It had been six months since Edward had been shot and I still hadn't heard anything from him. Through Angela, I learned that he had been sent stateside in July, but she wouldn't tell me where he'd gone. She told me that Ben talked to Edward once he woke up, explaining to him that I wanted to write, but apparently Edward had asked him not to tell me how. I cried myself to sleep that night, knowing that he was hurting but refusing to let me be there for him.

Still, I held out hope that he would come to his senses. Every day, as the sun sunk low in the sky, I would sit on my couch and write him a letter that he would probably never read. I watched as summer turned to fall, the leaves changing from green to red, yellow, and orange. Fall shifted into winter as the leaves fell and the weather grew cold. I never gave up hope though, because doing so would mean giving up on my heart.

I had yet to talk to my father since walking out of his office that day in June. He called constantly at first, but those calls dwindled down to a few a week. He stopped by my house in September for my birthday, but I refused to open the door for him. I didn't have anything to say to him, and I didn't want to hear what he had to say to me.

November was an even harder month. Since my mom left, Thanksgiving was one of two holidays that Dad always made sure to have off so he could spend it with me. That, and Christmas. When I was old enough to cook, I took over the responsibilities for dinner and have done it ever since. This year, instead of spending it with my dad, I sat alone on my couch and wrote Edward another letter, tucking it safely away in my nightstand when I was finished with it.

It was now December, and Christmas would be here in a matter of weeks. That thought only served to depress me more, because there was only one thing I wanted. I wanted — no, I needed — Edward to come back to me. Not a day went by that he didn't cross my mind, and every time he did, I would feel my chest tighten painfully. I wasn't whole without him, and I knew I never would be.

With a deep sigh, I picked up my pen and began to write.

Edward,

I can't believe it's been almost a year since we first met and more than ten months since I've seen you. I miss you so much. I miss everything about you — you're smile, your voice, your sparkling green eyes and messy, copper colored hair, your touch. God, I miss the feel of your lips on mine and your arms wrapped tightly around me. The truth is I just miss you!

I'm lost without you, Edward. I don't go out anymore — not even with Angela and Tanya. I tried, but I was just a Debbie Downer and pulled them with me. I haven't spoken to my father since I confronted him the day after I found out about his conversation with you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him for what he did; especially if you never come back to me. I haven't been eating well, and I hardly sleep because I'm plagued with nightmares. I'm so scared of losing you forever. Maybe I already have, but I told you before that I'm not giving up. I love you too much to let you go.

Please come back to me soon.

I love you,

Bella

~~Stay~~

I sat on the porch swing at my parents' place and listened to the silence that surrounded me. I had grown used to the peace and serenity, but it had left me with entirely too much time to think. These last five months had been the hardest I've ever known. Between physical therapy — which was exhausting — and missing Bella, I was hanging by a thread.

My arm had healed nicely, and I was pretty sure that I was gonna be cleared for active duty after Christmas. I knew that I would be physically capable, but I wasn't sure if the emotional turmoil inside made me completely ready.

On a whim, a month after I had been home, I had requested a transfer to Joint Base Lewis-McChord. I sat with a letter from them in my hand, still unopened.

"You look like a man who is thinking heavy thoughts."

I turned and saw my sister-in-law, Rosalie, holding two steaming mugs of what smelled like coffee. I snorted. "Yeah, heavy…"

I watched as she stepped forward and handed me a steaming cup before sitting beside me on the swing. I took a sip of the warm brew and let its warmth spread through me.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Rose smiled softly.

"I miss her, Rose. I feel like a piece of me is missing," I confessed without looking at her.

"Then why don't you say anything when you call her? You know she could have you arrested for harassment."

I grinned. I had called Bella twice more since I came back, and each time I had just listened to her. She told me that she still loved me every time, and each time she said it, I hung up without saying a word.

"What's that?"

I looked at Rose and she nodded toward the envelope in my hand. "Oh, uh…I put in for a transfer."

"Wow…you're really gonna let him win, aren't you?" Rose accused.

My eyes snapped to hers. "What do you know about it?"

"I know more than you think. I was just like you."

All I could do was stare at her. How could she know what I was doing?

"You don't know my story, do you?" Rose questioned. I shook my head so she continued. "About two years before I met Emmett, I was attacked and brutally raped. It broke something in me that I thought would never heal. The day that I met your brother, I was leaving another therapy session that I felt was useless. I wasn't watching where I was going and literally ran in to a wall. Only, the wall was a man…a beautiful man with kind eyes. I was afraid to say anything to him, so I ran in the opposite direction." She stopped and looked over at me. "Look, you don't need the rest of the details. Suffice it to say that had I not run in to Em that day, and had I not given him a chance, I would have been letting those men that attacked me win. Edward, you are doing the same with Bella's dad. You love her, so go get her." Having said that, Rosalie stood and went back inside.

I sat back on the swing and thought about what Rose said. I looked at the letter in my hand and decided that I didn't want to open it without Bella. I stood quickly and strolled into the house.

"Mom!"

~xoxox~

I sat on the plane and looked out the window. After I had explained to my parents my plan, they had given me one of my Christmas gifts early…a plane ticket back to San Antonio. I got online, booked a rental car, and then set about packing my things. That was two days before Christmas, and the plane was scheduled to leave Christmas morning.

I heard the pilot announce that we would be landing soon and to buckle our seat belts. I felt the natural decent and sucked in a breath. I hated to fly, but I hated to land more.

Once I had disembarked, I headed straight for the baggage carousel. The airport was surprisingly busy, seeing as it was Christmas morning; I would have thought that these people would have been with their families. After I retrieved my bag, I headed to the rental place and procured my vehicle. Once I found the silver Volvo, I settled in for the drive back to base.

The drive was peaceful and there was no traffic so I made excellent time. When I turned on the street that Bella lived on, however, the nerves kicked in full force. Would she be happy to see me? Would she slam the door in my face? How was I gonna explain myself?

I didn't find the answers to these questions, but I had run out of time. I slowed the car to a stop in front of Bella's home and took a deep breath. I know it was cheesy, but I smashed a red bow on my chest, grabbed the unopened transfer letter, got out of the car, and then headed to her door.

I stopped on her front stoop and smiled at the wreath that adorned her door. I could hear low murmurs coming from inside and wondered if she was alone. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and then reached my shaking hand out and pressed the button of her doorbell.

~~Stay~~

It was Christmas morning, and even though I had planned to spend it alone, Angela and Tanya showed up on my doorstep with several wrapped presents. I couldn't really get in to the holiday spirit this year, so my decorations were minimal. I hung a wreath on my door and put up a small tree, but that was it.

When Ang and Tan got here, we put the presents under the tree and then went to the kitchen to drink coffee and talk.

"What's up, guys? Don't you have somewhere more important to be on Christmas morning?" I asked. I knew why they were here. They were here to drag me out of the house and force me to talk to my dad. With Angela's father being a chaplain, family was important to her. She had told me on several occasions that I needed to sit down and talk to Charlie without getting upset, but that wasn't possible. What he did cut me deeply and I didn't know if I'd ever be able to recover.

"Bella, you've been holed up here for months. I know you're hurting, but we miss you, and so does Charlie," Angela said. At the mention of my father's name, my defenses went up, which Ang noticed. "He's a mess, Bella. My dad says that he goes about his day as if he's on autopilot. He's not acting like himself because he misses you so much."

If she thought I was going to be sympathetic to the fact my dad was hurting too, she had another thing coming. "Do you think I give a shit, Ang? He took away the one thing in this world that I love more than anything. He made Edward doubt me and our relationship. Edward left me because of what Charlie did. I can't just close my eyes and pretend that never happened!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. It felt like someone was twisting a knife in my back every time I said Edward's name, and the hole in my chest ripped open more.

I couldn't sit here and let this happen today. It wasn't fair to them, and it wasn't fair to me, so after a few deep breaths, I started again. "Look, I know you guys are trying to help here, but I just need more time. I—"

The sound of the doorbell interrupted me, and I looked at my friends cautiously. "Please tell me you didn't," I whispered, feeling broken and defeated. I couldn't face my dad today, but I couldn't ignore him on Christmas, either. I rose from my chair and turned toward the door.

"Bella, I don't know who that is, but I promise that Charlie doesn't even know we're here," Tanya stated as I walked out of the kitchen.

If it's not my dad, who could it be? I asked myself as I grabbed the knob. I was too short to see through the peephole, so I didn't even bother trying. Instead, I opened the door and came face to face with Edward.

After all this time, I had finally lost it and was seeing things. He wasn't real — he couldn't be. I tried to reach out to him to be sure, but in that moment, everything went black and I felt myself begin to collapse.

When I came to, I was a bit disoriented. Somehow, the girls had managed to drag me to my couch, where I was currently laying while someone stroked my hair softly. I shifted slightly, and the hand froze. "Bella?"

It was a voice I had committed to memory because I never thought I would hear it again. Edward was here…with me. I looked up, and when I met his piercing green eyes, I broke down and started crying. I had so many emotions running rampant in my body that I didn't know where to start.

Edward pulled me up into a sitting position and just held me tightly as I cried and tried to gather my thoughts. I was angry at him for leaving me without talking to me first. I was scared that he wouldn't stay. I was concerned about his wellbeing and curious to know if he had fully recovered from his bullet wound. Most of all, though, I was relieved that he was really and truly here after all this time. The ache in my chest was gone, and being in his arms again felt amazing. I felt at home for the first time in a year.

When I had finally calmed down enough to talk, I smacked his chest. "You left me," I whispered brokenly.

Edward pulled back and lifted my chin so that I would look him in the eye. "I know, Love, and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I'm so sorry for hurting you that way. Can you forgive me, or am I too late?"

He had tears running down his face, but he did nothing to try to stop them. It was obvious that he was hurting as much as I was. Instead of answering him, I stood and walked to my bedroom to grab his letters. There were close to two hundred by now, but I thought it was important for him to see that I never gave up, so I carried the stack of them with me back to my living room.

"Edward, I never gave up on you, even after all that time passed. When you left, you took a part of me with you. I'm not going to lie to you — you broke my heart when you told me you wanted me to move on. You didn't give me a choice in the matter, either.

"I had no way to write you to find out why, or to tell you that I would never move on, so instead, I wrote you these and kept them in my nightstand, hoping that one day I would be able to give them to you. I never stopped loving you, even when I hated you for doing what you did."

I handed him the letters but he just looked at me. When I motioned for him to look at what he held, his gaze moved down to his hands. "Should I…" he trailed off, but it was obvious what he was asking.

"Yes," I whispered as I took a seat beside him again.

Time seemed to stop as he read each of the letters out loud. His voice would break occasionally at something I wrote, and I could tell it was painful for him to read some of them.

After he read the last one, he placed them all on the coffee table in front of us. When he turned to me, his eyes were full of emotion. "Baby, I'm so sorry for letting your dad come between us. I should have talked to you, but I took the coward's way out. I want to give you the world if you'll let me." He took my face in his hands and brushed his thumbs over my cheeks to wipe away the moisture. "I love you, Bella. That hasn't changed and it never will."

"I love you, too, Edward. So much," I whispered to him as I leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.

~~Stay~~

As our lips melded together, I couldn't help thinking that I was finally home. I swiped my tongue across her lower lip and was immediately granted entrance. Our tongues dueled for a few moments until oxygen became necessary. I placed soft pecks on her lips before finally pulling away completely.

Bella looked at me with eyes that were hooded with desire. I took a deep breath to calm my raging need and picked up the envelope that I had placed on the table.

"Bella, I need you to know something," I began. "After I was shot…"

"Tell me how you're doing, Edward."

"I'm fine, almost back to normal. Um…that's kinda what I want to talk to you about." I looked down at the envelope in my hands, at a loss for words.

When I didn't say anything else, Bella reached over and grasped my hand in hers. "Edward, whatever it is, just tell me."

"Bella, I…uh, I applied for a transfer to Joint Base Lewis-McChord near Tacoma." I handed her the envelope. "I received this the day that I decided to come back and see you. I haven't opened it yet because it didn't feel right doing it without you."

Bella looked at the white paper in her hand and then back up at me. "Edward? I…I don't know what you are asking of me."

I moved from my position beside her and knelt in front of her. "Bella, I love you. I love you enough that I was willing to give you up because I want more for you than following me around the world, post to post. But for the first time since I was shot, I want to be selfish. I want you to come with me. You are my future, Bella."

Bella brought her hand up and cupped my cheek as I leaned into her touch. "Edward, I love you. Wherever you are, that's home to me."

She released my face and flipped the envelope over. She ripped it open and pulled out the sheet of paper that would change our fates. After a moment, she looked up at me and smiled. "Looks like I need to give my landlord notice."

I grinned and wrapped her up in my arms. "Thank you, Bella."

"You won't be thanking me when you find out who my landlord is," she giggled.

I leaned back and looked at her. "Your dad?" She nodded. "Good, call him up. I wouldn't mind saying a few things to him."

"Neither would I," she commented as she headed toward the phone.

~~Stay~~

I came back with my cordless phone and started to sit down beside Edward again, but he pulled me in to his lap instead, wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't help but laugh as I leaned in to kiss him.

I started to dial Dad's number when an errant thought hit me. "Wait… Edward, where did Angela and Tanya go? They were here when you showed up but now they're not."

He met my curious gaze and chuckled. "They thought we would want some time alone to talk. Once I moved you to the couch and they were satisfied I would take care of you, Tanya threatened me. She said if I ever hurt you again, she was going to…um…cut off my balls and feed them to me for breakfast. Then she smiled at me like she didn't just threaten my manhood, and left without another word. It was really disturbing, actually." He shook his head as if to clear it before grinning at me.

I couldn't help but laugh and snuggle in closer to him. "I'm sorry she threatened you, Edward. She's just trying to look out for me."

His grip on me tightened and he kissed my lips sweetly. "I know, Love, and I'm glad. I just hate the fact that I gave her a reason to threaten me. I promise you, though, I will never put you through that again."

I pressed my lips to his firmly before looking directly in to his eyes. "I know. I understand why you did it, but you still should have discussed it with me first. Let's not talk about that now, though. We'll have plenty of time later."

He nodded and watched as I dialed my dad's number and put it on speakerphone. It rang three times before he answered. "General Swan speaking."

"Hi, Daddy," I said quietly. I was still angry with him, but it was Christmas and I didn't want to lash out.

"Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," I replied, rolling my eyes internally. I was his only daughter, so who else would be calling him Daddy?

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Merry Christmas, Bells. I didn't think you were going to call me today. Do you want to come over? I have some presents here for you." I could hear the hope in his voice as he asked.

"Actually, Daddy, I was calling to see if you would mind coming over here. We have quite a bit that we need to talk about. I know it's Christmas, and I don't want to fight, but we really need to talk." Part of me wanted to just give him my notice over the phone and be done with it, but the other part of me just couldn't do that. He was my father, and had been there for me my entire life. I didn't owe him an explanation to his face, but I still felt that he deserved one.

"Um…sure, Bells. Is everything okay?" he asked, hesitancy the clear emotion in his voice.

I sighed as Edward squeezed me to him, offering his silent reassurance. "Everything is fine, Dad. We just need to talk." Short answers were the best if I was going to hold myself together until he got here.

"Alright, then. Let me finish my cup of coffee and then I'll be over. Do you have plans for dinner tonight? Maybe we could—"

"Dad, stop," I cut in. "Don't go making plans before we talk, okay? You might not like what I have to say."

With a huff, he reluctantly agreed and said he would be over in fifteen minutes.

While we waited for him to show up, Edward and I snuggled in on the couch and talked about what we would need to do. His transfer would take effect the second week in January, so we had roughly two weeks to get all my stuff packed up and moved. He would be required to live in the on-base housing, which I didn't have a problem with. I had lived on army bases most of my life, anyway.

"Edward, you realize that my dad is not going to take you being here well, right?" I asked after several minutes, dread of him leaving me again heavy in my heart.

He pulled my face up so he could look into my eyes. "Baby, I know he won't like that I'm here, but that's not going to change anything. I was stupid to let him interfere before, and we lost nearly a year because of it. I won't lose you again. Baby, I'm yours as long as you'll have me," he whispered before kissing my lips sweetly.

His words were all the confirmation I needed. He wouldn't leave me again. He was here to stay, and I had never been happier. "I love you so much, Edward," I told him sincerely before pressing my lips to his again chastely. I wanted to do more — I wanted to give myself to him fully — but I knew that now wasn't the time. That would have to wait until after the conversation with my father.

Just as we broke apart, the doorbell rang, signaling Charlie's arrival. "Wait here, Edward. I'll be right back," I told him, kissing him once more before climbing off his lap to open the door for my dad.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted him with a forced smile. "Please, come in."

He could tell something was up and immediately started looking around. "Bella, are you going to tell me what's going on? And whose car is that out front? I thought you wanted to talk to me. How can we do that if someone else is here?"

Just then, I heard Edward get up from the couch and come around the corner. "It's my car, General Swan, Sir," he said with a strong voice as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body.

My dad's eyes widened almost comically. "Bella, what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

I folded my hand over Edward's as I squared my shoulders. "I'm leaving, Dad. Edward was reassigned to Washington, and I'm going with him." My voice didn't waiver even though I was cringing internally. Until Edward came in to my life, I never stood up to my dad. I had no reason to. This was about my happiness, though, and I knew I couldn't be happy without Edward.

Edward squeezed me to him and then looked my dad straight in the eye. "Sir, would you please join us in the living room so we can talk about this?"

With a hard glare at the both of us, my dad stomped past, rounded the corner, and took a seat in the recliner while Edward and I sat side-by-side on the couch. I didn't want to lose my dad, but I refused to give Edward up. There was a lot riding on this conversation, and I hoped my dad would be flexible for once in his life.

~~Stay~~

One look at the General's face and I knew that Bella and I were in for a battle. What I didn't know was if I could let Bella choose me over her father or not. The short answer was that I wouldn't make her choose. I wouldn't force her into the position to lose the only family she had left.

"Can I get you anything, Dad?" Bella offered a still silent General.

"You can get me an explanation as to what the hell is going on here!"

"General Swan, Sir, after my injury, I put in for a transfer. I knew that I couldn't come back here and not be with Bella. However, when the time came for me to come back, I knew that I couldn't leave without her. I love your daughter, Sir, and I let you tear us apart once. With all due respect, I won't let you do it again."

I watched as the General's face turned red. "Now you listen here, you little…"

"Daddy!" Bella interrupted. She waited until she had his attention, and for that I was relieved. "Daddy, do you love me?"

"Bella, what the hell kind of question is that?"

"It's a simple question that requires a simple answer." Bella met her father's stare.

I watched the interaction and wondered where Bella was going with this.

"Of course I love you. You're my daughter."

Bella smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Don't you want me to be happy then?"

"That's all I have ever wanted, Bella."

I watched as the General's shoulders slumped in defeat. Huh? I never thought I would see the day.

"Then why are you trying to prevent it? Daddy, Edward makes me happy. I love him and I want to be with him." Bella paused and I looked at her, wondering where she was going with this. "I'm not Mom."

I watched as the General snapped his head up and looked at her. "Bells…I never wanted you to have this life. Do you know what you are getting in to? Are you ready for the endless deployments, the constant moving, and never being around your family?"

"Wow! Is that what you think the army does? Jeez, you made a career out of it, and yet you're trying to convince your daughter that the life you chose is a miserable one? Bella was raised with a military father; she knows better than anyone what this life entails. Just because your ex-wife wasn't prepared, doesn't mean that Bella isn't. So let me ask you this, Sir, are you prepared to lose your daughter because of your hypocrisy?"

"Bella, I…" Charlie started.

"Dad, I don't want to choose, so please don't make me. You might not like the answer."

I watched as the General sighed. "Alright, Bella, if Edward is your choice, then I will support you. You know that I wanted something more for you, but if you're happy, that's all that matters. Edward, I apologize for…well, everything."

Those were words that I never thought I would hear. "Thank you, Sir."

After we talked things through, Bella invited her father to stay for dinner. It was awkward at first, but finally, Charlie actually decided to get to know me. I wouldn't say that we were best buds or anything, but it was definitely a start. When he left later that evening, I turned to Bella and wrapped her in my arms.

"Merry Christmas, Baby. I love you." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. When I tried to deepen the kiss, Bella opened for me willingly and soon our tongues were dueling for dominance. I finally and reluctantly pulled away. "I have to go, Sweetheart. I need to check in on post." I didn't want to leave, but I knew that if I didn't, Bella and I would end up going to bed, and I wanted to make sure that she was ready for that. I needn't have worried, as Bella made the decision for both of us.

"Stay…"

~~Stay~~

I could tell Edward was struggling with something as we kissed, but I didn't know what. When he pulled away and said he had to go, the answer became obvious. He was worried about what we would end up doing if he stayed. He didn't need to be, though, and there was only one way for me to make that clear.

"Stay…" I whispered as I brought my hands up to his chest. I was ready to take our relationship to the next level, and he needed to know that, so I slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. When the last button was undone, I tiptoed up to kiss him again as I slid the shirt off his shoulders. I could feel a tremor pass through him as my fingers trailed down his arms and to his waist.

Our kissing became frantic as we undressed each other completely, and when we finally broke apart, we were both gasping for air. "You take my breath away, Bella. You are so beautiful," Edward whispered in awe as he took in my naked body. I couldn't help but shiver when he pulled me to his chest and tucked my head beneath his chin. "We don't have to do anything. You know that, right?" he asked after a moment of content silence.

"I know, Edward, but I want this…I want you." I pulled out of his arms and took his hand, leading him to my bedroom.

Edward finally lost his inhibitions when we were in my room, and he scooped me up and tossed me on the bed before jumping on top of me. It was enough to make me giggle, but he quickly silenced me with a heated kiss that took my breath away.

When we both needed air, we broke the kiss, but Edward's lips never left my body. He left a fiery trail down my neck and collarbone, pausing just over my right breast. I could feel the warmth of his breath on the hardened peak and gasped loudly, arching my back off the bed when he sucked my nipple into his mouth.

Out of reflex, my fingers found his hair and gripped hard, holding him in place. "Oh god, Baby. That feels so good," I panted. I felt his lips curl into a grin just before he bit down gently, causing me to gasp again.

He brought his right hand to my hair, brushing it from my face before trailing his fingers down to my left nipple and pinching at the same time he bit the right one again. "Fuck!" I hissed at the sensation. It was a mix between pleasure and pain, and I could feel my arousal seep from the juncture between my thighs.

I needed some sort of friction or I was going to explode, so I bucked my hips up, meeting Edward's obvious erection. He moaned and started to grind against me as he continued his assault on my chest.

After a few minutes, he brought his left hand down between my legs, running his fingers through my slick folds. "Mmm, Bella, you are so damn wet right now," he said huskily in my ear as his finger swept through once again.

"Ungh, more, Edward…I need more," I moaned wantonly, desperate for friction — desperate for him.

Edward removed his hand from between us and nudged my thighs apart with his knees. "Tell me what you need, Love, and it's yours," he said before claiming my lips again in a frantic kiss.

"Mmm…you, Edward. I need to feel you — all of you," I responded when he broke away.

"Condom?" he asked, taking his cock in his hand and sliding it up and down my opening, coating it in my juices.

"I'm on depo, Edward, and I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone in nearly two years and was checked after the relationship ended," I explained, sucking in air as the head of his dick came in contact with my clit.

"I'm clean too, Baby. I was checked right before I deployed and haven't been with anyone since. Are you sure though? We don't have t—"

I crashed my lips to his to quiet his rambling. When I pulled back, I looked him directly in the eye. "I'm positive, Edward. I want to connect with you in every way possible. I'm tired of waiting." I thrust my hips up to make my point.

"I love you, Bella. Thank you for this. Thank you for loving me, for waiting for me, for…everything," he said as he slid into me, filling me completely. My eyes rolled back in my head as I collapsed back on the pillow while Edward started thrusting into me. "So…good…Baby," he said between thrusts. "Feels…so…perfect — so…right!"

When he leaned forward and kissed me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. The new position allowed him to thrust even deeper, hitting that one, perfect spot inside me that drove me to the brink. "Yes! Right there, Edward! Oh, God!" I screamed out just before falling over the precipice, my orgasm rocking my entire body.

Edward continued to thrust, drawing out my climax and making my toes curl and my muscles tighten. Several thrusts later, Edward screamed out my name before stilling inside me. When he finally pulled out and rolled on his side, he took me with him, cradling me in his arms.

"Baby, that was incredible," he said before kissing my forehead softly. "I love you so much."

I smiled into his chest, feeling completely content for the first time in a long time. "I love you, too, Edward — more than anything. Please don't ever leave me again, okay?" I asked, a slight tremor in my voice.

Edward's response was immediate. "Never again, Bella. I'll be with you as long as you want me to be, I promise."

"Forever. Stay with me forever," I whispered as my lips caressed his chest.

"Forever is a perfect place to start, my love."

**AN: Have a safe and happy holiday season! **


	4. Deck the Halls and not the Neighbors

**A/N: I hope this gives you some laughs as you deal with all of the craziness of Christmas! I send out a big thank you to Sunflower3759 for all her help with this story and The Griswold's of National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Author's name: staceleo**

**Title: Deck the Halls and Not the Neighbor**

* * *

Edward Cullen had stapled himself to the roof. This would have been a pretty rotten situation on its own, but unfortunately for poor Edward, he had an entire box of twinkly white lights wrapped tightly around his leg. The man was positively sparkling in the cold, December air. His neighbor, Emmett McCarthy was ineffectually trying to untangle him, but the truth of the matter was, the only thing Emmett was ever able to help with, was ridding you of a sandwich. So things did not look good for Edward.

"You know Ed; if we pull hard enough the staple will fly right off. Then we can shimmy off those lights. It's that or Bella can make you a decoration for the roof. You would make a pretty angel, my man," Emmett said with a hearty laugh.

Edward scowled at his large friend, "This isn't a bit funny. Bella has made the Christmas display bigger this year! I almost impaled myself on those stupid, giant, candy canes she made for the lawn last year."

"That was fuckin' awesome, dude!" Emmett pulled a chocolate bar out of the pocket of his parka and started munching.

"Falling off of a roof is never a joke! I am a doctor! Have you ever read the statistics on injuries caused by putting up holiday decorations? The numbers are staggering!"

"I have a flask in this stupid jacket somewhere. There are too many damn pockets in this thing." Emmett started to rummage through his coat. "You, Ed need a drink!"

Edward stared at Emmett in amazement. "How are you still breathing? You are an ER doctor's worst nightmare. Can you try and untwist this strand of lights when a pull this one?"

"You might want to leave the lights on your leg. It can be like a twinkly bungee cord when you get that staple off. Not to mention, I think if I move another inch, I'll fall through your roof."

Jasper Whitlock chuckled at he looked up at them from below. "You two should start a TV sitcom. You boys could be the next Abbott and Costello."

"You could help us here, Whitlock! No one cares or appreciates your random knowledge of dead comedy actors. Get up here and help." Edward glared at the lazy, blond man below. He turned to Emmett and muttered, "Why did my sister marry that idiot?"

"Surfer dude, must be good in the sack," Emmett guessed, as he took a swig of his flask and started sputtering on the taste of whiskey. He was a Bud Light kind of man.

Jasper waved a candy cane in the air. "I am too busy eating this festive sugary concoction. All Ali said I had to do was check how y'all are doin'."

"Dude, that's not fair!" Emmett complained loudly. "That better not be a Bella Swan Cullen homemade candy cane."

"It is, and it is delicious," Jasper drawled, taking a long and distracting lick. Emmett groaned sadly.

Edward suddenly wanted to laugh. Bella never, ever let anyone eat the amazing candy canes before the neighborhood Holiday Block Party. "Does Bella know you have that?"

"No, son I just took one. You think I'm scared of that lil' itty bitty wife of yours?" Jasper took another mocking lick.

Emmett stared at Jasper like he was nuts. "You better be afraid, very afraid! She won't let you have any cookies!"

"She'll let me have her cookies. You two are just scaredy cats if you think that tiny thing..." Jasper began to say as thin fingers grasped his shoulders.

Jasper let out a high pitched squeal, as he turned to see an irate Bella glaring at him. His wife, Alice just shook her head sadly at him.

"No cookies for you!" Bella decreed to Jasper, pulling the candy cane out of his hands and tossing it onto the ground, she then turned to Alice who was holding a large binder. It was filled with all of Bella's master holiday plans. "Alice, binder."

Alice squeaked, "Yes, ma'am!"

Bella quickly turned to the section on outside decorations and lighting. "I brought you five more boxes, Edward. Cross reference the illustration and directions of installation and on part E add three strands. Then take the final two and add them J."

Edward loved his wife with every inch of his heart, but at the start of Christmas season, up until December 26th she went insane. This year was no different. "Darling, is this necessary? You'll be able to see the house from Outer Space!"

"Rumor has it; Tanya is adding fifteen more colored strands and a musical light show. I'll tell you this much, Edward Cullen, our house will be classier and brighter than hers. You hear me?" Bella shook her fist at him.

That was the crux of the Christmas problem, Tanya Denali and her war with his wife.

Before the Denali's had moved to the area, Christmas was a relatively normal affair. Sure, Bella would get a bit carried away, but it was cute in a way. Edward wasn't fond of all the Santa Claus figurines she kept bringing home, but the way her eyes would light up was magical. Then Tanya and her slicked back gigolo of a husband, Demetri, had to move in the old Cope place.

At first, it was an okay, though tentative relationship, but things were deteriorating quickly. The Denalis were extreme in flaunting their wealth, with Gucci bags and Armani suits having to be brought up in every conversation. The way that Tanya just had to rub on Edward at every community function, and the way Demetri would leer at the wives was infuriating, but manageable. It was hard not to get offended at the couple's belief that their little girl Carmen, was far too good for the public school system. Just because of the fact that she could say five words in Italian, or how delicate child she was. Oh, and she was much too amazing to be allowed to play with that dirty little Cullen girl Ella, who liked playing with worms. Edward pulled angrily at the staple on his leg even harder at the thought.

Bella took in all in stride with a tight smile and a positive attitude. It was that poor Denali child's loss at not being able to play with their Ella. Bella just gave the sad looking child extra kindness when she saw her. Tanya's blatant flirting was easily rolled off, because Bella was very secure in her loving relationship with Edward. She just ignored Demetri's wandering eyes and dirty smiles. It was all things that Bella could handle, until that day that Tanya messed with Bella's favorite holiday.

It had been four years ago when Bella and her best friend Angela took over running the neighborhood holiday party. It was a fun event that brought families together with food and high spirits. Tanya took one look at the homemade decorations and deemed them tacky, and vowed to take over the event. It had been a battle of one upping one another ever since.

Edward was shaken out of his thoughts as his wife yelled up at him again, "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, sweetness," Edward said with an eye roll. "However, I have a slight problem...I am stapled to the roof."

"Of course, you are. So in preparation for just that, I put a screwdriver in your light bag so that you will be able to pull out any staples that may end up where they don't belong." Bella simply explained. "Didn't you see it?"

Emmett started laughing, as Edward looked embarrassed.

"You mean this bag, Mrs. Bella?" Jasper asked with a sickly, sweet smile, as he held up a large duffel bag.

"Sweet, Baby Jesus," Bella muttered, looking at the kit and then at her red faced husband.

Edward wanted to kill Jasper. With all his might he pulled his leg hard and the staple flew off along with the lights that had been wrapped around it. This momentum made him tumble and roll off the roof. He grabbed onto the gutter and was suddenly left dangling two stories up.

Emmett looked at him in shock, then moved to help. "Hold on there."

That's when Emmett's foot slipped and he slid down and ended up hanging next to Edward. Emmett's sweat pants slipped and he was mooning all of Apple Street.

Jasper started laughing hysterically. "Well I'll be! That's quite a sight! I guess there's a full moon out early today. Ali, darlin' where's my phone? I need a picture of this."

"Shut up, Jasper," Bella huffed. She looked at Alice. "I swear I should just do everything myself."

"Without a doubt," Alice agreed. She was always the perfect second in command.

"I'm coming to save you boys!" Bella yelled up. "Rosalie, open up the garage!"

Rosalie McCarthy popped her flour covered face out of the front door. Her blue eyes were questioning. "I thought you wanted me to finish these cinnamon puffs?"

"Look up." Alice pointed above to the two sets of legs dangling over Rosalie's head.

"Damn! Right, we need the bigger ladder!" Rosalie ran inside.

Bella started towards the house, as she heard a loud and grating voice behind her, "I just love those new decorations, Isabella."

Bella didn't even turn around to look at Tanya and her mocking face. With her hands tightly clenched. "I am sure you need to get back to making your haunted Christmas house. Don't let me stop you from working on scaring the neighborhood children, you witch."

As she stomped towards the house, Bella's mind sang, _"Fa la la la, I want to bludgeon you with a plastic reindeer."_

XXXXXX

It was Christmas Eve and Bella had all the important Christmas tasks for the family accomplished. Presents had been bought and wrapped. The children had been out caroling through the neighborhood and were giddy with hot chocolate they consumed afterwards. Pictures were taking at the firehouse with Santa. Ellie talking Santa's ear off with her list of a hundred toys that she didn't need, as Harry screamed his head off in fear. Good times with the Cullen family.

Bella only had to get through the Christmas Eve tradition of the neighborhood holiday party. It was only a couple more hours and they would travel to Esme and Carlisle's house for a delicious dinner and to church for Christmas music. She just had to try not to kill Tanya Denali first.

Set up had started out so promising. The town had a meeting hall inside had been turned into a winter wonderland of white lights and poinsettias. Tables had been covered with donated goodies from the neighbors. The committee had been particularly excited at the addition of Eric Yorkie's delectable cranberry squares. His boyfriend, Michael Newton had promised them, and boy did he deliver. Alice clutched her binder tightly, as she noticed Tanya picking up the plate to remove it.

She ran over almost sliding through tinsel as her voice rang out, "Tanya Denali, what in heaven's name do you think you are doing?"

"These positively won't do! I have my caterer bringing some canapés and other assorted goodies." Tanya gave her fake smile.

"Oh my! Oh my!" Alice chanted, her little hands twisting and turning.

Bella rushed over, followed closely by Rosalie whose arms were filled with the gifts that were being delivered to the women's shelter. They had been waiting for Tanya to bulldoze her way into taking over the festivities, and now it was happening.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Bella asked grabbing the plate away from Tanya.

"I am trying to make this a first rate event!" Tanya grabbed the plate back from her.

Bella pulled it back from her. "Give it up, harlot!"

"Give it, mouse!" Tanya pulled it towards her again with disastrous results.

The cranberry squares flew up in the air. Rosalie, who was obsessed with food as her husband, dropped the presents onto the ground with an unhappy yelp. She desperately tried to catch them. Hands full of crushed squares, she cried, "What is wrong with you? These are precious pieces of cranberry goodness, bitch. Bella, I am going to kill her."

"Rosie, I need you not to go to jail today." Bella held her back and rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "Mike is over there hanging up balls on the Christmas tree. I am willing to bet he has some more of Eric's goodies hidden in the trunk of his car. Get him to bring them in here."

Alice started to giggle at so many unintended jokes, as Rosalie stomped over to Mike.

"Pull it together, Ali!" Bella demanded. She then pointed her finger into Tanya's chest. "You can stay and help, or you can leave."

"I'll leave, but I am coming back to laugh at your quaint little party." Tanya pushed back on Bella.

"I hope she doesn't come back," Alice said worriedly.

"I wouldn't count on it, Ali."

Three hours later, Bella and the pastor's wife, Angela Cheney watched Tanya nervously. The woman was clad in a skin tight,red dress and waving mistletoe over strangers' heads.

"Is she drunk? Angela asked with a glare.

"I'm pretty sure, drag queen is." Bella took a large swig of her spiked eggnog.

"Is there alcohol in that?"

"Absolutely, it's Rosie's special blend," Bella admitted with a wink.

Angela pulled Bella's mug out of her hand and gulped it down. "I think we are going to need a refill, Sister Bella!"

"Amen!"

Bella was feeling pleasantly warm from her eggnog goodness an hour later. She was somewhat concerned about the way Angela was swaying, but as long as Angela could get through the Christmas service it would be fine.

The children were hopped up on Christmas cookies when Bella found them with Nana Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. Carlisle was busily chomping down Bella's sugar cookies.

"Bella, darling child, please tell me you have more of these for tomorrow?" He pleaded.

"I have a whole platter ready for you. I had to hide them from Emmett," she explained. "You better save room for Esme's Christmas Eve Goose."

Emmett's ears perked up and he ran over. "Cookies?"

"Tomorrow, you may have my cookies, Em. Stop snickering at that, you big baby. Are you two still coming over for Christmas dinner?" Bella inquired sucking down more nog.

"With the spread you and Esme put out? Damn skippy, kid." He looked up to the sky. "Sorry there, baby Jesus. Seriously though, Rosie's mom burns everything! It's like eating charcoal over there. A man can't eat rolls alone. I'm a growing boy!"

Esme patted his hand. "There's always a place for you, honey. Do you think Alice will buy that Emmett is eating Jasper's meal. Maybe, he can stay home."

"Or go back to Texas," Carlisle added, as he watched his son-in-law leaning against a wall sucking on a candy cane. That man was as lazy as a slug.

"Christmas is about giving people chances. Including Jasper," Esme said with a sigh. "Except maybe for...what is she doing?"

Tanya Denali had Edward cornered with a sprig of mistletoe over his head.

"She's dead," Bella growled, but before she could even move, little Ellie ran to her father.

"You get away from my daddy!" Ella yelled, and tossed a cup of cranberry juice on Tanya's fishnet stockings.

"How dare you, you little brat!" Tanya yelled and swatted at the little girl. Both Bella and Demetri ran over. Demetri immediately started to sponge off his wife.

Before Edward could angrily admonish Tanya, Bella stuck her finger in the woman's face. "How dare you try to hit my child? Don't you ever speak to my Ella like that again! Ella, we don't throw drinks at people's faces. It's rude and not okay. Only Mommy is allowed to do that to people who try to accost Daddy."

"This is why our angel Carmen isn't allowed to play with your devil child," Demetri said, as he stared at Bella's breasts. This was the same Carmen who was now licking the icing off all the iced shortbread that Mrs. Cope brought and placed them back on the plate. "You should send that girl to reform school."

"Are you kidding me?" Edward roared. "Your wife attacked me, and my baby was protecting her daddy! You people are evil!"

"I should call the police on your family!" Tanya shoved Bella making her fall into Ella who started to cry.

Red faced in anger, Bella screamed, "My father is chief of police, lady! He normally gives horrendous Christmas gifts, but I think this year he will redeem himself by throwing you in the slammer for assault!"

Tanya was mid swing at Bella's face, when dear Angela barreled into her, and both women landed into a punch bowl filled with Charlotte Scott's famous peppermint ice cream punch. Her husband Peter, who loved it almost more than his wife, let out a scream.

"You kissed my husband, you Jezebel!" Angela raged. "He's a man of God!"

"He liked it, you frigid cow!" Tanya returned, as she hit Angela in the nose.

Reverend Ben Cheney was silently praying in the corner that his wife would knock the Christ into that wanton woman.

Chief Charles Swan meandered onto the scene and looked at his only daughter. "Hey kiddo, who started it?"

"The big haired one." Bella pointed to Tanya.

Charlie put handcuffs on the woman and began to read her rights.

"That little girl started it!" Tanya pointed her head towards to Ella who had started to share a gingerbread man with Harry.

"You're messin' with the wrong kid, lady. That's one of my grand babies." Charlie narrowed his eyes at her. He turned to Bella with a smile. "What time tomorrow, kid?"

"Nine if you want to see what Ella and Harry got from Santa. You want to come to Esme and Carlisle's tonight?"

"Thanks, Bells, but your dad has got a date with Sue tonight. See you tomorrow." He gave his daughter a sly smile and a wink. Bella wished Santa would bring her some brain bleach.

Charlie handcuffed Tanya and led her out of the building. Demetri grimaced, as he followed holding a struggling Carmen whose face was smeared with icing. At first glance it might be thought that his grim facial expression was due to his wife's arrest, but more likely it was the sticky, white, red and green icing that Carmen was wiping onto his Designer suede jacket, using it as her napkin.

Edward hooked his hand with Bella's and they linked their fingers together. "This will live on in Christmas Holiday Party infamy. Do you think maybe they'll finally move?"

"That truly will be a Christmas miracle," She said, and gave her husband a quick kiss.

Jasper stood in a corner with his phone trained on the ruckus before him.

Alice flitted over to him with a distressed look. "Jas, can you help me..."

"My little tumbleweed, let your cowpoke get some final shots."

"What are you doing, Jasper?" Alice started to glare at him.

He looked up from his phone and admitted in all seriousness. "I'm going to win us big money in America's Funniest Home Videos!"

Alice's face turned from white, to pink, to red and finally a livid purple as she dumped a plate of sticky chocolate cranberry bars over Jasper's head. She turned on her heel and stomped away.

Jasper cried after her, "Tumbleweed!"

Emmett put his video camera that was filming the couple down with a satisfied look. "YouTube gold, baby!"

XXXXXX

An exhausted Bella sat with her legs twisted around Edward as they gazed at the Christmas tree with its lights twinkling. The glow of the fire warmed them as they sipped on hot cider and chomped on the cookies left for Santa, and the carrot left for his reindeer. Bella had already polished off the beer that Ellie had insisted they leave for Santa. She thought he needed it for the long night. She had heard Mommy mutter enough times that she needed a beer, so it was a logical leap that diving down chimneys all night would elicit the same response.

Edward was still pouting that they didn't leave Santa some Scotch.

"Remember what we did in this room last week?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows at the smirking Bella.

"I do." Bella licked his nose and laughed at the silly look Edward got on his face. "We have way too much to do, Romeo. There are stockings to be stuffed and presents to be placed."

"I know whose stocking I want to stuff."

Bella shook her head and punched him on the shoulder, as he pulled her onto his lap. "There's a time and a place, lover boy."

"There's plenty of time for Santa to do his business." Edward put on a Santa hat that was sitting next to him. He slowly lifted Bella's red sweater up, revealing a black lacy bra. He groaned in appreciation. "Santa wants his present, sweetheart."

He pulled down the bra and took one of her nipples into his mouth and used his tongue to circle it and started sucking gently. He lifted her skirt and pulled her panties off quickly and began teasing her with his fingers. Bella began to grind her body on him furiously. He was her personal stress release.

Bella slowly unzipped Edward's pants and pulled out his already hard cock. She started to rub it forcefully. He muttered in her ear, "I have been hard like this since you tried to beat down Tanya. Can you imagine the visions I had of taking you on my mother's dining room table next to the turkey?"

"That's disturbing. Most people would say they had visions of sugar plums," Bella stated pulling back.

"I have your sugar plums right in front of me, baby." He popped her nipple back into his mouth. Bella gave a little smile and a groan then proceeded to unzip Edward's pants.

She lowered her body onto his dick and Edward let out a contented sigh, as he entered her. Kissing Bella's neck, he started thrusting with happiness at being given the most perfect Christmas gift.

She quickly captured his mouth as he looked at her. Their lips mashing together passionately, that they almost didn't hear the muffled little scream behind them. Luckily, the back of the couch faced the doorway to the room, but it didn't protect little eyes from the Santa hat.

"Mommy's kissing Santa Claus!" Ella yelled. She ran out of the room. "Daddy!"

"Thanks a lot, Edward!" Bella said with a glare. She propelled herself off of him, pulling her sweater and skirt down. "Get the stockings filled while I get that kid back asleep."

Edward got up and headed out towards the basement where the gaily wrapped presents had been hidden, as he heard Bella explain, "Daddy was just being silly! No, he doesn't think he's Santa...you need to go to slee...do you want Santa to come, little girl? Santa knows when you are sleeping!"

Edward chuckled as he spied a mistletoe that was hanging and taunting him. He plucked it down and quickly stuck it down his pants and said to himself, "No one can resist kissing under the mistletoe."

A couple of hours later when all was ready for Christmas morning, Bella Cullen discovered her surprise. That early Christmas morn a miracle truly occurred...in Edwards's pants.


	5. Newborn Christmas by 4MeJasper

**A/N**

**Disclaimer**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing – Jasper/Bella**

**Author's name – 4MeJasper**

**Title – "Newborn Christmas"**

_Stephenie Meyer owns all. I'm just playing with the characters._

It was almost Christmas. I was still adjusting to my new life with Jasper. Not quite two months since Halloween, when I was changed after meeting him at Tyler and Mike's Halloween party.

That had been a wild wake-up. I had only met Jasper a few hours before he changed me, so I had no warning of what was to come. Days passed after he bit me, hours I could not understand, burning in agony. Then waking up and looking into Jasper's worried face. I remembered him, barely. But I immediately felt myself drawn to him, and threw myself into his arms. A little too forcefully, Emmett and a blond vampire had to pull me off. And with my newborn strength, that hadn't been easy.

Jasper had then introduced me to Carlisle and Esme, who had formed the coven and acted as their leaders, and their friends from Denali, Alaska, who had come to help Carlisle manage Rosalie and I during our first few months.

And now, almost seven weeks later, it was almost Christmas.

In some ways, I seemed to be having an easier time than Rosalie. From the very start, although my new thirst ruled my world, Jasper told me I had a lot of control. Rosalie needed a keeper. While this was a job Emmett was determined to undertake, with her newborn speed and strength, he was no match for her.

Carlisle's friend Eleazar and his family had stayed to help the first month. Once they realized that I was in control, Eleazar, Carlisle and Emmett worked with Rosalie, and I spent most of my time with Jasper. Eleazar's mate, Carmen, had stayed with Eleazar, while the other two girls, Tanya and Kate, had returned to Alaska after the first month. Eleazar and Carmen had left a few weeks later, satisfied that Carlisle and Esme could help Emmett with Rosalie when needed.

But I wasn't always calm or quiet as a newborn. I raged against the loss of my old life, against the fact that I did not get to say good-bye to my mother and father. But my attraction to Jasper, and my overpowering need for him, only seemed to increase by the day. It didn't offset the pain over the human life and family I had left behind, but eventually it started to ease a little.

I doubt a lot of thought was putting into the timing of our change by Jasper and Emmett, but I think they really believed that by changing both of us at the same time, we would be happier, as we were friends.

Rosalie and I spent some time staring at one another in the early weeks, trying to rediscover our friendship, but really, we had been part of a trio. Alice had been the glue that held us together as friends. Without her, we were having trouble rekindling our friendship. Our new mates didn't really mind, as that meant that we focused on them instead.

Now it was Christmas. And I was caught up, with all my newborn energy and unstable emotions, in trying to come up with a present for him. What the heck was I supposed to give him?

I had so wanted to see Charlie and Renee one last time, especially now with Christmas here. The season also made me miss my pixie-friend Alice, even if she had driven me so utterly and completely crazy sometimes. Sure, for the past year she had clung to nerdy, uber-cute Edward, but we had been friends since childhood, so I was happy for her. The two made a cute, if odd, couple.

And now I had someone of my own: the still impossibly handsome Jasper. My breath caught each time I saw him, and I could tell by the twinkle in his eye that he was aware of my feelings. Not that we tried to hide our attraction to one another often. We were together frequently, and sometimes he took me out hunting just so we could be alone and I could open up more to my feelings.

Today was Christmas Eve, and I tried to put these old thoughts out of my head as we went out to get the tree first thing in the morning. But the conversation between the others kept steering my thoughts back, as they reminisced over the circumstances that lead us to be together. I gathered from Esme that she and Carlisle had moved to Forks around Labor Day of that year, where Carlisle had taken a job at the Forks Community Hospital. Jasper and Emmett hadn't immediately joined them, as they had both slipped over the summer and were staying away until their eye color went back to gold. More likely, they were going to stay away until Carlisle trusted them to be able to control their thirst around the local population, as Forks was a small town. They had been on their way to town to visit when Jasper saw me on Halloween.

He brought Emmett with him when he came to the party to claim me, and Emmett had found his mate in Rosalie at the same party. No one in town had seen the two before, since they weren't scheduled to rejoin Carlisle and Esme until after the new year. So there was no chance they would be linked to the new doctor at Forks Community Hospital.

Jasper and Emmett took us to the Cullen house on the outskirts of town to change us. Once we were both in transition, they messed with a gas line and blew up the house, staging a scene where the police found four bodies. My heart broke all over again, as I thought about how Charlie must have been called to the scene, and gradually realized that one of those bodies was mine. Carlisle had then resigned from the hospital, saying that his nephews had been in the house during the explosion, and he and his wife needed time to grieve their loss.

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Esme had taken us to an old property in the center of the state, in an area that was cut off once the snow started falling. This way there wouldn't be human visitors during our newborn months, while Carlisle would be able to return to Forks if needed for any type of overwhelming medical emergency.

And here it was, December 24th. We found our tree, a beautiful 12-foot Douglas fir, and brought it back to the house. Early in the afternoon, it stared snowing. A good storm was setting in, and we heard on the radio, which was playing Christmas carols as we trimmed the tree, that the storm was really lashing at the coast, some miles to the west.

Carlisle, our new father, had been worried about managing two newborns initially, but he agreed with Jasper that my control was unusually good. As far as I was concerned, it was pretty bad. I wrecked doorknobs, sink fixtures, and oh…let's not talk about getting dressed. I wouldn't know about getting undressed, because Jasper took care of that. And he managed to shred everything on both of us getting undressed. If he dressed me…well, we seemed to end up just getting undressed again, before getting back into bed. He and Emmett both seemed to share secret grins about the joys of having newborn mates…

Esme finally took over the chore of getting me into my clothes. She would just shoo Jasper out, and patiently help me into whatever I was going to try to wear that day. We would often go through three or four outfits, as I always wanted to try to dress myself. But the fabric was so flimsy, and if I even pulled at a button, tie, or belt…everything came apart in my hands, and I was back where I started. With scraps of material in my hand, to my frustration.

But while I was frustrated by my wardrobe challenges, poor Rosalie took the problem much seriously. She was so used to looking fabulous all the time. I swear sometimes Emmett set her up to wreck her clothes. I can't tell you how many times she yelled she would NOT be leaving their room wearing only bed sheets like a toga!

I still had some memories of first meeting Jasper. How fascinated he was by my Halloween costume, which had been a 19th century ball gown, a costume my mother had made for the Phantom of the Opera. So I decided my Christmas present would be another gown, with complete hoops, corset, and all the layers. So he could unwrap me!

Esme was key to the success of this project. Since I had issues handling cloth, and still needed Jasper's help dressing, she took my measurements and ordered the dress. Once it arrived, she did the final fitting and helped me into it.

The gown was beautiful, surpassing my expectations about my choice of this first Christmas present for Jasper. The top layer was crimson velvet, and it was trimmed with gold ribbon. At some level, though, I still had lingering doubts, and voiced my thought that I looked like a Christmas ornament. Rosalie said I didn't, and when I seemed unconvinced, she just laughed and said, well, this was one ornament Jasper would have fun "undecorating"!

We had begun to decorate the tree shortly after bringing it in the house, but Esme had intentionally left part of the job unfinished, to set up my Christmas surprise for Jasper. At the appointed time, Esme arranged for everyone to be leaving for a hunt, just as Jasper was coming in the door with some boughs that she had asked him to cut to decorate the mantle in the living room.

I stood by the tree, and called out that I needed help with an ornament.

Being well aware of my struggles in handling things as delicate as glass ornaments, as he had been called upon several times already that day to use his gift on me as my frustration overcame me, he came quickly. Esme had arranged with the others to leave for a hunt, just as I called to Jasper for help. With a nod and smile at me, she slipped one arm around Rosalie's waist and headed out the door with Carlisle as Jasper came into the living room.

And stopped dead at the sight of me.

If I could have blushed, I would have. Under his stare, I had to drop the pretense of needing help with trimming the tree, so I dipped into a curtsey.

"Major?" I asked tentatively.

"My Lady," he exhaled softly. "You truly know how to take my breath away."

He walked over and circled me, half-admiring, half-predatory. Finally he said, "May I have this dance?"

Of course he would ask that, because I can't dance. He caught my frustration, and pulled me close. "Just close your eyes, and follow me," he whispered.

He pulled me around in a few circles under his arm, so that my skirt whooshed out, and then did a few dips, leaning over me in angles that would not have been possible if I had been human. I laughed at the feelings the movement generated. He turned me so that I could see our reflection in the picture window; me in my dress, him with his arm wrapped around my waist. Even just wearing his black jeans and black leather jacket, he looked dashing at my side. I pictured him with his dress sword at his hip, and felt myself go wobbly inside.

He smirked, and whispered, "Like what you see?" Then he turned me so I was facing him, and continued, "Because I certainly like what I'm holding."

Even through all the layers of clothing, I could feel him, and I felt my insides beginning to melt with my need for him.

I bit my lip. "How much more dancing?" I asked finally.

He laughed, and lifted me, hoop skirt and all, swinging me easily into his arms.

"Let's try something else, then," he said, smiling. In a flash we were upstairs, and he was depositing me on the floor, in a standing position, in the center of the room. I stood still, surprised he hadn't put me on the bed.

"I wanted to take another minute to enjoy the dress. These take me back…" he said.

He bent down on one knee, and lifted up my right foot. Surprised, I started to tip over, but he caught me easily. Suddenly I was glad of all the fussing Esme had done over the period shoes and stockings. He stroked down over the shoe, and then removed it, lifting my foot up to kiss my ankle.

"These are much more like the stockings of my day," he said, caressing my insole with one hand, as he began to move his other hand up my calf.

"And how would you know, Sir? Were you married?"

I had been curious about his life before me, but had never brought it up.

"I had a sister named Melissa," he replied.

"Who allowed you to peruse her undergarments?" I asked.

"Everything was dried outside on a line," he answered. "Plus, once I was an officer, there was Madame Joyeux's house, where certain ladies…enjoyed the attention of the officers," he added roguishly.

"Indeed," was my only reply.

He glanced up at my face then, stopping his hands from moving. "But there has never been anyone like you," he said, softly and seriously.

I nodded, suddenly ashamed at taking him to task when he was only answering my questions.

"Don't feel that way darlin', you're all I ever wanted. What I waited for, for over 150 years…"

His long life before meeting me still bothered me. I shook my head, trying to clear it of these anxieties.

He went back to my foot, but then suddenly straightened and picked me up, placing me in a sitting position on the bed. "Now you won't tip over," he said, as he began stroking his way up my leg.

What those skilled hands were doing was setting my insides on fire. He was slowly, languorously, working me into a frenzy. I reached down to grab his shoulders, trying to pull him up so his face was even with mine, but he pulled against my grip.

"I'm not done admiring this beautiful outfit, darlin'. Give an old geezer some time down here," he said.

"Geezer," I flung back at him, giggling.

"This geezer is going to make you scream his name in a few minutes," he replied.

He stroked to the top of the stockings, and untied the bows, then started pulling them down. He carefully set them in a neat little stack by the shoes, and went back to work around my knees.

"Petticoats. Lots of petticoats," he remarked. Yep, chemise, under petticoat, hoop, over petticoat, and finally the top layer of velvet dress. Esme had designed the layers beneath the dress to be alternating gold and red, with stitching and ribbon in the contrasting red and gold layers. This little detail seemed to enchant him.

Finally he came back up to eye-level, placed a chaste kiss on my lips, got behind me, and started working on all those buttons on the back of the dress. I craned around to look at him, and he kissed me, deeply and passionately, all the while unfastening those buttons. Soon he slid his arms up my sides, lifting them so he could pull the top dress over my head. The lower layers covered less, so he began to kiss around my neckline, pulling me under him to work his nose into the areas of my chest that the dress didn't expose, kneading my breasts gently with one hand, while his other began pulling up the over petticoat. I sighed, leaning back into his chest, arching my back.

As that came off, the corset was next. This time he nipped his way down along the edge of the corset, and I got frustrated, feeling the material separating my skin from his teeth. I started to reach behind myself to loosen the ties, but he grabbed both my hands in his.

With my newborn strength, I could have broken free easily, but I let him hold them both in his hand while he slowly began loosening the corset.

As it loosened, I remembered how, on that last night of my human life, the thing had constricted my breathing slightly, as well as my movements. As a vampire, my breathing wasn't restricted, and I was struggling not to tear it to pieces when I strained against its structure.

He pulled me into a sitting position on his lap while he finished unlacing it and pulled it away from my body, laying it on the bedside table, knocking the lamp and clock off as he did so.

The lamp hit the floor with a crash. I looked over, startled, and he caught my eye. "Never did really like that thing," he said.

But with that crash, my own patience was at an end, and I turned, flipping him on his back, and climbed on top of him, pinning his hands over his head. I started kissing his forehead, and working my way down to his chin before he began to recover from his surprise at my bold move.

He laughed, and after a few attempts to pull my hands out of my grip, relaxed. "Eager?" he asked.

"Way past. Newborn, remember?" I added. They had all used that as an excuse for anything the past few weeks, but I never had. Now I decided to turn it around and use it myself.

After ripping his shirt open with my teeth, I transferred both of his hands to one of mine, and then began to remove what was left of his shirt with my free hand.

Moving to his belt, I unbuckled it successfully, but then shredded the belt loops when I pulled it off too quickly.

"Ow," he replied.

"Get over it," I said, then felt a sharp sting of remorse. Had I really hurt him? "Sorry," I added, releasing his hands.

Which he instantly had at my shoulders, flipping us so he was on top, smiling down at me.

"I didn't really hurt you, did I?" I asked him accusingly.

He shook his head, his blond hair flipping with his motion, smirking at me. "No, but you released me, and that's what I wanted. Let me lead, please…I wasn't done with this outfit."

So I gave up control and let him lead. He removed the remaining layers of petticoats more quickly, until we were down to the chemise. Pulling me upright in bed, he slid it off over my head, and now we were both naked, disclosed to one another. I had never gotten used to how gorgeous he was under all those clothes. His toned, trim body, starting with his broad shoulders, with muscles running across his chest, and down to the v that ended below his waist, took my breath away every time.

I ran my fingers across his chest, and pulled him down to me, sighing.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly, in a worshipful tone.

"You stole my thoughts," I answered. "Are you sure you're not a mind-reader?"

He laughed. "No, I wouldn't wish that on anyone," he answered, as he lined himself up with my hips. He looked at me, and I nodded, anxious to the point of being needy.

He bent so that he was kissing my neck as he thrust in, softly at first, then using increasing strength as I moaned and pulled him closer to me, matching his movements with my own, grabbing and pulling at his back and hips, trying to get him ever closer.

I could feel my release nearing, and his erratic motions and breathing indicated he was near too. I felt him push his need and desires onto me, so that we shared our mutual experience in our feelings as well as in our bodies, increasing the intensity of the desire and feelings we had for one another.

I arched my back, and screamed, "Jasper!" as I began to ride out my own release, and I could feel his follow, as his movements slowed and I felt spurts of warmth deep inside.

I held him close after he collapsed onto me, finger combing his blond hair, stroking his face. He pulled us onto our sides, and he stroked my lips before leaning in for a tender kiss, followed by a deeper one. We lay in silence for a moment, gazing at one another, until I suddenly heard movements from outside.

"What? Why? I asked them to give us some time…" I muttered.

I felt Jasper freeze. "Something's wrong," he said quietly.

He leapt from bed and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on quickly, then threw on his jacket. I got up and pulled the t-shirt and jeans on that I had been wearing before Esme helped me into the dress.

Esme came in, quietly. She turned to me, nodding and gauging my response to the interruption, before smiling at us.

I already knew that Emmett had gone to town to pick up something last minute. The guys kept complaining that Rose and I got into everything, so their presents had to be left off premises.

Esme had taken Carlisle and Rose out to hunt, to give Jasper and I some privacy. Now she told us that while they were on their hunt, Carlisle got a page. He reviewed it and sighed, telling her he had to go, as there had been a bad accident on the 101 due to the snow. Carlisle had told the hospital's Chief of Staff that if they were overwhelmed they could call him.

While Esme was telling us this, Jasper got a text. He pulled it out, read it, did a double take, pursed his lips and told us he needed to go.

"What, what is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Emmett needs help," was all he said.

"I'm coming," I said, looking around for shoes and a coat.

"No, just me. We can't risk you being seen," he added. He handed the phone to Esme, telling her quietly, "Call Eleazar."

Eleazar? What the heck had happened? Esme shook her head, and then called Denali. She didn't say much, she just said that we would be visiting them for a while and would arrive in the morning. Rosalie and I looked at one another. What had changed? Esme shook her head, and said, "Wait here with me. Emmett and Jasper will be back shortly."

Finally, I heard them coming. It only took a few seconds before I realized exactly what sound was being blown to me on the wind: screaming. I shielded my ears, as it brought back painful memories of my own recent change. Suddenly, I froze, seeking Rosalie's eyes, as I recognized one of the voices.

"Alice!" Rose and I looked at one another.

Esme grabbed both our hands in hers, pulling us close. She bit her lip, and then said softly, "The accident Carlisle was paged to? Alice and Edward's car was knocked off of a cliff…Emmett got there and got them out…he's bringing them with him."

Rose and I got up and rushed to the door. Neither of us trusted our control enough to go outside, but we wanted to see Alice.

Esme came up behind us, putting her hands on our shoulders in a comforting gesture. She paused, looking at us again, before continuing. "When Emmett found your friends, they were dying. Their car had gone over the rocky cliff, and they were trapped inside. Alice had loosened her seatbelt and climbed over to lie with Edward, who had been knocked out immediately. They were both unconscious when Emmett found them, and he bit them. They're undergoing the change as we speak…"

I was by turns exhilarated and horrified. Poor Alice! Then…Alice would be with me! From the look on Rosalie's face, I could tell she shared my feelings. Grief and excitement mingled with pity, knowing the pain that was only beginning for both of them.

But soon, we would be joined by both Alice and Edward. Yep, it was going to be a Newborn Christmas!

PLEASE REVIEW, SHOW ME SOME CHRISTMAS LOVE! AND THANKS TO OUR WONDERFUL ORGANIZER, WHO PUT THIS PROJECT TOGETHER!


	6. Candy Cane Santa by CullensTwiMistress

**A/N: huge thanks to Midnight Cougar for betaing this hot mess and to Joey for laughing at my ridiculousness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: ExB**

**Author's name: CullensTwiMistress**

**Title: Candy Cane Santa**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are friends...sort of. She knows he's the mall Santa. He thinks she doesn't. A little Christmas story about finding "the one" without even realizing it. AH; ExB; Romance/Humor/Motorboating**

…

"I don't want to do this."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Er, yeah you do, B. Besides, if you don't take a chance, you'll never know."

"I don't even know for sure it's him, Rose." I glare at her, jutting out my chin defiantly.

"I know for a fact it's him. Now, go get 'em tiger." She giggles and cocks an eyebrow in challenge.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. Now, go give Santa a nice lap dance and maybe he'll give you his _hard_ candy cane afterwards."

I huff and puff out my cheeks, letting the air out slowly as I walk the twenty feet in order to take my spot in line to see The Big Guy.

I can do this...

It's just _him_...

I know _him_...

I've known _him _since forever...

We're friends...sort of.

We hang out with the same people. We all grew up together and now live, study and work in Seattle. And by hang out, I mean, I hang out with his sister, Rose, and their brother, Jasper, who is dating my little sister, Alice. It's all weird and intertwined and...weird. Thankfully, Emmett, Rose's soon-to-be husband, isn't related to any of us.

And according to Rose, I need to shit or get off the pot.

You see, I've had a little...thing for Edward Cullen since we were very young. They were our neighbors, hence the budding love between Alice and Jasper that developed when they were barely older than fetuses. Hell, they were even born only a day apart.

I remember those days. Edward, Rose and I would be shuttled off to a sitter's together while our moms bonded. Edward is a few years older than Rose and I. He used to tease and taunt us. It was all fun, and when we were in school I had such a crush on him, but he was older and he was dating the cheerleader. So, I went on and did whatever.

But now we're both single, and in our twenties.

I'm being so silly, Rose told him she wouldn't tell anyone he's volunteering as the mall Santa. Wouldn't want to ruin the reputation, ya know?

But she told me, and I sort of really want to sit on his lap.

I won't cry though, unlike that little kid sitting there now. Crap, I hope none of them pee on Santa. That would be gross.

Looking around, I'm sort of the odd man out. Dammit, why couldn't I bring a kid with me at least?

This is awkward.

What do I want for Christmas?

How about Santa's cock?

That'd be nice...and naughty. I've never seen Edward's, but he's tall and has big feet, I bet he's packin'.

And he's hot, you can't be that hot and have a teeny weeny. That would be wrong.

Right?

Jesus, what is wrong with me?

Facepalming, I run a hand through my hair and shake the thought of Edward's man meat out of my head. I mean, really, this is crazy.

I've turned into one of those psycho stalker chicks.

He'll never go out with me now.

Aw, fuck this shit, I'm outta here.

"Miss?" The little leprechaun standing by the giant cardboard cutout candy cane entrance motions to me.

Okay, he's not a leprechaun, he's an elf. Whatever, he's creepy as fuck and...no... "I can't do this," I mumble and look for an exit strategy.

"It's okay, Santa's nice, Miss."

Is he fucking serious?

Frowning, I shake my head, wanting to explain that I'm not afraid of Santa. This isn't some sort of therapy.

But damn, that's really good...

Clearing my throat, I put on a good show. "I know, I can do this. The therapist said I should face my fears head on." I smile and try to make myself look a little less psychotic than I probably do, due to the lies and nerves...and the fact that I'm nuts.

Shuffling forward, I wait until the child before me is done and has picked up his coloring book and candy cane, and when he's off Santa's lap, I finally step on to the red carpet reserved only for Santa.

Deep grey eyes meet mine. The long lashes and thick eyebrows shine with mirth as his bushy face beard and mustache covered lips turn up in a smirk.

"Santa, be gentle with this one," the leprechaun says and...I die. "She's in therapy," I hear him whisper as he pushes me forward a bit.

I can feel my face heat up, and I swear I want the Earth to swallow me whole.

What. The. Everloving. Fuck?

Looking at anyone but him, I swallow the knot in my throat and slowly take a seat on his lap.

"This is weird," I mumble, still unable to look at him.

"You don't have to be scared, little girl. I won't hurt you." Edward's voice is soft, and it makes all my lady parts tingle.

This isn't funny.

"Yeah, no, I'm not..." I try to say, but then he brings his hand to my knee and gives it a light squeeze, sort of like a grandfather would do. It's not sexual at all...like really not...only those tingles seem to think it is, and I squirm over his lap. "I'm...I'm sorry, Santa."

"How about you tell me what you want for Christmas, little girl?" His thumb brushes over the inside of my knee and my eyes meet his.

Holy shit...

Dark...so dark...

Oh the tingles...

My heart accelerates and I squirm again, only this time, I feel something...hard...definitely not small... It's not a candy cane, but it's poking my backside slightly.

Damn, Santa's belly is getting in the way of the peen.

I'm a pervert.

Taking a deep breath, with my eyes meeting his, I confess, "I want to find true love, Santa. Do you think I can get that? I want someone to love me."

It's cheesy, but he can obviously tell this is me. And I have a feeling he knows his sister can't keep a secret.

He can't be that damn oblivious.

He knows I'm not afraid of Santa.

This is so bad. He's gonna hate me.

I squirm again and Edward's other hand tightens its hold over my hip as I brush up against his hard on...again.

Maybe he won't hate me, obviously some parts of him like it when I'm all squirmy.

"I'm not sure Santa can give you that, little girl, but he'll try his very best." He smiles and licks his lips.

God, I can't _not_ look at them even with the white fake fur around them.

Nodding, I smile shyly. "Thank you."

The leprechaun hands me a coloring book and a candy cane as I stand and straighten myself out. "That wasn't so bad, now, was it? Santa doesn't bite."

Oh, God... I hope he does.

...

We're at Rose's apartment getting the place ready for her annual Christmas party.

"That went well," she says while hanging some garland over the fireplace.

"Shut up. I'm so embarrassed." I don't tell her about the hard candy cane poking my hip. She's his sister and that's just wrong.

"Oh, don't be. I saw his face, trust me, he wasn't upset at having you sitting on his lap."

"It was stupid. The elf thought I was some psycho who was afraid of Santa."

"So?"

"So? So? So he told Edward."

"And?"

"And...now Edward's gonna think I'm some Santa fearing headcase that gives him boners while he's at work," I huff and want to shove my foot in my mouth as soon as I say the words out loud.

Fuck.

Fuckety.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"You gave him a boner?" Rose giggles.

"It was a candy cane." A big, hard, warm one...

My thighs clench at the memory.

"Uh huh...and gross by the way." She shakes her head and goes back to decorating, while I mix up the Jell-O and vodka to make shots.

"When's your brother coming home? Ya know, so I can leave."

And they're currently living together because that's how Rose met Emmett. Emmett was Edward's college roommate and the two decided to share an apartment when they graduated a few years ago.

When Rose and I started college, she started seeing him and has been living with him and Edward for about a year.

I live with Alice and Jasper. Well, no, they live with me in what used to be Rose's room.

It's...weird? Yeah, I know.

I can't get rid of any of them, and the fact that Edward and I are always the last ones left behind, is both a blessing and a curse.

A curse because we're usually both dating other people. A blessing because once in a while it's just the two of us and things are nice, normal and familiar.

Sitting on his lap this afternoon was a first though. I'd never done that before.

Damn, I want to do it again.

"You're not leaving, Bella. It'll be fine. I'm sure he thought you were pulling his leg anyway."

_I'd pull his leg, alright..._

"Yeah, I guess," I mumble. "I wonder how wasted I can get before he gets here."

"You're not getting wasted. It's the first time in forever that both of you are single, and dammit, I'm tired of watching you watch him and watching him watch you."

My whole body does a one-eighty when I hear her words. "Watching him watch me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"For God's sake, woman. Are you blind?" She shakes her head and joins me by the kitchen counter. "He's had a thing for you since our junior year in high school when he came home from college and you had tits." She gives me a pointed look, but I shake my head no. "He thinks he's so sly," she adds. "The two of you need to stop dancing around each other, B. The sexual tension makes Emmett horny, and that's just wrong."

I laugh because well, who wouldn't, but it's just embarrassing that this is my life. "Fine, but-"

"No buts," she cuts me off. "Piss or get off the pot, remember?"

I nod. "Yeah, yeah. I have a plan."

…

Short, red velvet dress with white, fluffy trim, _check_.

Red high heels, _check_.

Hair pulled back into a high ponytail tied with a red ribbon, _check_.

Subtle makeup and deep red lips, _check_.

Matching red, silk underwear that nobody will ever see, but that makes me feel like a million bucks, _check_.

It's a costume party and we're supposed to dress up. I have it on good authority that Edward is going as Santa - sans beard, mustache, pillow-gut or white wig. A hot Santa. Rawrr.

After his shift, he got his Santa costume cleaned and Rose called when he was in the shower, telling me all systems were a go.

And I am a going...

He won't know what hit him.

…

"Holy shit, Bellabee, you look hot," Emmett bellows as he opens the door to greet me.

"Yeah, thanks," I mumble and hand him my coat. "Where's Rose?"

"Talking to your sister right over," he points toward the living room, "there."

"Thanks, big guy." Nodding, I look around the apartment and make my way toward the living room. It's crowded with people. Some I don't know, but most I do.

I mingle a bit, talk to some of Rose's co-workers and inconspicuously try to keep an eye out for Edward.

"He's not here," Rose whispers by my ear as I finally spot Alice.

"Who?"

She cocks an eyebrow and purses her lips.

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Where is he?"

"He had to run to the store to get more beer."

_Grrrr..._

"Okay."

"It'll be fine, Bella. Relax. Here have a drink." She hands me a Jell-O Shot which I practically inhale. "Better?"

I nod, feeling the burn going down my throat. "Much."

"You look hot, by the way. I'm sure his candy cane will notice."

"Shut up, Rose."

She giggles and downs a shot. "You love me."

"Not so sure about that." As the words leave my mouth, I hear his voice echoing from the entrance.

Then everything happens very quickly.

It's like the crowd parts from his spot on the other side of the room, all the way to me. There's nobody standing between us as he spots me in all my Mrs. Claus glory.

I swallow my nerves and fidget with my hands as he walks over to me.

"Wow, Bella. You look amazing." His sexy smirk is in full force, rendering me helpless.

"You make Santa look good, Edward." I have no idea where this voice comes from.

Maybe it's my vagina doing the talking. That slut gets me in a lot of trouble.

"Not even half as good as you," he says and takes another step closer to me as the people around us - oblivious to our exchange - go back to whatever it was they were doing.

It feels like I'm in a romantic comedy.

Or maybe I'm dreaming.

Maybe the leprechaun from earlier today did something to my candy cane. That bastard.

"Thanks," I reply biting my bottom lip nervously. And apparently this is sexy since Edward's gaze flickers to my lips and I lick them in a "what I think may be sexy" kind of a way.

His eyes darken - like they had at the mall - and I resist looking at his crotch...for about two seconds before my eyes flicker down of their own volition.

What? We've established that I want to bone him. Don't judge me.

Dear God, help me...

I groan and suck in a breath, noticing how Edward seems to be just as nervous as me. He's got one hand rubbing the back of his neck and the other one hanging limply by his side with his fingers fidgeting.

Long, long fingers...

Clearing his throat he asks, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No. Yes...soda?" No alcohol. That Jell-O Shot took the edge off, but it was enough for now.

"I'll be right back." He smiles and turns to leave.

I watch his heinie the entire way.

When he comes back with my drink and a beer for himself, we talk idly about our friends and Rose and Emmett's upcoming New Year's wedding. It's comfortable and familiar.

Nerves from a few minutes earlier seem to have dissipated a little as we're just Edward and Bella again.

He doesn't have eyes for anyone else it seems, which I am very grateful for because I need to tell him how I feel, and not just grind my butt over his crotch in front of a line of children in the mall.

That was hot, but I digress...

People stop by and talk to us. At some point, Jasper and Emmett have a beer pong game going on with Ben, Garrett and Marcus. They ask Edward to join in, but he declines.

"Come with me?" he asks and takes my hand in his.

The tingles from earlier come back with a vengeance as my skin feels like it's on fire, but in a good way.

I nod. "Okay."

Nervously, he leads me down the hall toward what I know is his room. I've been there. Not to, you know, do anything, but I've watched movies in there on his huge television with the amazing surround sound. Edward's kind of a geek, and I kind of love him for it.

The energy between us is palpable as he turns the doorknob and turns on the light.

"I thought maybe we could talk." He bites the corner of his lip and invites me inside the room, closing the door behind us and locking it in the process.

Taking a deep breath, I nod. "Alright."

Never letting go of my hand, he runs his thumb over the knuckle and clears his throat. "So, Rose told you, huh?"

I close my eyes briefly and inhale deeply. "Told me what?"

"That I...I...I kind of have feelings for you, Bella." His voice is barely above a whisper, but I know what I heard.

That is not what I expected.

"No...she didn't," I whisper and look up to meet his eyes.

They're so warm and deep, the grey-green color with little flecks of gold in them. Hazel is so beautiful...whatever it is.

"So, this afternoon, that was all your doing?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow and giving me that damn smirk that makes me all gooey.

"Sort of." I shrug. "She did the pushing, but I sort of asked for it."

"Not a prank?" His face is serious and fuck, this isn't what I was expecting.

"Definitely not a prank. I meant every word."

He takes another step, bringing us toe to toe. "Can I kiss you?"

I nod, wetting my lips on instinct. God, I want him to kiss me. Every inch of me. Until I'm crying out from all the pleasure.

Bringing his hand up to my neck, he softly caresses my cheek with his thumb. I want to purr like a cat, but that would be awkward, so I hum and relax under his touch, closing my eyes and letting the sensation consume me.

His lips are soft when they press lightly onto mine, and holy crap, the tingles are in definite, full-on hyper alert. My entire body feels like it's being kissed from the inside out from the magnitude of this moment. I'll have to thank Hedley for their fuckawesome lyrics.

Not wanting this to end, ever, I kiss him back, letting my hormones and absolute desire for him take over. We've known each other our entire lives, and whatever we do won't be a mistake, I just know it.

Parting my lips, I nibble at his bottom lip and he groans into my mouth before I feel his tongue run smoothly against mine.

It's subtle but quick as our lips find that perfect rhythm and our heads tilt the right way, and it's not awkward at all. Kissing him is like breathing, and I want to do it for forever.

His hand that is holding on to mine slips out of my grasp, only to settle against my hip as he pushes me back gently until my back hits the wall behind me. Moaning at the feel of his thigh settling between my own, and applying some gentle pressure where I need it most, I wrap my arms around his neck and revel in our kisses until I'm a breathless mess.

Edward's fingers are gentle against my neck and shoulder, brushing little patterns as he kisses me. I've never been kissed this way, so lovingly. It's like...he's loving me with his lips and fingertips on my skin.

My hips move of their own accord as I get lost in lust for him, and I find myself openly grinding myself over his thigh, finding relief to the building ache between my legs. If the bulge in his loose Santa pants is any indication, I'd say Santa's also very excited about this.

My dress, which is one of those strappy, clingy little numbers, rides up my thighs and Edward's hand and fingers wrap around my outer thigh as I bring it up and attempt at opening myself up more. I want him there...like right there...right now. I'm so unbelievably turned on, and God, I want him to touch me.

I'm about to say it when he pulls back from kissing my lips and looks down to where we're dry humping against the wall and says, "Please tell me to stop, because I won't stop, Bella. I...I want you so much right now," he pleads, and as if I wasn't already wet enough for him, the sounds he makes - all breathy as he begs for me - holy shit...that's hot.

"Don't ever...I want you, Edward. I've wanted you for so long and having you here, now...I've loved you my entire life, how would I not want this?"

He smiles, that gorgeous, full on, toothy, boyish, shy, beautiful smile that I've only seen a few other times, but this time it's for me. Then he does this thing with his eyes where he's like undressing me and I know he feels it too.

"Let me show you how I feel about you, Bella." He leans down before I can say anything and kisses me softly, and again I get lost in him.

One of his hands cups my sex as his fingers rub my over my panties and I want to beg for him to take them off, but it feels so damn good, while his mouth makes its way down the column of my neck, kissing my collarbone, and making me arch into him.

"Sweet mother," I mumble inconsequentially, as he turns my body into a puddle of goo. If this is him showing me how he loves me, he's about to love me into orgasmic bliss... "Oh, fuck, don't stop doing that...right there..."

And as he bites my nipple lightly over the fabric of my dress and bra, I fall apart clinging to him and bury my face in the crook of his neck.

Holy crap... "That was awesome..." Breathless, I pepper kisses over Edward's throat as my labored breathing calms a bit. That was by far... "The best orgasm, ever." My words come out choppy and half assed, but fuck, he's just really that good.

I feel him smile against my skin as he removes his hand from my clothed pussy and wraps me in a warm hug. "I'm glad to hear that, but I'm not done with you yet."

I clench at the sound of his voice, all raspy and yummy. My lips refuse to leave him though so as he's pressing himself - all of himself - against me, I undo the belt that's sitting over his top and not-so-subtly rub his cock at the same time.

Groaning, Edward finds the zipper to my dress and keeps eye contact with me as he slowly, torturously brings it down my back, caressing my skin as he goes.

Shivers run through me as the cool air hits my warmed, freshly orgasmed skin and I let him remove the dress, slipping it off as it pools around my feet.

I kick off my heels as Edward takes his top off by flinging it over his head.

He licks his lips, eyes taking me in, as I squirm and rub my thighs together. The coolness of the air in the room makes my wet, silk underwear feel weird against my bare pussy; I can't wait to take them off.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Edward says reverently, taking my hand in his and leading me to his bed.

His. Bed.

Where we've sat and watched movies, but not this time. No, this time, he'll be touching me and loving me.

_Jesus..._

We start kissing again and I soon find myself on my back, with Edward over me, cradled between my thighs, thrusting and pressing deliciously into me.

He unclasps the front of my bra letting my boobs free from the damn thing, and moans as he motorboats my C cups while mumbling, "I've always wanted to do this."

I giggle and run my fingers through his hair, which in turn makes him groan more because my tits are like jelly and are moving around his face.

"I'm in heaven right here," he groans and kisses my skin and nipples until I'm panting and clawing at his pants. They need to come off and he needs to be inside me, like now.

"These...need...off."

Kneeling at my command, he doesn't waste any time and slips off my underwear, licking his lips and making me feel like he wants me more than air.

Which would be ridiculous 'cause you sort of need air, ya know?

_Anyway_...

We're both naked and he's...yeah, not a candy cane... Licking my lips, I ask, "Is that what was poking me earlier, Santa?"

_If I'm supposed to be Mrs. Claus..._

Chuckling, he runs a finger up and down my soaked pussy and replies, "Maybe."

It's playful, and really, I have no funny or flirty quips to come back with because he's got a couple of fingers going in and out of me and holy... "Fuck, please, Edward."

I reach for him and rub my thumb over his slit, gathering some of the wetness there before giving him a few strokes. He's hard as steel, but soft as silk. I love it. I love everything about him. Each muscle that flexes when he moves and every crease in his face, as I give him pleasure.

He leans on his elbow positioned beside my head and kisses me while slowly teasing my opening with his sizable cock. And when he pushes into me, I gasp at the sensation, knowing there'll never be anyone else able to fill me like he does.

It's all too much, sensory overload, as he shows me exactly how he feels. He loves me.

With every stroke - he loves me.

While kissing me and with our lips merely millimetres apart as we move and breathe each other in - he loves me.

With every grunt, every kiss, every nibble - he loves me.

When he presses his thumb in small circles near where we're joined and makes me come - he loves me.

When he finds his own release, he says, "I love you so much, Bella." And grunts; pushing deeper and deeper for a few more thrusts.

Breathless, I hold him against me, on top of me and stroke the hair at the base of his neck. "Do you have a date to Rose's wedding?"

He kisses my collarbone and rolls off of me, taking me with him, tucking me in the crook of his arm. "I was planning on asking you, but then you asked Santa for a Christmas present, I couldn't disappoint."

Running my hand up his chest and around his pecs and nipples, I reply, "Santa certainly didn't disappoint, and I'll definitely go to the wedding with you."

"Good, 'cause Rose will kick my ass if I don't bring you."

Giggling, I say, "She'd kick my ass too if I brought anyone else."

We're quiet for a few moments, just relaxing and I can't help feeling like a weight has been lifted and all is right in the world.

"I do love you, you know," Edward declares, breaking the silence.

I look up into his eyes and drop a kiss to his cheek. "I know; you did a damn good job showing me. I love you, too. I always have."

With a smile on our faces and some loud music blaring from the other room, we manage to fall asleep knowing that whatever happens, he's my Santa, and I'll be his Mrs. Claus.

And with candy canes and sugar plums, we're sure to live happily ever after.

Well, right after we go to that wedding...

But, I digress...

THE END


	7. A Christmas Surprise by sunsetwing

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

**Title: A Christmas Surprise**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Author's name: Sunsetwing**

**A/N: Thank you to Breath-of-twilight for including me again in her countdown. This is so much fun every year. Hope you all enjoy. The song that I chose for my prompt was, _If you want my body and you think I'm Santa. _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is a goddess and she owns everything. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

"Misty Meadow, you're on in five, and there's a bachelor party at table eight."

Bella looked up from the makeup spread out on her dressing table when she heard her stage name called. She wasn't sure, other than the money, why she had even agreed to work on Christmas Eve. If her father knew what she did for extra money it would give him a heart attack. Granted, she'd only been stripping for the last several months.

It all started out when she'd found out that her scholarship was seriously lacking in covering her expenses. She hadn't wanted to burden her dad with the extra money that she needed, and a good friend in one of her classes suggested stripping because she had recently started working at the Eager Beaver and was making good money

She was so uncomfortable her first night that she almost quit before she even got started. Once she took her first steps out on stage, the strangest thing happened. Bella, who had two left feet, tripped over the smallest thing, and generally felt like she was awkward and uncomfortable in her own skin, moved with the grace and poise of an angel.

In the time that she'd worked at the Eager Beaver, she became a favorite of the male clientele that ranged from the college students to the business men coming from Seattle to the suburbanites that were going out for a night on the town.

It wasn't like she enjoyed her job, but for the most part she just wanted to make the money she needed to get by. She was doing so well that she was only working on Friday and Saturday nights.

When her dad called to make sure she was coming home for Christmas Eve, which fell on a Monday, she had to tell him she'd be home too late that night from a Christmas party and would get out on the road early Christmas morning.

Her dad, Charlie, was excited for her to meet the family who'd taken him in. Apparently, the new chief of staff at Forks General and his family had moved in across the street from her dad and had taken to inviting him over regularly for dinner, enjoying the lonely bachelor's company. He loved to have the company and couldn't wait for Bella to finally meet them.

Bella had gotten the call a few days before from another dancer, Ivanna Sukya, who needed to be out of town on a family emergency. She was a regular dancer, and since the holiday season tended to be a depressing one for many, the Eager Beaver was at its busiest.

Ivanna was set to be Mrs. Claus that night, and so now the duty fell to Bella. Tonight she'd be wearing fire engine red and a Santa hat. A far cry from the black outfits she was used to wearing. She tended to keep her hair down to make herself not stand out, but tonight, they would be able to see the pretty blush that graced her cheeks most every night she spent on stage.

"Hey, don't worry about the party. They aren't a very rowdy bunch. You'll be totally fine," Heaven Lee reassured her.

Most of the dancer's felt protective of Bella. They knew why she was doing this and most were very proud that she was staying in school. Bella didn't know their "real" names, but she felt like they were a rag tag family, and she really liked all the girls.

"Well, wish me luck." She smiled as she stood and smoothed down the faux fur mini skirt that left little to the imagination.

Bella walked out onto the black stage and waited for the music to queue. When the beat started, the music flowed through her body as she swung her hips back and forth. She reached for the pole closer to the center of the stage and swung herself around while lowering her body to the stage. As she slinked back up facing the audience, she could barely make out the heads of the men before her. The lights were so bright that she usually couldn't see any faces until she had to get up close to them anyway.

She moved back and forth from one side of the stage to the other, slowly removing pieces of her costume. The music was coming to the crescendo, and she knew it was time to move down the cat walk. She lowered herself to the floor and crawled towards the men that were shouting for more.

Bella knew they just wanted her body, and for the most part she was able to shut off that part of her brain that told her she was crazy for doing this. She worked both sides of the catwalk and tried not to focus too long in one section. Coming closer to table eight that held the bachelor party, Bella saw the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Now that she was close enough to see expressions on their faces, this man provoked feelings deep down inside her that she'd never felt before. The look in his eyes made her feel sexy, and it wasn't an entirely unwelcome feeling for once.

As she writhed on the floor in nothing but her tiny, red g-string she tried not to focus on the beautiful patron. He was just there to enjoy the women. He was just like the rest of them. It wasn't like he'd be waiting there for her at the end of the night.

Men crammed money into her tiny covering; and when the song ended, there was a thunderous applause. Bella quickly gathered the scraps she'd peeled from her body and left the stage. When she rounded the corner to her dressing room, she could hear the girls talking about the private room the bachelor party was moving to. From the sound of it, they had requested three girls, and Bella heard her name among them. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she couldn't wait for the chance to see the man again.

Bella, along with Angel Baby and Lindy Lane, made their way to Fantasy Room 3. Bella had never been in one of the Fantasy Rooms, and she found that she was really nervous, just like the first time she danced. Part of the reason was because she didn't know what would be expected of her. She'd heard stories and didn't think she'd be okay with what most of the girls would allow. The no touching rule was strictly enforced out on the floor, but in the Fantasy Rooms, it was left up to what the dancers were comfortable with.

Lindy opened the door and the girls walked into the dark room. The lighting was barely bright enough to see the people around you, but Bella could see there were eight men sitting in various locations around the relatively small room. Sitting in the farthest corner was the man that had sat near the stage. They made eye contact, and Bella knew she was in trouble.

The group as a whole seemed fairly young, and Bella had to temper the anxiety that she may have run into some of these men around school at one point or another. She was trying so hard to not look worried that she barely registered hearing her stage name.

"Yeah, that's Misty. Hey, Misty, this gentleman would like to visit with you," Angel called to her.

Bella moved towards the man in the corner and felt her anxiety level rise considerably when she saw the look in _his_ eyes. He looked at her like she was something to eat.

"Come here, sugar, I don't bite," he cooed.

She tentatively moved toward him, and when she was finally within his reach, his large hand gripped her hip and pulled her between his legs.

"You are gorgeous… sexy… fucking stunning… beautiful… There is not a word in my vocabulary that could accurately describe you." He pulled her even closer, and she found herself perched on his lap.

"Will you dance for me, pretty girl?"

Bella nodded her head and slowly rose from his lap. Feeling the beat of the music, Bella slowly started to rotate her hips hovering just above his hips. His hands came up to touch her hips and he looked into her eyes.

"Is this okay?"

Bella couldn't find her voice and decided it was best just nod her head. His fingers gripped her hips and she couldn't think of a time that she felt sexier. Bella wasn't a virgin, but the two partners she'd been with were less than educational in the art of seduction. Both times were nothing more than some fumbling and disappointment for her. She could only imagine what it would be like with this man.

He pulled her down closer to him, and she could feel him hard through his blue jeans. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to be skin to skin with him, feeling him thick and hard between her thighs. Her ministrations picked up until she was just short of dry humping him there in front of the rest of the room.

Before she got too close to getting herself off, she stood abruptly and turned to face away from him. She could feel attachments that she didn't want to feel starting to take hold and she knew that her time with him needed to come to an end. No matter how much she wanted to just stay rooted with him, if she did, she wasn't sure she'd ever want to let go.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered into her hair. Chills ran over her skin, and she stifled a moan that almost left her lungs.

"Alright boys, have a good evening," Lindy called. Bella was saddened but relieved at the same time to get away from the room. She didn't need nor want an attachment to a man she'd met in the club. That wasn't who she was in real life and she desperately wanted to keep the two worlds separate.

Without a glance backwards she left the room and the man in it.

The alarm went off at six o'clock the next morning, and Bella hadn't slept a wink. All she could think of was the man from the club. She kept second guessing the fact that she didn't even ask his name. Would she ever see him again? If she did, it would be more than likely at the club, and she just couldn't cross that line.

She slid out of bed and made her way to the shower. She always showered after a shift but she couldn't help but take another each morning to freshen up.

Sliding on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a blousy navy blue top, Bella felt like she was dressed appropriately for a casual get together. She pulled on her gray knit boots and left, locking the door behind her.

She stopped to get coffee and a bagel, then left Seattle around eight. It would take her three hours to get to Forks where her father lived. She enjoyed the quiet, scenic route that she would have to travel so it didn't really bother her to make the trip several times a month.

She pulled out her cell and connected to the first number on her contact list.

"Hello," the gruff voice sounded on the other end.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Bells, are you on your way yet?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm about fifteen minutes from the floating bridge now. Traffic's pretty light so I should be there in about two hours."

"Okay, well drive safe, and I'll be ready for you."

Bella smiled. Her dad had always worried about her, and this trip, of course, was no exception. Being the Chief of Police, he'd seen his fair share of accidents, and he wanted to know that she was a careful enough driver to not become a statistic.

One hour turned into two, and before she knew it, she was pulling into her dad's driveway. Charlie had never been particularly affectionate, but as she got older, he definitely was showing more and more how much he loved her. She smiled when she saw him coming down the stairs.

"How's my girl? Merry Christmas, Bella." She smiled up at him, happy to finally be here with him.

"So what's the plan today, Dad?"

"Well, Esme had me bring over the gifts I have for you, so we can just head over there right now. Carlisle and Esme are expecting us as soon as you got here."

"So, I'm going to finally meet the infamous Cullen's who've been taking care of my dad?" Bella said, grabbing Charlie's presents from the trunk.

Charlie blushed and wrapped his arm around Bella, pulling her close. They didn't speak another word as he led her up the driveway of the big beautiful house across the street. Bella felt nervous, and she wasn't sure why. If these people had accepted Charlie and all his quirks then they would for sure be able to accept her.

Charlie had only knocked once when a beautiful older woman opened the door.

"Charlie, we're so happy you're here. Oh, and this gorgeous girl must be Bella. I'm Esme, and I am so pleased to finally meet you. Carlisle's in the den, and Edward and Jasper should be here anytime. I can't wait to introduce you."

Bella was surprised. With how outgoing Esme seemed, she didn't strike Bella as the kind of person that Charlie would spend so much time with them. But maybe Esme didn't give him much of a choice in the matter though. She certainly looked like she could hold her own against Charlie's feeble attempts at declining their offers.

They followed Esme through a sitting room that housed a large Douglas fir, decorated beautifully in a rainbow of brightly colored ornaments and lights. The dining room was also decorated for Christmas with a beautiful table runner and center piece. Each place was set with a china place setting, with a Christmas motif adoring the center.

The house was beautiful to her already and she'd only seen two of its undoubtedly many rooms.

They entered the sitting room; Bella could just make out the top of a very blond head of hair at the top of a regal wing back chair.

The man rose from the chair, and when he turned, Bella's breath caught in her throat. He was so handsome and distinguished looking, but more than that, there was something familiar about him. Bella was sure she'd never met neither Esme nor Carlisle before, but she just couldn't shake the familiarity of this man.

"Ahhh, Charlie, good to see you; and who is this lovely vision?"

Bella blushed furiously and clung to Charlie's arm, trying to hide her red face.

"This is my daughter, Carlisle. Bella, Carlisle. Carlisle, Bella."

"I've heard so much about you, Bella. Esme and I feel like we've known you since you were born."

She glanced at Charlie and again his cheeks were flushed red. She was actually surprised to find that he'd spoken that much about her.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Charlie. You've heard just about as much about our two boys as we've heard about Bella."

They all took a seat and visited while waiting for Esme and Carlisle's two sons to join them. They'd gone to a party to the night before and were expected to show up late Christmas morning.

An hour later, the front door closing could be heard from the sitting room.

"Mom, we're home."

"Oh, my boys are here. If you'll excuse me, I'll be back in just a second."

Esme bounced out of the room, and Bella was happy to see Esme so excited. Sitting here with them, Bella could see why it was so easy for Charlie to feel comfortable around them. They'd been so welcoming, and Bella couldn't remember the last time she'd been so relaxed in anyone's company other than Charlie's. Bella had her back to the entryway from the dining room when Esme rejoined the group with her son's. Charlie stood to shake their hands, and when Bella stood to turn around, her heart dropped to her toes.

There, standing in front of her, was the man from the club. If ever there was a time that Bella wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out, it would have been right then. She couldn't even be excited that she was getting the chance to see him again. All she could think about was that Charlie was going to find out about her dancing, and she had to struggle hold back the bile as it rose in her throat.

"Edward, Jasper, this is Charlie's daughter, Bella. Bella, these are our sons, Edward and Jasper."

Bella swallowed and reached out to shake Jasper's hand first, saving her ultimate demise for last. Jasper smiled at her and a twinkle of recognition glinted in his eye, but he gave no outward appearance that he knew who she was. He had hair like his father's, but his features were more like Esme's. She let her hand drop and turned to face the man she'd thought she'd never see again.

"Hello, I'm Edward. It's so nice to meet you."

"Bella. It's nice to meet you as well," Bella replied, taking his hand in hers.

Where Jasper gave the impression he knew Bella, Edward literally seemed indifferent to her. Bella couldn't help but feel a twinge in her heart that maybe she wasn't as memorable to him as he was to her. She should have still been worried that they would expose her since they both clearly were at the bachelor party, but Bella was more hurt. She'd never be good enough for Edward. It was one thing to meet this man under these circumstances, but he knew her secret life, and she couldn't help but feel disappointed that he would now probably only think of her as a stripper.

Jasper and Edward sat on either side of Esme, and looking at them all next to each other Bella could see why Carlisle looked familiar to her. Even though Edward had Esme's hair color, he bore a striking resemblance to his father. Where Carlisle looked dignified, Edward looked hard and angular, and oh so masculine.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard when Esme had asked her about school.

"Oh…I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"I was just asking about your major, dear. Your dad tells us that you're an English major."

"Yes, I am also minoring in Journalism. I'd like to write, but I have time to decide in what sector I'd like to focus on. I'm starting at the school newspaper next semester, so that should give me a good base to start with."

"You didn't tell me they'd brought you on," Charlie said.

"Well, I only found out last week. The editor called and said they'd like to give me the opportunity. I've just been so busy that I forgot." Bella's eyes glanced toward Edward, but he still acted indifferent.

"That is so wonderful, Bella. I'm sure Charlie will be bringing over your work as soon as it's published. I can't wait to read it. Shall we all move into the dining room? Dinner should be done. Carlisle, would you help me in the kitchen please?"

"Esme, I'm sorry, where's your bathroom?"

"Oh, dear, follow me, right this way."

Esme led Bella through another entryway that led to the kitchen, and then through the hallway out the other side.

"It's the door at the end of the hall."

"Thank you."

Bella closed the door behind her and leaned back against the door. She'd been waiting to get away from the group ever since Edward and Jasper made their appearance. Overcome by the emotions running through her, she couldn't stop the few tears that seeped from the corners of her eyes.

A light tapping could be heard from the other side of the door, and Bella chose to ignore it as the house creaking. She moved toward the wash basin and the tapping grew a little louder.

"I'll be finished in a minute."

"Can you open the door for me, Bella, please?"

Bella's breath caught in her chest once she knew that it was Edward on the other side of that door. She wiped her eyes and tentatively opened the door a crack so she could just peek through, seeing Edward smiling down at her.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, give me a second, and I'll be out of your way."

"No, Bella, I want to be in here _with _you."

He pushed the door open, and as soon as he was through, locked the door and leaned against it, blocking her from escaping.

"Imagine if you will, a man. This man went to the bachelor party of his childhood best friend. They took him to a strip club, and there the man saw an angel. He wanted nothing more that to steal her away from all the other men that were lusting after her. He wanted her all to himself so he made sure he paid extra so that he could have her for himself.

"When she walked into the room, he couldn't see anything but her. She was possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Something unexpected happened though, and it left him reeling. Before their time had come to an end, she pulled away. He wasn't sure if it was something he did or said, but she disappeared, and he never thought he'd see her again.

"So imagine his surprise when he goes home for Christmas the next day and sees the object of his every thought for the last twelve hours sitting comfortably in his parent's home. Who is she? What is she doing here? How could she possibly be here?

"To his astonishment, this is the very same girl that his mother had been talking about for the last several months; the daughter of their new closest friend, Charlie, from across the street. The sweet and innocent Bella.

"I assume your father doesn't know what you do in your spare time?"

Bella flushed from not only embarrassment but a little anger, too.

"No he doesn't. He doesn't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. And I'd appreciate you not mentioning it to anyone."

"Oh, believe me, if I have my way, you won't be doing it again."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I think you heard me correctly. I want you, Bella. I would have come back another night just to get more time with you, even if I had to pay for it. This gives us the perfect opportunity to start fresh. As far as anyone out there heard, we were meeting for the first time. Obviously, with the exception of Jasper, but he just wants to see me happy. He would never mention it to anyone, and the other guys at the party were too fucked up to remember much anyway even when they meet you in the future.

"You're pretty confident, aren't you?"

"Tell me you didn't feel it then, that I was just making it up in my own mind. You're the sexiest fucking woman I've ever seen in my life, and I have never wanted someone the way I want you. I don't just want one night, I want all of them."

Bella blushed and couldn't help the lust filled feelings that were surging through her body.

"Kiss me."

Edward complied with Bella's request and gathered her into his arms, pressing into each other as closely as they both could manage.

Bella had never felt this way in her entire life. Edward was a Christmas surprise and miracle all wrapped into one.

They made out there in the guest bathroom of Edward's parents house and only stopped when Jasper came to retrieve the two for dinner.

"You know this isn't over and we have more to talk about?" Edward said, blocking her exit from the bathroom.

"Yes, I think we do have more to talk about, but maybe we should start out small in front of everyone else. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds good. They need to see that I'm interested, because, Bella, this may be our first Christmas but I'm banking on there being a whole lot more."


	8. Eyes on Fire by Cullen's Pet

**A/N: To those of you that are new to this countdown, the following story is a sequel to the Christmas one-shot that I wrote on last years countdown called O Holy Night. You might go and check it out before you read this story. It might not make much sense otherwise. You can find it under my profile, cullen's pet, under O Holy Night, or under Breath-of-twilight's profile under The Countdown to 2012 Farewell to 2011, chapter 56. I'd like to give my thanks to Breath-of-twilight for allowing me to contribute again this year. I had so much fun writing this and it's always a blast to see what everyone else comes up with. You're a doll. Thanks.**

**Discalimer: I own nothing that you recognize from the Twilight realm(albeit that isn't very much since this story is extremely AU). It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012- A Lyrical Melody**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Alec/Bella**

**Author: cullen's pet**

**Title: Eyes On Fire**

Bella shivered uncontrollably as Alec raced through the countryside. Not only was the wind from his running chilling her, but her thoughts were chilling her as well. She was lost in her memories. Memories that she had thought lost to her until just a short while ago.

She remembered running like this with Edward. Of course, it was warmer but that didn't make it any less of an emotional blow.

Edward.

Why did he leave her like that? From what she had understood, she was hovering on the brink of death in Phoenix. He couldn't have loved her as he'd professed that he did. She could have never left his side if something like that had happened to him. And what of Alice? She was always going on how she was going to be her sister and that her and Edward were meant to be together. How Bella was going to be a vampire someday.

Her face scrunched up into a grimace. She wasn't that far off in that assessment. She was in the clutches of the Volturi. She didn't know much about them, only the knowledge that Carlisle and Edward had imparted on her, but she knew they were dangerous. Especially Aro.

She shuddered as Alec clutched her tighter to his body, closer. "Hang tight, Cara," he murmured into her hair. "We are almost there."

Tears leaked from her eyes, freezing to her face. It was so cold. And her tears did nothing to help. She tried to stifle the sound of her crying. She didn't want this stranger privy to her private pain. It was almost overwhelming. She was trying to assimilate Edward's abandonment and the loss of what she'd come to think of as her second family and trying to deal with the fact that the only person that she'd felt like she'd connected with in the last two years had turned around and betrayed her as well.

She knew that his words rang true. From the bits and pieces that she'd heard from Carlisle about Aro, she knew what Alec had said about him hunting her was true. He would have tracked her down. He would have disposed of any and all in his way. That didn't make her feel any better about his duplicity. It didn't make the fact that he'd soon be taking her humanity from her that very night.

The irony of it all almost made her laugh. There was a time when she wanted nothing more than to be turned so that she could be by Edward's side for all of eternity. Now she was getting that wish. But she no longer wanted it. Not if it meant that she would be forced into subservience to a megalomaniac. Not when it meant that she would have forever to contemplate why Edward didn't want her.

She shuddered again as Alec slowed down and carried her into a dead end alley. She slumped against the wall as he set her down and yanked a drain cover up out of the street. She thought momentarily of running but she knew that it was a foolhardy thought. She'd never be able to outrun him and as it was late at night, there was no one around to hear her scream.

She offered no resistance as Alec scooped her up once more, holding her bridal style. It was pointless to struggle. She'd already begun to accept her fate. She was shutting off her mind trying to protect herself from the inevitable pain. She could now remember the pain from James' bite in the ballet studio. She knew what was soon to happen to her would be a hundred times worse.

"Hang on to me, mio caro," he whispered softly.

She wound her arms around his neck and buried her face against his throat so that she didn't have to see as they were falling. The jump from the tower had nearly frightened her to death. Her stomach jumped into her throat as he jumped through the hole. Then they were moving at lightening speed through a dark underground tunnel. Bella squeezed her eyes shut as he ran.

She kept her eyes shut as he turned, left and then right. Then her turned right again. She felt them moving down stairs and he took another left. She felt disoriented as she heard a door open and then he deposited her on a soft surface.

She peeled her eyes open and looked around curiously. She was in a medium sized room. There were no windows, only the door. A trickle of dread slid down her spine. This was a prison, a cell that they would keep her in as she turned. Her eyes alighted on Alec, who was kindling a fire in a small fireplace.

"I'm sorry, Isabella," he said as he worked. "You must be freezing. I admit that a run wasn't the most ideal way to travel at this time of year, but the fire will warm you in no time."

She remained silent and turned from his inquisitive stare. She couldn't help but feel attracted to him still. Even though he'd done what he had, she couldn't help but feel that he was good at heart. She didn't know his circumstances, she didn't know how tightly bound he was to the Volturi. She certainly knew that he was loyal to them. It made it harder for her to be angry at him for telling Aro about her.

She didn't hear him move across the room so she started when she felt his cold hand on her chin. Her memories flashed back to the first time that her and Edward had touched. He'd been so cold and it had started her curiosity. Curiosity would indeed kill the cat she thought ruefully. She squeezed her eyes shut as he tilted her face to look at her.

She trembled as his fingers smoothed away the tears left on her face. It only made a fresh crop appear to replace the ones that he wiped away.

"Isabella," he whispered. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes reluctantly and looked him. His crimson orbs were full of remorse. "I'm sorry, la mia belleza. I can't change what has happened. I can only promise that things will not be as bad as you think they will be. The brothers are very fair and I have no doubt that they will treat you with respect. You will be a very powerful vampire. Possibly more powerful than any that I've ever seen."

Her eyes stayed trained on his. She'd grown to love the soft amber shades of the Cullen's eyes but she had to admit that there was a feral beauty to Alec's eyes. They were hypnotizing in a way that Edward's had not been. She'd often accused him of addling her but Alec's seemed to paralyze her. She wasn't sure if it was because of his diet or if it was just him.

She adverted her eyes once more, uncomfortable with his proximity. Now that she remembered Edward, she couldn't help but feel that she was cheating on him somehow. Which was an utterly ridiculous thought. He left her. He hadn't stayed to protect her. She knew that if they were still together, she wouldn't have come to Italy. She never would have met Alec. It was strange how one decision could change her entire life.

Then her thoughts flew to Alice. Did she see this? Did she see her coming to Italy and falling into the hands of the Volturi? Or did she forget about her completely? Did she ever care about her at all?

New tears welled in her eyes and she fought to keep them at bay, closing her eyes once more against the flood. Crying was doing her no good. And embarrassing her to boot. She started when she felt Alec's lips against her eyelids, not expecting his inexplicably sweet action. He really wasn't so bad. Even if he did turn her over to Aro. She realized that he didn't really have a choice. Maybe he was a slave as much as she was.

Her breath caught in her throat as his lips feathered over her cheekbones and stopped at the corner of her lips.

"Alec…" her voice trembled as she pleaded with him. For what, she wasn't quite sure. She was scared. She'd been so lonely without Charlie and she was frightened of the things that he made her feel. She was afraid of what was about to happen.

"Relax," he entreated. "Let me take care of you."

Her hands fisted in his shirt and she shivered as his fingers found and traced her scar. The one given to her by James.

"You've been bitten before?" he asked, his voice surprised as he traced the cold, raised flesh.

She nodded her head. Opening her eyes, she felt naked under his intense gaze. "Yes, there was a vampire, a few years ago, that made it game to hunt me."

"How are you not a vampire now?" he asked keenly. "Surely the venom would have turned you?"

She turned her face from his. She remembered now why she didn't turn but she could never tell him that. Edward and his family would be in danger. Aro couldn't access her mind but he could see into Alec's. "I can't tell you that," she said finally. "I'll not put anyone else's lives in danger. And your thoughts are not safe."

He nodded in understanding. "Okay, Isabella. I'll respect your wishes." His eyes turned more sorrowful as he studied her. "But then you know exactly how much this is going to hurt. I'd like to be able to say that it would be painless, but that is a lie. I can make it a little more bearable."

She nodded her head, her heart pounding like the thundering feet of a thoroughbred under her ribs. She tensed as his lips descended once more to her face. He smoothed his fingers across her cheek and whispered softly in her ear, "Trust me."

She wanted to. She wanted to so badly. But he'd already betrayed and lied to her once. It was hard to put yourself into someone else's hands when they'd already proven once that you couldn't trust them.

"Si prega," he whispered softly, his breath raising the fine hairs on her neck. "Please Bella, I know that I've done nothing to earn your trust. But I promise that I won't ever hurt you. Trust me."

She let her eyes catch his and nodded her head imperceptively. She was taking a giant leap of faith, but she really didn't have anything left to lose. Her parents were both gone. Her and Jacob had drifted apart. He'd cut himself out of her life at almost the same time Edward had. He never would explain things to her. He'd only said that he wasn't safe for her to be around. She literally had no one left.

She offered no resistance as his lips melded to hers. She was so sad, so empty, afloat in a sea of emotional pain. She clung to Alec like he was a lifeline. It was ironic really that he was destined to end her human life.

She couldn't blame him though. In her heart, she'd already forgiven him. He didn't want to do this to her. She could feel it. Her lips moved tentatively against his as he deepened his kiss, tracing the swell of her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened herself at his silent request and she could only moan quietly as his cool tongue plunged into her mouth. He really did taste so very good.

She shivered and gasped for air as he pulled away from her mouth to feather light kisses along her neck. She braced herself for the coming bite. She cried out as his teeth sliced through her neck like a knife slicing through hot butter. It hurt, but not as much as the bite she'd received from James.

She held onto Alec's shoulders as he drank from her, her thoughts chaotic as she felt him drain her nearer and nearer to death. _'It wouldn't be so bad,"_ she thought. _"To die like this. It sort of feels like going to sleep."_

_Her arms felt heavy as she felt him lick her neck and seal the wound made by his teeth. Her eyes closed as the pain started seeping through her body from her neck. Her body went rigid as he laid her gently on the bed. She cried out in shock as she felt him bite her over and over on each wrist and each ankle._

"_Mi dispiace," he whispered as he cradled her in his arms. "I had to do it. It makes the process faster."_

_She couldn't even answer. Her blood was boiling inside her. She was surely going to die. There was no way that she would last through this pain. It was ten thousand times worse than the pain she'd felt after James' bite. _

_She quivered uncontrollably as she tried to hold in the scream threatening to erupt from within her. Carlisle survived the change without screaming. If he could do it, so could she. She was embarrassed as Alec began to strip her from her clothing. What the hell was he doing?_

"_Trust me, cara," he said softly as he stripped her to her underwear. "This will help with the pain."_

_She was in no shape to try and fight him off. She could only hope that he wasn't trying to take advantage of her while she was so vulnerable. If he was, heaven help him when she finished the change. She would make him regret it._

_She felt immense regret when he curled up around her shuddering body, clad only in his boxers. It felt so much better where his skin was touching hers. Like it cooled the heat of the fire somehow._

"_H-h-h-hurts," she whimpered._

"_I know," he whispered softly and smoothed her sweaty hair from her brow._

_Time passed indeterminately after that. There wasn't a clock, there wasn't a window. There was no way for her to gauge exactly how much time had gone by. She finally resorted to counting the thundering beats of her heart just so that she could have some sense of time passing. The only thing she knew was that the fire inside her raged on and on, hotter and hotter. Just when she thought that it couldn't get any worse, it did._

_Alec stayed with her the whole time, laying wrapped around her. He wet a washcloth a wiped her face. He whispered Italian. He told her of his long life. Of the Volturi. Of his twin sister, Jane. She didn't speak. She just listened to the soft melody of his accented voice. She could listen to him forever. His voice was soothing. She guessed that she would indeed be able to listen to him forever after this._

_Then, her heart started to race faster and the fire grew even hotter in her chest. She wanted to reach up and claw the offending organ out, as if she could rid the pain from her body by tearing out the source of her pain. Alec pinned her hands to the bed as she tried to do just that._

"_Isabella," he pleaded. "Stop. Let yourself feel. It is almost over. Feel the fire moving and concentrating in your chest. Hold on, it is but for a few more moments."_

_She concentrated on his words and was surprised to find that he was right. Her hands were pain free. She was shocked to feel that Alec didn't feel cold to her any longer. He felt the same as her._

_She gasped in pain as her heart thudded painfully in her chest, whirring so fast that she was sure that it was about to explode. The rest of her body was pain free. She locked eyes with Alec as her heart slowed. It beat a handful of times and then twice more feebly before ceasing completely. It was a strange sensation to not hear the steady beat of her heart any longer when she'd marked the passage of the last three days by that and the sound of Alec's voice._

"_Bella…" Alec started._

_She cut him off by the press of her lips against his, thanking him the only way that she knew how for staying with her and comforting her. She had a feeling that he could have just left her in that room to burn, to go through the change by herself, alone and afraid. But he hadn't. He didn't leave her side the entire time. And for that she would be forever grateful._

_He deepened the kiss quickly and she found herself following his lead and allowing herself to act on the attraction that she'd felt for him since she met him in the cathedral. She didn't care that she hardly knew him. She wanted him. It threw her off that her body was responding so quickly and wantonly. This wasn't like her. But then, she wasn't quite herself anymore was she?_

_She was reborn. Made new. She was Isabella Swan. Bella was a lost, plain human girl that had been extremely danger prone. She wouldn't be that girl any longer._

_She groaned as his thumbs brushed over the thin fabric of her bra. She could feel everything so much more acutely. It was amazing how much more sensitive she was._

"_Alec," she pleaded. "Please."_

_He wasted no more time, tearing her panties from her body and thrusting two fingers into her. She wasn't a virgin by any means, but there had only been one other. She whimpered as he stretched her, the feeling of fullness glorious as he pumped his fingers rhythmically. _

"_So wet, dolcezza," he whispered hungrily into her ear. "I can't wait to taste you properly."_

_She groaned and slid her hands into his boxers, freeing his cock. It was a thing of beauty. Long and thick, with just the slightest hint of a curve. It was as beautiful as the rest of him. Venom flooded her mouth and she swallowed it down hastily as she thought about taking it into her mouth._

"_No time now, il mio tesoro," he panted. "Aro is waiting. He will come find us if we don't report soon."_

_She wanted to pout. She really wanted to taste him, to taste his essence as he spurted across her_

_tongue. It made her remember her anger against the tyrannical leader flare to life once more. _

"_There will be other times," he said soothingly. _

_She knew that there would be. She felt the same pull that Alec had described. The same need for him that she felt before but intensified. It made what she had felt with Edward pale in comparison. She knew that she was meant to be with Alec. She couldn't explain it. She just knew it._

_She moaned when she felt the head of his cock press against her opening. She lifted her hips, encouraging her lover. She moaned, low and husky as he sheathed himself inside her. She'd never felt so complete before in her life. This was right. _

_She tilted her pelvis, urging him to move. From there, it was raw and primal. Growls and moans filled the air. She keened loudly as he sunk his teeth into her neck. The pleasure and the pain from his bite was more than she could stand. Her orgasm swept through her as he claimed her for his very own. And that was what he was doing. She was his. _

_She raised her mouth and bit him just as he climaxed, the splash of his seed coating her thickly. She shuddered against him as she climaxed once more, the taste of his blood setting her off once more. She'd never felt something so profoundly, so achingly beautiful as the feelings of love that she felt right now._

_This was what she'd been missing. The only thing that could ruin it was the loud knock on the door. She raised her head and sniffed the air. She knew who it was before he even spoke. _

"_Alec, please bring Isabella to the throne room," Aro called through the door. "Everyone is most excited to meet her."_

_Alec disentangled himself from her legs and handed her a change of clothes that he had placed on the mantle. As she changed her thoughts were murderous. They might be excited to meet her now, but that was before they knew what she could do. Alec was right. She could feel the lethalness of her power coursing through her frame, coiling like a snake ready to strike. Aro had no idea what he had done when he decided to try and take away her free will. She would burn the power hungry man right where he stood._

_She took Alec's outstretched hand and followed him as he led her from the room. She locked eyes with him just before they started down the hall. "Do you trust me?" she asked softly._

"_Isabella?" he asked questioningly._

"_Do you trust me?" she asked more insistently as they walked._

"_Of course," he answered finally. "But whatever you're planning, don't be naïve. You'll never get passed his guards."_

_She smiled but it was full of malice. "Have faith, Alec. I have a feeling that Aro won't even know what hit him."_

_He pulled her to a stop. "Isabella, please," he pleaded urgently. "I've searched for centuries for you. I can't bear to lose you when I've just now found you. Don't do anything foolish. They are not so bad if you give them a chance."_

_She smiled sadly at him. "Can you honestly tell me that you are happy here? That you don't feel like slave to their every whim? That if you'd met me on the street and you were free to do as you wish that you'd have chosen to take and turn me against my will? You don't have to answer. I know, Alec. I'll not be ruled and held under someone's thumb."_

"_Not even for me?" he whispered._

"_Not even for you," she explained gently. "I can't explain what I feel for you yet. I don't have the words. But I know that I care a great deal for you. Enough that I will fight for you, for me, and for us."_

_He looked at her uncertainly before he pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I hope that you know what you are doing," he whispered against her lips. He searched her eyes once more before pulling away and taking her hand. Then he led them down the hallway once more._

_She stayed focused as they walked along. She might be new, but she could feel her power in her hands, in her fingertips, and in her mind. It was like a small current running through her whole body. Aro should have left her well enough alone. His greed was going to cost him._

_Dearly._

_She closed her eyes as Alec led them along. She didn't need to see her surroundings. She trusted him and he knew this place better than she would after one trip down the hallway anyhow. She concentrated on focusing her gift. She imagined it, a glowing entity in her mind, a blazing beast longing for release. She knew that it was capable of many things. She could feel it stretching like a rubber band in her mind. She knew that she could shield with it. But she could also destroy. She could feel that she could send it out with force that would obliterate everything in its path. She smiled to herself. She would have her vengeance._

_She walked silently alongside Alec. "We're here," he whispered urgently. "Please reconsider before you do anything rash."_

_She smiled and squeezed his hand before they entered the circular room. She'd forgotten completely that it was Christmas. Of course, the holiday itself had already passed. She'd started burning early Christmas morning, but the garish decorations still adorned the room. Garland and poinsettias decorated the walls and floors. There was a large Christmas tree off to the left of her. The twinkling lights were distracting to her newborn eyes. She fought to maintain her focus. There were dozens of vampires in this room. Her eyes flitted over them quickly, assessing the threat level of each individual. Her eyes sought out a particularly large vampire. He reminded her a bit of Emmett except that he was much bigger. Her undead heart clenched in her chest. She shook those thoughts away. She needed to pay attention to what was going on here. She could deal with that later. First she had to survive._

_Her eyes moved along the circular wall finally landing on the assembly of vampires on the dais that was raised above the rest of the room. She saw Aro sitting in the middle on a ridiculous throne like chair. Flanking him were two other vampires seated in similar chairs. Marcus and Caius she remembered. Behind Caius and Aro were two females. They were their mates she assumed. She wondered where Marcus' mate was who was conspicuously absent. She also noted a small girlish vampire just behind Aro on the other side of him. She noticed how her fingers rested lightly on his shoulder. Then she saw two other vampires, a mated pair. She wondered what their significance was._

_Her eyes also sought out a blonde haired female vampire. Alec's sister if her looks could be trusted. She knew that he had a twin. She wanted to keep from harming her of course. She just hoped that she didn't attack her. Alec would hate her forever if she had to destroy his sister._

"_Alec," Aro beamed as he called out to the rigid man beside her. "She is marvelous, is she not? You did well, my child. Come forward young Isabella. I'm anxious to see if your power survived the change."_

_She squeezed Alec's hand once before she let him go. She hoped that she survived what she was about to do. She was learning on the fly. She stepped forward and took Aro's hand. She watched his face carefully as she processed his emotions. First his face had a look of wonder pasted on his papery countenance. Then a look of pain crossed his features. _

_His hand turned black in hers as she scorched him with her touch. "What," he choked. "Is this devilry?"_

"_Master?" the small female questioned._

_Aro shook as she burned him, turning up the power by degrees. He would never take another soul and take their life from them. She would make sure of it. Her thoughts were venomous. She noticed that there was great alarm going up in the ranks. She needed to get this done so that she could defend herself._

_The thought had barely crossed her mind, when Aro exploded into a cloud of ash. A great cry arose around the room. She focused on his mate. She disintegrated before her eyes. Caius rose from his chair and she turned on him next. He hadn't left his chair before she had sent a wave of invisible fire out and his ashes floated down onto his chair. The female that had been standing behind him shrieked and moved to attack her._

_She was surprised when the woman dropped to the floor screaming. She glanced behind her and saw Alec's twin standing by his side looking at the woman writhing on the floor. At least she had two allies on her side. She concentrated on the shrieking female and she too turned into a cloud of ash._

"_Is there anyone else?" she asked above the cacophony of voices._

_Everyone fell silent as she strode to the dais. She faced the assembly of vampires before her. She was careful to keep the remaining ruler and his guards in her periphery. She would not give them the chance to attack her while her back was turned. She had left him because she somehow felt that he wasn't a threat. Not to her._

"_I know nothing of your ways," she confessed. "But I do know that what happened to me was wrong. I'm sure that there are some that would come and join your ranks of their own free will. But I did not. And that showed me just what kind of tyrant ruled this body. You are supposed to be the leaders of your kind and yet you rule as if you yourselves are above all law. I hope by removing the poison from your ranks that you will see the error of those ways. I will leave peacefully but I would suggest that you not come after me. You saw what I did to your so-called leader. I won't hesitate to do it again."_

_The last remaining leader stood and approached her carefully._

"_Thank you," he said simply. "I've been feeling discontented for years. I suspect that Aro had young Chelsea here manipulate our bond to keep me loyal to him. Now that he is gone, I can finally see clearly for the first time in a thousand years. You are right, Isabella. Aro had grown twisted in his ideals in his never ending quest for power. I have no quarrel with you. You have done me a great service."_

_She nodded and returned to Alec's side. She took his hand and prepared to leave. "Isabella," Marcus called. "May I ask where you will go?"_

_She turned back toward him and smiled a small smile. "Let's just say that I have a score to settle, some unfinished business to attend to."_

_She laced her fingers with Alec and they left the throne room, his sister following behind him. She was so angry and hurt that she felt as if she could set fire to the rain. She would find Edward and the rest of the Cullens. They had some questions that she wanted the answers to._

_~~~FIN~~~_

_End Note: I'm considering writing one more story to finish out this series and making it a trilogy. Let me know if any of you are interested in reading her confrontation with the Cullens. Also, any and all Italian I got from google translate, which I will list the translations below. Any and all mistakes I blame on them._

_Mio caro- my dear_

_La mia belleza- my beauty_

_Si prega- please_

_Mi dispiace- I'm sorry_

_Cara- sweetheart_

_Dolcezza- sweetness_

_Il mio Tesoro- my treasure_


	9. Naughty but Nice by HottyGurl7

A/N: **Thank you to PTB for betaing. Thank you to BoT for hosting this countdown and for keeping all of us in line. ;)  
**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this fic. Unfortunately, because The Veronica's and Bloodhound Gang sort of kick ass. Also - Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays; by NSYNC is the best holiday song. **_**Ever!**_** Haha. Dare you not to sing and dance when you hear it. :-D**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

Rating: **M - Lemons, Adult situations, Cursing, Alcohol use.**

Pairing: **Edward x Bella**

Author's name: **hottygurl7**

Title: **Naughty but Nice**

Epilogue:

_**Edward POV: **_

I can think of a million and ten other places I'd rather be right now than sitting here in my dorm room, contemplating how the fuck I'm going to tell my parents that I've pissed away the best thing in my life.

_What the hell am I going to do now? _

Three years of college and scholarships thrown away for nothing.

_Fuck! _

I fist my hands in my hair tightly and tug at the roots as I try to find a way out of this mess I've created.

Deciding to bite the bullet, I pick up my cell phone and make a last minute decision as I scroll through my contacts and hit "Send."

Except, instead of calling my parents, I call one of my two best friends: Jasper.

_"Hello?"_ his voice comes through the line.

"Hey, Jasper. It's Edward," I reply hesitantly.

_"Hey man, how's it going?"_ he asks cheerfully.

"Not too good, man. Listen, I…I need some help," I say with a heavy sigh.

_"Are you okay? Is someone hurt?"_

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just…I need a place to crash for a while until I can get back on my feet and find a job. Do you think I could stay with you for a couple of weeks?" I ask, hating the position I'm in.

_"Of course, Edward. I'd be happy to help ya out. Say, why don't you come on down to the club so we can talk. I can't leave for another couple of hours. It'll give us time to catch up, and you can tell me what's going on." _

I release a breath and I nod my head even though he can't see it.

"Okay. Thanks, man. I appreciate it. I'll be there as soon as I finish loading my stuff into the car. Should be about 25 minutes or so."

_"Sounds good. See you soon." _

I hit the "End" button and set my cell down beside me on the bed. I roughly scrub my hands over my face as my elbows rest against my knees.

When I glance out the window, I see a fresh blanket of snow falling across the student parking lot, and I quickly finish grabbing the last of my belongings from my side of the dorm. Thankfully, my roommate left for Christmas break as soon as finals finished—most of the students did. I'm relieved that I won't have to endure any questioning stares or the Spanish Inquisition as I pack my belongings away in my Volvo and leave the University parking lot for probably the last time.

I glance up at the sky, which is mournfully cloudy and seems to be dumping more snow by the minute, and I pray that this isn't _it_ for me. That my life isn't over because of a few poor choices. I feel strangely adolescent again. I'm reminded of times when I was younger and used to sit in our living room and glance out the window, praying for Santa to bring me a favorite toy or a new puppy.

Except, I'm no longer that naïve ten-year-old boy. I'm a twenty-one-year old college dropout who is too afraid to be honest with his parents and own his mistakes, so I'm running away. Not technically running away , but hiding the truth—avoiding it.

I pull into the parking lot of _Eclipse_ and kill the engine. I take a deep breath and let it out as I rest my forehead against the chilly steering wheel.

I climb out of my car and lock it. As I walk toward the building, I glance up at the sky again, and instead of asking Santa for a gift, I pray.

_God, please give me a second chance. Please give me an opportunity to make this right. Please don't let me disappoint my parents, and please, please, God, don't let me be a failure. _

_Amen. _

—**XxOoXxOo—Three Years Later—oOxXoOxX—**

_**~*Christmas Eve*~**_

_**Edward POV:**_

_What the fuck am I doing working on Christmas Eve? _

I'll tell you what I'm doing: I'm making time and a half pay—plus tips, being the best fucking bartender around. Currently, I just so happen to be washing the shit out my bar top. Okay, so it's not _my _bar top—it's my friend Jasper's bar. Scratch that. It's my friend Jasper's _strip club._

Holidays are never a really busy time for us, but Jasper insists we stay open. He doesn't make us work, so holiday shifts are always voluntary. Lucky for him, a lot of us like the extra money we can make while we work these shifts. He also allows amateur dancers to come in during these times to get comfortable with the stage and loosen up with small to moderately sized crowds.

For instance, today is Christmas Eve. A lot of the older clientele who don't have a home cooked meal waiting for them or any family to spend with, can come down here to _Eclipse_ after they finish work or get out of the woods from a long day of hunting. Jasper hands out 50% off meal vouchers to the diner down the street, and while they're here, he makes sure they get exceptional drinks and quality entertainment.

It doesn't hurt matters that the coeds sometimes spend their holiday breaks looking to let loose some pent up energy instead of making the expensive trip home for the extended weekend. You'd be surprised at how many girls wander in here, wanting to know what it feels like to be up on that stage, sauntering around and eye-fucking every single one of us in the crowd. They thrive off the rush they get from the catcalls and whistles, as well as the dollar bills littering the air with the stage at their feet.

However, not every girl who walks through these doors wants to dance or be a part of the spotlight. We have girls come in to waitress, and we even get a few handfuls a week who come in as customers to watch the dancers.

In my professional opinion, I'll admit that I find those girls to be the sexiest of all.

The type of girl who is comfortable enough in her own sexuality, who can walk in with a couple of friends, sit in the crowd, and enjoy the view in front of her.

You can tell when a girl comes in because she's genuinely appreciative of the show, or the type who only comes in to watch for attention, hoping to snag someone out of the crowd and take them home—or out to the back seat of their car.

Luckily, Jasper runs a pretty tight ship, and he keeps the club clean and exclusive. The girls never get fully nude; they always leave their panties on when they dance.

We have the best bouncers available at the door, and our girls are highly protected. When amateurs come in to dance, they're given a masquerade mask to protect their identity.

Our regular girls don't typically have to worry about someone seeing them in here and giving them a hard time outside of the club, but even if they did see someone they knew while they were in the club. But they'd handle it maturely.

Could you imagine if one of the girls was up there dancing, and then her dad or ex-boyfriend walks in? Uh, I know if it were me, I'd be scarred for life.

_Fuck, my parents still don't know that I _work_ here. _

Don't go getting any ideas. I'm not afraid of my parents. I just don't want to let them down. They had high hopes for me when I left my childhood hometown of Forks, Washington, and moved out here to Seattle six years ago. I left with a full ride to U Dub via academic scholarship, and I would've been all right if I hadn't fallen into the party scene. I managed to just get by for three years until my grades finally slipped too low and I lost my scholarship. I was too proud to ask my parents for help, so I was forced to drop out of school. Eventually, when I finally told them I dropped out of college, I lied and said it was because I was pursuing my love of music.

They think I provide piano lessons by day and work at a piano bar a few nights a week.

Don't judge me. If you knew my parents, you'd lie, too.

Trust me.

My father is a doctor, and my mother is an architect. While they're typically very open minded people, I don't think they'd be very proud of my current occupation.

I bite back a groan when I realize I've been brooding and washing the same damn spot for over ten minutes.

_Fuck, I need to get my shit together. It'd definitely be the cherry on my shit-sundae if my best friend—who is also my boss—fired me from a strip club bartending job on Christmas. _

Deep down, I know Jas wouldn't fire me, but I still don't need to be slacking off on the job.

I'm jarred from my thoughts when a small fist appears in the center of my vision and knocks on the counter a couple of times to get my attention.

My gaze snaps up, and I find myself looking at a petite, hazel-eyed woman with jet black, chin-length hair.

"Yeah?" I ask, caught off guard. Then I realize I am at work and should be behaving in a professional manner, so I apologize and ask if I can get her anything.

"No, thank you. I have a long drive ahead of me. My name is Alice Brandon, and I was just wondering if you could tell me where I can find Jasper Whitlock, please?" Her tone is polite, but she's firm when she speaks, which leads me to believe that she must be here on business.

Her demeanor and tone is professional, but she isn't the typical type of female who would waltz in here for a job. I quickly size her up and realize there is _no_ way in hell she's here to work. Everything from her jewelry, clothes, perfume, and perfectly coifed appearance screams money.

She's attractive but definitely not my type. Along with screaming money, her appearance also exudes high-maintenance, high-strung, and about a million other qualities that always send me running for the hills.

Thankfully, she doesn't seem to be interested in me either.

As we talk, I inform her that Jasper had to step out for a minute and should be back anytime.

"Actually, Al, I think I'm going to have a drink. I'm riding anyway," someone beside her interjects, and I swivel toward the voice and am caught off guard by the woman in front of me.

She's probably 5'4", a couple of inches taller than the girl named Alice, and she is exquisite. Her long, wavy, reddish-brown hair is pinned back from her face, and she has a peaches and cream complexion that I could get lost in. Her bottomless brown eyes are alight with mischief, and I want nothing more than to bite her slightly plumper bottom lip. She's fucking gorgeous. From what I can tell from my position behind the bar, she's lean and curvy in just the right places. I'd like nothing more than to get my hands on her sexy ass.

I mentally scold myself for eye-fucking a customer and snap back into the present.

"What can I get you, Miss?" I try for polite.

"Hmm…" She taps a finger against her chin and glances around the club. "I think I'll go with a redheaded slut," she replies as her gaze passes over the stage and the current dancer occupying it.

Victoria, our resident redhead.

"That isn't very nice. How do you know she's a slut?" I ask playfully instead of turning to prepare a drink I have no idea how to make.

"I don't," she replies saucily. "It's Christmas Eve, so I figured I should have something with cranberry in it." She flashes a beautiful, brilliant smile at me. I add it to the list of perfections she already has going for her.

_Perfections? What the fuck? Excuse me while I locate my balls. _

"Pretty sure cranberries are for Thanksgiving, dumbass," another one of their friends quips from behind them.

Before I can acknowledge their friend or ask her how to make the drink, I hear a cell phone ring.

_**I feel so untouched, and I want you so much that I just can't resist you.  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much.  
Somehow I can't forget you.  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you. **_

I recognize the song, and when I realize that it's coming from the sexy brunette ahead of me, a million thoughts run through my head.

_Who's ringer is that?_ That thought is a bit disconcerting for me. I'm not typically a jealous person, and I know I have no claim to this girl. That doesn't stop me from wanting her, though.

_Is she really untouched? _I'd be willing to bet that she isn't some innocent, pure virgin. She's sugar and spice and everything nice, and I want to be buried balls deep inside of her right now.

However, I can't help but wonder if she's ever been fucked properly. Probably not. Oh, I'd show her how it's done. I'd fuck her so good she'd never want to fuck anyone else ever again.

I'm startled from my thoughts when I hear her sigh heavily.

"Fuck," she mutters as she ignores the call and shoves her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Alice asks her.

_Thank you, Alice. I was wondering that myself. _

"Fucking Jacob. Idiot still won't leave me the fuck alone." She's livid. I can tell by her posture and tone.

"How about that drink?" she asks as she slaps her hand against the bar.

"Sure thing. What's in it?" I inquire as I dig the cranberry juice out of the cooler. I remember her saying earlier that it had cranberry in it.

She rolls her eyes at me.

"You work in a strip club and don't know how to make a redheaded slut?"

"We don't generally get a lot of call for fruity drinks aside from _Vodka and Cranberry_ and _Sex on the Beach_," I reply a little defensively.

"Simmer down. I'm just fucking with you. Didn't mean to bruise your ego," she—_the brunette goddess_—replies saucily and rolls her eyes at me.

She just fucking rolled her eyes. At me. Instead of fucking her, now I want to shove my dick in her mouth.

Fuck, I'm in trouble.

"Today, Princess," I say cockily, waiting for the rest of the drink recipe.

Alice laughs into her hand, and the sex kitten growls at me, making my dick twitch against my zipper.

_Good thing the bar is covering my semi. _

"Jagger and Peach Schnapps," she bites back.

"The fuck? Doesn't that taste like shit?" I ask.

"No, actually it's delicious. Now could you hurry up and pour me a tall one?" she asks impatiently.

"Coming right up, but I'm going to have to see some I.D.," I reply robotically as I set about grabbing the ingredients.

She starts digging through her small purse as their other friend begins to speak.

"So, why the hell do you have that ringer for Jake? I thought you blocked his number anyway?" Their other friend asks.

After mixing the ingredients into the shaker along with some ice, I shake it and look up at their other friend.

She's gorgeous, too. Blonde hair and quite a bit taller than the other two, she has thick dark eye lashes that frame her deep blue eyes, but she just doesn't hold the same spark for me as the other one.

"It isn't _his_ ringer. It's my general ringer. His call was restricted."

She throws her I.D. on the counter and sets her debit card beside it.

I verify that she is of age, 23 to be exact, and I also notice her name is Isabella Swan. I chuckle internally as the Chief of Police in Forks, Charlie Swan's, face flashes through my mind. I wonder if she's a long lost relative of his.

A niece or distant cousin, maybe. I know he had a daughter in Arkansas or Alabama or some shit. I think her name was Renee.

Eh, not important.

The chief and my dad used to go fishing together a lot when I was little. That was back in a simpler time when Forks didn't have a bunch of rat-bastard kids driving around, smashing mailboxes and a dozen or more hypochondriacs to treat a week. I have no idea if my dad and Charlie have seen each other much since I've been gone, but I know the last few years I've been home had been pretty busy for both the Chief and my dad.

After I finish shaking the drink, I strain it into a glass, along with some fresh ice, and set it in front of Isabella. After ringing up her debit card, I place two receipts and a pen in front of her before I continue to wipe the counter down as the girls groan and grumble about this Jacob person.

After a few minutes, the third girl, who I now know as Rosalie, slaps a ten dollar bill on the counter and orders a Miller Light to drink.

"What time is Jasper supposed to be back, anyway?" she grumbles before taking a long pull of her beer.

"Honestly? I thought he would have been back already. He should be here any minute now," I reply in what I hope is an assuring matter.

"I told you guys we should have picked up Bella's stuff before we left. Now it's going to be even later before we're back on the road. Forks is like three hours away!" Rosalie complains.

_Wait, what?_

"Ah, shut up. Quit your bitching, Rose. With Alice's driving, we'll be there in just over two," Isabella snarks back at her.

"_Forks_?" I sputter unintelligently.

Alice smiles."Yeah. Ever been?"

My brow furrows, and I frown. "I'm from Forks."

"Wow. Small world." Rosalie eyes me. "What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen." My answer is slow, drawn out. Unease and confusion mix.

"Edward Cullen? As in, Carlisle and Esme's son?" Isabella asks excitedly.

"Yeah. That would be me."

"It _is_ a small world. Our dads are, like, long time BFFs or something." Isabella smirks playfully.

"You're Charlie's daughter?" My eyes bug out of my head as I try to find any similarities in appearance between her and her dad.

All I can come up with is the brown hair, and their faces kind of look alike, but you wouldn't see that immediately. Since I'm a dude, I have no idea what color the Chief's eyes are, but if I had to take a guess, I'd say they were brown.

"Ah, yes…the elusive and mysterious love child of Renee Moore and Charles Swan. That would be me," she retorts dryly and then takes a deep pull from her straw.

_What I wouldn't give to be that straw. _

"So, where have you been? I mean, how have I never met you before now?" I correct myself.

She shrugs before answering. "I lived with my mom in Arizona up until about five years ago. Her husband, Phil, travels for his profession and she wanted to be with him, so I moved in with my dad. I finished school in Forks, and a few months later, I moved out here to go to school. I graduated last year, and now I live and work here in the city."

"Why didn't you go back to Arizona to go to school, if you don't mind me asking?" Apparently I have no manners around this girl.

"Not at all. I guess I just didn't feel like I belonged there anymore," she explains.

"My mom and her husband sold their house and purchased one in Florida, and after a couple of vacations, I realized I wouldn't be able to deal with the damn heat, so I figured I'd stay close to my dad. We get along really well, and he doesn't hover over me like my mom does. It seemed like the best option." She shrugs and stirs her drink.

I nod. "Makes sense."

If she moved out here for school five years ago, we probably attended U Dub at the same time. A pang of regret settles in my gut as I realize we could have met back then. Things would have been completely different if I'd had a girl to settle down for. Someone to make me be a better man.

I push those feelings aside and concentrate on the women standing in front of me. Without being asked, I set a tall glass of ice water in front of Alice and check my cell phone quickly to see if Jasper has tried to call.

"So, why aren't you going home for Christmas?" Rosalie asks suddenly.

It takes me a moment to realize she's talking to me. Of course she's talking to me. Who else is sitting here with us?

"It's complicated," I reply vaguely.

She rolls her eyes and fixes me with a steady stare. "What are you, a Facebook status? C'mon, Bella spilled her beans—time for you to spill yours." She was obviously not taking no for an answer.

"I'm working." I shrug.

"On Christmas Eve?" Alice asks skeptically.

"What does it look like?" I reply defensively.

"Calm down, killer," Rosalie jokes. "We're just curious."

"Sorry. I don't really want to talk about it." I grab my phone and inch away. "I'm going to go try to call Jasper. Is there anything I can get you before I go to the back?"

"No, we're all good here," Isabella replies.

I nod and make my way toward the office area.

When I finally reach Jasper on his cell, he tells me he's on his way and that he'll explain when he gets here.

I quickly end the call with him and head back out to the bar.

Just as I'm about to step out from behind the swinging door that separates the bar from the hallway, I overhear a little bit of the girls' conversation out front.

"Bella! He's totally into you. You should get his number," Alice encourages.

"Yeah right. Mr. Sex-on-Legs, Bronze-Haired Adonis is not into me. Besides, our parents are super close. He probably thinks of me as a long lost sister," she rebukes.

"Yeah, uh, I don't know if I'd go so far as to call him a _god_. He seems a bit creepy to me, but to each their own. And judging by the way he looks at you, he does _not_ think of you as a sister," Rosalie interjects.

_Bitch. _

"Shut up, Rose," Alice scolds, and I decide it's time for me to make an appearance.

I step out from behind the door and check to see if there are any customers loitering by the bar. When I notice we're still pretty much dead, I walk back over to the girls.

"Jasper should be here shortly. I guess he had a little bit of an emergency," I inform them.

"Is he okay?" Alice asks worriedly, and if I didn't know better, I'd think she was genuinely worried about him. I make a mental note to ask him later how they know each other.

"I think so. He's on his way here. I'll know more then." I leave it at that and collect some abandoned drinks off the counter, throw the bottles in the trash and load the glasses into our dishwasher behind the bar.

After that, I dump out all of the ashtrays. Even though we have a no smoking ordinance, Jasper still leaves ashtrays on the bar top for garbage and whatever else people throw in there. Peanut shells, sunflower seeds, gum, a phone number from an unrequited romance, business cards—you name it, I've probably seen it in these things. I throw the trays into the dishwasher as well, figuring now would be a good time to clean them since we're so dead.

Alice and Rosalie excuse themselves to the restroom, so I walk over to keep Isabella company. She sets her phone down beside her now-empty glass and smiles shyly at me.

"So, why are you really not going home for the holidays?" she asks when she knows everyone else is out of earshot.

"We're back to that again?" I evade.

"Yes. C'mon, you can ask me a question, too. It'll be a tit for a tat." She blushes after saying tit, and I almost groan out loud.

I sigh and relent. "I don't want to disappoint my parents. They don't exactly know what I do for a living, and it's hard to keep the charade up when I'm home. I hate lying to them, so I figure it's better to pretend to be busy and omit the truth than to go home and actually lie to them. I feel like I've let them down enough already."

I'm shocked that I was able to tell her exactly how I'm feeling. I haven't really even been able to talk to Jasper, or my other best friend, Emmett, about my entire familial situation. Then in waltzes this girl and suddenly I'm baring my soul to her. It's a bit unnerving.

She has a thoughtful frown on her face and nods a couple of times. "Okay, I understand why you would feel that way, but don't you think you should give them a chance? I've gotten to know them a little in the last few years, and I think they're amazingly kind and understanding people. I know you think they'd be disappointed to know you bartend…in a strip club. From the small amount of time I've spent with them, I think they'd be proud that their son is out there working, paying his bills and making his own way through life. It's not like you're a drug dealer or something, and being a bartender is nothing to be ashamed of. I think it's an honorable occupation," she says, sounding sincere.

"An honorable occupation? A doctor is an honorable occupation. Fuck, a teacher, nurse, scientist, astronaut, or even a politician could be classified as an honorable occupation. I highly doubt bartender is anywhere on that list."

She is undeterred. "A politician is _hardly_ an honorable occupation."

I roll my eyes at her. "You know what I mean."

"No, actually, I don't. And if I'm being honest with you, I'm a bit offended _by_ you, _for_ you. You get up, get to your shift, work your ass off on your feet, most likely during the busiest and most hectic shifts, trying to receive good tips, which are probably few and far between because you're a _male_ _bartender_ in a titty bar. Then you go home, dead tired, and get up just to do it all over again. Knowing the people who raised you, I'd say you most likely have a very good sense of responsibility and work ethic. You probably never call in sick, even if you are. And you do what you have to do to make ends meet every month, while still being a law abiding citizen, which is more than I can say for a lot of people these days. So excuse me for not thinking of you as a deadbeat lowlife like you do." She's almost growling at the end and her face is fierce.

I don't even know this girl, and she's already defending me…to me.

_What the fuck?_

She looks like she's about to gather up her things and leave, so when she reaches for her cell phone, I place my hand over hers and meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry," I say earnestly.

"I don't want you to be sorry that you upset me, Edward. I want you to see yourself clearly," she responds quietly.

"You owe me an answer," I say, instead of replying to her previous statement.

At first she seems a little peeved at my shot at avoidance then says, "An answer to what?" She looks genuinely confused.

"I didn't ask the question yet." I give her my patented crooked smile and rest my arms on the bar.

"Ugh. Fine. I forgot about the tit for tat thing. Carry on." She waves me on dramatically, and I chuckle.

"I like it when you say tit," I say suggestively.

"Yeah? That's not a question." She squirms a little, and her eyes narrow slightly, but she still holds my gaze.

"Hmm…now I'm wondering if you have a tat," I say as I tap a finger to my chin. "I probably shouldn't use that as my one question, though."

She gives me her own crooked grin and bites her lip.

_Damn it, I want this woman. _

"Ah hah! I've got it! Is that really your main ringer on your phone, or are you still caught up on that Jake character?" I ask, catching her off guard.

"You heard all of that?" she asks, irritated.

"It isn't your turn to ask a question," I reply cockily.

"Ugh, yes. It is my general ringer. No, I am not still 'caught up' on his lame ass. He's a rat bastard, and I want nothing good for him," she replies in an icy tone.

"Prove it." I've always got a plan.

"Prove what?" she asks, confused again.

"What's your number?" I pull my cell phone from my back pocket.

"Is this some pickup line that I haven't heard yet?" she asks skeptically, but her blush gives her away. She's excited about the prospect of us exchanging numbers.

"C'mon, let me hear it. Only one way I can verify if you're lying or not." I waggle my eyebrows at her, and suddenly she's reciting her number for me.

As I punch the numbers into my phone, I'm almost giddy when I hit the call button and her phone starts to ring.

_**I feel so untouched, and I want you so much that I just can't resist you.  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much.  
Somehow I can't forget you.  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you.**_

"So the truth comes out," she snarks and smiles at me.

I grin back. "So it does."

"Well, now you have my number," she says coyly.

"I do, and you have mine."

"Maybe I'll use it sometime," she retorts.

"I hope you do, because I'm sure I will."

Suddenly, Jasper walks through the door, and he looks raging mad. When he approaches me behind the bar, I turn to give him my full attention, and I step away from Isabella a bit.

"What's going on? Why do you look like you want to rip someone's balls off and staple them to their ears?" I ask, feeling dread pool in the pit of my stomach. Jasper is not an angry person. He doesn't do mad. He's by far the most chill person I know.

"It's Emmett," he spits out, but I cut him off.

"What about him?! Is he okay? Where is he?" I'm always expecting the worst in every situation, and I'm immediately assaulted with thoughts of Emmett lying in a hospital bed.

"Nothing physical. I mean, not like you're probably thinking. He caught Vanessa in bed with someone else. He's in jail, dude. We gotta go to Forks," Jasper says quickly.

"Forks? What the fuck for?" I ask, very fucking confused.

"Emmett and Vanessa left last week to head home for the holidays. Remember? Well, I guess she wasn't just visiting her mother up on the reservation but some other dude, too. Emmett put a whoopin' on him before Chief Swan got there and broke it up," Jasper explains quietly.

"When did this happen?" I ask, aggravated.

"Early this morning," he replies.

"Fuck. Dude, I _cannot_ go back to Forks," I grit out and grip my hair in a death grip.

"_We_ can't let Emmett sit in jail over Christmas. _We_ owe him more than that," Jasper says sternly and pokes my chest roughly with his fingers.

"Fuck! Okay, who the hell is gonna watch the club, though?" I ask, reeling in my defeat.

"I'm closing. I don't know how long we'll be gone, but I'm figuring we'll be back before New Year's Eve. We've got to get shit straightened out there before we come back. That could take a while, given Emmett's current legal predicament," he replies dryly.

_A week in Forks. Fuck my life. _

"Is everything okay?" I'm startled from my thoughts as I hear Alice speak up from behind us.

Apparently, she and Rosalie finally returned from the shitter some time before my life got flushed down it.

"No," I reply just as Jasper says, "Yes."

I look at him and scowl as I prepare to close down the club.

Jasper heads into the back changing area to let the girls know he's closing and to apologize to them for the short notice, while I start shutting off lights and straightening up my area.

"Can I help with anything?" Isabella is suddenly beside me, looking hesitant.

"No, thank you. I've pretty much got everything all cleaned up. I just need to put the glasses away, and I'm all set," I reply as I empty the dishwasher, not giving the glasses time to cool.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Our buddy got arrested for fighting, so we have to go make sure he gets out of jail before tomorrow. Otherwise, he'll spend Christmas in jail," I respond without elaborating.

"Is he okay?" she asks, genuinely concerned. It floors me that she doesn't make a wise crack about the situation and isn't asking any questions.

Most girls are nosy bitches.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about the other guy, though. Emmett is pretty fucking big. I wouldn't ever want to be on the receiving end of his punch. It just sucks because he's not a violent person and this will probably be on his record forever," I reply sadly.

"That would be terrible, but on the bright side, you guys will get there in time. The county building doesn't close until five," she responds.

"He's not in Seattle," I say, closing each cupboard and latching the door on the dishwasher.

"Where is he?"

I answer hesitantly, "Forks."

"Oh." She pauses. "That…changes things."

"Yes, it does," I say slowly as I look over at her. "It changes everything."

**XxOo —A few hours later—oOxX**

_I'm going to kick Emmett's ass for getting us into this mess. _

_What the fuck?!_

After Isabella and her friends left the bar, Jasper and I quickly parted ways to go to our apartments and pack our belongings. I desperately wanted to chicken out and pretend I'd suddenly come down with a massive case of the shits, but I knew I couldn't do that to Emmett.

So instead, I'm sitting in a cramped car with Christmas music blaring from the speakers as Jasper drives us back to Forks. We've been driving for almost three hours, taking the roads at a slightly slower speed than usual due to weather conditions.

The slow speed is welcome; the longer it takes us to get there, the longer it'll be before I have to see my parents. However, this shitty ass Christmas music is _not_ welcome.

"Would you turn this shit off?" I grumble after listening to some shitty boy band singing, "Merry Christmas, happy holidays" over and over and over.

"This is a great jam, Eddie! You don't like *NSYNC?" Jasper asks with mock hurt.

"Where's your GPS?" I ask.

"In the glove compartment. Why?" he asks, confused at my change of subject.

"We need to locate your balls and reattach them to your body. Immediately." My tone is serious, and I try not to crack up as he scowls at me.

"Fuck you, Edward. Quit being such a crabass all the time," he says sullenly.

"I'm sorry, man. You know I'm stressed about spending so much time back in Forks. The longer I'm there, the more likely they'll find out I'm not pursuing music. I don't want to disappoint them," I apologize solemnly.

"I think it's about time you tell your folks, Ed. You're making this seem a lot worse than it is. They'll love you no matter what," he replies.

"Easy for you to say," I grumble and scrub my hand over my face.

When I look up, I see the _Welcome to Forks_ sign a few yards ahead of us, and I swallow thickly.

_Fuck!_

I can feel my heart thumping wildly in my chest as I take deep, gasping breaths. I must look like a lunatic because Jasper is suddenly veering off the road and pulling over onto the shoulder as I quickly fumble for my window button. As it rolls down, I take deep breaths of the frigid air and I try to get my panic to subside.

"For Christ's sake, Ed! They ain't gonna kill ya!"

"I know that, fucker. I just don't want to disappoint them." I groan as my panic dwindles and the heaviness settles in my gut.

"You're an idiot" is all he says as he veers back onto the road and drives us to the Forks Police Department.

"I thought he got arrested on the Rez. Shouldn't he be in Clallam County jail in Port Angeles?" I ask as we vacate the car and walk toward the front entrance.

"He was brought in by Chief Swan, so they're handling it here. Thankfully, Chief was nice enough to start his bond paperwork when I talked to him earlier. As soon as I pay to get him out, we're good to go." He pulls the door open, and we enter the building.

I take in my surroundings and stuff my hands in my front pockets as we wait for the secretary to retrieve the Chief.

When he comes out, he greets us both with a firm handshake and a pat on the shoulder. I don't remember the Chief being so handsy back in the day, but I push through it and avoid the scrutinizing glances he continues to shoot in my direction.

"It's been a while, son," he says to me as Jasper sits down to finish filling out Emmett's bond application.

"Yes, it has," I agree with a heavy sigh as I rub the back of my neck.

When I meet his gaze, I notice that he has brown eyes just like Isabella's, and I look away quickly. I silently wonder if he can see through this thin skin I have and all of the lies and omissions that I've got buried deep inside of me.

"I bet your folks are happy you've come back to visit," he replies after a couple of silent moments.

"They don't know I'm here yet. I plan to surprise them." I shrug and give him a tight smile, not wanting to mention that if I had my way I definitely would not be anywhere near Forks right now.

"Oh…don't you remember that they stay in Port Angeles for Christmas Eve? They've got that hospital banquet tonight. I figured you were going with them," he replies apologetically.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. It's okay. I'll probably just go to bed early tonight anyway. It was a long drive back," I reply, silently thanking the heavens that I have more time to prepare.

"Nonsense. You can come over to our house for dinner. You shouldn't be alone on Christmas," he says gruffly, and I crack a small smile at him.

"It's okay, Chief. I'm a big boy," I joke with him.

"I won't have you staying alone. Your folks would never let me live it down. Listen, Sue makes enough food for an Army, and we had a couple of people cancel tonight, so you're coming and that's that. You can meet my daughter, Bella, too."

Suddenly things are looking up.

_Shit, if I hit on her, the Chief is going to shoot me…in my balls. And who the hell is Sue?_

"I forgot you had a daughter," I reply dumbly.

"I'm surprised you haven't met her yet, considering Jasper and Alice are dating, and she's Bella's best friend."

Jasper's relationship status is news to me.

Also, when in the hell did Chief Swan become the local gossip?

And why the fuck am I just now finding out that Jasper has a girlfriend?

"Uh, yeah, I guess I've just been busy lately." I cough. "Can I go see Emmett while Jasper finishes here?" I ask, trying to change the subject and evade any further dinner invites from the Chief.

"Sure, son. Head right on back." He points to the hallway leading back to the cells.

I walk in that direction and flick Jasper in the back of the head as I pass.

As soon as I reach Emmett's cell, he quickly stands and walks up to the bars.

"Shit, Emmett," I say as I take in his split lip and bloody knuckles.

"I can't believe I fell for her shit," he spits out angrily and grips the bars tightly in his meaty fists.

"She isn't worth it, Em. She's not worth fucking your life up for."

"Don't you think I know that? I fucking know she isn't worth it, Edward. I've just wasted so much God damned time, and for what? Absolutely nothing." His face is furious, and I know Chief isn't going to let him out of here all fired up. I try to think of ways to get him to chill the fuck out.

"Did you know Jasper has a girlfriend?" I ask stupidly and then smack my hand to my forehead.

"What?" Emmett asks after a minute, snapping out of his stupor.

"Yeah, he's dating some midget named Alice."

There's definitely not a shortage of idiocy when it comes to me tonight.

"A real midget?" Emmett asks, unfazed by the fact that Jasper is dating.

"No, dumbass, just a really short chick. Anyway, did you know?" I ask again.

"No, well, I thought he might be seeing someone. Good for him," he replies and shrugs his shoulders as he sits back down on the cot.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Em. You don't deserve it. Hell, you're one of the best guys I know, and you've never given her a reason to stray," I say honestly.

He just nods and stares down at his hands. It's hard to see him like this. Although, if I'm being honest, I thought he'd be a little more upset.

If I settled down for a girl and then caught her in bed with someone else, I'd probably be in here for murder.

"Did you…did you know she was doing that, Emmett?" I ask before thinking it through.

"Did I know she was running around with some douche bag from the Rez? No. I didn't. But things have been off for a while now, and I guess we've drifted apart. When I first walked in on them…" He grimaces and shakes his head as if to rid himself of the unwelcome memory. "I snapped. It was a huge blow to my pride, and I have never felt more…betrayed. I know it sounds lame, but she hurt me pretty bad. I kind of thought before we might not end up getting married, but I never saw us completely out of each other's lives. Now, I can't even stomach the thought of looking at her."

I nod and shove my hands deep into my pockets as the uncomfortable silence takes over the room.

"You ready to go, man?" Jasper asks from behind me, startling me slightly.

Emmett nods and stands as a deputy unlocks his cell and hands him his personal belongings.

Jasper claps Emmett on the shoulder. "You're coming to my folks' for dinner. Then we can go stay at yours for the rest of the night. They're still gone on that cruise, right?"

"Yeah," Emmett replies quietly as he slips his coat on and zips it up. "They're coming back on Friday."

"That settles it then," Jasper says as we walk down the hallway back to the front.

"You don't need to babysit me," Emmett grumbles. "I'm fine."

"I'm not babysitting you," Jasper retorts. "You don't need to be alone all week, and I need someplace to stay for a few days. It's a win-win."

"Fine, but after dinner, we're getting drunk," Emmett states.

"Fine by me," Jasper agrees, and I just sit there, listening to their exchange.

Just as we're about to walk out, Chief Swan tells Emmett and Jasper to go ahead while he and I catch up; he'll give me a ride back later.

_Fuck. My. Life. _

As the chief finishes sorting out his last minute paperwork, I pull my phone out of my pocket and send a quick text to Isabella's phone.

**Your dad just kidnapped me. - Edward**

_**Oh yeah? Should I be worried? Is there a new bromance brewing in your future? **_

I snort.

**Ha ha. You're hilarious. Seriously, he keeps asking me to come to dinner. Should I be scared? **

_**Only if you're not bulletproof. ;) **_

**That settles it then. :P **

_**Yeah? You should come. It would help me out a lot. :)**_

A small smile tugs at my lips.

**I'm sure me coming would help you out. ;) **

_**Nice. I think it would help YOU out, but seriously.**_

**Why? **

_**How good of an actor are you? **_

_Huh? What does…_

**I don't know? I'm a bartender. What kind of a ? is that? - Edward**

_**One word. Improvise. *Evil grin***_

I'm confused as I reread our entire conversation, but I still can't figure out what she wants me to do—other than to go to the dinner.

A few minutes later, the Chief's phone rings and his muffled curse draws my attention.

"What the hell is _he_ doing there?" Charlie whisper-yells into the phone. "Well, I'm not going to tolerate any of his bullshit in my house. It's Christmas Eve, and I know you're uncomfortable around him. Just say the word, honey, and I'll have him thrown out on his ass. I don't care if he is Billy's son," Charlie grits out. "Okay, Bells, if you're sure? Oh, and tell Sue to set the table for one more. Edward, Carlisle and Esme's boy, is going to be joining us." Charlie grins at me, and I chuckle in my defeat.

I guess I'm going to dinner.

"I don't know if he'd be comfortable with that, Bells. You've never even spoken to him before," Chief starts before he's interrupted.

Suddenly he's walking toward me and thrusting his cell phone out for me to take.

"What?" I ask him, confused.

"She, uh, wants to talk to you." He smiles at me sheepishly.

"_She_ who?" I ask dumbly.

"Bella, my daughter," Charlie replies.

I tentatively take the phone, as though it might bite me, and I hesitantly talk into the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Edward. My name is Bella. I'm Charlie's daughter,"_ she responds, putting on her show.

"Uh, hi, Bella. Nice to speak to you," I mumble, unsure of what I'm supposed to be doing.

_"So, would you like to pretend to be my boyfriend for the evening?"_ she asks, cutting to the chase.

"W-What?" I stutter and cough loudly.

_"Please? I'll pay you back. I just—the asshole ex we talked about earlier? He's here. Please?"_ she begs as her voice gets quieter.

"Okay, fine. Are you sure your dad is okay with this? He doesn't know we've met previously," I whisper as I see Charlie walking back in my direction.

"He's fine with it. Jake is on his shit list right now," she assures me and then asks me to put her dad back on the phone.

When he ends the call with a loud guffaw, I assume everything is going smoothly.

Instead of answering my curious gaze, he shakes his head and pockets his phone before throwing his jacket on.

"Let's go, son. time for you to meet the hurricane that is my daughter," he says good-naturedly, and we walk out to his cruiser.

I notice my bags thrown haphazardly in the backseat and quirk my eyebrow at him.

"You trying to kidnap me, Chief?" I ask teasingly.

"Hah. No, I figured you'd want your things instead of trying to track them down later. The boys offered to load your stuff up in the back." He hops into the cruiser and fires it up.

As we ride to the house, I chuckle and say, "That sounds about right. Jasper's always trying to get rid of me."

He laughs, and as we turn on his street, I ask if we can turn on the lights. His mustache twitches, but other than that, he doesn't answer me. When we pull into the driveway, he flicks them on for a second and then shuts them off as he kills the engine.

"Aw, no fair," I gripe as we both climb out of the car. I follow him to the front door.

"I think you and Bella will get along just fine." He chuckles as he opens the front door and we step inside.

"Aw, no fair! He turned on the lights for you! He never turns them on for me!" Isabella—er _Bella_—whines from the other room.

"Oh, zip it. I've turned them on for you, too. Where is everybody?" Charlie pulls off his coat and hat and hangs them up by the door. I remove my jacket as well and hang it on the empty hook beside his after I kick the snow off my shoes and slip my feet out of them.

I join Charlie and Bella in the kitchen as she tells him that Sue made Jake and Seth go to the store for some last minute supplies and that Sue is upstairs getting freshened up.

"Sue?" I ask dumbly, still unsure of who all of these people are.

"Yeah. Sue Clearwater," Bella responds.

I remember just before I left for college that Harry Clearwater had passed away from a massive heart attack. Charlie had taken it especially hard.

"Are you two…?" I ask Charlie, even though it's none of my business.

"Yes. We got married last year," Charlie says proudly.

I'm glad to see that he and Sue somehow found their own way through their loss.

"Good for you, Chief." I slap him on the back and then extend my hand to Bella to shake.

"I'm Edward," I say, trying to keep up the appearance that we've just met.

"Bella. Nice to meet you, Edward." She returns my handshake and smiles coyly at me.

"I feel like I already know you. Charlie used to talk about you all the time," she says with a smile, and she squeezes my hand before we let go.

"All good things, I hope?" I say uncertainly.

"Definitely," she agrees and smiles over at her dad, who is grinning at both of us.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up. I will say, I don't think you two will have a hard time convincing Jake that you're a couple." He ascends the stairs and leaves us alone in a semi-awkward silence.

"So," I say after a few moments.

"Don't look so uncomfortable," she chides as she grabs the sleeve of my shirt and tugs me into the living room with her.

"C'mon, let's cuddle, _boyfriend_," she goads as she sits down on the loveseat and pats the spot next to her.

"You're going to get me shot." I laugh and plop down beside her, putting my arm over the backrest, letting her head rest on it.

"Bullshit, Charlie loves you. Plus, we have to look convincing." Her face is semi-serious as she places her hand causally on my knee and leans into me.

"B-Bella," I stutter as she moves even closer.

_She needs to give me my space before I fuck her right here on the loveseat. _

"Yes?" she asks demurely, and her breath fans against my throat, making my cock twitch.

"I-I'm going to need to know more about you if we're going to pull this off," I reply as I stroke my fingers up and down her arm softly, watching her flesh rise up in little bumps.

She releases a shuddering breath and nods as she slides even closer to me.

"Are you a virgin?" I ask just to throw her off guard.

Her eyes snap up to mine, and she quirks her brow at me as she shakes her head.

"How many?" I ask again.

Realistically, if we were in a relationship, I would know this, so I feel like it's better to be prepared.

"Two," she says quietly.

Not what I was expecting; she's pretty enough to have been with multiple guys already, but obviously she holds herself to higher standards.

"Relationships or flings?" I ask.

"The first was a relationship—Jake. And the second was someone I had been seeing on and off in Seattle—it didn't work out." She doesn't elaborate beyond that, and I'm fairly grateful.

"What happened between you and Jake?" I inquire.

She knows she needs to tell me in order to keep up the façade, but it takes her a few moments to answer.

"I caught him, multiple times, with someone else and finally decided to end it." Her answer is vague and pisses me off.

"Care to elaborate?" I ask impatiently.

She huffs and turns to face me. We're so close our noses are almost touching, and neither of us is backing down.

"Okay, Nosy Nancy, I'll elaborate. The first time, I caught him making out with Sue's niece in the Forks High parking lot while he was waiting to pick me up. The second time, they were here snuggled up on my couch, getting touchy-feely when they thought I was out shopping with one of my friends. The last and final time, Charlie and I drove up to the reservation to see if Billy and Jake wanted to join us for a last minute fishing trip. When we got there, Billy was nowhere in sight and Jake was shacked up in his bedroom with her again, but this time they weren't just cuddling." She's looking down at her hands as she picks at her fingers, and I instantly feel bad for her.

"He's an idiot," I reassure her as I hook my finger under her chin and bring her eyes up to meet mine. "You know that right?"

"It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't been my first," she replies. "I just felt really robbed, I guess. They say you'll always love your first, and while that certainly is not true, I know I'll never forget it. Sometimes I wish I could."

"Maybe you just haven't found anyone who could make you forget," I speak softly.

"Maybe," she whispers as her gaze darts from my lips to my eyes.

"Maybe I could help you forget," I say before I lean in and press my lips softly against hers.

I'm momentarily stunned by how intoxicating she is. Drunk on her taste and drowning in her scent, I gently cradle her face as my tongue peeks out to swipe at her plump bottom lip.

She moans softly and fists her fingers through my hair, yanking softly and eliciting a small moan from me.

"Wow. For being in a fake relationship, you're surely doing it right," a female voice says.

We jump apart guiltily, and I focus on straightening my sweatshirt as Bella nervously runs her fingers through her hair.

"Hiya, Sue," she says, and I look up to see Charlie and Sue standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Maybe I should go?" I get ready to stand, unsure of whether or not I'm still welcome in the Chief's home.

"Nonsense, you just got here. You think I'm gonna run you out because you're swapping spit with my daughter?" Charlie asks sarcastically.

"Uh, I didn't pack my Kevlar, so I'm not quite sure how to navigate this situation," I say sheepishly.

"I suspected you two might have met before, and it feels good to know my instincts are still good. And I'm not gonna shoot ya, son. Just treat her right. Lord knows she's had her fair share of assholes." Charlie's face darkens, and he glances out the front window as a car pulls up. "Speak of the devil," he grumbles and goes into the kitchen.

Sue chuckles and follows him.

"What just happened?" I ask after a second.

"My dad just gave you permission to date his daughter." Bella laughs loudly and throws herself back against the loveseat.

"I haven't dated in a long time—maybe ever," I admit after moment and scrub my hands over my face as I rest my elbows on my knees.

"Hey, no worries. Let's just hang out and see where it goes." She shrugs like it isn't a big deal, but I'm not an idiot. Kisses like that aren't just fun and games. Kisses like that always lead to more. They lead to commitments and relationships and responsibilities.

_Am I ready for that? _

_If it's with this girl—I just might be._

"Come here." I grab her arm and tug her toward me, pressing my lips against hers again while I stroke her jaw and neck.

"What was that for?" she whispers as we separate to breathe.

"I think we both know that we're not just going to be hanging out. This isn't a friends-with-benefits type thing we've got going on here, and I'm not like that other asshole you've been with. If we're going to do anything physical, I don't want it to be half-assed," I say firmly.

"Agreed." She smiles and kisses me again.

"Honey, I'm home!" an obnoxious voice calls from the doorway.

Bella groans. "Fuck my life."

"Jeesh, you could at least buy me dinner first," I quip as I pinch her side and stand up.

"Nice," she says through her laughter and wraps her arm around my back as we walk out to greet the newcomers.

When we get to the foyer area, I see two tan guys. One couldn't be more than fifteen years old, and the other looks around my age—maybe I couple of years younger. The youngest must be Seth, who I remember to be Sue's boy. I'm pretty sure he has an older sister. The other guy is obviously Jake. And I'm not saying that because Seth looks way too young for Bella, but because of the hostile glares Jake is shooting my way as he notices my cozy hold on Bella.

_Suck my dick, fucker. _

I size him up as we have our stare down, or should I say glare down. He's a couple of inches shorter than me, but he's pretty stocky. His face looks a little bruised, and he has a gash above his eye, but I can tell it's already scabbed over. It makes me wonder if this kid is cocky or a brawler. But I notice his hands aren't cut up—he's probably some punk ass pussy who likes to talk shit and gets his ass kicked on a regular basis.

I must be giving him one hell of a stink eye because pure hatred is radiating off him in waves, and it only makes me smirk at him. I look down at Bella, seeing her glaring daggers at him, and I can't help but smile at her. She's absolutely adorable when she's pissed off.

"So this is the boyfriend you were bragging about when you got home?" Jake sneers at her.

"Yep, this is him." Her grip tightens on me, and I can't help but chuckle at the fact that she was playing this charade long before I was thrown into the picture.

"He doesn't look gorgeous to me," Jake spits with contempt.

"That's probably because you can't see me through your own mangled ass face," I snap back at him. "Who kicked your ass anyway?"

"Jake is notorious for putting his pecker where it doesn't belong. Someone finally put him in his place," Bella answers before he can and pulls me into the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?" she asks Sue sweetly and begins setting the table.

I offer to help as well, and Sue has me slice up the ham while Charlie carves the turkey.

I'm almost finished with the ham before Jake makes an appearance in the kitchen. He walks around like he owns the place, and I notice how he "accidently" cops a feel as he walks behind Bella to take his place at the table. Thankfully, Charlie notices too and isn't afraid to say something about it.

"Watch it, Jake. Bella knows how to deliver a mean punch to the nuts and Edward has knife in his hand. I'm pretty sure he'd get to you before I could. Not that I feel like saving your ass again today," he trails off and suddenly it hits me like a ton of bricks.

_He_ is the reason why Emmett got arrested this morning. His busted up face explains everything.

_Motherfucker. _

I set the knife down slowly beside the sink and take a couple of deep breaths before I turn to face the Chief. He looks a little startled by the look in my eyes, and I just shrug my shoulders.

"You got a beer, Chief?" I ask semi-politely.

"I'll do you one better. Wait 'til I finish carving this bird and I'll make some Tom and Jerry's." He grins.

"Sure." I nod. "That'd be great."

"I'm going to give Edward a tour of the house," Bella says quickly and tugs my hand toward the stairway.

"You're going to let them go off alone together?" Jake is livid.

"Why not?" Charlie says in a no nonsense tone.

Jake is too thick to catch on.

"Uh, because you've never approved of me being alone with Bella in the house!" Jake sounds truly offended. Idiot.

"I trust Edward. He's a good kid" is Charlie's simple response.

"And I'm not?!" Jake howls.

"No. You're not. I thought you were, but then you broke my baby's heart," Charlie growls. "You think I don't know what you were doing with that girl today when Emmett was pummeling you? They were engaged to be married, Jacob Allen Black! Have you no decency in you? You sure as hell were not raised like that!"

"Charlie," Sue is obviously trying to rein him in, and it doesn't sound as though it's working; he just keeps delivering a thorough tongue-lashing at Jake.

"And that girl—the one you keep getting in trouble with? Hell, I woulda figured you guys had learned your lesson by now. Or at least that you both would've grown up, but I can see that you haven't. If you ask me, you both deserve each other. I'm sorry, Sue, honey. I know she's your niece, but I couldn't gave a speckled crumb of shit for that girl. Nothing but trouble, I tell you." Charlie slams his fist down on the counter.

Bella lets go of my hand from where we're standing by the foot of the stairs and walks back over to the kitchen doorway.

"Daddy?" she says softly after the kitchen quiets down.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asks as he reins in his temper.

"I love you," she says and gives him a megawatt smile.

"I love you, too, baby girl." He returns her smile, and Sue chuckles at both of them.

Bella skips back to me, and we ascend the stairs as Bella calls out, "Love you, too, Sue!"

"Love you, too, sweet girl!" Sue calls back, and I chuckle as we go into Bella's room and close the door.

"Pops: one. D-bag: None." Bella giggles as she flops down on her bed and leaves me standing by the door.

"You're too far away. Come here," she says as she crooks her finger at me. I chuckle and walk a few feet closer, but I stop just out of her reach.

I shake my head and smile at her as I tuck my hands in the front pocket of my sweatshirt.

"What's the matter?" Bella asks, looking a little hurt.

"I don't want to abuse your father's trust in me," I reply quietly.

The Chief is a pretty awesome guy, and I'd really hate to have my balls blown off by his gun.

"He likes you," she assures and tugs on my sweater.

"I don't want to give him a reason not to. I don't want him to think I'm like Jake, and right now—I'm honestly about to go down there and rip off that fucker's head. I can't believe he's the punk that got Emmett arrested this morning!" I say, livid again.

"Emmett is the friend you were talking about earlier?" she asks, putting the pieces together.

"Yes."

"Holy shit. Emmett was engaged to Nessa?" Her eyebrows shoot up a mile high, and if I wasn't so irritated, it'd be funny.

"Yes, he was engaged to Vanessa."

"What the hell is wrong with him? She's awful! She's Sue's niece, the one Jake has been running around with for years!" She all but shouts, and I suddenly go from livid to raging mad.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! The girl Jake fucked around on you with numerous times is also the girl who just cheated on Emmett and _has_ _been_ _cheating_ on him for pretty much the entire time they've been together?" I clarify.

She winces before nodding. "Pretty much, yeah. I just assumed her fiancé was a dumbass or that he fooled around on her too and didn't give a shit."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." I growl and turn toward the door to go kick that stupid fucker's ass.

"No! No, don't!" She gets in front of me and latches onto my shoulders to hold me in place.

"Bella, move. Seriously, someone needs to teach that pussy bitch a lesson," I demand.

"Please don't. I know he deserves it, but just…wait. Don't do it here. I really don't want Charlie to have to arrest you. Please, Edward, for me?" After she finishes speaking, she surprises the hell out of me by jumping up into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I ask, out of breath, partially from anger, partially from surprise.

"Making you forget," she whispers against my neck as she leaves heated kisses in her wake.

She bites my ear, and I groan before I press her back against the door and grip her thighs tightly, holding her to me.

She moans and tightens her legs around me. "I want you."

"Fuck," I grunt and thrust against her. I dig my fingers into her ass as I yank her against me and nip at her neck.

I use my hips to anchor her against the door, and I cup her face in my hands, pressing my lips against hers.

"I want you, too, but we can't do this here. Not like this."

My words don't deter her; she quickly yanks my sweatshirt up so it's tangled around my neck and shoulders, and unfortunately, my body is complying with her. I lift my arms, and the sweatshirt is discarded to the floor.

I hiss when I feel her nails scrape down my sides, and then she bites down on my neck.

I quickly brace her against me and then carry her over to the bed. We tumble down, lying sideways on the small, full-sized bed, and she hooks her legs around me again. Even though I'm trying to brace myself above her to keep from crushing her, she's using all of her leg strength to pull me down on top of her.

"Damn, you're strong!" I tease her, feeling slightly emasculated.

"I work _out_," she says in the voice of that dude from LMFAO, and I can't hold back the laugh that bubbles up in my chest.

She flashes me a toothy grin and pulls me against her with her hands planted firmly on my ass.

"What are you going to do if your dad walks in here right now?" I ask her teasingly.

She laughs. "What are you going to do if Jake walks in right now?"

"Beat the living fuck out of him," I say honestly before reminding her. "You're evading my question."

"He can't. I locked the door when you mauled me." She smiles widely.

"Such a vixen." I pull her hands from my ass and pin them above her head.

"Remember how you said you wanted to make new memories?" she asks, seemingly from nowhere.

My brow furrows; I have no idea where she's headed. "Yeah?"

"Well…Jacob and I…may have fooled around in this very spot. How about giving me something better to remember?"

"You had to mention his name again? Woman, you bring out the worst in me," I growl and thrust between her open legs, then casually mention, "Too bad you're not wearing a skirt."

Her eyes darken with desire. Suddenly, she slips her hands from mine and begins making quick work of her pants.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Oh, did you want to do it?" she asks as she stills her hands and looks up at me eagerly.

"Bella, we're not having sex right now," I declare and stare her straight in the eyes.

"Such a prude," she mumbles and pushes me off of her so I'm lying beside of her.

"There is something I want to try, though." I coax her onto her back as I undo her jeans and slowly pull them a little ways down her thighs.

"W-what's that?" she stutters softly.

I slip my hand inside her panties and cover her mouth with mine, swallowing the loud moan she releases as my fingers dip between her folds.

She's so hot and wet I have no trouble moving my fingers against her slick flesh.

"Let me make you feel good," I murmur against her lips as I bite and kiss them.

I slip two fingers inside of her and use my thumb to rub circles against her clit. Curling my fingers against her sweet spot, I feel even more of her coat me. I pump them a bit faster, causing her to groan loudly against my lips.

"I can't wait until I'm buried balls deep inside you, Bella." She starts to tremble against me, her body quaking and her chest heaving with her labored breaths as her release rapidly approaches. Taunting, I ask, "Would you like that?"

She nods her head, but it isn't enough for me.

"Tell me, Bella. Tell me what you want me to do to you," I demand.

"Fuck me. Oh God, Edward! I want you to fuck me so bad," she begs.

"I want you, too, Bella. Imagine this is my cock, fucking your pretty, tight pussy." I grunt against her lips and carefully insert another finger inside of her, making her walls stretch slightly to accommodate.

I don't know if it's the dirty talk or the additional finger, but suddenly Bella moans loudly and her walls clench my fingers tightly as she comes.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes, oh God, yessss…" she hisses quietly as she rocks her hips against my hand.

As she finishes with her release, I gently remove my hand from her panties. Without even thinking about it, I slip my fingers in my mouth to taste her. If it's even possible, her eyes darken further, and she bites her lip harshly as she looks up at me.

"How's that for a new memory?" I ask with a grin after I remove my fingers from my mouth.

"Fucking fantastic. That's the first time a guy has ever made me come," she admits sheepishly.

"Are you fucking with me?" I ask seriously.

"I wish." She groans and bites my bottom lip, tugging on it softly.

"Soon, love. Soon," I promise and kiss her again.

I mentally pat myself on the back for a job well done, and I can't help but smirk at the fact that that fucking loser downstairs has never, in the entire time he's known her, given Bella as much pleasure as I have in the last five minutes.

It's crazy to think we've just met.

This girl will definitely be my undoing.

—**XxOoXxOo—~*~—oOxXoOxX—**

It's been fifteen minutes since Bella kicked me out of her room and said she needed to get ready for dinner. I thought she looked great, but I knew she wanted to get cleaned up after our little session.

I also know better than to question a girl when it comes to their primping.

Growing up, my mother was always a force to be reckoned with when it came to getting ready for special occasions and looking her best. As I got older, my father joked that Brad Paisley's song, _Waiting on a Woman,_ must have been written about her.

The memory brings a smile to my face as I carry a large pitcher of ice water to the table. Charlie sets a warm mug filled with my favorite Christmas beverage in front of me. There's nothing better than a strong Tom and Jerry to spread Christmas cheer. The brandy, along with the warmth of the liquid, fills my throat and chest with a comfortable burn, and I nod appreciatively at Charlie for fixing this up.

I notice he doesn't have one in front of him, and I ask him why he isn't partaking.

"I've got some stuff to do down at the station later," he says as he sips from his water. As Sue sets a large bowl of mashed potatoes on the table, the Chief smiles at her then turns back to look at the clock on the wall.

"What in the world? Did Bella fall in or something? She's been getting ready forever," he says and absentmindedly scratches his chest.

"Charles, you leave that poor girl alone," Sue scolds good-naturedly and pats his shoulder as she passes his spot at the end of the table.

She takes her seat at the opposite end of the table and less than a minute later, we hear Bella padding down the stairs.

I almost choke on the sip I've just taken as soon as I see her appear in the doorway. She's in a deep red wrap dress that accentuates every single curve on her body. The material clings to the top half her like a second skin without looking trashy, and the three-quarter sleeves give it a modest look.

When she folds the skirt of her dress underneath her before she sits down, I do a quick evaluation and cannot determine whether or not she's wearing panties. I feel myself twitch against my jeans, and I berate myself for not giving into her earlier.

We say a quick Christmas prayer that I don't hear because I'm too focused on Bella's cleavage, and I glance around the table nervously, hoping nobody notices what a fucking creeper I'm being.

The only person that is paying any attention to me is Jake, and he's too busy glaring daggers between Bella and me to give a shit that I'm about to blow my load like a twelve-year-old with his first copy of _Penthouse_.

_Son of a bitch. I'm going to burn in Hell for this. _

I clear my throat quietly and squirm in my seat as I try to get comfortable. My cock strains painfully against the confines of my jeans. I'd love nothing more than to release the fly and let it free, but I don't have a death wish. I'm also seated right next to Charlie, so I'm sure my sudden display of public indecency wouldn't go unnoticed.

_Fuck, I think I'm in Hell. _

_Think pure thoughts. Think pure thoughts. _

I take another pull of my beverage, hoping the impending buzz will calm me the fuck down and lessen the tent I'm sporting underneath the table cloth.

Thank fuck for table cloths, by the way. Without this one, I'd probably be sporting a few gaping bullet holes by now.

Dinner passes uneventfully. Jake keeps to himself, pouting as he shovels potatoes into his mouth and shares punches back and forth with Seth as they fight over the last dinner roll.

Sue and Charlie ask Bella and me questions about Seattle, and I answer as honest as possible while skirting around my true occupation.

Charlie continues to supply Bella and me with Tom and Jerry's, much to Jake's chagrin. Charlie refuses to serve him any because of his shitty attitude.

After dinner, Bella and my inhibitions start to loosen.

"Dad, are you trying to get us drunk?" Bella hiccups and giggles adorably.

I snicker at her low alcohol tolerance, and I stand and walk to the kitchen to refill our mugs.

When I turn around, I see a rattled Jacob staring back at me, and I can tell he has something to say.

"Whatever you're about to say, save it," I say before he can start. "I really don't care to listen to it."

I attempt to walk past him, but he puts his hand up to stop me.

"You know that I haven't met Emmett before this morning, right?" he asks, completely throwing me off guard.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" I snap at him.

"It doesn't, and I know that. But I've always had this pull to Nessa, I just…I can't really explain it. Something always brings me back to her."

"Then why are you giving me such a hard time about Bella?"

"I don't know…a territorial thing maybe? You don't seem good enough for her," he answers, and I can tell by the look on his face that he isn't saying it out of spite—but it's how he honestly feels.

"Jacob, just because you never were, doesn't mean he isn't," Bella answers from the doorway, completely surprising us.

The look of hurt that flashes in his eyes is quick and doesn't last. He just nods his head and turns back to me.

"Don't hurt her," he says seriously.

"I'm not you," I reply honestly.

_**You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel**_

Bella and I share a funny look when we hear the random song suddenly ring throughout the kitchen, and then we realize it's coming from Jake's pocket.

His russet-colored skin couldn't get any redder, and he quickly fishes the phone from his pocket and leaves the room.

She giggles softly and makes her way over to me, grabbing her mug from my hand and taking a sip.

"Mmm, this is good," she says as she blows on the warm liquid.

"Yes, it is." I watch her carefully and then chuckle. Referring to Jake's ringer, I ask, "That song is oddly fitting, don't you think?"

"Why do you say that?" she asks, slightly confused.

"Because I associate him with a mangy mutt, and he's been trying to piss on your leg all day. Then he has a ringer about doing it like mammals. I thought it was quite funny."

"Hey, don't say that. Dogs are my favorite animal. If anything, I'd think he's more like a cat. A pussy." She snorts at her own joke, and we laugh on our way back to the dining room.

"What's so funny, you two?" Charlie asks as we sit back down.

"Bella called Jake a pussy," I reply, and we all start laughing again.

"Nice," Sue comments as she chuckles, and she and Bella start to clear off the table.

I watch Bella's movements and, eventually, have to make her sit down while I help Sue finish up.

Bella's had a bit too much to drink to be handling the fine cutlery, and I don't think Sue or Charlie would be very happy with her if she broke all of their dishes.

—**XxOoXxOo—~*~—oOxXoOxX—**

About an hour later, Bella is still going strong with her buzz, and mine is really starting to kick in. We've switched over to raiding Charlie's liquor cabinet—with his permission, of course. I've been mixing us drinks while she and Sue catch up.

Charlie left about twenty minutes ago for the station, and shortly after, Jacob was picked up in a vehicle that looked suspiciously like Vanessa's moms car.

Sue is packing up leftover dessert to take over to her sister's house—she's decided to stay over there tonight since Charlie isn't going to be home, and Seth is going with her.

I know the exact moment that Bella realizes we're about to be left alone because a smile wider than the Cheshire Cat's crosses her face. I can't help but snort at her.

"You have a one track mind," I chide her and take a deep pull of my screwdriver drink.

"Me? Why? Because I want to sit on your face?" She stops speaking abruptly and slaps a hand over her mouth.

Thankfully, Sue had recently excused herself to use the ladies' room, so no one heard Bella's admission besides me.

_As if my dick couldn't really use anymore torture. _

Suddenly her phone starts to vibrate, and she quickly makes an excuse to leave the room.

"I've gotta take this. It's Rose," she says as she rushes away.

I just laugh at her scuttling from the room, and I get up to rinse my glass before I throw it in the dishwasher.

_That's enough alcohol for me tonight. _

"Get your coat and shoes on. We're going to the bar," she says as she reenters the room.

_Or not. _

"What?" I ask dumbly.

_Dude, just a second ago she said she wanted to ride my face. I am more than willing to accommodate her—after her stepmom and stepbrother leave. _

"The bar—we're going. Sounds like _Nessa_ and Jake have struck again. Rose is picking us up." She wraps her scarf around her and then quickly runs in the direction of the bathroom, squealing, "Gotta pee!"

"You'll break the seal," I call after her in warning.

Sucks when you have your first piss while drinking alcohol. You'll piss every thirty minutes after, I swear it. Females probably go more.

"Shut up!" she yells back, and I hear a relieved groan from the other side of the door.

I laugh at the amused expression on Sue's face as she walks past.

"She broke the seal," I explain.

"Ah," she nods in understanding, and she and Seth make their way toward the door with their bags.

"I'll be back sometime in the morning, Bella. Be sure to lock up if you leave. The key is under the stoop," Sue says loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Okay, Sue. Love you!" Bella calls through the door.

"Love you, too, kiddo! You take care of her, Edward." Sue smiles at me, and Seth nods at me.

"Bye, Bells," he calls, and he and Sue make their way outside to the car.

I wipe down the breakfast bar countertop, and when I hear the faucet turn off in the bathroom, I turn and face the door.

She steps out and smiles as she hurries over to slip her sexy black boots on and slips into her coat.

"Hurry up," she coaxes. "Get ready. Rose will be here any minute."

"Why are we leaving again?" I ask.

"I'm not sure what happened. Apparently Jasper and Emmett were out at the bar, shooting some pool and drinking, when Vanessa showed up, parading Jake around. Emmett hasn't been paying her attention, but Jasper was really uncomfortable, so he called Alice.

"Apparently, he's been trying to reach you, too. Alice couldn't get a hold of me because my phone was in the kitchen, so she told Rose to get a hold of me while she headed down to the bar. I told Rose that we've both been drinking, so she offered to take us down there and hang out for a bit. I hope you don't mind?" she asks hurriedly.

"Nah, it's probably best if we go. You know Vanessa and Jake better than all of us. You can probably get them to cut their shit out." I slip my boots and coat on. "Shit, my phone is upstairs in my sweatshirt." I make my way toward the stairs.

"I'll get it. Your boots are still wet from earlier," she says and quickly climbs the stairs. A moment later, she's back in front of me with my cell phone in her hand.

A knock sounds at the door, making us both jump. We turn to see Rosalie peeking in through the small window on the door.

"Ready to go?" she asks when we open the door.

"Yep," Bella replies, and we make our way out to the car after I shut the foyer light off and lock the front door.

When we enter the bar, Bella quickly makes her way over to Alice, and Rosalie and I head over to the bar to order drinks.

We order a pitcher of beer for our table and a couple of trays of shots. We agree to call cabs after this since we know we probably won't be leaving in the best shape.

If all else fails, the Chief would probably give us all a ride home.

Tax payers' dollars hard at work there.

Rosalie and I approach the table with our hands full of alcoholic provisions. Emmett is quick to relieve her burden of carrying one pitcher of beer but completely neglects helping me with the trays of shots I'm balancing between both hands.

_Fucker. _

Thankfully, Jasper has a brain in his head and helps me place them safely on the table.

Too many shots to count and a pitcher and a half of beer later, we all decide to play pool.

Alice and Jasper team up against Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella and I make our way to the vacant table beside theirs.

Just as Bella and I find a decent pool stick to shoot with and I begin to rack the balls, Jake and Vanessa approach us and ask if they can join us.

I cast a quick glance in Emmett's direction, only to see him tripping over himself to impress Rosalie. I don't try to fight the goofy grin that takes over my face at the sight of my best friend's newfound happiness, and I ask Bella if she minds if they join us.

"Nah, let's kick their ass," she says with a slight slur and slaps my ass playfully.

I shake my head at her and tell them that they're putting up the quarters for the next game.

I don't miss the lingering heated looks that Vanessa keeps giving me, and I try not to roll my eyes as she licks her lips.

_Gross. _

She's never behaved like this during the few times Emmett had brought her around before, so I'm guessing she's doing it to get to Bella, and when I look in Bella's direction, I notice that it's working.

She's totally flustered and just looks plain pissed off. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist from behind, bringing her body flush against mine as I whisper in her ear, "You still promise to ride my face later, right, baby?"

I bite her neck playfully and watch her nipples pucker through the thin material of her dress.

"Gross," Vanessa sneers at us and turns toward Jake for affection.

I didn't realize she was close enough to hear us, but I smile anyway and place soft kisses against Bella's neck.

"Can't wait," Bella replies and looks back at me with a smile.

"Me either," I say before covering her lips with mine.

"It's your turn, Edmund," Jake says and clears his throat. When I look up at him, he looks pleased with himself; whether it's because he just fucked up my name or interrupted us kissing, I'm not for sure.

"It's Edward," I correct him and step away from Bella to approach the table.

"Right," he says, pretending to give a fuck. I take my shot and after I sink my selected ball into the correct pocket, Bella speaks up.

"It'd do you good to remember his name, Jacob," she says seriously.

"And why is that?" he replies cockily.

I'm curious, too.

"Because I'll be screaming it later." Bella smirks and gives Jake and Vanessa a pointed look as she makes her way to the table to take her shot.

"Bitch," Vanessa sneers.

A moment later, we hear a loud thwack, and Vanessa's head is pushed forward slightly. She has a look of pure outrage on her face and turns around to see what hit her.

It's then that I realize Rosalie "unintentionally" drew her stick back a little too far and thumped Vanessa in the back of the head with it.

"Oops! My bad," Rosalie says with absolutely no sincerity, and it's at that moment that Rosalie becomes one of the coolest bitches I know.

"You fucking bitch! You did that on purpose!" Vanessa screeches and stands up to get in Rosalie's face.

Bella comes out of nowhere, yanks Vanessa back by her hair, and spins her around.

"You listen here, you nasty little gutter slut. The only reason I haven't already kicked your ass is because Sue is your aunt and I have a lot of fucking respect for her. But don't think for one second that I will not lay your ass out if you fuck with my friends or my boyfriend again," Bella threatens, and my cock twitches against my jeans for the millionth time today.

_Goddamn. Not now. I might get it broken off if I have to intervene in this little cat fight. _

_Dear Santa,  
Please let Bella's dress get ripped a little in the tussle, but don't let her get hurt.  
Sincerely, Edward. _

"Fuck you, Bella. You're just a sad little prude. You couldn't keep a guy if you tried. You wonder why Jake always came crawling to me? It's because I know how to handle a man. Don't fool yourself into thinking you'll keep Edward around for long. We both know you're not woman enough to keep a guy like him," Vanessa taunts.

"We'll see, _Nessa_. But then again, you should know. You and all of your experience, I mean. You had two guys eating out of the palm of your hand," Bella starts and points at Jake. "One fucking moron, and one pretty cool motherfucker," she says as she turns to point at Emmett. "You wouldn't know how to have a functional relationship if it hit you in the ass, but I will tell you, if you don't get out of my face right now, I'm going to beat the fuck out of you." Bella's voice is scary calm, and it makes me move closer to her, wanting to protect her.

Vanessa's hand shoots out as if to slap Bella, but it's intercepted as Rosalie catches her by the wrist. Not wasting any time, Bella cocks her hand back and punches Vanessa right in the face.

Vanessa screeches out in pain and quickly covers her injured nose with both hands. I wasn't standing right next to her, but I was close enough to hear the sickening crunch as Bella's fist connected with her nose. I'd bet my car that her nose was broken.

Jake quickly scurries off with Vanessa in tow, and the bartender tells us all to go home. He decides not to call the cops because there are enough witnesses to say that Bella acted in self-defense, and I mean, really? Charlie isn't going to arrest his own daughter.

Emmett and Rose share a cab with us when we leave the bar, and instead of having it drop us off at Bella's, I have the cab take us to my parents' house. I know for a fact that they won't be home until sometime late tomorrow afternoon, so I know we'll have more privacy than we would at Bella's house. Plus, there's no chance of us being interrupted by Jake or his skanky bitch. No pun intended on the dog reference.

I navigate the hide-a-key into the lock on the front door and wave Emmett, Rosalie, and the cab along as Bella and I stumble through the front door of my childhood home.

We make out the entire way up the stairs to the third floor landing, and I get impatient with our slow progress to my bedroom.

I quickly lift her up and carry her to my bedroom, kicking the door closed behind us.

Thankfully, my parents haven't changed anything since I moved out—other than the routine housekeeping, so I navigate the room pretty easily.

I sit on the bed with Bella in my lap, and I give her a crooked smile as she unwraps her legs from round my waist to stand in front of me.

"Get naked," she orders and slips her coat and scarf off her shoulders, letting them fall to the floor at her feet. She shimmies out of her dress, letting it slip down her body slowly.

I quickly shed my coat and shirt, letting them fall to the floor as well. Then I unfasten my jeans, and I slide them down my legs quickly. When I look up at Bella as she finishes pushing her dress down her hips, I notice there aren't any panties in her pile.

"Where are your panties?" I ask her.

"I left them in my bedroom when I went to get your phone," she says and smiles wickedly at me.

I reach for her and notice that she's still in her sexy black boots.

"Keep those on," I say as I point at her boots.

"Yes, sir," she says seductively and orders me to lie back on the bed.

When she crawls over my face and positions herself above me, I feel like a kid on Christmas morning, which is hella appropriate right now.

I waste no time as I quickly hook my arms around her thighs and pull her closer to my face.

"Relax, baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good," I say and swipe my tongue across her slit quickly.

I hear her whimper softly, and her thighs tremble against my arms.

"You taste so fucking good," I say and flatten my tongue against her lips before I flick back and forth roughly against her clit.

"Fuck yes," she hisses, and I bring one hand up between us so I can spread her lips as I lick deeper and suck on her clit.

Suddenly, she arches and I feel her hair graze across my cock as she throws her head back. I grunt in surprise at the sensation, and I work her with even more fervor, wanting to be buried deep inside of her as soon as possible.

"Stop, wait a sec," she pants and moves off of me shakily.

"What are you do—" I'm cut off as she turns around and straddles my face again, but this time she's bent over me and my cock is right in her face.

She grips the base of my cock and swipes her tongue across the tip of it. I see stars as I groan loudly, praying to God I don't come too quickly.

I use the opportunity to bring both hands up to each side of her delectable pussy, and I spread her wide open as my tongue starts to lap against her swollen flesh again. She tastes like honey and pure fucking Bella, and I can't get enough of her.

I feel her taking me deep into her mouth and cupping my balls with her hands. It makes me moan against her clit as I wrap my lips around it and flick my tongue back and forth roughly. This causes her to moan against my cock, and before I know it, I'm twitching in her mouth with my release.

She doesn't stop her ministrations, and neither do I. Less than a minute later, I feel her walls tighten, and her own orgasm rocks through her body. I lap her up and hold her against me as she squirms and tries to wiggle away from me.

When I finally release her, she turns around and drops down beside me, resting her head on the crook of my arm as she lies there panting heavily.

"I've never…that…so good…fuck, I can still feel my pussy throb. I've never come so hard in my life," she says through heavy breaths, which causes me to grin at her.

I feel her hand reach down and grip my semi again, and she begins to slowly pump as she brings it back to life.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman." I growl and roll over to nip at her neck.

"Mmm, but what a delicious way to go," she simpers as she licks her lips seductively and guides my cock to her folds.

"I don't have a condom," I say regretfully, unsure of whether or not she still wants to proceed.

"I'm on the pill and clean. You?" she asks, even though she's already wrapping her boot clad legs around me.

"I haven't been with anyone in over a year, and I've been tested since then, too. Clean," I respond as I slowly sink inside of her.

I watch her face carefully to make sure she isn't in any pain, and I grin at the euphoric look on her face.

Her eyes flutter closed, her lips part in a seductive little "o", and her neck arching slightly as she grips the pillows next to her head. I thrust against her slightly, sliding fully inside of her until I am completely buried in her, and I groan out at how tight she is.

"So fucking good." I grunt and pull out only to push right back in.

"More," she moans, and I pick up my pace, thrusting with a little more force and speed.

Our hips are rocking in sync, and the bite of her boots into my ass cheeks makes me hiss out.

"Feels so fucking good," she whines, and her nails dig into the flesh of my back as she scrapes them down my shoulder blades.

I brace myself a little better and really begin to pound into her. I hook one of her legs up higher on my side for leverage, and she lifts her hips with each my thrusts. The headboard begins to slam into the wall, and we're both grunting and moaning as we kiss, lick, and bite every inch of skin we can reach.

I slow for a second to throw her legs over my shoulders. I nibble on her nipples as they bounce in my face once we start to rebuild our rhythm.

Her boots are now digging into the place her nails just scraped, and between the pleasure and the pain, I find myself closer to coming by the second.

"Come, baby," I order her as I drive myself harder and deeper inside of her before biting down a little harder on her nipples.

"Fuck, Edward! Yes!" she screams out, and her legs lock against me as her back arches and she milks my cock for all it's worth.

Her orgasm sends me tumbling over the edge, and I release inside of her with a loud roar. I give her one last hard thrust followed by a couple sporadic ones before my movements still and I find myself just staring down at her.

Her legs drop from my shoulders back down to the bed, and she opens her eyes to find me watching her intently. A small smile spreads across her face as she brushes a wayward strand of hair from my eyes.

"That was amazing," she says and leans up to kiss me.

I cradle her face gently and deepen the kiss as I let myself sink down on top of her again. We roll onto our sides, and I slip out of her. We keep our legs intertwined as we continue to kiss and caress each other.

"You are an amazing woman, Bella Swan," I tell her.

"You're pretty terrific yourself, Edward Cullen," she returns.

I kiss her again, and then I reach down and pull the blankets up over us as she snuggles into my chest.

We're both completely exhausted, and just before I drift off to sleep, I hear her whisper, "Merry Christmas, Edward. I hope you get everything you've wished for this year."

I open my eyes and smile down at her as I say, "I got so much more than I could've ever asked for. I have everything I never knew I needed. Merry Christmas, Bella. I hope this is just the first of many for us."

I kiss her forehead, and I hold her a little tighter as we finally fall asleep.

—**XxOoXxOo—~*Merry Christmas to All, and to All a Goodnight*~—oOxXoOxX—**

A/N:_ I'm hoping to have a sequel O/S up on my FF account sometime early in 2013. _

_Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!_

_xxoo,_

_Missy_


	10. Unexpected Gift by AnaFluttersby

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: **_**I own tons of handmade Christmas ornaments, **_

_**but not Twilight or Edward, sadly.**_

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: **_**M**_

**Pairing: **_**Edward and Bella**_

**Author's name: **_**Ana Fluttersby**_

**Title: **_**The Unexpected Gift**_

Oh, my husband.

He is this insanely beautiful, incredibly thoughtful, unapproachably smart man that rules my world; he´s filthy rich, too, and infallibly arrogant.

I adore him, make no mistake. The ruling my world part is entirely voluntary. It has its perks not having to worry about anything at all. Everything in my life is meticulously taken care of by him.

The sex, the food, the clothing, he selects and provides. The only exception to that is what I read. All I ever have to do is be there for him, and apart from reading there´s nothing else I´d rather do.

I know that many don´t understand me, but I don´t care.

The only thing that I have a hard time dealing with is the unstoppable stream of fawning women that flock his way.

He ignores them, of course. He´s never wanted anyone else since he met me. I should know it; he´s insatiable –which I love, and benefit from- and he keeps me by his side all of the time. I know for a fact that he has never been with anyone else in the four years we´ve been married.

Still, I hate it when every woman –I wish I was exaggerating- we encounter virtually, and a couple of times it´s been literally- drools all over him.

He´s used to the attention; he expects it. I´m sure he fuels his considerable ego with it. It would be the same for me, but, unlike him, I feel repulsed when another man even looks my way, which is unfortunately often.

Today it won´t be any different, I know. It´s Christmas Eve, and I´m getting ready for our night out. We´ll celebrate Christmas with our families, then he wants tonight to be for us.

Edward wants us to spend the night dancing, and I´m excited about it. We have the best sex when we´ve had hours of building anticipation, and rhythmically moving to the sound of sensual music is certain to provide us with enough sexual tension to make us die many times.

Other occasions when we enjoy brazenly teasing one another is during his meetings. I´m always there, of course. He would not have it any other way. I´ve learned an obscene amount of things that concern his seemingly infinite number of businesses. It´s interesting and I see the appeal he finds in his work. But as interesting as it is we are unrelenting in our pursuit of each other´s pleasure; and as inappropriate as it is, we usually have intense sexual encounters after long meetings, so I don´t foresee our questionable behavior stopping any time soon.

Edward´s laid out for me a tiny black dress I didn´t know I had. It´s sexy, elegant and beautiful, indeed; everything around Edward needs to be beautiful. I´ll include myself because I have finally surrendered my self-doubt and embraced the fact that if he says I´m gorgeous, then I must be. He´s never settled for second best as far as I can tell, so I guess he would not have done that in regards to his wife.

So, yeah. I look stunning in my black dress and beautiful black Louboutins.

I´m laying on my beauty bench, my makeup and hair are being done by the lovely, efficient, and artistic Alice. She´s a petite brunette that Edward brought from France just to aid me with my beauty routines. He brought Maggie, Alice´s wife, along. Maggie is the best kept-secret in the history of chefs.

Alice and Maggie are the most charming couple I´ve met. They are so beautiful and sexy together that if it wasn´t for Edward I think I´d be inspired to try a little sweet-girl loving. That´s a very accurate word to describe them: Inspiring.

Edward enters the room and hums appreciatively when he sees me.

"Hands off her, Mr. Cullen. I know you want her perfect for the night. No kissing either, smeared lipstick won´t do," Alice bosses him.

"This should be an interesting evening… when we come back home," Edward murmurs in a sex laced voice.

I can´t help the shiver that travels down my back. Edward never threatens/promises what he won´t deliver, and I want to be back already.

In our limo he sits in front of me, not touching me. His eyes travel my body with unabashed hunger, and it´s almost better than his hands. Almost, but not quite.

We get to a new place that´s opened. I would not be surprised if we owned it. As up to date as I am with his businesses, I still get lost in books sometimes during some meetings. If either of his parents are attending, we refrain from flirting. Parents are the number one anti-aphrodisiac there is. I usually take that time to read on the sinfully comfortable couch in the conference room. So there is a chance I missed a detail or two. I think it must be ours, though. It´s in perfect keeping with Edward´s style: classy, expensive, and undeniably sensuous.

"Midnight Sun?" I ask, knowingly. He says that´s what my presence in his life feels like, that I´m all that represents light in a world of potentially utter darkness.

He smirks and raises his eyebrows, blinking slowly in assent.

"It´s impossible to miss your influence in each establishment you open, you know? It doesn´t matter if it´s a nightclub or a supermarket. Your Edwardism is all over them."

"Edwardism, Mrs. Cullen? One would think that with the amount of reading you do, you wouldn´t need to resort to made up words," he chastises in jest.

"Oh, it´s a word."

As soon as we go inside, it begins.

I´ve learned to plaster a frighteningly convincing smile on my face, as I pretend not to mind the shameless flirting and sometimes direct offerings of sensual delights Edward gets. He knows I know he´d never be interested, and he manages to let them know it without hurting their cheap feelings, but I really wish he´d hurt a feeling or two from time to time.

When a beautiful, Santa-clad blonde walks decidedly towards us, I´m fully expecting her to insinuate herself to my husband, and I am ready for her with my fake smile on my face. What I´m not ready for is that the little card she has ready in her hand as she approaches us, even as she unabashedly sizes Edward up. In my periphery I see his hand twitch a little as if to decline the card. However it is not to him she hands it, but to me. She doesn´t offer it for me to take, instead she boldly slips it down the front of my dress and into my cleavage.

I see Edward´s disbelief for a few seconds, and watch it morph into something akin to jealousy, then finally settling on arrogant confidence that the stunning, daring girl is being absurd.

"As if," he even scoffs in a disturbing Cher-like fashion.

Now, I allow Edward to dictate everything in my life, but this cocky self-assurance and vanity display irks me a lot more than I can manage at the moment. The sudden resentment I feel makes me do something without any consideration of the consequences of my impulsive acts.

The blonde winks at me and has barely moved a fraction to continue walking when my hand reaches for her arm and pulls her in my direction.

She seems to understand better than I do what my body is doing, because she smiles briefly before crashing her lips to mine.

I don´t know if I´m enjoying this so much because of my earlier contemplations on Alice and Maggie´s relationship, or if it´s just the adrenaline of the fact that not only am I kissing a girl, but that I´m doing it in front of my very controlling husband.

The fact is that I´m kissing her and her lips are the softest and sweetest I´ve ever kissed; she tastes like fresh cherries and cinnamon. I´m so into the kiss, that I give no thought to the fact that it has gone on longer than I might have imagined Edward allowing it, had I ever imagined him allowing such a thing to begin with. It is the cherry-lipped blonde who finally stops it, with a whispered, "wow" that brushes my lips tantalizingly.

I open my heavy lidded eyes and smile at her. "Thanks," I chirp.

I turn to find my beautiful husband looking at me in awe. He´s turned on, I can see. Those eyes of his are so expressive; they are a dead give-away, at least for me.

"Want to dance?" I ask. He regards me for a few seconds before he nods and places his hand on the small of my back to lead me to the dance floor.

We do our usual. We tease each other as we dance. Our silence is normal, considering the loud music, but there´s something different between us; it´s intense and a bit dark, and frightening, but undeniably arousing.

He commands my movements, as my body follows his in gravitational synchronization. His whole being intoxicates me when we are like this; he dazes me and enthralls me.

For a few hours we dance like this, almost unaware of our environs, feeding of the energy of those around us but paying them the same attention one pays to air; it´s there, you know it but you don´t dwell on it.

On our way home, after hours of constant touch, he resumes his tormenting distance. My hands itch to touch him.

He is deliberately looking at me, and my skin burns under his gaze.

Once we arrive, he sweeps me up to carry me on his shoulder, and swiftly spanks my behind.

"You´ve been naughty, Mrs. Cullen. What you did tonight calls for retribution."

I´m nervous now.

Is he really angry? There was a sinister note in his voice. It could be lust, deep overpowering lust; but it very well could be wrath.

"Retribution? What do you have in mind?" I ask, feigning braveness.

"You´ll see."

As we reach our bedroom, I notice the lights are set to cast a dim glow, and soft, sexy music is playing.

He puts me back on my feet and kisses me hard. I melt into the kiss, but freeze as a giggle comes from the direction of our bed.

I pull back from Edward´s lips and sharply turn towards the sound. There, on my bed, is the gorgeous blonde from Midnight Sun. She´s wearing angelic white lingerie and her lips are the shade of sin.

She´s more beautiful than I realized under the discontinuous light where I briefly met her; she´s all marvel, gold, sapphires and garnet, luscious and inviting; but if Edward thinks she is laying a hand on him or him on her, he is painfully mistaken. HE might rule my world, but I don´t share.

I know the hypocritical nature of my stand, but it is what it is. I´m not sharing my husband. I am starting to really regret my impulsive behavior.

"Is this your idea of retribution?" I whisper.

He smirks. "What? You don´t like her anymore? See how delicious she looks on our bed."

"I… Edward, I´m not sharing you." I shake my head.

"Sharing _me_? No, my naughty love, the only woman I´ll ever want is you. It´s my recurrent desire to provide you with all you might need or want."

I shake my head again. "No, Edward. You don´t have to do this. I only want you."

"Leave your worries for me; let me take care of you as I have done until now. It's Christmas. This is one of your gifts. I saw you, baby. I saw the way she made you tremble when you kissed her. You want her; she´s all yours. For tonight, at least."

I´ve always let him decide for me, because I trust him to make the right decisions, but this seems like something where I should decide for myself, for even if I know that I´ll enjoy it, it´d be marred by the uncertainty of Edward´s true feelings. The man knows me, I do want her. But the onslaught of jealousy I felt at the sight of her on my bed makes me think this might hurt Edward. I don´t want to strain our relationship over his overreaching need to provide for me.

"I do, you are right. But I don´t need this, my love."

"Why are you arguing with me?"

"I´m concerned this might hurt you."

He smiles and runs his fingers down my cheekbone. "So lovely," he whispers. "Don´t worry about that, sweet love. I´d never risk losing you. Come," he says, guiding me towards the bed by the hand.

"Hello, Rosalie. This is my Bella," Edward says as we reach the bed.

"Hi, again, beautiful," Rosalie says looking at me. "Don´t worry, your husband is fine, for a man, but I don´t find men appealing."

I am torn between desire and trepidation.

Edward is standing behind me and kissing my neck sensually, and Rosalie is slowly approaching me while licking her lips, her eyes trained on mine.

The moment I taste her again, I lose all hesitance, and my hands go for her deliciously tiny waist to pull her closer, while Edward´s hands find my breasts.

Rosalie´s mouth leaves mine and replaces the hand that Edward is now trailing down my abdomen… and lower.

"See how wet you are? Why do you fight me, love? I know what you need," he hisses.

I moan and pant openly as he starts to roll my clit at the same time Rosalie lightly bites my nipple.

I let them place and play my body however they want. It´s always been liberating for me not to lead, to leave the responsibility of all my pleasure to someone else.

I´m on my hands and knees with Edward behind me, teasing me with his nearness, and Rose is under me, her head so close to my pussy that I´m sure she can smell us both, Edward and me. Her hands have not stopped their delicious torture on my breasts for more than a few seconds at a time.

I feel her tongue caress me softly, and feel Edward prevent my hips from bucking; his hands strong and reassuring in their familiarity.

Rosalie is relentless, soft and paced, and perfect. I´m shivering and hyperventilating at times, and forgetting to breathe at others. I´m almost there when I feel Edward´s cock enter me swiftly. The shock of his thrust sets my orgasm back a little but intensifies the buildup.

I open my eyes, which had been shut tight from pleasure, and see Rosalie´s hand between her legs, energetically rubbing her clit. I feel the vibrations of her moans starting from where her mouth is attached to me reverberating deep inside me, and Edward´s deep thrusts escalating in speed.

"I can´t hold it, baby… I need to come," I plead.

"I´m almost there," Edward groans.

I move my hand to caress his balls, but he´s out of reach, so I pinch Rosalie's nipple, throwing her over the edge. In her frenzy, she bites my clit a little too hard, and I immediately follow her through the path of ecstasy.

I am still submerged in a haze of pleasure when I feel Edward move erratically behind me and lean over my back to groan into my neck.

A tangle of limp limbs, we drop on the bed with no regards as to how or where we fall.

I don´t know when I fell asleep for the final time. Three times they woke me up during the night and dazed me with pleasure.

The sun is shining bright now; I know it because of the single ray that´s shooting its glaring light straight to my right eye. Edward is lying on top of me with his head just under my breasts and his arms and legs intertwined with mine. I´m trapped, so I turn my face from the offending beam and fall back asleep.

The sun is not high anymore when Edward´s hand sweeps my bed hair from my face attempting to wake me up. A clinking sound and the scent of coffee chase the last of my stupor away.

"Good afternoon, love," he whispers, well aware of how I feel about loud noises when I´m just waking up.

"Mmm…"

He chuckles. "You look very well-fucked. It´s adorable."

I swat halfheartedly at him, and he grabs my hand to bring it to his lips for a lingering kiss before placing a small box on my palm.

"This is from Rosalie. Merry Christmas, Bella"

**A/N:**

Do you know what song inspired this? Yes? I know, it was easy :D

.::hugging Breath-of-Twilight::.

Thank you, lovely Kelli, for betaing this little story of mine, and for hosting the Countdowns. You are the best.


	11. Santa Room by IThinkINeededThat

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying these wonderful one-shots!**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Jasper**

**Author: IThinkINeededThat**

**Title - The Santa Room  
**

_September 1_

"Ms. Brandon?" The cool, efficient secretary with upturned nose, long blonde hair and fake tits gave what could be considered a smile as she faced the tiny woman seated a few feet away. "Mr. Masen will see you now."

Nodding, Alice jumped off her seat and walked toward the double doors that stood fifty feet from her. From the moment she entered Masen, Inc., she felt as though she did not fit in, but that had never stopped her before. A child of extremely poor parents, she learned early on how to get by with practically no money. So while her shoes might not be Manolo Blahniks and her bag might not be Gucci, not to mention her dress not being any brand name anyone knew except herself, she stood tall – well as tall as a 4'10" woman in six inch heels could stand – and glided toward the doors. As she reached them, they opened of their own accord and she did an inward eye roll at the flashiness of the company.

Then she caught sight of Mr. Masen himself. Not much was known of the reclusive owner of the company except that he eschewed interactions with people and kept to himself. It was said that if you got on his bad side – and that was said to be an incredibly easy thing to do – that you would be black-balled from your entire profession. Which was why she was able to control her giggles as she took in the man standing across the large room. Inwardly she catalogued the office itself. Minimalist, tons of grays, a splash of blue here and there. It was a very depressing office, she concluded, very much not fitting the man in the bright orange shirt and green and grey checked golf pants.

He faced away from her, staring out a huge wall of windows, seemingly lost in thought and she wasn't sure what to say, so once she reached his desk, she just stood and waited, taking in more of his appearance. As if the shirt and golf pants weren't bad enough, they clashed horribly with his coppery brown hair. Who had dressed this man?

"Good day, Ms. Brandon," he said in a low, appealing voice.

"Hello, Mr. Masen," she responded with a smile. Her mother always said that a person could tell if you were smiling or not by your voice so she always tried to wear the expression of however she wished to come across and right now, she wished to sound friendly.

"Please have a seat." The man did not turn around as he kept his vigil at the window. Slowly Alice took her seat. "I have looked into you, Ms. Brandon. Very impressive reputation, good at keeping secrets, considered an up and comer. What do you think about your reputation?"

Cocking her head as she had no idea what that had to do with this interview, she quickly came up with an answer. "Well, people will say what they will, I suppose. I have studied design for years and my mentor says I have a knack for it."

Chuckling, he nodded. "Yes, Esme spoke very highly of you."

She supposed it shouldn't have surprised her that he had already spoken to her recommendations, but it did. "Esme Cullen is amazing," she said in smaller voice, unsure of where this was going.

For the first time, he turned and looked at her. She took in his long, angular face with sharp penetrating green eyes and a firm jaw. "I trust my sister implicitly, Ms. Brandon, and as she said you would rather die than give up any information given you, I take that to heart." In two long strides, he reached the opposite end of the desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a two-part legal form. "Please sign this non-disclosure agreement and the two of us can get down to business." As he handed it over, he added, "I do not dally when I need something. And right now, I need you."

Alice took the form and looked over it quickly, her eyes scanning each line, going back and forth as fast as they could. It was mostly a standard NDA, but the legal ramifications if she broke the NDA made her gulp a bit. If it were anyone other than Mr. Masen, she would request time to read it – which would mean she would take it to her best friend Rosalie who was a lawyer and let her look it over – but she could not chance losing this opportunity. Biting her lip as she signed it, she asked, "Why isn't Esme doing this job?" From everything she had heard, he insisted on hiring the best and in her profession, Esme Cullen was the best.

He did not answer until she handed it back. After scanning the agreement for her signature and the initialed areas, he seemed to relax a little. Leaning back in his chair, he gave her a ghost of a smile. "My sister and I learned many years ago that while great as siblings, we should never, ever work together. As such, you will have to do."

Punching a button on his desk, he waited for less than two seconds before the secretary answered the intercom. "Yes, Mr. Masen?" she simpered.

"Have Jake bring the car around."

"Yes, sir."

He stood up in one lithe movement which made Alice feel gauche as she had to hop off her chair. "I will drive you over to the building and we will talk. I have a golf appointment in two hours." He walked toward the double doors and she walked as fast as she could after him. As he opened one for her to pass through, he gave her a small smile. "You don't have to run, Ms. Brandon. I am not that impatient."

Blushing, which she hadn't done in years, Alice nodded and walked through the doorway ahead of him. Instead of taking the main elevator which she had taken to come up to the twentieth floor, he guided her to his personal elevator. It was much quicker. Or maybe that was because they were going down. Either way, it was only a couple minutes later that she walked off the elevator into a small vestibule. Through a single glass door, she saw a Mercedes with darkly tinted windows waiting outside. A tall man with broad shoulders stood at the back door, waiting to open it.

Once they were seated in the backseat, her companion relaxed. "Today I will show you the place I need decorated. You have three months to get it to standard. Money is no object, as long as it is perfect. My… requests may seem a bit strange, but you will get used to that. I cannot stress how important it is that the place be perfect by December first."

Nodding her head, she pulled out a notebook. Immediately he shook his head. "Wait." Figuring he didn't want his driver to overhear what he had to say, she put it away. As she listened to him and watched the city view fly by, she decided she would have to see if Esme would dish on her brother. He was definitely a strange one.

They pulled into the underground parking of a tall apartment building and exited the car. Alice followed him inside the glass and steel structure, noting the strange things about the man beside her. He seemed stuffy and a bit overbearing at times, and yet he was quiet and a definite gentleman.

Once again, they entered a small enclosure with one small elevator and next thing she knew they were inside and instead of a pad of buttons, the lift only had a place for a keycard. He inserted one and instantly, the elevator rose. It opened up to what turned out to be the entire top floor of the building. All four sides were glass and she stood with her mouth open for a few minutes gazing around before she realized there was nothing else there.

Besides the enclosure for the elevator that was almost directly in the middle of the space, the place was completely empty of anything. Walls, outlets, flooring. Currently they stood on cement and she looked toward him. He flashed her a rather stunning smile and waved around. "Behold, the blank canvas."

He wanted her to do the entire thing? Excitement and terror bubbled up. She had never done anything this large. "In three months?" she asked nervously.

Chuckling, he nodded. "You will be amazed at what money can do, Ms. Brandon. Plus, Esme came up with a basic architectural drawing. I like some of it, hate most of it. But it will give you something to start with." He walked over to a corner where two poster tubes lay. Opening one, he pulled out a large architectural plan. "I marked what I liked, but the rest you can play with. I am also open to hearing any ideas you have." After handing the plan over, he gazed around. "Think open. Space. Comfort. Home. I want this place to convey those things. I want it outfitted for the twenty-first century, gadgets that aren't even available yet. I want a library big enough to put my treasured books in, a media room for when I want to watch television. Oh," he added, staring her right in the eye. "And every surface, wall, floor, counter... doesn't matter what it is, must be usable for sex."

She barely kept up a mask of indifference on her face as she nodded. "What kind of sex?" she found herself asking. Esme had told her of a client once who had a room outfitted for all sorts of kinky stuff. She wasn't sure she was ready for that.

He flashed an actual grin. "Anything not involving pain. And it needs to appear innocuous. I don't want someone walking in her and thinking 'oh, look who is kinky.'" Giggling, she placed a hand over her mouth and his grin widened. "Naw, I don't go to clubs or anything, but I do enjoy sex. I don't want to have to go to a different area of my home if I am in the mood."

"Got it."

He pulled a rolled up paper from the other tube. His hands roamed protectively over the paper as he sent her a nervous look. "This part is very important to me and Esme must never know about it."

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded quickly. Whatever could it be?

Taking a deep breath, he unrolled a poster. Blinking, she stared at it. It was a print of a rather risqué Santa wearing tight red boy shorts, a red wife-beater, and the quintessential Santa hat seated on a throne. As if that wasn't strange enough, Santa's cock was sticking out of his boy shorts and was a bright red with what looked like whipped cream sprayed over the tip. Standing to his side was Mrs. Claus wearing a red and white teddy with the breasts and pussy cut out; she was leaning over his lap with her tongue out, ready to take a lick at the whipped cream. Next to the throne were mounds and mounds of wrapped gifts. "You want that framed?" she suggested, trying to guess.

Shaking his head, he let it fall to the floor where it rolled itself up haphazardly. "No, I love that Santa," he said in a small hard voice. "I need one room dedicated to him."

Not sure how to even respond to such an announcement, Alice nodded. "All right, one Santa room with a lock on it."

The small grin returned to his faced and he nodded. "So, what do you need from me to begin?"

They spent the next sixty minutes as she took notes and he answered every question in a very open manner. But the moment she had asked all the questions she could think of and he handed her her own keycard to the place, his mask went back up. "Do you need a ride anywhere?" he asked formally as he walked toward the elevator.

"If it is all right with you, I want to stay and get some measurements."

"All right. If you have any questions, send me a text. I will try and respond as soon as possible."

The moment the elevator doors closed, she looked around. "All right, one open, comforting home with a kinky Santa. Just what everyone wants," she giggled, pulling out her measuring tape.

!~-~-~!

_October 1_

"…and Carlisle thinks we shouldn't have to, but you know how people are. They will all want to know where we got the money for the island and how often we will go there." Groaning, Esme leaned back and looked at her kid brother through half-closed eyes. "I love my husband, but sometimes he just doesn't think of the ramifications of what he does."

Shaking his head, Edward watched his sister from his seat opposite her in her large living room. "He just wanted to make you happy, sis."

Snorting, she nodded. "I know. But a nice house in some place like Florida or even France would have been great. No, instead he bought me an island in the south Atlantic that is uninhabited and covered in trees. We can't even go there until we can get something decent built." She gave a loud sigh. "At least we can leave Seattle in the wintertime. I am so tired of the rain."

Shaking his head, he took a drink of his beer. How his brother-in-law ever got stuck loving such a complicated woman, he would never understand. Whoever penned the phrase 'high-maintenance' must have met Esme Masen Cullen.

Breaking him out of his thoughts, she asked, "How is Alice working out?"

Smiling he looked straight at her. If it weren't for the fact that Esme was a decade his senior, everyone would have thought they were twins. They had the same color hair, the same eyes, the same dimples and the same pain-in-the-ass attitude that they should get what they want. "She is fantastic, sis. Every hour I receive some sort of update; pictures of items she wants to add, or a change to the layout she has a question about. At the moment, she says we are running ahead of schedule, which is good because there are always last-minute issues." He paused and added, "Thanks for suggesting her."

Nodding, she twirled her hair around her finger. "She is a sweetheart, Edward. And you two would make…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he chuckled, shaking his head. "Alice is cute and sweet, but nothing could ever happen between us and you know it."

His smile and good mood instantly vanished when she quietly said, "I know your breakup with Bella was painful, but you really should try to…"

"I'm fine," he said coldly, cutting her off. "Look, I have to go. I don't feel like hanging around tonight. Tell Carlisle I said hi and I will see you next week."

Sighing, she nodded. "All right, little brother. I shouldn't have brought up your ex."

"No, you shouldn't. But you knew that and did it anyway."

The ride back to his current apartment was uncomfortable. He stewed the entire way over the one thing he tried to never think about unless he was alone in bed. Walking into his current place, he didn't bother turning the lights on. Instead he made his way to the bar and poured himself a double of the first liquor his fingers touched. Three of those down, he started feeling a little mellow. The problem was that being mellow made him remember.

Moaning, he collapsed into his nearest chair and morosely went over the events from twelve years before.

Bella and he had been dating for a decade and he had finally proposed on Thanksgiving. She was thrilled and showed anyone within a hundred feet her engagement ring. Her parents had been thrilled as had Esme and Carlisle. Edward's and Esme's parents had been dead for a long time and he had few close friends. Those friends offered him their congratulations, though to his surprise they all seemed confused by the announcement.

Three weeks after he proposed, she dragged him to a party given by a friend of hers from work. It was hosted at a swanky country club and to his amusement came with a Santa and elves. The elves delivered champagne and food every few minutes while the Santa sat on a chair and asked anyone who came close to sit on his lap and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. Never having gotten to know Bella's friends, Edward tried to seem interested as he stood next to her while they discussed the stock market. It was what Bella did, but the whole thing seemed boring to him. Deciding that he needed a break, he left her side and went to check out the rest of the party. It was just as dull. Knowing he needed to take a breather, he left the rooms and headed down a hallway that seemed relatively deserted.

"Ho ho ho!" The drunken voice made him turn around and he chuckled at the sight in front of him. Never having been a fan of the Santa Claus myth, he was amused at this particular Santa. Obviously young, maybe eighteen, nineteen; still slightly baby-faced actually; the young man grinned at him. He wore red baggy Santa pants, with bright green suspenders over a white wife-beater. "What can I bring you for Christmas, young man?" he asked with in really strong southern accent.

Snorting, Edward shook his head. "Don't need anything, thanks. I'm just wandering around."

"Ah, everyone needs some… some… somebody," he slurred.

"Well, I already have my somebo-"

Before he could finish the word, Santa leaned forward and kissed him. Stunned, he didn't do anything. When two warm soft lips moved against his and two strong arms pulled him close, he moaned and closed his eyes. Kissing Bella had always been nice and she was a pretty decent lover. Having only had one girlfriend before Bella, she had been the better of the two physically. His first girlfriend was like a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Refreshing, but boring. Compared to her, Bella had been three scoops of chocolate, chocolate chip. This though, was like having an ice cream sundae with all of his favorite toppings.

As a soft warm tongue ran along his lips, they eagerly opened and he had to grab onto Santa's arms drastically or he would have fallen. Santa's tongue was strong velvet, sliding along his mouth and teeth. As it flicked against his own, he melted into it. Strong hands pulled his hips forward and when he felt a thigh rub against his cock, his arousal shot straight through the ceiling. As it occurred to him that his thigh was rubbing against a dick and it was hard and huge, his heart took off. Never had he done anything so crazy, so uncontrolled, so un-him. It was invigorating and a high like he never imagined.

Santa removed his tongue and ran his lips across Edward's jaw, nipping lightly along his path. When he got to his ear, he drawled, "Want to take this somewhere private, gorgeous?"

He didn't stop to think. Instead Edward nodded and was thrilled when Santa took his hand and led him over to a closed door. He opened it, looked in cautiously and then with a wink over his shoulder, pulled Edward inside.

The room looked like an unused office. There was a simple desk off to one side, but there were no chairs, no file cabinet, nothing to make it looked used. "Perfect," drawled Santa, pulling him over to the desk. Slapping a hand down on it, he said, "Hop up, baby."

Grinning at the absurdity of what he was doing, and feeling more turned on than he ever had, Edward quickly hopped up onto the desk. Santa pulled his knees far apart, stepped in between them and kissed him again. This time, Edward didn't just feel, he responded. He pulled Santa close, feeling the warmth of another male body searing through him. As soon as their lips met in a soft open kiss, he plunged his tongue into his partner's mouth and took control. Holding Santa lightly by the neck, he took ownership quickly, feeling each part of his mouth; his teeth, his tongue, the sensitive top of this mouth before beginning to tongue fuck him.

Santa grasped onto his suit jacket and began to thrust his very hard, evident erection against Edward's. Pulling his lips away, he tugged at Edward's jacket. "Off," he gasped frantically.

Grunting, Edward pulled his suit coat off and when he turned to get back to what he was just doing two things happened simultaneously. Somehow Santa had unzipped Edward's pants when he was shrugging off his jacket. So when Edward felt Santa's hot hand engulf his aching cock, he let out a low cry. The jolly elf grinned at him. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Confused, Edward nodded. He had masturbated for years and Bella constantly gave him hand jobs – of course that was her way of not giving a blow job – but nothing had felt like this.

Reaching forward, Edward wanted to feel Santa's dick. He had never held another man's goods before, had never wanted to, but at that very moment he felt the desire and was not about to deny himself. As he reached forward, he chuckled as he realized the Santa pants were all one piece; there was no zipper to unzip. Snorting, Santa removed his hand and quickly pulled the suspenders down and the pants immediately dropped to the floor. To his surprise, Edward found himself gaping at a pair of tiny glittery red boy shorts. Santa gave a small embarrassed laugh. "Thought they fit in with the holiday spirit."

Slowly Edward's eyes flowed up Santa's nice hard body until he looked him in his deep gray eyes. "I like them. They look good on you." Grinning cheekily, Santa grabbed hold of his cock again. Grunting, Edward took a moment to feel the amazing warmth before he reached over and slipped his fingers under the waistband of the red wonder, pulling it out and down, groaning as what could only be described as the world's most perfect penis popped up. Edward was decently sized, but listed slightly to the left. Santa's dick stood tall and straight and thick. "God, you are perfect," he whimpered, wrapping his hand around it.

Almost instantly, Santa moved closer and as their lips and tongues met, their hands moved in tandem. Down, up, rub over the top gathering lubricant; down up, rub; down, up, rub. Edward's breaths became short and completely uncontrollable as Santa began to emit small grunts. "Coming," he muttered, thrusting his cock into Edward's hand as it began to spray cum into his waiting palm. Breaking the lip lock he had been holding onto, he looked down, mesmerized at the sight. His right hand was covered in semi-opaque white liquid while Santa was continuing to jack him off, faster and tighter with each pass.

"Fuck," Edward muttered as he felt his balls tighten against his body. He removed his hand from Santa's dick just as his jolly friend dropped to his knees and engulfed his throbbing cock in his mouth. "Ahhhhhhh!" Edward cried out as he came, shooting jets of liquid into the back of Santa's mouth. His orgasm went on for longer than he ever remembered. As Santa was sucking off the last of his cum, he looked up and winked at Edward, making him grin. "Holy shit," he chuckled looking at the young man on his knees before him, "I never knew it could be…"

"Edward, what are you doing!"

Bella's shriek brought him down to earth so quickly that he pushed Santa onto his ass, put his cock back in his pants and was out the door running after his fiancée twenty seconds later. After his abrupt exit, he had been too embarrassed to find out who the Santa was, or to ask if anyone had found his suit coat.

Blinking at the memory, Edward's thoughts turned to the Santa room he was having Alice create. Of course she could have no idea why he would want a room dedicated to Santa. Nobody could. If anyone ever saw the poster, they would just laugh at it, thinking it was a joke. But to Edward, the Santa on the throne was his southern Santa, the man that had made him feel more than he had before or since. He and Bella had broken up that night and the last thing he heard she was happily married to a stock broker from her office named Aro Volturi.

If he had the guts, he would have someone paint a new version of the art with him as Mrs. Santa, but he couldn't risk it. Hiring Alice was chancy enough and he had only done it because his sister had assured him she was discreet. Being extremely private, especially since the Santa incident, he kept his fantasies, his desires, his home life secret. He dated constantly, a new woman on his arm every few weeks. But each time he took one to his bed, he wished they were a different person all together; a person he didn't even know the name of.

"Santa," he sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

!~-~-~!

_November 1_

Opening her door, Alice smiled as the scent of chili met her nostrils. "Hi, Jasper!" she called as she managed to push her front door closed with her behind as her arms were full of charts, plans, and fabric samples.

"Well, the famous Mary Alice Brandon is home," called one of her favorite people in the world. Putting her items in her small home office which was the northwest corner of her living room, she dropped her bag and headed toward the kitchen, grinning as she caught sight of her 6'3" cousin dancing around while singing some strange song at the top of his lungs.

"You're crazy," she laughed and he stopped for one millisecond to wink at her. Grabbing her hand he pulled her close and tried two-stepping around the kitchen. Of course, since it was a small galley kitchen, it wasn't easy to do.

"How was work?" he asked, finally giving up and turning back to the chili bubbling on the stove.

"Exhausting, but fascinating," she bubbled as she leaned forward and sniffed appreciatively.

"You get any snot in there; that is the part you are eating."

Squeaking a laugh, she hit him playfully and backed off. "I'm going to change. Be right back!" Alice was pretty much an upbeat person, but her cousin brought it out even more. Only two years apart, she and Jasper had grown up just four houses away from one another in Texas. When he came to Seattle for college, she followed him as soon as she graduated high school. Until he moved away four years previously, they had been practically inseparable. While she was sad his big dreams in New York hadn't panned out, she was thrilled he was back. Life just wasn't the same without Jasper Whitlock in her life.

"So, what's with the chili?" she asked, walking back into the kitchen fifteen minutes later.

He grinned. "Well, it's cold, rainy, and I'm hankerin' for a taste of Texas." He opened up the oven. "Cornbread too."

"Mmm," she sighed, leaning up against him. "I'm so glad you came back."

Snorting, he closed the oven door. "Yeah, you lost too much weight while I was away. You look like some damned anorexic pixie."

"I do not," she pouted and he grinned, putting an arm around her.

"Darlin', any straight man worth his salt is gonna want a woman, not a waif. So, I'm here as a public service to put some fat in those tits."

Slapping his arm, she couldn't help giggling. Growing up, she had been somewhat chubby, so losing weight had been a very important thing to her once she got to college. As she lost the pounds, Jasper would watch, telling her she looked beautiful no matter what weight she was, but when he got back to town two weeks ago, he took one look at her and got angry.

"Mary Alice Brandon, you are not going to starve yourself," he had hissed. "I don't care how busy you are, I'm gonna make sure you eat right." To be honest, sometimes he acted like a mother hen, but she adored that part of him as well. Besides, he was a good cook.

"How is your new job?" she asked as they began to plate up their dinner.

"Good. Theatre always carries some stress, but the playhouse here is a veritable vacation compared to New York. Plus, what they expected those actresses to do? Those girls couldn't eat a thing," he scoffed. "Unnatural it was."

As they ate, he told her about New York, the things he had done, the plays he worked on, as well as the two relationships he had. "Neither of them was worthwhile," he sighed. "Nice guys, but each relationship was missing that oomph."

Cautiously she broached a subject that she knew was touchy. "Not every guy is going to be like _him_, you know." His freshmen year in college, Jasper had taken a job as a party Santa and had made good money. But one night, he met the guy of his dreams, had instant sexual chemistry and for the first time in his life acted on his desires, but the guy ran off and he never saw him again.

Grimacing, he nodded. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't help though."

"Sorry, honey," she said with a smile. "You know, considering you think girls need fat on them, you really should be a straight man. Pussies the world over would line up for you."

Choking on the wine he was drinking, he cocked an eyebrow. "Eww. Even the thought puts the major to sleep."

Snorting she threw her head back and laughed. "He's the major now?"

Grinning, he nodded. "Yeah, for the last four years. I kinda like it."

"That's only because he solutes you every morning!" she called as she took her dishes to the sink.

They kibitzed back and forth as they did the dishes and put the rest of the food away. As they went into her living room to get comfortable, he spoke. "I am looking, Ali. Promise not to be under foot too long, but the apartment situation here is a bit dismal for my price point."

"Oh, don't think about it. I love having you here and just like in college if one of us brings a guy home, we will just have to hang a sock on the door."

Snorting, he shook his head. "You are crazy."

"You love me that way."

"True," he chuckled. "So, I assume you are going to work all night just like you do every night?"

Blushing a little, she nodded. "It is a three-month contract and the place has to be done by December first, though I don't know why. Oh, Jasper, this is the first time I have ever designed a place from the ground up, and it is so fun!" She wished she could share everything with him, but the agreement she signed had put the kibosh on that. So, she found herself saying things like "oh, and there is this room where… oh, I can't tell you that," or "you should see the… damn, I can't mention that either."

She did ask him his opinion on several fabrics she had chosen for some of the furniture before making her decision and texting an image to Edward for his assessment. Truthfully enough, Mr. Masen had turned out to be the perfect boss. He knew what he liked and did not like, so there were no wishy-washy decisions. When she sent him a suggestion, he usually responded within minutes with a Y or an N. He was so forthcoming with information for his new place that she had changed her mind about finding out about him from Esme. She was afraid his sister might tell him she was asking questions and she would hate to lose his trust and this job.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Jasper asked as she sent off the image of the fabric she wanted to use on the throne chair.

"Well, with the money I am making from this job, I am thinking of going somewhere warm."

"Like where?" he laughed.

She giggled. "A friend of mine's husband bought her an island. They had a house built on it – should be finished sometime soon and she invited me for the holidays."

"Damn, Christmas on Fantasy Island. Is it going to be populated with gorgeous heterosexual males?"

"I don't think so. Her and her husband Carlisle will be there as well as her brother – my boss – Mr. Masen. It is off the coast of Brazil, so I am hoping to catch some Rio nightlife."

Frowning, he downed the last of the wine and placed his glass down. "Ali, why do you always call your boss Mr. Masen? Does he not have a first name?"

"NDA."

Rolling his eyes, he stood up. "All right, Miss I-Can't-Tell-You-Because-It-Would-Get-Me-In-Trouble. I can handle it. And now, I am off to bed. Early rehearsals tomorrow and I have to teach a whole bunch of people who cannot dance how to." Groaning, he walked over, hugged her, kissed her forehead and then headed into her small guest room.

As soon as she heard his door shut, she hurried into her office. The second she sat down, she received a response text from Mr. Masen.

!~-~-~!

_November 30_

Exhausted from a busy week and yet excited for what was coming, Edward walked into the private elevator in his new building. When Alice texted him this morning that the place was ready, he could scarcely believe it. Sure, he knew money could do it, but there was always a part of him that was waiting for the shoe to drop. Looks like the shoe went somewhere else this time. Of course, he hadn't seen what she had done with the Santa room yet.

Once the doors opened, he stared in front of him, stunned. Instead of bare cement flooring and steel beams in the ceiling, he walked into a warm, welcoming home. Right off the elevator was a small foyer with a bench and a shoe cubby. The flooring was a nice warm stone. Straight ahead of him was definitely the living room. A warm tan carpet lined the floor and he automatically removed his shoes before he walked onto it. Several sofas and armchairs curved in and out of unique seating areas, surrounding a gas fireplace. The Seattle landscape just seemed to be a natural extension of the room.

"Do you like it?"

Turning around, he spotted his interior designer and he grinned. "It's amazing, Ms. Brandon. It feels so… homey."

She beamed. "I hoped you would like it."

"I do. It is still open which I wanted, and yet the curved furniture and the way you have the seating arranged is very me." He couldn't help but wonder how she understood that much about him. Had he mentioned he enjoyed natural curves? His office was all straight angles and sometimes it drove him almost nuts.

"All the fabrics I used are washable as is the paint on the walls," she explained, pointing out different parts of the room she wanted him to see. "The outlets are hidden, but there are over a hundred of them in the place. Well, there is still much to see. Let me show you your house."

Edward followed her. For most of the interior, she used half walls or a change in flooring to designate the change. Between the living room and the kitchen, there was what looked like a river of gray slate that ran between the golden tan carpet of the living space and the deep brown hardwood flooring of the kitchen. "I brought green into the kitchen," she explained, "because of the beautiful trees right outside the window here. Also, I chose to only use cabinets that were at maximum waist high so that you never lose the view." She slapped the countertop. "Sealed, so definitely sex friendly." He burst out laughing.

Each room seemed better than the next. His media room was completely sound proofed and set up with a 106" movie screen and dvd projector. It housed twelve reclining movie seats as well as a couple sofas. His library butted up against the media room and so it had a full wall on one side with floor to ceiling bookshelves, with only a half wall on the other side while facing the back of the elevator shaft which she had an artist paint an outdoor scene on. Along with two sofas and two armchairs, she had also set up mobile bookshelves. "I figured you have so many books that you might need to add more and this way, you still have the view out the window."

One guest room was small, but doable, with its own bathroom. It shared a half wall with the library. The last two rooms were his bedroom and the Santa room. "So, next is your bedroom," she said opening a door that sat at an angle from the elevator shaft mural. The room was large with two walls of windows. One of the walls held a pair of French doors that opened up onto a small balcony. The other two walls were painted a soft restful green. In the center of the room was a king-size platform bed with a long table behind it. "I kept this room relatively empty as it appears more restful that way. There is a full bath over there as well as a full walk-in closet. There is also a full restraint system hidden underneath your top mattress."

Edward checked out the rooms, vastly impressed with her handiwork. The bathroom had a huge walk-in shower with a strategically-placed ledge that made him grin. "Very nice," he told her as he walked back into the bedroom.

"One more thing," she beamed, looking excited about something. As he raised one eyebrow, she held up a remote and pointed it at a small panel on the wall. Immediately shades he hadn't even been aware of slid down the window slowly.

"Perfect," he chuckled. He had been prepared to wear an eye mask to sleep in, but this was ten times better. "You have definitely outdone yourself, Ms. Brandon."

Giggling, she bounced up and down on her toes, something she seemed to do often. "Okay, there is one more room to see. The Santa Room."

Taking a deep breath, he put on a blank face and nodded. There was no way the room could live up to his dreams of what it would be. But then, after he had lived here for a while, he could find ways to do so, he was sure. As it was, he wasn't completely sure what he wanted in there. As she left his bedroom, he followed and found himself between his bedroom and the living room. She waved toward a plane wooden door and handed him a key. "Go head."

Putting the key in the door, it opened slowly and as he walked in, he had to chuckle. Alice had managed to outfit the room so that it looked like the room in the picture. As he walked in, small overhead recessed lighting turned on. To his left, framed, was his image but now it was on canvas. Shelves of different heights held bright packages as far as the eye could see, all the way to the ceiling. The windows were covered in dark burgundy drapes with emerald green sheers in front of them. To his right sat a large reclining throne, covered in rich red velvet. There was even a Santa hat hanging off one of the arms. Chuckling as while it wasn't perfect, it was as close as anyone would ever get, he nodded and left, smiling as the lights turned off. He locked the door and turned to her.

"Thank you."

She nodded. Neither of them wanted to really discuss that room.

"I put the instructions for everything from the kitchen appliances to the wi-fi that is only for your apartment in the small desk in the library. There are blockers on the windows that won't allow the signal out," she explained making him smile. "Even then, it is completely password protected."

After an hour of giving him the grand tour and leaving him a form to fill out if he found any problems, she happily accepted her check and left, leaving her keycard behind. While she would not be able to photograph or show off her work to anyone, just using his name should open doors for her. Plus, she wasn't sure why, but she felt sorry for him. She did not know his exact age, but he looked to be around forty and to be so alone had to be dreadful. Reminding herself as she reached her car that turning forty was only twelve years away, she made a decision to ask all her friends to start setting her up on dates.

!~-~-~!

_December 18_

"_Please bring your seats to their upright position and make sure your seatbelt is securely fastened for the descent into Rio de Janeiro."_

Bouncing up and down in her seat, Alice looked eagerly out the window as they began their descent. The last three weeks since she had handed over the apartment to Mr. Masen had been fraught with stress. They shouldn't have. She should have had a great time considering the bonus he sent her two days later. Her fee had been quite large and would support her nicely for the next six months if she couldn't find any more jobs in the meantime, but his bonus? $100,000. It had shocked her and since then all she had been able to do was worry. Would he regret paying her that money if he found something he didn't like? Maybe he would have preferred the Santa Room being less literal? Why had she decided on the gray slate instead of the green? Should she have given the guest room complete privacy?

On and on it went until Jasper finally insisted she go to the island. "Hell, Ali! I think seeing him there might make you feel better. You are tighter than a fuckin' drum right now!"

Even worse. The guilt from complaining and the what-ifs after the play Jasper had been working on folded before it even opened and he never got paid for the work he had put in. "Sorry, Jazzy," she pouted. "I don't mean to be this way. I… until he sent me that bonus, I didn't have all the worries, but now… I can't help but think he will find it not good enough."

Chuckling, he pulled her into a warm Jasper hug. "He obviously loved it, Alice, or he wouldn't have sent you a bonus. Now, come on. You are depressin' me. You have all that money burning up your pocket. It is time for Alice to go shop for island clothes."

When Esme called that evening to see if she would be coming, she blurted out, "My cousin is here and he would be alone if I came. Can he come too?" Her friend's assurance that one more person would not be a problem had kicked her into gear. She bought two round-trip tickets to Rio. Planning ahead, she made sure they reached Brazil two full days ahead of when they were expected so that they could buy some island attire. Washington State just did not sell that kind of clothing.

As the tarmac came close, she glanced to her left at Jasper who was leaning back and grinning at her. When she first told him they were going to the island, he had argued against it. He should have known better. Once Alice made up her mind about something, she always got her way. Besides, Jasper deserved a fun vacation just as much as she did. And they both needed to have some fun in the sun.

While neither of them knew Portuguese, Jasper was fluent in Spanish, so between it and the English/Portuguese dictionary he had, they were able to enjoy the next two days. They shopped like crazy all day and she probably would have purchased three times as much as she did, but he reminded her that once they got back to Washington there would be nowhere for them to wear the clothing. As it was, they both ended up with multiple bathing suits, shorts, and light tops. While he was talking to a native Brazilian about a good place for them to go dancing, she purchased him a special outfit, hopefully something to make him laugh.

They danced both nights they were there, sometimes together, sometimes with different partners, but Jasper always kept his eye on his little cousin. He didn't trust any of these men not to try something with her and he might have to break a few jaws if they did. On the morning they were to meet Esme's husband down by the docks, they were up early, packed everything, and got there almost an hour early. Alice joked that she was too excited. Jasper smiled, but didn't mention that he wanted to get her down there before she could find something else to buy. He was relieved that her fear and worry seemed to have left the moment they landed in Brazil and was glad she was back to her old self.

"There he is!" Alice cried, jumping up from the bench the two were seated on. She grabbed two of the five suitcases and he grabbed the other three and they made their way to the end of the jetty where a tall blonde man was talking in rapid Portuguese to a local. As soon as the Brazilian nodded and ran off, he turned and smiled.

"Alice, good to see you. Esme will be thrilled you came."

Laughing, Alice dropped her bags and hopped forward. "I'm excited too. Dr. Cullen, this is my cousin, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper this is Esme's husband, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

As Carlisle and Jasper shook hands, he smiled. "Please call me Carlisle. We are on vacation." He helped Jasper with the five bags as Alice got comfortable on the boat. They had to wait an hour as it was refueled, but finally they were on their way to the island.

She sat up front next to Carlisle, watching all the islands coming and going, wondering what Isle Esme would be like. Patience had never been her best virtue and she truly tried not to ask, but finally she couldn't help herself. "How much further?" she called over the sound of the boat.

Jasper roared with laughter. "I wondered how long that would take," he teased.

Carlisle chuckled. "About another hour."

Glad she had put on sunscreen that morning, Alice watched the waves go by. It still felt strange to be surrounded by such wealth and there was no doubt Dr. Cullen and his wife were wealthy. And yet, they had never acted like she wasn't as good as they were just because she was from a poor family. She truly liked that about them.

"Up ahead!" Carlisle called, pointing into the distance. She craned her neck as Jasper sat up straighter to get a better look. Ahead they could see the beginnings of an island.

For some reason, she expected it to be like the islands they showed on television. Small, mostly treeless, where you could see one end from the other, but it was not. The island was huge and completely covered in trees. "It's beautiful!" she said in awe as Carlisle helped her up onto the jetty.

"Thank you. It is almost one hundred acres, most of it trees. There is a beautiful lake in the middle just a short walk from the house. It is safe for swimming. But then, so is the ocean as long as you stay close," he chuckled. As Alice trotted along ahead of them, the two men followed along with the bags.

"So, it is just the five of us then?" Jasper asked.

"Hopefully," Carlisle replied with a sigh. "Esme's brother was detained and we aren't sure he will make it. If he doesn't, it will be just the four of us. My wife, of course, will cook for an army, so I hope you have the ability to eat and eat and eat."

"Alice!"

"Esme!" Alice ran forward and hugged her friend. "This island is amazing!"

"Oh, wait until you see it all. Carlisle definitely found a gem." Arm-in-arm, they walked along a windy stone path that led from the beach through a small grove of trees before opening up.

"Wow," Alice whispered as she caught sight of the house.

"I would have preferred more windows, but this place has been known to get storms and I don't want to have to fix the place every time we come," Esme laughed as she led her up to the one-story beach house. Four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large kitchen, two living areas, a small library and a wraparound porch; the house was beautiful.

"Your friends are going to clamor to be invited," Alice laughed an hour later. She and Jasper had unpacked in their rooms and had changed into swimsuits. Carlisle and Esme took them to the lake, which Alice soon realized was a pool that had been made to look like a lake. She was entranced.

Snorting, Carlisle shook his head. "The last thing we want is a bunch of people dropping in. Only a select few will get to come here."

!~-~-~!

_December 24_

Exhausted, Edward nodded at the man on the dock and backed his rental boat out. He should have contacted Carlisle and let him know he was finally coming, but he couldn't imagine wanting to go all the way to the mainland and then back again, especially this close to the holiday. He was sure Esme was up to her elbows in baking, cooking, and whatever other holiday traditions she was reenacting. When he was delayed, she had been very unhappy though she tried to be understanding. Business was not necessarily a 9-5 thing, at least not for the boss. Besides, ever since he moved into his new place, he hated the idea of being away from it for even one night, let alone two weeks.

The ride to the island was relaxing. All he had to concentrate on was the gauge and the horizon. As the sun began to set as he pulled up to the jetty, he was glad to be there. Even if he hadn't wanted to leave his home – his Santa Room – this time of the year, the need to be here suddenly engulfed him and he turned the boat off.

Grabbing his bag, he hopped onto the dock. When Carlisle had first suggested the idea of buying an island a year previous, Edward helped. With connections all up and down South America, he found a few decent ones for sale and he and his brother-in-law came down to check them out. This one, even though it was further than any of the others, a full four hours from the mainland, stood out as the best to both of them. The previous owner had built a self-sustaining pool that resembled a natural lake, but not a house. All of the plumbing was set up – it was obvious the owner had planned to build, but money problems came up and he wanted to sell the island quickly. The price was right, so Carlisle snatched it up. It took almost nine months to get the house built.

Esme, of course, had no idea. Or at least she hadn't until they arrived three weeks ago. Finally realizing how much trouble her husband had gone to for her, plus having fallen in love at first sight with the place, she completely forgot her earlier annoyance at his anniversary gift. Carlisle's text to Edward the night they arrived made him laugh.

_Fully on board, you would think she had decided to buy it. ~whew~ out of the dog house._

As he left the breach, he was glad they had put up tiny lanterns along the path. Once he got into the trees, it was pitch dark without the moon to guide him. The doors were open and laughter drifted from inside the house as he walked in.

"Happy Holidays," he called walking in.

"Edward!" Esme laughed, standing up and hugging him as he walked into the living room. "Why didn't you tell us you were_ finally_ coming?"

Grinning, he kissed her on the cheek. "Didn't want Carlisle to have to make an eight-hour trek to get me." After greeting Carlisle and Alice, he sat down. "Sounds like the three of you are having fun," he mused, watching them. All three were wearing holiday-esque outfits. Carlisle had on a green shirt, Esme wore a red dress, and Alice was wearing what appeared to be an elf costume.

His sister laughed. "Oh the last few days with Alice and Jasper have been wonderful, Edward."

"Jasper?"

Before any of them could answer, he heard three words that made both his body freeze and his blood boil.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Turning in shock, he stared at the man posing at the door in a complete Santa costume. He had the pants, coat, boots, hat… he even had a fake beard.

Alice shrieked with laughter. "Jasper! You look so cute!"

Letting out a deep laugh, Santa lumbered over to the sofa and pulled Alice onto his lap. "And what do you want for Christmas, little girl?" She giggled and pulled the hat down over his eyes. "That wasn't an answer," he drawled.

Edward couldn't move. He was sure he was having some sort of strange flashback. No matter what Santa sounded like, there was no way he was that Santa from years ago. Plus, it looked like this man was with Alice. His heart dropped. No, no, no! Go away, flashback, go away.

"Edward," his sister said, pulling him back into the moment. "This is Jasper Whitlock, Alice's cousin."

Cousin. He wasn't with Alice. He looked over at the two who were seated on the sofa. He couldn't see anything of Jasper except the edge of his nose and there was no way he could be his Santa anyway, so that idea just needed to go away. Maybe he should take a few minutes to go shower off the trip. Yes, that must be what was wrong with him. Well, that, and he spent two hours each night in the Santa Room. He needed therapy.

Alice pulled Jasper's hat back and he turned his head to look at the newcomer. When their eyes met, Jasper froze. They both might have aged a few years, but he would have remembered this man no matter how old he got.

"Edward?" Jasper asked, feeling as though someone had kicked him in the gut.

"Santa?" Edward responded, his expression muddled.

Carlisle snorted. "Wearing a costume like that, Jasper, you will get pegged."

Carlisle, Esme, and Alice began to chatter again and at first did not notice when Jasper put Alice back on the sofa and left the room with an "I'll be right back."

Edward found himself on his feet and following the man in red, hardly able to breathe. When Jasper ducked into a room, he quickly followed, surprised when the door shut behind him. Turning, he stared into Santa's eyes. "It's you," whispered what should be a mirage.

Slowly, Edward raised a hand and placed it on the other man's face. He couldn't speak. Mentally he catalogued the changes in the face in front of him. Removing the beard, he looked at the man where what he remembered was a boy. This Santa was stronger, older, and even more attractive than he had been twelve years ago. Slowly his thumb traced Santa's lips. "I want you," he said in a very husky voice.

Santa's gray eyes seemed to go black and he pushed Edward back, back, back until his legs touched something hard. He reached around him and patted something. "Hop up, baby." Putting his hands behind him, Edward felt the lines of a desk and quickly hopped. In the next second lips just as soft as he remembered ghosted over his own. "Sweet as fudge," Santa murmured, pushing his knees apart and moving between them.

Edward reached out to pull him closer, but the bulk of Santa's attire got in his way. "Off," he begged, tugging at the jacket.

Snorting, Santa quickly unbuckled and unbuttoned the jacket, shrugging it off and tossing it behind him. Beneath the jacket were bright green suspenders over a red wife-beater. Edward whimpered. Smiling, Santa moved right back and began to kiss him again, his fingers frantically unbuttoning Edward's shirt. At the same time, Edward slid the green suspenders over Santa's shoulders. Quickly, Santa dropped his arms and the suspenders and his pants dropped to the floor and he pushed Edward's shirt off his shoulders. "Off."

Snickering, Edward ripped his shirt off and then got a good look at Santa. His body was even better looking than it had been twelve years ago. He had a defined six pack and was muscular without it being ugly. When his eyes alighted on the bright red boxer briefs with _ho ho ho_ written on them, he grinned. "Love your boxers, though I kind of miss the boy shorts."

Groaning, Santa yanked at the front of Edward's jeans, scattering his buttons. "I need to feel you again." The moment Santa's hand grasped his erection, Edward let out a low moan and his head fell back. Holding him firmly, Santa leaned in and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue through Edward's lips. Santa had definitely gained some skills in the kissing department. He was in control as he plundered Edward's mouth; as he began to tongue fuck him just like Edward had done to him all those years ago, a low growl left Edward's throat and he grasped Santa's hips, pulling them closer. When his hand touched the fly of the _ho ho ho_ boxers, the cock that had haunted his wet dreams popped out instantly.

From that moment forward, neither of them thought as much as reacted. Their hands rubbed and dipped and squeezed, spreading precum over each of them. When Santa grasped Edward's hips and pulled him forward to the edge of the desk, he had no idea what to expect. As Santa removed his hand from his own dick, Edward had a brief moment to think, _What the fuck?_ before the wonderful jolly man took both cocks in his hand and began to rub them both.

"Oh god yes!" Edward moaned, wrapping both arms around his Santa and crushing the swollen red lips with his own. Never in his wildest dreams would he have expected that having his dick rub against another's would feel so incredibly good. It was better than good. It was waking up Christmas morning to find out that you got everything you wanted and more; to find that your stocking included the most favored toy of the season that was sold out everywhere and wasn't expected back in stock for six months.

As his companion thrust against his cock and Santa's hand rubbed them both, Edward kissed and nipped his way across his jolly elf's jaw. His only thought was _he smells like peppermint_ before his orgasm came on him so suddenly he wasn't expecting it. His head slammed back and he yelled as he came violently all over his abdomen. Santa quickly followed and as his breath left his lips in quick little gasps, Edward looked down and a soft laugh escaped his lips. With Santa's hand still wrapped around their cocks and the cum splattered over the top, it was almost like his picture.

"Well," Santa said in a breathless voice. "That was…"

The door banged open. "Edward, are you alri-"

Edward froze and looked over Santa's shoulder as Esme, Carlisle and Alice came into the room. It seemed like forever as the three people took in the scene in front of them. Edward's shirt was missing while Jasper stood facing away from them between Edward's legs. His santa coat and pants were gone and his right hand was noticeably stuck between their bodies. Edward's hands were quite noticeable as his arms were still wrapped around his elf.

Carlisle gave an amused cough and tried to pull the two women back through the door. They could not be budged. "What is going on in here?" Esme asked relatively calmly.

"Ah fuck," Santa groaned and Alice let out a squeak.

"Edward? You are _that Edward_?" She looked at her cousin and to the man with green eyes who looked as though he was in shock. "Oh my god, you _are_ that Edward!"

"Alice, what are you saying?" Esme asked confused.

"Would y'all mind leaving us alone for a moment?" the man in red asked, his eyes on Edward, halfway expecting him to bolt.

"I'm trying," Carlisle chuckled, waving Alice backward. She giggled and danced out of the room. He finally had to toss Esme over his shoulder to get her to leave.

"Carlisle!" she yelled as he shut the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath, the tall blonde Santa took hold of Edward's jaw and pulled it up so that he met his eyes. "Does this seem familiar to you?"

Snorting, as he came out of his shock, Edward nodded, increasingly aware he was covered in cum and some of it was not his own. "So, uh, Santa," he began, making his jolly friend chuckle.

"It's Jasper, Edward. My name is Jasper."

"Jasper," he said quietly. Strangely enough, he had no problem imagining himself moaning out the name Jasper the same way he did Santa in his sleep. "Well, it has been awhile," he said offhandedly as Jasper took a step backward.

Grinning, the tall Texan gathered some wet wipes that sat across the room and Edward realized they must be in one of the guest rooms. "So, Edward," Jasper said, handing him a few, "Are you gonna run this time?"

Taking his time cleaning himself off, finally Edward tossed the evidence into a nearby garbage can and looked up. He took in the man standing across from him. Having Santa be a real live man instead of a dream was definitely a good thing. He hoped. Slowly, he smiled. "Are you single?" Jasper nodded. "Unattached?" Jasper nodded again. "Then tell me this, where would I go?"

A large smile crossed Jasper's face. "Well, then, I suggest we get dressed and go out and pay the piper. Maybe tomorrow we can go for a walk around the island. There are so many places to interact, Edward," he winked. He pulled a pair of jeans out of his closet and quickly pulled them and a red t-shirt on. "Err, we need to get you new pants," he grimaced, looking at the jeans that were now missing buttons.

As Edward looked down, a knock came at the door. "I put Edward's bag outside the door," Carlisle said calmly.

Once Edward was dressed in tan shorts and a green t-shirt, Jasper held out his hand. "To new beginnings?" he asked cautiously.

Smiling, Edward nodded and placed his hand into Jasper's. "To new beginnings. And to amazingly life-fulfilling Santa rooms," he added under his breath as the two of them walked out of the room and into the living room.

**The end… or not. Depends on if these two boys decide they want me to know what happens next.**


	12. Crazy Bitch by HismysticMuse

**Christmas One Hot by HismysticMuse**

**Title: Crazy Bitch (Cause I am lame and couldn't think of another)**

**Thanks to Kelli for including me in another countdown and for editing this baby. All other mistakes are mine. All things Twilight belong to SM and not me.. but this plot is mine. Please don't steal.**

**Be creative.**

**AXJ**

**Summary: Alice has dirty thoughts of new student Jasper Whitlock and a flare for naughtiness, until she gets caught by her crush and he takes over from there.**

Mary Brandon was not the type of mother that would approve of her daughter's current thoughts. If she knew what she was thinking, she would most definitely have her in the confessional to expel all of the dirty thoughts into the ears of the priest, in hope of forgiveness.

But Alice wanted no such thing.

Of course, she appeased her mother by wearing the Catholic school gets up: stockings, deep blue skirt, and the thick, white polo shirt, but the golden cross branded her worse than anything else she wore.

She didn't even go to Catholic school.

The clothes were 'appropriate for a conservative, young lady.'

If she only knew…

But she wore the clothes even though it wasn't who she was.

If she could, Alice's religion would be more spiritual. She would hug the trees while sitting quietly in the deep, damp forest of Forks. She would whisper soft gratitudes for her breath, her sight, and the soft beat of her heart. But mostly she would give quiet gratitude for the creation of Jasper Whitlock.

Worship him.

Jasper Whitlock was fucking gorgeous.

Jasper Whitlock was new; a deviant that was sent to the school, away from his home in Texas to be "reformed."

Jasper Whitlock made her body sing and he didn't even know it… yet.

ooOOOoo

_Yep. He's here again_, Alice thought as she lightly teased the hem of her plaid skirt. The thick, black tables that were the Biology lab desk hid her explorations and desires since she sat in the back of the class.

Jasper Whitlock.

The name curled her tongue with soundless musical notes as pirouetting fingers slipped further up her skirt.

Light traces all the way up; tickling spins of her fingernails set her nerves close to the surface of her skin while she pretended it was his fingers, his touches, him.

"_Oh Alice," _he would say close to her ear as he nipped at her earlobe, "_let me watch you touch yourself."_

"The golden onion award," the teacher rambled with feigned excitement, trying to captivate the class with enthusiasm for a lame reward.

Who wants a spray painted onion?

Her eyes darted, searching for anyone noticing her exhibition. Seeing no one paying attention to her, Alice slouched down in her seat, thankful for the front guard under the table that shielded her movements from the teacher and students. Her fingers inched higher and higher until her short painted nails hit the hem of her lacy underwear.

Beads of sweat marked her forehead, and with a hurried gaze around, Alice breached the lace and lightly tapped on her slick clit.

Nerves were amplified.

_Jasper._

A slight breathy moan escaped from her rose lips, plump with her excitement, as she pushed and curled another finger inside of her. She fidgeted for a moment to give her some slack in the wet panties.

"…and since it has been a while since we've had a new seating chart…"

Pinching her clit, Alice's pants heightened. Her eyes locked on the wavy fair haired man across the room sitting with his head down, writing on a note pad before looking up at his desk mate with a laugh.

_He did this to her. _

_His fingers inside her. _

"…so without further ado, get up from your seats and get your things gathered up to move…"

So close.

So close.

Alice's eyes widened as she watched the students around the classroom get up and pick up their things.

_Shit!_

She pulled her fingers out quickly, the warm sweat on her brow turned cold, the wetness on her fingertips glistened in the florescent light.

"Weren't you listening?" Jessica hissed, "New seating chart, get up."

Alice quickly grabbed up her backpack and purse, careful not to use those fingers, and felt the flush of her face scalding her.

Faceless names and pointing around the room caused laughter, sighs, and contempt as students sat with their new partners. Others lingered anxiously awaiting their names and seats.

"Mary-Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock,"

Acute panic.

The oxygen left the room.

Numbly, Alice moved to where the teacher pointed and carefully sat at a table at the opposite side from where she was before, but thankfully still in the very back. She put her backpack down before taking out her notebook to preoccupy her attention from the lust and embarrassment she was feeling.

"Hey," Jasper greeted halfheartedly, his hand extended and awaiting for hers. Alice turned and glanced at his offering, before grasping it. It was like slow motion when he gripped her fingers and his nondescript features twisted to one of curiosity; no doubt feeling the slight dampness on her fingertips.

She watched as his eyebrows knit together, eyes narrowed, before he released her hand and gave her a small smirk.

His hazel green eyes watched her baby blues as he lifted up his hand, inhaling.

Alice couldn't help the gasp that escaped her chest as Jasper's smirk broadened into a devilish smile.

"Very nice to meet you… intimately."

Alice's eyes widened, horrified, before the teacher told everyone to take their seats.

She could feel his eyes on her, the heat on her face, and the uncomfortable wetness of an unfulfilled orgasm.

It had to be the first level of Hell.

She imagined the confessional for her actions, and when she heard the soft chuckling next to her, Alice expected the rumors to fly.

She was a dirty girl.

And Jasper Whitlock now knew it.

The bell sounded, and Alice dashed out of the class room, desperate to be away from him so she could breathe. She ran into the girl's bathroom to wash up before heading to the noisy cafeteria where she could finally disappear in the mass of students.

ooOOOoo

"His name is Jasper Whitlock, and her name is Bella Swan, but I guess her dad married his mom, or something so they're the same age, but not together-together." Jessica droned on and on about the new students. Nothing was firsthand news, and Alice felt a trickle of annoyance climb up her back.

"I guess he was like this bad boy in Texas and his deviant behavior made his mom want move here to shack up with her online boyfriend, the Chief. Very odd, right?" Alice gave non-committing shrug. "And Bella Swan moved from Phoenix so her mom could be some groupie or roadie or something."

Alice shook her head; irritated with the incorrect rumors, she could feel her temper bubbled too close to her skin. Bella's mom remarried, Alice recalled, and she moved with her dad not to be witness to newlywed sexing.

Alice couldn't blame her.

Jasper and Bella had been in town for a couple weeks, but only in school for a few days. Alice had a class with each of them, but Jessica was bored and when bored she relived old gossip with her new twists.

"I would totally fuck Jasper," Lauren said nonchalantly, stabbing her food with her fork.

Alice's eyes rose up to meet Lauren's, gauging her sincerity, but like the girl herself, she seemed already bored with the topic as her eyes found and appraised Edward Cullen. He was quite pretty, Alice thought, but not her type.

"Who wouldn't you fuck, Lauren?" Jessica scoffed rhetorically.

Lauren smirked as she shrugged, there was no answer. They all knew that Lauren used whatever she could to her advantage, and many of the male student body have been privy to her '_missionary work'_.

But Alice's deviancy was more personal. She liked the thrill of touching herself in private. She liked the quiet, hidden exhibition, even though she had yet to have a partner, she was constantly pushing herself to the brink with no one the wiser.

Well, until today.

"…he didn't want to kiss on me or anything! Is that normal?" Jessica hissed in a whisper, capturing Alice's attention from her inner mortifications. "I mean I totally thought guys would be passionate or something, but just a meaningless grope? I am not easy, you know! I am not like Lauren, no offense, Lauren," Jessica word vomited over the lunchroom table.

"That was harsh," Lauren pouted, dipping her fries in ketchup and putting them in her mouth. Alice watched Lauren's face carefully until she was confident Lauren's feelings weren't hurt.

"Sorry, but you are talking about teenage boys in Forks. It's not Las Vegas or LA where it's more populated and exposed, so I guess maybe its normal," Alice said, with a shrug.

"But it's weird, right? Mike should know what he's doing. He should be all over this body."

"Boys are stupid, Jess. No high school boy is going to know how to go porn star on you," Lauren sneered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jessica sighed, watching as Bella was greeted by Jasper and then Mike as she sat at their table.

"Maybe I should say something to her, like introduce myself… tell her Mike's taken, though I am sure I don't need to, I mean, she totally could have different taste in guys, but I had to say something to Lauren cause she's like, the only one I wouldn't leave Mike alone with, no offence, Lauren."

"Suck it, Jess." Lauren started chugging her soda, her eyes rolling is annoyance.

"It's true, though. You're like an open shop for anyone wanting an oil change," Jessica scoffed, stabbing at her salad.

"Like you're any different?" Lauren mumbled.

Alice was usually oblivious to their banter, instead watching Jasper eat his food, but when she heard they were talking about Bella she couldn't help but chine in, "I am sure Bella will have enough sense to stay away from Mike, Jess… its Mike staying away from her that will be your problem. Bella's the shiny new toy."

Jessica let out a breath as she twisted the lid of her Pepsi over the table. "True. I know how wonderful shiny new toys are… I love my bullets!" They all laughed, lightly. "Anyhow, back to Mike, I have another concern I am worried about. I haven't even seen Mike's peen, but his fingers are pudgy."

"So?" Lauren looked up, confused.

"You're worried he'll have a small cock?" Alice wondered.

Alice didn't enjoy the topic of Mike's cock at lunch but there were worse conversations, like the time when Jessica had the "biker guy" phase with a guy on the Reservation. He had put a dog collar and leash on her before he fucked her from behind.

Thank goodness for Jessica's flare of naivety and friends intervening.

"Yes!" Jessica popped up before slouching into a pout.

"With those chubby fingers he would suck as a gyno," Lauren added with a smirk.

"I know, right?" Jessica beamed as Alice pushed her food away.

"Anyway!"

"Ah, yes… Mike's peen," Jessica mused.

"Ugh!"

"I once fucked this dude with a small cock and droopy balls," Lauren smiled, "It was like getting a soft spanking on my girl parts with his balls when he fucked me doggy style. But he didn't do much for me, other than the bad sex. I didn't even get an Oh out of the deal. But the worst was that he judged me based on a 1-10 scale… 'Lauren, your being a number six right now, what are you going to do to raise your number?'"

"Please… just no. No more." Alice pulled at her hair, mortified.

"I had one guy who used to say, 'we're gonna tear it up and shit?' before sex." Jessica laughed, her eyes glazed in memory.

"Oh," Lauren sneered in disgust, "I had one who drank so much that he sweated beer and when we fucked, I had to dodge his dripping sweat drops in order to get my Oh. I would just hold my breath and kegal, hoping he would hurry."

"Gross." Jessica scrunched up her nose. "I had one who picked me up in a car he bought after he robbed a bank. I mean who robs a bank and then buys a Camry? Lame."

Lauren went on about how one of her ex-boyfriend's dads stole her underwear and had video cameras in the house's air vents. That was when Alice knew she needed to get out of there and away from her whoring friends.

"You two are deranged! I am so leaving!" Alice yelled before grabbing up all of her things and pulling them to her chest. Her feet couldn't carry her fast enough.

ooOOOoo

_Rocking around the Christmas tree… at the Christmas party hop._

Alice tuned out the sounds of Christmas music as she sat in her car in the parking lot.

Her body was singing, begging for release as Jasper's face came to her mind, and her fingers channeled his, as they pulled and twisted her nerves. She envisioned the planes of his chest, the way his hair might fall over his face and how dark his eyes would get when his pupils dilated before he came.

It was a mild annoyance that she didn't really know these things about him, and with winter break coming in two days, Alice felt frustrated, mentally, physically, and sexually.

Two fingers pumped in and out of her body as she tilted her head back. Her eyes closed as if she was asleep to those who might come across her.

But no one would know how her heart rate heightened, teetering on her impending release.

Hard thrusts, deep inside her, Alice took her free hand to twist her nipple through the polo shirt, but she needed more.

She always needed more.

"_You little cock tease. I see how you watch me."_

A small moan.

Twist, curl, pump.

"_You like riding my cock? Hmm? You want to take my punishment, don't you?"_

"Ungh!" Alice bucked, her fingers pushing and pulling, twisting and curling as fantasy Jasper's voice rang through her mind.

"_Take it all in, you crazy bitch." _

The school bell chimed somewhere in the distance, and Alice's shoulders fell. She felt the rage and pricking pain of her sexual frustration.

Slowly, Alice let out a sigh as she looked up and was suddenly aware of her surroundings.

A male stood just outside her door.

Watching.

Everything.

Alice removed her fingers from between her legs, carefully, flushed.

She took in the clothes that draped over the male outside her car.

Jasper.

She felt like sinking into the second layer of Hell.

Shaky fingers probed the latch of her door, to open it and Alice felt the heat on her face prickle when the outside cold hit her.

"Watcha doin' in there, partner?" Jasper said in a swoon-worthy southern drawl, then chuckled.

"Nothing!" Alice said hotly, slamming the door of her car.

"I saw what you were doin' in there, baby."

"You didn't see anything," Alice muttered, trying to get by as he seemed to trap her with his body.

"You gonna get your keys from the ignition, darlin'?"

Alice whimpered, feeling mortified.

She turned, opened the door, and bent over the seat to retrieve her keys.

Then she felt it.

The cold breeze of exposure to the cold, her panties soaked and a foreign warmth that slid over the slickness of her sex.

The heat of the third layer of Hell encompassed her.

Alice felt the stiffness of a jean clad cock rub behind her thighs, causing her to still. Her breath trapped inside her chest.

Alice turned her head to look over her shoulder when his hand reached under her skirt, pushing the fabric forward, exposing her flesh to the elements.

A hard slap and a pushing grind shocked the breath out of her.

Then he pulled her skirt back over her ass, reluctantly pulling himself away.

Alice felt the vacancy, hearing the caution bell, as she shut the door of her car.

Jasper lifted his hand, smelling the fingers that just grazed her sex and then put them into his mouth.

Her mouth popped open as he moaned. "I fucking knew it. So sweet." He smirked. "What were you doing in the back of that classroom, Alice?"

He gave a chuckle that moved his torso, pulling her to him, his arms wrapping around her.

"Tell me," he demanded in a soft yet gravelly voice.

"Touching," Alice whispered, her nerves causing her to shake uncontrollably.

"Mm hmm, I know." His jaw moved to her neck as she arched into him. She felt him grinding himself into her as his tongue licked the side of her neck, along her jugular. "I got to watch."

A shudder went thought her.

"What were you thinking about?"

Alice shook her head, her spikey short hair feathered over her ivory skin that reddened with embarrassment.

"Tell me," he said again, his hard cock pushing deliciously against her clit, his hand grabbing the exposed flesh of her ass harshly.

Somehow he had pushed up her skirt.

"We've got to get to class," She whimpered.

Then she felt his fingers move under her skirt. She felt the pull of her panties, and his rough fingers pushed inside her. "What were you thinking about?"

Alice's eyes widened before closing in awe of the feelings he was provoking from her. Her knees were suddenly unable to hold up her weight, and she almost collapsed from the sheer intensity of pending release before he pushed her up against the hard, cold metal of the car.

"We're going to be late!"

"I don't care."

We're going to get caught," she warned.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you? You just got hotter and wetter."

She gave him a slight push, but he didn't move.

"Get in the car, baby."

"Can't." Alice gulped.

"You want to get in this car. You know you do."

"But what about school… they'll call my mother. She'll call the Chief."

Fingers teased at her G spot, pumping frantically. Her soft moaning of frustration and fear filled the misting sky.

Reluctantly, he withdrew from her, the cold air taking his place, and Alice felt the harsh tears threatening.

"We're finishing this," he stated confidently, brushing his fingers over her breast, down her stomach, and over her skirt to cup her, "after school." His strong fingers caused a familiar throb before he picked up her hand, leading her back into the school.

ooOOOoo

Alice had mixed feelings as she walked through the busied halls. She stopped in the bathroom to take the wet panties off, and cleaned herself from the day's frustrations.

She knew Jasper expected sex from her, but what then?

She would have left with him had he been more persistent, but what then?

Would he fuck her and ditch her?

She had seen many girls that that happened to, and she didn't want to be one of them.

What about protection? She didn't have any; her mother wouldn't allow birth control since she was to remain intact until marriage.

But, she couldn't help but want the experience he was promising her.

She needn't worry herself into a frenzy, she decided.

Alice left the bathroom, noticing the halls were mostly empty.

Surely, Jasper would have left, she decided, before making her way to her car.

It was better this way.

ooOOOoo

The parking lot was virtually empty when Alice walked through it. Her hands shook as she clutched her keys.

Pushing the key fob, Alice put her back pack in the trunk, and then closed it.

That was when she felt the change in the atmosphere.

Carefully, Alice turned to see Jasper, in all of his glory, walking up to her car.

His eyes were dark, if not angry.

"You kept me waiting long enough," she giggled, nervously. That fifth layer of Hell laying a nice toasty warm blush over her body.

"My apologies, ma'am," He smirked, "And here I thought you were trying to get away from me."

"I didn't… I wasn't."

Jasper challenged her with his eyes for a moment before relenting, then reached to take the keys from her hand and pulled open the door.

"Go get in. Now!" he demanded, moving his hand and settling himself in the driver's seat.

Alice moved around her car, pulling open the passenger door and got in. She couldn't help the excitement and anxiety she was feeling.

Jasper started up the car as Bing Crosby's voice filled the car. Jasper turned off the radio before pulling out of the space and then out of the school parking lot.

"I know you were thinking about me, Alice. I see how you watch me."

Alice turned to look out the side of the window.

Carefully, Jasper pulled up her skirt, feeling her uncovered thigh and warming his palm with the friction.

"How wet you were. You're lucky I have some self-control and was able to walk away earlier."

Alice gasped.

"Take off your panties," he demanded.

Alice didn't move which caused Jasper's nostrils to flare. "Alice?"

"They're already off…"

Jaspers body grew rigid as the hand that was on her thigh pushed the fabric up toward her torso, exposing her. "Fucking beautiful," he groaned, taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds at a time, warred with needing to watch the road and wanting to stare at her exposed flesh.

Fingers touched delicate skin as Alice watched Jasper turn and pull onto the freeway, heading away from town.

"Close your eyes, baby, and touch yourself like you do when you think about me. I want to see you, hear you."

She watched him carefully before she complied, her fingers lightly touching her sex, spreading herself open and teasing the delicate nerves.

Alice's eyes opened when she felt the car veer off the highway and onto a dirt road. After about five hundred feet, hidden in the trees, she found herself on the edge of Crescent Lake by a small cabin.

"Where are we?"

"Just my parent's cabin. Don't worry, baby, we're not going in." He smirked.

Jasper reclined his seat as far back as it would go before he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper.

Her heart was in her throat as he grasped his long, hard cock.

"Put your mouth on me, Alice. Taste my excitement for you."

Sixth layer.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God._

Could she do this?

Making her decision, Alice moved over the console between the seats, placing her mouth over his long length. She tasted the pre-cum musk of him and pushed herself to try to take him all in.

"Yes! Suck my cock." He thrusted his hips, grasping her hair to control her movements. She kind of liked the control he emitted, wanting to please him. "I have been thinking about fucking that sweet mouth of yours for so long."

Jasper shifted, pulling something out of his pants pocket and plugged it into the car. Suddenly music vibrated the car, causing Alice to pause.

_Hey_

_You're crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Take it all, the paper is your game_

_You jump in bed with fame_

_Another one night paid in full, uh_

_You're so fine, it won't be a loss_

_Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face_

"Uh!" Jasper gasped. "Get up, baby. Slide that wet pussy down on my cock."

Alice moved quickly to mount Jasper. Her leg got caught on the side of the door for a moment before she hovered over him.

Her nerves danced over her skin.

This was it.

The final layer.

The seventh layer.

There was no going back.

Did she really want to do this? With Jasper, yes, but what about the repercussions?

He felt her apprehension as he glided the latex over himself. He took a few moments to grasp her face, watching her eyes flutter as they watched his.

"You scared, baby?"

Alice gulped.

"It's just us. Here together… this time."

"This one time?"

Jasper smiled. "No, this time," he reiterated, letting his words sink in. This wasn't going to be a one-time fuck and she believed him.

"Okay."

Alice carefully sunk down on him. When he felt the resistance he waited for a moment before he thrusted deep inside her, causing her to grab onto him and cry out.

"Thank you, baby, for giving yourself to me." He held her to him, letting her recover from the breech, and his size. She nodded, panting, her eyes tearing up, partly because it hurt, and partly because she lost her innocence before marriage in a car by a virtual stranger.

"Shh, none of that, now," Jasper cooed, wiping the tears that escaped her eyes, leaving a trail in their wake. He didn't want her to feel pain or regret at their coming together. "This is meant to happen for us."

Alice nodded. She wanted to believe him, believe in this. She was going to have sex eventually, and where else would they do it in such a small town.

Moving carefully, Alice pulled up and pushed down; her legs shaking with the unnatural strain on her muscles.

"Yes, Alice," Jaspers sighed, his head falling back onto the headrest, just feeling her, feeling himself inside her.

But when she collapsed over his chest, Jasper opened the car door, pulling them out of the car, still inside of her. He was thankful for her small, light body that he was able to still be agile while holding her.

He opened the back seat door and laid her down, temporarily falling out of her as he got her situated where he wanted her.

"So fucking beautiful," Jasper said as he hovered over her, pushing himself inside her tight body. She wrapped herself around him, her nails digging into his back, buffered by his clothing.

There would be time later to see each other in the buff, he decided as he kissed her mouth. He waited for her to open up to him before he slid his tongue in her mouth and started thrusting himself deep inside her.

Never had he felt, saw such perfection.

She was unlike any other girl that he ever laid eyes on, and when he smelled her sweetness that lingered on her fingers, he decided that he was going to claim the little vixen as his own. He knew that she was going to be a spitfire when she came into her own.

He wanted to be there for the ride.

"Jasper… more," Alice gasped.

Balancing on one arm, his feet pushing into the wet soil, Jasper adjusted himself so he could play with her a little, small circles over her tense nerves.

He knew that she had dabbled all day with her lust, unable to come by her own musings.

That made him happy.

He wanted to feel all that pressure, all of that frustration, and then the release sending her into euphoria.

"Come for me, baby. Think about how you finger fucked this tight pussy while thinking about me."

"Unf!"

He thrashed forward and back, pumping in wild abandon.

"I got to watch those fingers disappear. So fucking hot."

"Jasper!"

"You really are a bad girl, aren't you? My dirty, little exhibitionist." He pinched her clit and felt her body recoil away, but he held her fast, feeling the way her pussy clutched him and sucked him farther inside her.

"I caught you, baby!" He gasped, "I caught your eye, your scent, and now you!"

Jasper came, hot bursts that he only fantasized about before now, came full force inside her body. He couldn't imagine wanting anything else, anyone else, ever again.

"You belong to me, now," he gasped, feeling and trying to reel in the aggressive masculine emotions to dominate her. "You're mine."

He pulled away to look in her eyes, never feeling more close to another human being before, waiting for her assent.

He watched as her eyes narrowed before eyes darting back and forth as if she was trying to see the unknown. In a moment of panic, his fear of letting his feelings flow freely made him want to backtrack, but he couldn't.

He felt her clench around his cock that was still inside her before giving him a bright smile. Alice pulled him to her and kissed him, happily.

"Yours."

Love would come later.


	13. Stay by Mrs Bella Masen

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written anything so to get back on the saddle, I've decided to write this. I will be continuing this story once the countdown is over. I will not start posting it though until after the New Year so keep checking my profile for more information. I've talked enough so I hope ya'll enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, S.M. does. I just play with her characters. I do, however, own the plot and Alyssa.**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Author's name: Mrs. Bella Masen**

**Title: Stay**

EPOV

I have to leave. I have to go after her. I can't let her go. Am I ready to break up my family? Who am I kidding; my wife and I haven't even slept in the same room for the past year. She doesn't come home most nights. I never know where she is, she doesn't help with Alyssa, and all she wants is my money. I know she's cheating, but I didn't want to take Alyssa from her mother. I now realize she doesn't want to be a mother. I have to leave. I have to take my daughter away from this. I have to go to Memphis. I have to get my reason for living besides Alyssa. I can't forget the day I saw her, fell in love with her, worshiped her, fucked her, and just hung out with her. I'm still legally married, but not for long. The divorce papers have been drawn up, all I have to do is give them to her. I dare her to fight me. I have all the proof I need to prove that she's fucking half the city. I need to go after her. I need to, no, I want to ask her to be mine. I just hope she says 'yes'. She will say yes. Alyssa is with my mom and dad for a few days while I go after her. I have to get my wife's sister.

_Flashback: _

"_Tanya, I'm home!" I yelled out as I walked through the front door while taking off my tie. Tanya and I had been married for five years and we had one child together; four year old Alyssa. Just as I was fixing to go in search of my munchkin, Tanya came around the corner with her in her arms._

"_Here, you take the whiney brat. I'm going out with Vicky. I can't stand to be in this house a second longer," she said, handing me Alyssa and grabbing her things. _

"_Tanya, you always do this. You are never home at night, you don't want your daughter, and you don't want me. All you want to do is party and spend my money. What the fuck is going on?" _

"_You knew I didn't want to be a mother, yet you insisted on having a baby. So, I gave you a baby so you would shut up. I don't want her, and I really don't want you. I have to get my fill somewhere," she said, examining her nails. _

"_Munchkin, why don't you go into the playroom and play. I'll be right there," I said to Alyssa as I sat her down. _

"_Otay, daddy," she said as she walked toward her playroom, and I turned back toward Tanya. "You just had to say that in front of her? Do you really not care? If you don't want to be with me then why are you? You can just as easily divorce me just as I could you," I said trying not to raise my voice._

"_No, I really don't care. I would divorce you, but I know I won't get anything because of that prenup I signed when we got married. So, it's better just to stay with you, and I know you won't leave me because you don't believe in divorce," she said, smiling smugly. _

"_Don't test me, Tanya, because I am so close to leaving you. You may just be the reason I start believing in divorce. I will not raise Alyssa in this type of relationship. You better start straightening up or I'm out of here."_

"_Whatever, Eddie, I have to go or I'm going to be late. Oh, and don't wait up." With that she opened the door, walked out, and slammed it shut .I just stood there with my fists balled up beside me, fuming. I had to calm down for Alyssa's sake so I released a few breaths and turned to walk to the playroom when the doorbell rang. _

_Who could that be? I thought. I turned the knob and opened the door. Who was standing on the other side would not have crossed my mind. It was Bella. Tanya's little sister who we, or shall I say I, haven't seen since we got married five years ago._

"_Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked._

"_Well, hello to you too, Edward," she said smiling._

"_Sorry. Hey, Bella," I corrected._

"_That's better. Is my bitch of a sister here? Phil wanted me to drop a check off to her," she said, showing the envelope._

"_No, you just missed her. She was going out with Vicky like she always does," I said with a sigh. _

"_Are you serious? She doesn't stay home with Alyssa and you?" she asked._

"_No, we hardly ever see her. We just got in a fight about it actually before she walked out. Where are my manners, come on in," I gestured with my hand._

"_That sounds like my ungrateful sister. Anyway, onto better subjects, where's my favorite niece?" she asked while scanning the room._

"_She's in the playroom playing. You can go in there with her while I go up and change, I just walked in the door not too long ago," I said walking toward the stairs._

"_Okay, take your time. Take a shower while you are at it. You smell of vomit," she said waving her hand in front of her face, more specifically her nose._

"_You know you love the smell," I said, walking back over toward her._

"_I don't think so. Go shower, stinky," she said, pointing up the stairs. I held up my hands in surrender and backed up toward the steps._

"_I'm going, I'm going." She didn't bother with a reply; she just turned on her heel and headed to find Alyssa. I chuckled as I walked up the stairs and to my room. Tanya and I no longer shared a room. She complained that I was taking up too much space and told me to move my things, so I did just so I didn't have to hear her bitch. I knew I should just go ahead and leave her but maybe she'd change. Maybe one day. One can wish. I gathered my clothes and headed toward the bathroom. I turned on the shower so it could warm up and undressed. I stepped into the shower and just let the water run over me for a few minutes while I thought about how my life had turned out. I was a successful doctor, had a wonderful daughter, and a loving family, minus my bitch of a wife. I sighed as I started to wash my body and my hair. Just before my shift ended, a little girl came in with a stomach ache and threw up all over me. I had cleaned up the best I could, but apparently the smell still lingered. I finished in no time, stepped out, dried off, and got dressed. As I threw my stuff in my hamper and walked down the stairs, I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. As I rounded the corner, I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me. Bella and Alyssa were making cookies and not just any cookies, my favorite cookies to be exact, peanut butter m&m. I stood there watching for a few minutes and then let my presences be known._

"_Something smells good," I said, walking into the kitchen._

"_Aunt Bewwa and me are makin cookies," Alyssa said._

"_I see that. Are they my favorite?"_

"_Yes, Edward, like we would make anything other than peanut butter m&m cookies. I think I know better," Bella said with a laugh. "We were going to make dinner, but you don't have anything here, but I did surprisingly find the stuff to make cookies. Care to explain?"_

"_You know I don't cook, and Tanya doesn't either when she's home. I bought the stuff because I was going to ask my mom to make them when she came over tomorrow," I said sheepishly._

"_You need to learn how to cook, Edward," she said, pointing the whisk at me._

"_I know, that's why my mom comes over on Sundays; she teaches me a new dish every week so I can cook for Alyssa so she's not always eating take out."_

"_Good." _

"_But tonight she is eating take out. I'm too tired to cook, and like you said there's nothing here. Are you staying for dinner?" _

"_I can if you want."_

"_Yes, please. I'm in serious need of adult conversation with someone other than my coworkers. What do you want for dinner?"_

"_I'm not picky. Miss Alyssa, what would you like for dinner?"_

"_PIZZA!" Alyssa yelled out._

"_Pizza it is," Bella said, and I just laughed. _

"_Anything in particular you want? I normally get cheese for her and supreme for me." _

"_Just pepperoni for me, if you don't mind," she said sheepishly._

"_I don't mind. I'll go order, and ya'll finish up here, and I'll wash the dishes. No arguing," I said, walking out. I walked to my office and called the local pizza place and ordered our pizzas, cheese-sticks, and drinks. After giving all my credit card information the girl on the phone told me it would be here in an hour. I thanked her and hung up the phone. When I walked back into the kitchen, they were putting the cookies in the oven, Bella was anyway, and Alyssa was sitting at the table coloring. I couldn't help but feel that this should be my life and not the one I was living now. Bella looked like she belonged in my house, in my kitchen, and being a mommy to my daughter. If I would have met Bella before I married Tanya, I would not have pursued Tanya. Bella was every man's dream. Well, maybe not every man, but definitely mine. She had long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and an hourglass figure. She wasn't skinny nor was she fat; she was perfect. I fought the urge to go to her and press my lips to the exposed flesh of her neck because she had her hair pulled to one side and she had it tilted at just the right angle as she cleaned up the counter. It took everything I had to calm myself down because I was starting to react, and I didn't need to do that; I couldn't do that. I wasn't Tanya. I would not cheat even though that was probably what she was doing that very moment. I shook my head and walked over to my daughter, the only good thing that came out of my marriage. _

"_What are you coloring, baby?"_

"_A doggy. Can I get a doggy, daddy?" she asked, using her puppy dog eyes on me._

"_I'll think about it, love. I promise," I said, kissing the top of her forehead._

"_Otay," she replied and went back to coloring. "Now, what did I say, Bella? I told you I would clean up, that you didn't have to," I said trying to take the sponge from her._

"_I don't think so, Cullen. I made the mess, I will clean it up. Go sit down," she said, pointing to the bar stool. I held my hands up in mock surrender and did what she said._

"_So, Bella, how's life been treating you? Boyfriend? Job? The whole nine yards?" _

"_Life's been all right. No, boyfriend. Yes, I have a job." _

"_Really? That's hard to believe. A woman like you should not be on the market,."_

"_Yeah, well, what can you do? Nothing. There was this guy, but it didn't work out." _

"_What happened? If you don't mind me asking."_

"_He's married," she whispered and then turned around and went back to washing dishes._

"_Does he know you have feelings for him? Is he happy?" _

"_No, to all of those. Can we talk about something else?" she asked, turning back to me. "How's work going with you?"_

"_Sure, work is fine. I'm glad I have office hours now because the babysitter can't stay after five and Tanya wants to be out of here by then. Sometimes, she doesn't even come home. I just never know with her. I'm almost to my breaking point, but I don't want to leave her. Alyssa needs a mother, and I know she doesn't want to be one but maybe she will change. I just don't know," I sighed out. Before she could answer me, the doorbell rang signaling that dinner was here. "I'll go answer the door if you will set the table."_

"_All right," she said and began taking down some plates, cups, and napkins. I answered the door, and indeed it was dinner. I signed the receipt, gave the man a good tip, and took our food. Bella was setting down the last cup with ice when I sat the food down on the table. Not much was said as we poured our drinks and fixed our plates. Our conversation flowed easily over dinner, getting to know each other a little better. I found out that she was an RN. How I didn't know that was beyond me. She also mentioned that she was starting a new job in Memphis in a couple of weeks. She had to wait for her contract here to be up, plus, the woman that was leaving the hospital in Memphis wasn't leaving until after Christmas and it was only the first week of December. _

"_How come I didn't know you were an RN?" I asked._

"_It just never came up. Plus, we hardly ever see each other to talk. Not to mention you know Tanya and I do not get along, at all. If Phil wouldn't have begged me I wouldn't have even came by, well, maybe I would have so I could see my favorite niece," _

"_She's your only niece," I said, rolling my eyes. "Speaking of never seeing each other, why is that? You only come over when the sitter is here."_

"_Well, when the sitter is here there is a lesser chance Tanya is around. I'm surprised she was here today, really. Plus, I've been working nights at the hospital lately. They are finally putting me back on days so I have the next two days off."_

"_No wonder I don't see you. Now that you are on days will you come over more often when I'm here? Like, I said, I need more adult conversation," I said, laughing a little._

"_Yes, Edward, I will come over when you are home from now on. And don't act like it's all my fault. You have my phone number," she said, pointing her finger at me._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just for that I'll call and text you more often."_

"_You are going to blow my phone up now aren't you?" she asked._

"_Yes, I am. You asked for it," I said laughing._

"_Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. I looked over at Alyssa and saw that her eyes were starting to droop. _

"_Alyssa, love, are you sleepy?" I asked. She didn't answer she just nodded her head yes._

"_I'll go get her ready for bed," Bella said, standing up. _

"_Are you sure? I can do it."_

"_I'm sure. You clean up. I'll go give her a quick bath and read her a story."_

"_Okay, thank you."_

"_No need to thank," she said. She picked up Alyssa and left the room. I made quick work of putting the leftover food and drinks in the fridge and loading the dishes in the dish washer. I was wiping down the table when Bella walked back in the kitchen._

"_She's out like a light," she said, sitting at the bar._

"_That was fast," I said, walking to the sink._

"_Yeah, we didn't even get through the second page of "Goodnight Moon" before she was out." _

"_She must have been really tired. Normally I have to read that thing at least three times before she falls asleep." _

"_What can I say? I have the magic touch." _

"_Rub it in. You want some cookies and milk? I'm dying to try them," I said, pulling the milk out of the fridge._

"_Sure, why not," she replied. I poured us both a glass of milk and grabbed the plate of cookies. I joined her at the bar and we, or should I say I, dug in. "Umm…these are wonderful." _

"_Thank you. My dad's mom taught me how to bake." _

"_How is your dad doing?" _

"_He's doing great. He started dating a woman from the reservation up there, Sue. I've known her for almost my whole life. He seems pretty serious about her, and I couldn't be happier for him. He deserves it." _

"_Yes, he does. You deserve to be happy, too, you know." _

"_I know, but I don't want to be with anyone right now," she said, looking anywhere but at me._

"_Is this about that guy?" I asked, turning her head toward me._

"_Yeah," she whispered. "I've tried to forget about him, Edward, but I can't. I've tried to date, I've tried. I just can't do it. I only want him, and it sucks." _

"_Who is he, Bella? Tell me who he is," I whispered, wiping a tear from her cheek._

"_I can't tell you. I can't." _

"_Yes, you can. You can talk to me, Bella. Who is he?"_

"_You," she whispered, hanging her head. I dropped my hand from her cheek and just starred at her. _

"_Me?" I questioned, and she just nodded her head. She started crying harder and put her face in her hands. I couldn't sit any longer so I stood up and started pacing the kitchen. _

"_Yes, why do you think I don't come around when you're here? I could have easily come over on my nights off, but I didn't. In the past five years, my feelings have not faded, at all. If anything, they keep getting stronger. I took the job in Memphis to get away from here, to get away from you so that I could try and accept it, move on. I can't be in the same state or county with you knowing that I can't have you. When I see you with Alyssa, my heart just soars. Seeing you with that little girl makes me fall in love with you even more, and seeing Tanya treat you the way she does just pisses me off. I don't know how much more I can take. I can't take much more, Edward! Do you know how many times I just wanted to ask you for just one night? But I know one night will not be enough! I can wish with every fiber in my being for you to leave Tanya, but we both know you won't! You are in me, and I haven't even kissed you!" _

"Fuck, I didn't know….how could I? Shit, shit,_" I said, pulling at my hair. "Do you think it's been easy for me to be around you when we are in the same room? Do you think it's easy for me to keep my hands off you? Do you? Do you think it's easy for me to see you around my daughter, knowing that you are a better mother to her than her own mother? Because it's not easy. I try to stay away from you, too, because I have no choice. If I would have met you before I married Tanya I would have pursued you and not her. But I didn't. The only good thing that has come out of my marriage is sleeping upstairs in her bed," I said, glancing at her._

"_I need to go, Edward. If I stay any longer, my heart is going to break. Will you tell Alyssa I love her and I'll see her tomorrow. I'll come while the sitter is here so we don't see each other," she said, gathering her things and turning to leave._

"_Bella, don't go," I whispered. I didn't even think before grabbing her, turning her around, and kissing her. It didn't take long before she was responding, her things clattered on the floor, and her hands found their way into my hair. I ran my hands down to her hips, pulling her to me. I slid my hands to her ass, cupping it, and then lifting her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around my waist. I backed us up until she was up against the wall and detached my lips from hers and attached them to her neck. I was licking, sucking, and biting; and she was making the most wonderful sounds. I pulled back to stare at her, and then she said the one thing I was hoping she wouldn't say, knowing I was too weak to resist on my own._

"_Don't stop. Please, don't stop," she moaned. That was all I needed to hear before my lips were on hers. Our kisses were frantic. We didn't waste time by taking things slow. I pulled her away from the wall and started the trek up to my room. Once we reached the bed, I dropped her. _

"_I am going to fuck you so hard, Bella," I said roughly, guided completely by my desperate need to be with her, to feel, something, anything. It had been so long. "But first I need to get you out of those clothes."_

_She grabbed me by the drawstrings of my sweats and pulled me to her. "Well then, you'd better get started because I've waited a long time for this," she said huskily. _

"_Me too, Bella, me too," I said as I kissed her lips. Like downstairs, our kisses became frantic and our hands hurried to rid each other of our clothes. I removed my lips from hers and began stripping off every piece of clothing I could get my hands on, whether it was hers or mine, I didn't care. I just needed to feel skin on skin. After what seemed like forever, we were both naked, and she was stroking my cock._

"_If you don't stop doing that I'm going to cum. I want to be inside you when I do." _

"_Then what are you waiting for?" she asked. I didn't respond, I just gripped my cock and gave it a few strokes before pushing inside of her. She felt like home, like heaven; she was so warm, so tight, so wet._

"_Fuck. Give me a minute," I gritted out. She stopped moving her hips as I dug my fingers into the sheets. If I didn't get control, this was going to be over before it even started. I felt like a teenager all over again. I finally gained control and started to move. My movements were slow, and she was meeting every thrust. _

"_Mmmm…Edward…harder," Bella moaned, digging her nails into my back. I drew myself out of her, leaving only the tip before drilling back into her. She met everything I gave her and even begged for more. I was giving into every sound and every request. It was then that she surprised me with what flew out of her mouth next._

"_I want to ride you. Let me ride that cock," she whispered in my ear, nibbling on the lobe. _

"_Oh, god, Bella." I flipped us over so she was on top. When her hands where settled on my chest, she began to rise up just to slam back down. My hands immediately moved to her hips as I guided her over my cock. I couldn't help the volume of my voice no matter how much I tried. It seemed we both were having that issue. _

"_Shit…fuck…you..feel..so..good," I moaned, digging my fingers into her hips. "That's it, baby, ride my cock. Ahhh." The sounds she was making should be illegal. _

"_Fuck, Edward..I'm so close..ahh..fuck…" _

_I flipped us back over and rose up on my knees, throwing her legs over my shoulders and pounding into her as hard as I could. _

"_I'm so close. Touch yourself; cum with me," I said to her through gritted teeth. She trailed one of her hands down to her clit while her other hand massaged her breast._

"_Mmmm..Edward...right there…right fucking there," she screamed out. I continued to hit that same spot, and a few minutes later we were both screaming out each other's name._

"_Bella!" _

"_Edward!" I collapsed beside her, trying to catch my breath. _

"_That..was..amazing," she panted. _

"_Yes..it..was," I agreed. I rolled over to my side, facing her, and ran my fingers through her hair. "One night isn't enough. It will never be enough."_

"_I know. But you are married, and I'm leaving in a few weeks. We both know that you aren't going to leave Tanya, so why should we continue this?"_

"_Just give me until you leave. That's all I'm asking. When I leave Tanya, you will be the first to know, whether you are here in Seattle or in Memphis. We will be together one day, Bella. I can promise you that," I said before kissing her soundly._

"_Okay," she whispered. "I'll give us until Christmas, but after that no more until you leave her, whenever you leave."_

"_That's all I ask. You will be my forever Bella," I said with conviction. We kissed again before settling in for the night. I knew I was exhausted and I had to be up in the morning to go to work. _

It continued to be this way for the next couple of weeks. I would come home, Tanya would either be gone or walking out the door as I came in. I didn't fight with her anymore. I barely said anything to her. I doubt she noticed. Bella would come over when I got home from work and cook dinner for us and play with Alyssa. Alyssa adored Bella. One night, Bella couldn't come over, and as I was tucking Alyssa in she asked if Bella could be her mommy because her mommy now didn't love her. That made me despise Tanya all the more. I told her we would see as I tucked her in. That night, I went to bed fuming, and it didn't help matters that today Christmas and that meant Bella was leaving. I had to do something and I had to do it fast. I woke up the next morning with my mind set. I got out of bed, took a quick shower, and fixed Alyssa her breakfast. Once I had Alyssa settled in the playroom, I walked to my office to make a phone call that would change our lives forever. As I dialed my lawyer's number, I couldn't help but to feel at ease. I felt that after I got her out of our lives that we would be so much happier. But that feeling didn't last long, Jenks didn't answer. Of course he didn't. It's Christmas. He's spending time with his family. With a sigh, I got up and went to play with my daughter. She had just fallen asleep when a hung-over looking Tanya walked through the front door.

"Eddie, I'm home!" she yelled out. I got up from beside Alyssa and made sure she was covered up before walking into the hall to greet my **wife. **

"Tanya, would you be quiet. Alyssa is taking a nap," I snapped before walking into the kitchen where she was currently sitting munching on my cookies.

"Well, hello to you, too," she said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"It sure as hell doesn't feel like it. You're never here. I bet you're not even going to be here tomorrow for Christmas. Are you?" I asked.

"No, probably not. I have better things to do than to watch some little brat open presents," she said, getting up. "I'm going to go take a shower and get some clothes. Then I'm going back over to Vicky's until New Years. It's a drag being here."

"Fine, whatever, Tanya," I said, walking away. "Oh, by the way, my daughter is no brat." I went to my office to call my sister, Alice, who happens to live in Memphis with her husband, Jasper. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello, big brother. How are you and my favorite niece?"

"Hello, to you, too. We are doing great. How are you and Jasper?"

"We're good. I'm a little upset though that we couldn't make it up here for Christmas this year," she sulked.

"Don't worry about it. There's always next year."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I know your calling for a totally different reason. So, out with it," she demanded.

"You know me so well. I was calling because Tanya's step-sister, Bella, is moving to Memphis, and I wanted to know if you would should her around sometime?" I asked her.

"No, I don't mind. She's nice. When is she moving?"

"She's flying out today,"

"On Christmas? She isn't going to spend time with her family?" she asked.

"No, her dad is with his girlfriend, Sue, visiting her children in California; and her mom and Phil are in Paris for the holidays. I invited her to spend it with us, but I don't know if she will."

"Well, what time is her flight?"

"Ten p.m. I believe."

"Maybe she will spend it with you guys still. Just give her my number and have her call me. Okay?"

"I will. Do you want her number just in case? If I know Bella she probably won't call you," I laughed out.

"Sure, what is it?"

"555-555-2012, and thanks, Alice."

"No problem, big brother. I love you, and give my niece a hug and a kiss for me."

"I will, Alice. I love you. Talk to you soon," I said, and then hung up. That was out of the way, now to write Bella a letter. Before I got invested in the letter, I went to check on munchkin and found that she was still fast asleep on the pallet on the floor so I went back to my office to get to writing. I pulled out my pad, grabbed a pen, and started writing.

_Bella,_

_If you're reading this then that means you are on your flight to Memphis. I wish there was a way to turn back time so I would have met you first instead of Tanya, but there's not. I love you so much, Bella. More than you'll ever know. I really wish you'd stay instead of leaving, but I know that you have to go. Alyssa is going to miss you. You are the only mother she's ever known. Her own mother doesn't give a damn about her. I know I said just to give us until Christmas, but it's not long enough. No time with you is long enough. I want you forever, and believe me we will have our forever if it's the last thing I do. _

_I remember the first time I met you: you were coming down the stairs at Renee and Phil's. You were dressed in a blue mini dress with a belt around your waist. You said you were going out with some friends for the night so you didn't have to be around Tanya. As you came down those stairs, the first thought that came to mind was 'gorgeous', and all I wanted to do was kiss you. That thought scared me because I had just gotten married, and I didn't even want her after I had laid eyes on you. I think that's when everything started to fall apart. _

_I remember the first time I realized I had I fallen in love with you, you were outside playing with Alyssa on her play set. You were pushing her in the swing, and both of you were laughing. You looked at her with so much love. You were always so patient with her and made sure she was included and never left out. You used to spend all your time with her whenever you could, and you still do. _

_I will always remember when I finally told you I love you. That night is permanently etched into my soul. For once we weren't rushed nor frantic, even though we were desperate and needy and all over each other. It was perfect, for us. We took our time and worshiped each other. You made me feel complete and like nothing else mattered. You were so beautiful lying there afterward. I couldn't keep my hands off you. It was then that I told you I loved you. You got teary-eyed and started crying, but you said it back. Do you know how much I wanted I wished you were my wife in that moment? Words can't ever begin to describe the physical pain that I was in knowing such thoughts were just not possible, and I only had myself to blame for that. Hopefully, by this time next year it will be you and I who are married. _

_I hope you don't mind, I called my sister Alice; you remember Alice, right? Her and her husband, Jasper, live in Memphis so I gave her a call and told her you were moving there and to see if she would show you around. I gave her your number that way you don't have an excuse not to call her. I'm also including her number at the end of this letter. I don't want you to go to Memphis. I really wish you'd stay. Remember I'm just a phone call or a text away. I wish you all the best, and I will see you soon, my love. I really wish you'd stay._

_Here's Alice's number. Be sure to give her a call 555-555-0622_

_I love you with every fiber in my body._

_Edward _

I gave it a once over before sealing it in an envelope, and then put Bella's name on the front. I planned to slip it in her purse later on tonight so she doesn't forget it. I went in to check on Alyssa, only to find her wide awake and just lying there watching 'Doc McStuffins'. I swear she just watches it for the lamb and dragon.

"Munchkin, are you hungry? Do you want a grilled cheese?" I asked her.

"Yes, pwease," she replied, not even taking her eyes off the screen.

"Okay," I called out to her as I was walking away. I pulled out everything I needed to make her grilled cheese and got to work. Ten minutes later, lunch was finished and I was bringing it to her. Yeah, I know she shouldn't eat in there but just once wasn't going to hurt. I looked at my watch to check the time and it was only 12:30pm. Bella wouldn't arrive until after six so we still had hours to kill. We ate lunch silently because if I would have tried to talk she would have just told me to be quiet. I swear when 'Doc McStuffins' and 'Jake and the Neverland Pirates' are on I don't even try to talk to her because she pays me no attention.

When we were done, I cleaned up the mess and we then went outside and played for a while. I can't tell you how good it felt just to spend time with my little girl, just the two of us, without having to watch the time so she could get to bed on time. We came back inside about an hour later because it was getting cold and Alyssa wanted to play Legos. We were playing Legos when I received a text from Bella.

_**Be there in a few. Gonna stop and pick up dinner. ILY-B**_

_**See you in a few. ILY-E**_

"Alright, munchkin, Aunt Bella will be here in a few, so let's go set the table," I said, picking her up.

"YAY!" she yelled, clapping her hands.

"Ouch, my ears."

"Sowwy, Daddy."

"It's okay, munchkin," I said. "Let's go set the table." She put the napkins out on the table, along with some forks, while I filled the cups with ice and set the plates down. Alyssa had just set down some cookies on the table when Bella walked in.

"Aunt Bella!" Alyssa yelled out, running toward her.

"Miss Alyssa!" Bella yelled with just as much enthusiasm.

"Hey," I said, giving her a hug. We've made sure not to do anything other than hug in front of Alyssa so that it doesn't get back to anyone and so she doesn't get her hopes up about anything. "What's for dinner?"

"We are having KFC. I had a craving for it so I stopped."

"Yum, please tell me you ordered tons of mashed potatoes and gravy and some potato logs, too?"

"Yes, I did. Did you think I would forget?"

"No," I said, taking the bag from her and setting it down on the table. "Let's dig in, I'm starving."

"Okay, Mr. Impatient," she laughed out.

"Huwwy up. Me hungee," Alyssa said, holding out her plate.

"Here, baby, let me fix your plate since Daddy is more worried about his tummy," Bella said to her while giving me a death glare. Once our plates where fixed, we started eating. We really didn't talk over dinner. Alyssa was eating her food, making a mess everywhere, and Bella was pigging out, and do I mean pigging out; but I had no room to talk because I was pigging out, too.

"I ate too much," Bella complained, rubbing her stomach.

"You were the one that was hungry," I said, standing up.

"Shut up. Are you full, munchkin?" Bella asked Alyssa, and she just nodded her head.

"Me sleepy," Alyssa said, rubbing her eyes.

"Alright, munchkin, give Daddy a hug and a kiss so I can give you bath."

"Otay," she replied. She walked over to me and gestured for me to pick her up. "Night, Daddy, I wove you."

"I love you, too, munchkin. Now, give me a kiss," I said, puckering my lips. She kissed me goodnight and then wiggled until I put her down.

"After I put her to bed, I'm going to grab a shower," Bella said.

"Alright, I'll be up as soon as I clean up and put the leftovers away," I told her. She nodded her head and headed up the stairs. Twenty minutes later, everything was put up, clean, and wiped down. I heard the shower turn on a few minutes ago so I grabbed the letter out of my office and headed up the stairs. Bella's purse was sitting in the chaise by my bed which was a good thing so I wouldn't have to hunt for it. I stuck the letter inside and hoped that she would see it on the plane tomorrow. I stripped of my clothes and hurried to the bathroom so I could join her. She was washing her hair when I slid the door back to get in.

"How many times did you have to read 'Goodnight Moon' this time?" I asked, grabbing the wash cloth from its hanging place.

"Didn't even get through the first four pages before she was out. You must have tired her out today," she said.

"Not really. We just watched some TV and played outside for a little while."

"Oh, okay," she replied, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm going to miss you," I said.

"I know. I'm going to miss the both of you," she said sadly. I kissed her lips soundly, and it turned into something more. "Make love to me, Edward." I nodded my head, turned the shower off, and picked her up. I didn't bother with drying us off, I just walked to my bed a gently laid her down. I pulled the covers over us and settled between her legs.

"I love you, Bella. Nothing will ever change that," I said, wiping away a few tears that fell from her eyes.

"I love you, too."

I gently slid into her. Our moves were slow, nothing frantic. We took our time. No sounds were made. It was just two people saying 'goodbye' for the time being. Gentle touches and soft kisses were exchanged. Tears were shed from both of us. Whispers of 'I love you' were said every few minutes until finally we both came. I rolled off her so I wouldn't squish her and tucked her into my chest.

"I love you, Bella," I said into her ear, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, too."

The next morning when I woke, she was gone. My reason for living was gone.


	14. Red and the Choir Boy by Ironic Twist

I don't own Twilight. Dammit. However, I do own the plot to the story below. Don't steal it.

Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody

Rating: M  
Pairing E/?  
Ironic Twist

Red and the Choir Boy

My instructions were clear…win the contract, no matter what. While it was never specified, it was obvious that my job security was contingent upon it. Tomorrow was Christmas, and here I was…same place I'd been the last five nights…listening to the pounding beats and watching the flashing lights of Club Twilight while Felix and Demetri Volturi trolled for women, their wedding rings be damned. They were successful, too. Each one left with a different girl every night.

Don't get me wrong, Volturi Enterprises was, without a doubt, a client to be wooed. The multibillion-dollar, international manufacturers had the potential to put Cullen Inc. at the top of our food chain as well. Nothing short of this kind of coup would have me out here tonight when I should be at my parents' house, sipping eggnog and wrapping gifts while watching my nieces get more and more antsy as NORAD showed Santa approaching our state.

_Sigh._

In deference to the holiday, Twilight was playing a heavy holiday classics mix, all covered by the crème-de-la-crème of digital hardcore, acid-techno, and electroclash worlds. You haven't lived until you've listened to White Christmas as done by some Cybotron-wannabe.

"Drink up, Masen…" Demetri rumbled, pushing the $800 bottle of Belvedere towards my empty glass.

"Yes, Masen, drink up," his brother added, sibilantly, eyeing me darkly.

The brothers weren't overly appreciative of my attempts to remain clear-headed and in control these past few nights.

My job, my job, my job….

The phrase ran like a mantra through my mind. While this whole deal hung on me, I was leery of losing control and joining the brothers in their debauchery. After all, I couldn't do my job if I was three sheets to the wind, or getting it on with some hottie instead of wooing the boys. Yeah, my wife wouldn't like that last one either. Then again, the Volturi weren't happy with my straight-and-narrow routine. We were in danger of losing this account based on my, as Felix would put it, "choir boy" ways.

"You know, Masen, when we went out with Mike Newton last month, he was quite eager to join us in our…play."

I shuddered at the mention of Cullen's main competitor.

Demetri snorted at Felix's assertion. "True, but who would've thought a woman that pretty could be hiding a schlong that big in a dress that tiny?" The brothers laughed riotously at Newton's encounter with a transvestite hooker. This time I could join in wholeheartedly. Newton's misfortune was always something at which to laugh.

Demetri clapped me on the back. He was the more business-minded of the two. However, tonight Demetri wasn't interested in business. He picked up the vodka and poured me a healthy draught and eyed me significantly.

The music shifted to a sultry, electric cello infused version of I'll Be Home for Christmas. I watched as Felix turned his attention to the dance floor. When his eyes widened, I turned to follow his gaze.

Holy shit!

A woman had appeared in the crowd on the dance floor. She was dressed in a sparkly red, painted-on minidress and skyscraper silver heels. Her long, mahogany hair hung in waves over her bare shoulders, caressing her body with every shimmy of her breasts or undulation of her hips. She was an erotic Christmas ornament come to life.

I heard Felix's chair scrape across the floor as he rose to join the vision before us. Without looking, I clapped a hand on his shoulder and pressed him back down into his seat before knocking back my drink and standing up myself. Demetri laughed.

"Finally see something you like, Choir Boy?"

I shot him a shit-eating grin, and taking a page from their play books, made a show of removing and pocketing my wedding ring.

"'Bout time," Felix muttered while Demetri raised his glass in salute to me.

I slowly made my way around the table and towards the woman in red. She had gained quite a bit of attention, and I could see other guys jockeying for a chance to dance a few beats with her. I loved my wife, and it had been a long time since I'd seen her move like the vision before me. Real life does that to relationships.

I've been working day and night trying to secure the Volturi contract for Cullen Inc. My wife taught Middle School English. She was the advisor for her school's literary magazine and went to school at night to get her Master's in Administration. On the rare evening she was home, she was either grading papers or studying until she passed out from exhaustion.

Little Eddie was feeling neglected.

As I got closer to the woman on the dance floor, the music changed to the first non-holiday song I'd heard all night. A little bit of old school Rod Stewart mixed with languid, modern beats. I watched as Red, as I dubbed her in my mind, swayed her hips in time to the music. Her bare back was to me, and some douchbag wearing an elf's hat was making his move. He was standing in front of her, loose fists raised to near his head as he contorted his body in an effort to match her rhythm.

Not happening.

I slid up close behind the woman in red, matching her sexy dance. I closed the space between us, my front to her back. Douchebag looked at me with a challenge in his eyes, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Fuck off, Buddy," I told him, my reference to the Will Ferrell character obviously going over his head. However, my tone of voice left no room for argument. His eyes flashed down to Red's. She just shrugged without missing a beat and half turned to dance with me.

Buddy the Elf gritted his teeth before stomping off gracelessly.

I put my hand on Red's waist gently, not wanting to startle her or earn myself a slap. She hopped a half step closer in response, and I tossed a grin over to the Volturi brothers. Felix was eyeing me suspiciously, but Demetri raised his glass in salute.

I stepped closer to the phenomenal woman before me, and she oozed up against me bumping her hip right into my junk.

My "response" was instantaneous.

Emboldened by her obvious interest, I slid my other hand along her hip and pulled her back against my front. We rocked together. She ground her delectable ass into my rock hard dick with every shimmy. She raised her arms over her head and threaded her fingers through my hair before locking them together behind my neck.

I released her hip long enough to raise my hand to her wrist and slowly drag my fingertips down her arm, brushing the side of her breast, before returning to her hip and pulling her impossibly closer. I heard the sharp intake of her breath and felt her shudder with pleasure at the intimate contact.

It was all too much. I dropped my head to her shoulder, pushing my nose into her hair to inhale her alluring scent.

"Want to get out of here…?" I rasped, my voice betraying my overwhelming need for the woman in my arms.

I felt her nod. Grasping her hand, I pulled her to the table where Demetri and Felix were still sitting.

"Going somewhere, Choir Boy?" Demetri asked with a smirk as I grabbed my keys and cellphone.

"Yep," I answered flippantly, not caring one whit for anything else they might have to say tonight.

I took two steps away from the table, guiding Red away from the overly interested brothers.

"Masen," Felix called out. I paused, briefly considered ignoring the client behind me for the woman in front of me, but finally turned.

"Tell Carlisle we'll be in touch…day after tomorrow. There are many things to discuss before we sign on the dotted line."

Demetri raised his glass in salute. I couldn't help the grin spreading across my face.

"Merry Christmas, Choir…uh, Edward."

"Merry Christmas."

Once again grabbing the hand of the gorgeous woman with me, I pulled her across the club, stopping briefly to get our coats from the check before hauling her out the door to the valet. I handed my ticket to the eager young man before turning on Red.

"You look so fuckin' hot, sexy baby," I murmured before grasping her face in both my hands and pulling her mouth to mine. I plunged my tongue into her warm, wet, eager mouth. A groan bubbled up from my chest.

She tasted like peppermint.

I could feel her purring through my coat as she rubbed against me. We stood welded together from hip to lip, making complete spectacles of ourselves, but I didn't care.

"Ahem…."

We broke apart, panting. I looked over at the valet, who had the passenger door of my Aston Martin Rapide open, waiting for Red. I helped her to the curb and into the car before jogging around to the driver's side and sliding in myself.

I peeled away from the valet stand much faster than necessary, but I didn't care. My need for this woman was overwhelming.

It was late, the road was deserted. Everyone was ensconced in their homes, surrounded by loved ones, awaiting the dawning of another Christmas. I felt a twinge of guilt, but one look at Red and the twinge disappeared. I took a moment to eye her from head to toe. Her scandalously short dress left most of her thighs bare. I appreciated the way she rubbed them together, obviously as affected by our dance and our kiss as I was.

I reached across the center console to skim my fingers around her knee before creeping slowly up her thigh. She closed her eyes as her head dropped back in obvious enjoyment of my touch. She pressed her legs together tighter and squirmed, as what could only be called a mewl escaped her throat.

The sound went right to my cock.

Suddenly desperate, I turned off the main road onto a heavily wooded, deserted lane. Pulling over, I killed the engine.

"I want you," I rumbled. "Now."

She bit her lip as her eyes darted around our surroundings.

"No one's here," I assured her.

Slowly she nodded. That was all the agreement I needed.

I adjusted the seat so it was as far back from the steering wheel as possible before grabbing her and dragging her roughly across the center console and pulling her around to face me in my lap.

She let out a squeal and a giggle, arousing me further.

I made short work of her coat, tossing it back on the passenger seat. Her ridiculously short dress had ridden up so high I could easily feel her heat against my straining cock.

I wanted to see her tits.

I ran my finger along the top of her outfit, and after a quick look at her face to make sure it was okay, I pulled down, revealing her twin perfection.

"No bra…." I groaned. A sly smile appeared on her face.

Ducking my head, I captured one hard, pink peak in my mouth, sucking noisily before licking her lightly, then moving to the other side.

She held my head to her chest as her head dropped back, a throaty moan erupting from her sweet mouth.

"Oh, God…!"

She ground her hips into me, and I nearly blew my load right then. I grabbed her hips to still her before I embarrassed myself.

The tables turned as she attacked my mouth, chanting "I want you," between wet, feral kisses…more teeth than tongue.

"Fuck yeah," I moaned

Her hands went to my belt buckle. She pulled hard and whipped the strip of leather from around my waist quickly. Next, her hands went to my zipper, while I deftly undid the button. Her hand slid inside, grasping my cock through the opening in my boxers.

I slid my hand between us, feeling her dampness through her panties. She rose slightly to give me more room to work, but I took the opportunity to pull my pants and underwear down enough to free my aching cock.

She made a discontented sound.

"Touch me. Please!" she begged.

Never one to deny a lady, I plunged my hand back between her thighs, pushing her panties aside.

"You're so wet. Is this for me, baby?"

"Yes, yes. For you. Oh God…please!"

Not yet.

Instead, I slid a finger inside her, marveling at her moist heat. At the same time, I drew circles around her clit with my thumb.

"Oh, God...," she moaned, bucking into to my hand while bracing herself on my shoulders. She dropped her head on my shoulder and turned to face my neck. I worked her faster, while she kissed, sucked, and bit my neck. I prayed she wouldn't leave a mark but didn't have the will to stop her.

The movement of her hips became smoother, faster as she strained against me.

"Please, please, please…," she whispered between the attacks on my neck.

"Please what, baby? What do you need?"

"More."

I redoubled my efforts, and soon she let out a high pitched, keening cry. She became impossibly wetter while her breathing became labored.

Finally, she collapsed against me, her dead weight barely registering, her moist breath tickling my ear. I thrust my hips against her once, reminding her that we were most certainly not done.

In response, her right hand drifted to my left, playing with my fingers.

"Where is it?" she asked.

Shifting slightly, I maneuvered my hand to my pocket and grasped my wedding ring before holding it out on my palm. Gently, she took the ring and slid it onto my finger.

"Husband, you are my most precious gift. I promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect you, as long as we both shall live."

Her recitation of our wedding vows caused a lump to form in my throat as it did the first time she uttered those words to me two years ago.

"I love you, Bella. So much." I snaked my arms around her and held her tight.

"I love you, too."

Bella shifted in my lap, creating the space we needed for me to enter her. Sliding into her was always the same, each time better than the last. She started moving over me as I thrust into her gently.

It had become obvious, a few days ago, that the only way Felix and Demetri would choose Cullen would be for me to join in their games. It was Bella who suggested we play along. She volunteered to show up at the club and put on a show. I was hesitant, but she insisted.

Things went off without a hitch.

Bella's movements became more erratic. I bucked underneath her, praying I could hold off long enough for her to finish again.

"You drive me crazy, Bella. C'mon, give it to me."

She climaxed with a strangled cry. I couldn't wait any longer, grabbing her hips, I held her against me as I came. She raised her head and kissed me before sliding off my lap and back to her seat.

I took a moment to settle down, zipped myself up, and started the car. We rode in silence for a few minutes.

"Your mom is expecting us by eleven," she reminded me. "Shouldn't take more than a few hours to put together both those bikes and that dollhouse for your nieces."

I grinned, thinking of the joy on the girls' faces tomorrow morning when they saw what Santa had brought for them. I glanced at Bella's toned tummy in that sinful dress. Who knows…maybe tonight had been the night. We'd decided to try for kids of our own a few months ago. Bella was off her pills, and the timing was almost right….

Merry Christmas!

Thanks to Lisa and DKM for their work on this one shot. Since I tinker long after they hit it up with their red pens all mistakes are mine.

To see all the stories in the countdown, check out:

www. /s/8713743/1/Countdown-to-Christmas-2012-A-Lyrical-Melody


	15. The Perfect Christmas Party by Bexie25

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: Ok, let's get this over with. Twilight's not mine, though I really wish it was. As for the song-that-shall-not-be-named on which this one-shot is based… well that's not mine either unfortunately. There we go, how was that? Not bad, eh?**

**Oh and uh, warning… this is kind of a bit of a crack-fic in nature. Don't take it seriously.**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Author's name: bexie25**

**Title: The Perfect Christmas Party**

"Ok," I said, looking at the group of vampires in front of me. I loved them all dearly, of course, but if I was having family over here… and stinky-ass werewolves… then the only way for me to not be going crazy was to be in charge.

And no, I did not have a controlling problem. I didn't generally like to control things, but _this_ I needed to control.

The seven fellow vampires in front of me all looked at me expectantly. I looked down at my little checklist – all written out and then typed up and printed fresh – as I got out my pen. I got ready to tick things off as I spoke.

"Ok, guys, I just need an update on each of your individual tasks," I said, looking down at the checklist, my eyes wandering over every dotted point to make sure I'd left nothing out. I looked up at them and smiled. "This Christmas party is going to be awesome, but since we have humans coming – a heck of a lot of 'em, too – we need to make sure we have everything we need. Plus, they need to be taken care of properly. That includes _turkeys_," I said, sending a raised eyebrow at Emmett and Rose.

Both of them looked anywhere but at me. I knew that if they were able to, they would have blushed – or at least Rose would have – because as boisterous and flamboyant as they were in their physical relationship, they didn't want to be the cause of any… mishaps which was exactly what had happened the last time we'd tried this.

You see, because they weren't human and hadn't been for decades, they had forgotten everything to do with cooking. So of course they didn't know that you had to remove the feathers before cooking the turkeys. And of course, no one else was watching them because they were so motherfucking sure they'd be fine.

Hah! _Right_.

Safe to say, those who didn't realise immediately something was wrong received a rude wake-up call when their mouths filled with the fucking fried feathers.

Well ok, maybe they'd burnt and shrivelled up, but still, it was gross.

And that was why this year, Esme was doing the cooking.

I would be in deep shit if I let that happen again. As my Dad had said, even though I don't eat human food because… well, I'm not one anymore… that doesn't mean I can just let it all go to hell.

It was part of the reason why _I _was taking over this year.

Realising that my vampiric family was waiting for me still, I shook my head, clearing my throat as I blinked and looked down at my checklist.

"Ok… Carlisle, are we good on the alcohol control and aid kit?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Esme? You've ordered all the food, right? And you know how to cook it all? The turkeys, the-"

"Yes, Bella."

I nodded firmly, ticking that off on my list. My eyes darted over to Rosalie and Emmett's waiting forms. "Rosalie? Emmett? You good-"

"Yes, Bella."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

"Yes," they sighed resignedly, and I gave a non-committal hum in return before continuing.

"Alice? You're good with the décor? Nothing is out of place? What about your visions? Have there been any troubling ones – anything at all? Are you really sure you can handle everything?"

She chuckled and made a show of huffing, but I saw her elfin grin. "Yes, Bella, everything's fine."

"Jasper, you-"

"Yes, Bella," he chuckled, but I chose to ignore it as I looked up at my beautiful husband. I could tell he was trying not to laugh, and I was thanking him sincerely in my head. Though he didn't sleep, if he had been laughing, he would have been on the couch.

I cleared my throat, and he looked at me expectantly. "Edward, love, any thoughts from anyone in the town – anything I need to know about? Everything's ok?"

"Yes, my love," he said in such a way that I had no choice but to believe him as I checked it off my list.

I nodded, and once I'd written all my notes down and crossed or ticked everything I'd needed to, I looked up and smiled at them. "Alrighty then, I think we're nearly ready. Now all we have to do is get this show on the road."

"What do you want us to do, sweetie?" Esme asked.

"Um," I thought for a second, "well, Esme, I need you to collect the food; the guy called this morning and said that it was all ready to go, ok?" She nodded and walked off, the others remaining.

"Carlisle, I need you to check that we have all the drinks we needed when you go collect them, alright? Calculate the numbers and make sure we've got enough of each type, ok? Especially the beer for my dad and Billy, but remember they're the only ones allowed alcohol. It's not that far from where Esme's going, so maybe to save time you should go with her?" He, too, nodded and walked off, following behind Esme as she walked to Carlisle's Mercedes.

I told everyone else what they needed to do, glad that everyone didn't seem to feel as panicked as I did. I finally got to Edward and sighed. "Baby, I need you to check up on my dad, ok? You don't have to go in but I really need to know if it's gonna be awkward for him to be around my mother; just… I dunno… do what you think is best, ok?"

He smiled and pressed his warm lips – only warm because of the fact that we were both the same temperature – to my cheek. "Alright," he said.

And then he did something totally unexpected. He turned me around, wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me against him and brushed his lips against my ear. "Love, you need to stop worrying. You're going to give yourself grey hairs." He chuckled, but stopped immediately when I glared at him over my shoulder.

"I just want it to… to be perfect," I breathed as Edward's lips closed around my ear and he sucked. I moaned and leaned into him.

"It will be, baby," he whispered in my ear before kissing that sweet spot behind my ear "You really shouldn't worry so much. Everyone knows exactly what they need to do. Besides, I'd give you anything – the entire world if it was your wish – and I know how much you want this… that's why I'm willing to be on my best behaviour – even with the _mutt_."

I giggled breathily as his hands pressed against my abdomen. "Edward, I know you don't like the fact that our daughter has become quite, uh, _smitten _with Jacob – "

"Fuck no, I don't," Edward growled lowly, and I moaned at the sound of that curse from his lips. It reminded me of all the bad things we'd done in our cottage this morning. "That's my daughter with the man that had once been 'in love' with my _wife_," he hissed, and I smacked his shoulder, turning around.

"I wasn't your wife back then, my possessive man," I purred. I smiled and licked my lips; Edward growled when I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to be seductive. It must've worked, too, because his hands slid down to my ass and he squeezed my cheeks. I moaned. "And besides, it doesn't matter how he felt about me, Edward. I chose you; I _choose _you. I'm yours just as much as you are mine, my husband."

Edward purred, and the vibrations resonated throughout his body and directly into mine. "Mine."

I hummed and nodded. "Yours, baby."

"You need to wind down, baby," Edward whispered, kissing a line of wet, sucking kisses down my neck. I closed my eyes, a purr building in my chest and I heard the sound of creaking wood. I realised that I was gripping the door, and quickly let go of it. "And I know exactly how to help you."

I caught on immediately. Turning around in his arms and wrapping them around his neck, I peered up at him and asked coyly, "And how's that?"

He smirked and kissed me soundly on the lips. His eyes were piercing black, and I knew mine were the same, but I wanted to hear him say it anyway. "Well, for starters, it involves fewer clothes..." his hands brushed up under my shirt and he caressed my spine as he spoke.

I shuddered. "Upstairs, Now!" I gasped, gripping the hair at the back of his neck. "And you're right, I am too tense. Maybe you can help me with that…"

"It would be my genuine pleasure," Edward mumbled against my lips. He grabbed my legs and pulled them up, wrapping them around his waist, and before either of us could blink, we were in his old room. He put me down quickly and for a moment, we looked at the things in the room, at the bed that seemed to be the centre-point of the room, as memories from my human lifetime came to me.

But it seemed that Edward was a little too impatient, because within a split second, he was standing in front of me, monopolising my attention once again. He wasted no time in undressing me, and I groaned against his lips when he ripped off my panties. His hands cupped my ass, and he tugged me toward him; I giggled when he squeezed. My hands flashed up to the top button of his shirt, and I began to undo them, kissing a trail down his chest as each inch of skin was revealed.

"I love you," I whispered.

Edward smiled at me. "I love you," he said huskily, before he lifted me up and threw me onto the bed.

He shredded his jeans and boxer briefs before climbing on the bed after me. The look in his midnight eyes was pure need, lust, and love. He crawled between my legs, and I wrapped them around his hips, pressing my lips to his. I moaned and rubbed my core against his length.

"Please," I whimpered, biting his lip. I looked into his eyes with the same look of need that he was giving me. "Inside me. Now."

He growled and flipped us over so I was now straddling him. I smiled down at him, encircled his cock with my fingers as he held my hips, guiding me down onto him.

We moaned as I slowly sunk down on him. When he was buried to the hilt, I pressed down on his chest and lifted myself up slowly, only to slam myself back down, making Edward growl. His hands left my hips and they danced teasingly along my skin, resting on my upper back. He seemed to time his movements perfectly as he began to raise his hips to meet my thrusts, the tempo building. He pulled me down on top of him so I was sprawled across his chest, and I groaned as the angle change made the sensations even better.

"God, yes," I growled. "I fucking love your cock in me, baby."

He purred, "hmm, and I love the way you squeeze me. What to do want, love?"

"More. Harder," I breathed against his lips, pressing mine against them. He moaned into the kiss, forcing my lips apart with his tongue, and my hands moved from his chest to his hair, which I held tightly, tugging. He raised his hips off the bed, bending his legs at the knees, and I slipped onto him harder. His hands flashed down to my ass, and he growled, slamming my hips down as he drove up into me.

The fingers of his left hand moved to my clit and he pressed down. Instantly, I clamped down on him hard, and my mouth fell open in a silent scream as I came, my body shaking and my legs feeling like jelly. Edward gave a few more thrusts, grunting my name as he buried himself to the hilt again, coming hard.

I fell against his chest, and we both panted as we tried to catch our breath. His lips were pressed against my hair, his nose buried, and we laid there in silence for a few moments.

But of course, in a house filled with vampires, we were always interrupted.

"If you two are quite finished, we've got some things that need doing – and I don't mean each other!" Emmett shouted, and just like that, our little bubble was broken. With a growl from Edward and a hiss from me, we broke apart.

_**~oOo~**_

Hours later, everything was ready and the guests were starting to arrive. Because it was somewhat more of a party than a dinner, the food was going to be given out on small little plates. Essentially, it was finger food, and I was glad the turkey was already nearly cooked, though I wasn't sure how much of it would be used.

Edward was by my side the whole time, making sure I didn't go on one of my control-freak tangents. To be honest, I really didn't want to get into one. I just wanted to have a nice time tonight and let all my worries slide.

Of course, not everyone seemed to be going along with that plan.

"Hey, Bella!" Paul and Quil called in unison, sitting on either side of me. They threw an arm around the back of my neck, and just the stench of them made me want to be sick.

"Don't you motherfucking touch me! Get back you flea infested mongers!" I growled, skidding across the couch to sit on the other side. I glared at them both as they seemed to find the whole thing terribly funny.

"What, Bella?" Paul asked. His mouth was stuffed with food as he spoke, and I pulled a face as some of it dripped onto the couch, gagging at the smell. Food was bad enough when it filled your nostrils, but when it was combined with wet-dog werewolf smell?

Quill laughed at the expression on my face, and the sarcasm was practically dripping when he asked, "Too smelly for you or something?"

I huffed. There was a reason I didn't want to invite these fuckers and they all bloody well knew it! Once again, as I got off the couch, I wondered idly why God had turned against me and made Jacob imprint on my daughter. I was sure that was the ingrained problem.

I made my way to the kitchen, where a nervous Emmett was standing outside the door. I raised an eyebrow and wordlessly tried to step around him to open the kitchen door but he flashed in front of me. I vaguely wondered if I should even try to just push him the fuck away, but then decided against it – for obvious reasons.

I huffed. "Emmett, let me through please."

He shook his head, still not saying anything, and my eyes narrowed. "Emmett…"

"Nope," he said. "Cook's orders: you're not allowed in."

"Wha" – I started, but my attention was quickly pulled away when I heard a small, innocent little 'gobble-gobble' from down below. I tried to breathe in and out deeply through my nose before I looked down, but it didn't quite work. There, at my feet, was a turkey; an un-dead – in fact, very much _alive_ – turkey. "Emmett," I started, looking up at my brother. "Please tell me that I am imagining this sight. Please tell me there isn't a fucking turkey at my feet."

"Well, on the scale of one to ten-"

"Emmett!" I shouted, thankful that the music was loud enough that you couldn't hear me. I stepped forward, narrowly avoiding the fucking turkey at my feet, and glared up at him, shoving my finger in his face. "What is going on in that kitchen?"

"Um," he said, looking a little scared. "Well, there was a slight situation… but we're taking care of it. You really don't need to worry."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Situation? What type of situation?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed," he hedged.

I raised an eyebrow. "Let me through, please."

"Are you sure-"

"Emmett, I said let me through," I spoke as calmly as I could, but we both knew something was brewing behind it.

He sighed. "I really can't."

"Well, why don't you tell me why then, huh?" I said, on the verge of losing it.

He opened his mouth to speak just when the sound of clattering pans rung out. This time he simply stepped aside and motioned for me to proceed.

"Thank you," I said, throwing the doors open.

I really wasn't prepared for the sight before me. Whatever I thought I'd been prepared for, it wasn't this. Esme was running around the room with a fucking pan in her hands as she wacked at the turkey that was fluttering its wings, making noises and running away from her. As soon as it saw the open door, it B-lined for it, and before I could stop it, it was out and into the lounge room.

I looked at Esme, who stopped immediately and held the pan behind her back. She tucked the errant few strands of hair behind her ear and smiled pleasantly at me.

I turned around and walked out of the room.

"Is our family really that fucking bad with fucking turkeys?" I asked myself, smacking myself in the forehead with the palm of my hand. "I mean, fuck… one year it's forgetting to pluck the fucking things before cooking them so we then ate all of the bird, including the feathers! The year after that, they forget to close the motherfucking latch, letting them loose in the house before fucking killing them. Ugh!"

"This is _not _going to plan!" I shrieked, wanting to pull my hair out. "I'm-I'm losing it. Oh, shit… oh fuck, I'm losing it. I'm losing it. I need to calm down. Ok, deep breaths, Bella. Deep fucking breaths," I said to myself, my voice squeaking a little as I nearly cracked under the pressure. Before I could stop myself, I'd spun around. I was now facing Jacob Black, and I swore I could see him shiver from the glare I was sending his reeking ass way.

But then, it got worse as my eyes – for the first time tonight – zeroed in on what the buffoon-dog was dressed in.

"What are you wearing, you jackass?" I screeched because when I looked him over, he was not standing there in the usual dark blue jeans or, I dunno, some fucking full-length slacks and a shirt, maybe… oh, no. He's standing there in a pair of motherfucking white dress-pant cut-offs which he'd obviously converted into shorts.

His brow crinkled in confusion as he looked down at his pants, inspecting them before looking up at me. "What? It's a special occasion, right?" I nodded wordlessly, and he smiled as if he was the smartest idiot to walk the earth, which, in his opinion, I supposed he was. "So… I thought that instead of wearing blue jeans, I'd just cut off the ends of my white pair of dress-pants and wear them instead."

He beamed at me triumphantly as I just stared at him. No seriously, that's all I fucking did. I just stared. Then I shook my head, spun around on my heel, and walked out of the room.

"Men," I growled.

That was when the song that was playing caught my attention and I paused in the hallway.

Who let the dogs out  
{Woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{Woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{Woof, woof, woof, woof}  
{Woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

{Woof, woof, woof, woof}

When the party was nice, the party was bumpin' {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
And everybody havin' a ball {Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo}  
Untill the fellas ": start the name callin': " {Yippie Yi Yo}  
And the girls respond to the call  
I heard a poor man shout out

Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

As I stood there in abstract horror, wondering why this night was going to the gutter when I'd planned it so perfectly, Emmett, who must have just turned down the hall, came to me. He stopped in front of me and smiled as if he were going to share a secret inside joke.

He did not disappoint.

"Well, I guess this song isn't really all that appropriate, is it?" Emmett said, rubbing his chin in what I could only hope was fake contemplation. However, knowing Emmett, you could never be absolutely sure.

I looked up at him, eyebrow rising as my hands rested on my hips. "What?" I asked in a flat tone. I really wasn't up for his bullshit right now.

He smirked, "Well, though the dogs have certainly been let out – since they're here and everything – it's the turkeys that's the problem. The song really should be '_who let the turkeys out_'… don't you think?"

I glared at him. Emmett, undeterred, guffawed so loudly the house kind of shook, and I huffed, turning around and walking off as I resumed ignoring him. My eyes fell on the fucking Quileute mutts, and in spite of myself, the corners of my lips twitched as I watched them chase the turkeys around.

_Yes, who let the turkeys or dogs out, indeed_, I thought to myself.

One thing was for sure.

I was never fucking doing this again.

Christmas, mutts, and turkeys be damned.


	16. Tis the Season by RFM86

**A/N: Thanks so much to Breathe of Twilight for allowing me join in on this Countdown! And to my bestie, Midnight Cougar for betaing this little piece. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the mentioned video games! I just like to have fun with both.**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**By RFM86**

'**Tis the Season**

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go." _

The music playing over the mall loud speakers was not the only sign that Christmas was coming.

Edward Cullen hated this season. He kept his eyes down as he walked through the mall, ignoring the holly strung around the second story railings and the wreaths hung precariously from the rafters. He quickened his pace as he passed the fake snow and the great big chair the Man in Red would sit in.

Halloween had barely past and already the place was decorated with gusto.

Edward hurriedly made his way to his personal safe haven, wishing against all odds that this dreaded holiday season was over. He slipped his lean body lithely under the aluminum security gate thankful that Eric was already there and opening up the store.

Unfortunately, this would only be his safe haven for a short while longer. Soon he would loathe coming here just as much as he hated walking through the mall.

Of course, Edward liked Christmas; it wasn't like he was a scrooge. It was just that he liked it a lot more when he wasn't working retail.

Do you know how awful the mall was at Christmas time? How many moms would come in here wanting to buy a game system for their child but had no idea how to even set it up?

Edward would spend countless hours going over which colored cord went into which hole. He tried to make it as simple as possible for them.

And then there were the games themselves. _Is this M rating too much for my eleven year old? Does it have too much violence? Wouldn't he like this SpongeBob game better? What do you mean you don't have the newest Call of Duty? I was supposed to pre order that?!_

Yes, the barrage of questions that came from the customers this time of year was enough to make any man cringe. Let alone a tall, gangly, shy seventeen year old boy.

"Hey, Eric. I see it's starting already," Edward spoke with a nod towards the door, adjusting his glasses back onto their proper place on his nose and pushing his unruly hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, it seems like they start earlier and earlier," Eric replied in return, not bothering to look up. "We just got a new shipment in. Will you help me unload the boxes in the back?"

"Sure thing, man." And with that, the two teenagers went to work before the Saturday shoppers arrived.

~O~

At the other end of the mall, Isabella Swan tucked her new uniform under her arm and walked swiftly out of the mall and straight to Emmett's awaiting Ford F-150. Jumping in the passenger seat and tossing her bag into the back, the two of them were on their way to meet their friends.

Isabella Swan had it all. She was gorgeous, smart, popular, and head captain of the Cheerleading squad. Not to mention her Quarterback boyfriend, Emmet McCarty. It was no wonder she got the exact holiday job she wanted.

"So, how did it go?" Emmett practically grunted as she got in his truck.

"Easy peasy," Isabella stated airily and full of confidence. "I got the easiest job with decent pay and lots of time off. My parents will be so proud."

The sarcasm was evident, but Emmett wasn't really paying any attention to her and she knew it.

"But you should see me in my tiny uniform," she taunted him, her voice filled with seduction.

Just then the truck lurched unexpectedly as Emmett's foot came down on the gas pedal a little too hard.

~O~

The mall was packed with shoppers starting their Christmas shopping after Thanksgiving. Somehow Edward had managed to make it through Black Friday unscathed, but he kept his head down as he walked these days knowing how ruthless the customers still were as they scrambled to get the best deals.

Slamming into a massive warm and muscular brick wall wasn't the best way to start his lunch break. Especially when that brick wall belonged to Emmett McCarty.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass," Emmett growled, pulling his body up to his full six foot one inch height, his arms like boulders crossing over his broad chest.

"Um, I'm really sorry," Edward stuttered and tried to go around Emmett. "I didn't see you."

"Well then, maybe you need to get your glasses checked, Four Eyes," Emmett snorted as he slung his arm over a tiny brunette's shoulders dragging her toward the Food Court. Isabella flashed Edward a haughty look as she sashayed away in her tiny, sexy elf costume. The striped tights accenting her long, thin legs.

Edward found a small table in a corner by himself and tried to read the newest Medal of Honor Walkthrough for Xbox 360. Unfortunately, try as he might, his eyes kept resting on Isabella and Emmett and their sickening display of lunchtime affection.

It wasn't like he wanted to be with her; she was stuck up and malicious. The way she treated Edward and his friends at school, left nothing to be desired. Edward just wanted someone who enjoyed spending time with him like that.

But God was she good looking. Edward discreetly adjusted himself before getting up. Damn, male hormones.

~O~

It wasn't everyday that Emmett ate with Isabella. Most days she ate by herself and she didn't really mind. Emmett was starting to get on her nerves lately.

All of this bullying and male showmanship was just too much, she thought, as she chewed on her carrots and celery sticks trying to make them fill the hole in her stomach.

But she needed Em now more than ever. You see, Isabella Swan did have it all. At least, that was what everyone thought.

She also had a huge secret.

And without Emmett her world would fall apart. Not that he knew the truth, mind you. If he did she knew he would leave her high and dry.

Isabella sighed and chugged some chocolate milk hoping that her stomach wouldn't start growling again during her last few hours at the Grotto.

Emmett liked her slim body but it was hard work keeping it up. Unfortunately, it was getting a little easier these days to manage it.

Tossing her trash into the nearest garbage can, Isabella made her way back to Santa's Grotto hoping that the lunchtime rush of children would be over.

She couldn't have been more mistaken. The line snaked around the fake snow filled scene, winding its way through the mall. Children were whining while waiting for their turn, parents ignoring them and fiddling around on their smart phones; and one extremely bored and embarrassed teenage boy was staring off into space.

Yes, Edward Cullen was in line for Santa's Grotto and he was even less happy about it than the previous years.

Tugging on the sleeve of her brother's Christmas sweater, Libby Cullen was getting very impatient.

"Edward, when's it gonna be our turn. We've been waiting forever!"

"Pretty soon, Libby. We're almost at the front and then you can take your picture with Santa."

"But aren't you taking it with me?" Libby asked incredulously. "Momma said you have to."

Edward looked at Isabella Swan as she took her spot next to Santa, handing out candy canes and ushering the content or crying children on their not so merry way.

And then there was Alice Brandon, one of Isabella's faithful minions, guarding the front of the line and leading the next child up to Santa's awaiting lap.

There was no way Edward was going to take a "family" Christmas picture this year. He would never live it down. He had been placating his mother for the past six years by taking a picture with his little sister. But doing that at seventeen _and_ in front of the two most popular girls in school?

So not going to happen.

"Libby, I think you're old enough to take one by yourself this year." Edward tried frantically to think of some way out of this. "You don't need your big brother in the picture with you, right?"

"No, but Momma's gonna be mad." Libby looked torn. She wanted to be a big girl. She was tired of her mom treating her like a baby. Libby was six years old now, after all. She had always wanted to do what Edward did but was never allowed and now was her chance to show her mom how she had grown.

But Libby also didn't want to get in trouble either.

"It'll be okay. I'll buy you an ice cream afterwards." No, Edward was not above bribery. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

This was not how he wanted to spend his day off. He had a World of Warcraft quest that needed to be finished at home. And if Libby caused a scene, going to school would be even more torturous then it was already.

Slowly they inched closer to the front of the line, all the while Edward struggled not to make eye contact with either of his classmate elves. But there was no way around it when their turn arrived.

Edward bent down to whisper into his sister's ear, "Libby, please be a good girl and take this picture by yourself. I'll deal with Mom and you won't get in trouble. I promise."

Libby looked into Edward's imploring green eyes and nodded solemnly, her face looking a bit pale as their turn arrived. This was her first time going up alone; the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach was to be expected.

"Well, lookie here, if it isn't Edward Cullen coming to take his picture with Santa," Alice sang out loud and clear, drawing the eyes of the awaiting crowd right on them.

Edward softly but sternly pushed his sister toward Alice and the picture spot. He could see Isabella looking straight at them.

"My sister is taking her picture," Edward said, just as loudly and surprisingly full of force. "Go on, Libs."

Libby tightened her hold on her stomach as she made her way to Santa, all of a sudden feeling very unsure of this. She turned back toward Edward, giving him one final, hesitant look.

"You'll be fine, you can do this," Edward said quietly to her, giving Libby's now clammy hand a tight squeeze of encouragement.

"Are you going to take your picture, or what? We haven't got all day," Alice asked snootily, looking at Edward with her usual superiority.

Libby raised her chin and walked over to Santa with a determined look in her eye. Edward stepped closer as well, ready to whisk her away if she said anything about him joining her in the picture.

Isabella helped Libby get situated on Santa's lap and then took a step back so she was standing next to Edward, their covered arms almost touching one another.

"So, little girl, tell me your name," boomed the great, big voice of Santa. This year he looked pretty realistic compared to previous years. At least the beard was authentic.

"My name is Elizabeth Cullen, but everyone calls me Libby," she all but whispered, her voice shook a tad when she spoke.

"Well, Libby, have you been a good girl this year?" Libby nodded. "Why don't you tell me what you want for Christmas, then?"

"Um, well, I," Libby stammered, her face turning white. "I really want to have…"

And before she could get out another word, Elizabeth Cullen vomited all over the two bystanders closest to her.

Both Edward and Isabella were covered in sick, Isabella let out a shriek and Edward just stood there dumbfounded.

By some act of God, Santa was untouched. Never before was projectile vomit something one would be thankful for, but this Santa sure was thanking his lucky reindeer.

"Oh my, gosh that's totally disgusting!" Alice ran over squealing, "Isabella, you better go get cleaned up right now."

Isabella nodded, still in shock, vomit running down in between her heaving breasts and covering the green and red satin of her elf uniform.

"And you," Alice wheeled around looking straight at Edward, "take her out of here before she ruins anything else."

Libby was in tears as Edward tried to maneuver her without getting any vomit on her. They could see Isabella storming off to the restrooms and followed quietly behind.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Libby began but Edward shushed her before she could say more.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." Edward lovingly stroked the top of her head feeling the clamminess and a bit of a fever. "It looks like you have the flu, Libby girl. Let's get you cleaned up and home in bed."

"And I'm sorry I messed up the sweater Mommy bought you," she sniffed and tried to hold back the tears. Edward just looked down at his green, now vomit covered, Santa sweater and shrugged.

It wasn't like he wanted to wear it again, anyway.

~O~

Three days had past and there was no sign of Isabella, either at the mall or at school. Edward hoped that she hadn't gotten sick. He really wanted to apologize for the disgusting and embarrassing incident at Santa's Grotto.

Not that Isabella would speak to him more than likely. Odds were she would be even crueler to him now.

So, it came as a great surprise when he saw her in the Food Court by herself and asked to talk, that she signaled with her hand for him to sit across from her.

All of a sudden Edward was a bundle of awkward nerves. "Um, I just um, wanted to tell you how sorry I was for the other day."

Isabella just stared, pushing her small salad around with her fork and waiting for him to continue.

"I had no idea she was sick. I thought she was just nervous going up there by herself. I would never have brought her if I knew."

Isabella sighed and looked Edward straight in the eyes. "It's okay, Edward. It was totally repulsive but Garrett told me how you took care of your little sister."

"Garrett?" Edward asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Oh, sorry. Santa. He told me how sweet you were with her." Isabella turned her eyes back onto her sorry looking excuse for a salad. It was hard for her to admit that she wasn't mad but she was tired of pretending.

Now it was Edward's turn to look down, the blush spreading over his face. Luckily for him he had a mop of hair that concealed most of it.

"Well, are you going to eat or what?" Isabella asked pointedly, gesturing towards his burger and fries that lay untouched on the table before them.

"Um, yeah," Edward said as he took a huge bite of food. He couldn't believe that she was allowing him to join her. But one thing he knew for certain, this wasn't going to happen at school. Or when Emmett was around.

They spent the rest of their lunch time eating and talking about Libby. It seemed like the safest subject for both of them.

But the entire time Edward couldn't keep his eyes off of Isabella's round breasts, protruding from her elf costume. And it was obvious to him that she couldn't keep her eyes off of his French fries.

Pushing the tray toward her, Edward offered with a mouthful, "Want some?"

The look on Isabella's face was pained. She looked like she was about to make the greatest decision of her life.

"Hey, a few aren't going to hurt. Go ahead." Edward practically shoved them in her lap and Isabella cautiously took a few bites.

Ah, the sensation of warm potato mixed with the right amount of salt. She couldn't remember the last time she had anything so delicious. Edward just sat there in amazement as she continued to put more and more into her mouth.

"Mmmm, these are so good," Isabella murmured in between bites.

"Slow down there, you don't want to make yourself sick. Better pace yourself."

Isabella shot him a look that could kill. "Would you please not talk about getting sick. I'm trying to block our last encounter from my memory."

And just like that, the Ice Princess was back. Thankfully it was time for Edward to head back.

"Well, um, it looks like my break is over. So…I…uh…guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I guess," Isabella replied noncommittally. "And thanks for the fries." The last sentence was spoken so quietly Edward wasn't even sure he heard he right. But there was no way he was going to ask her.

~O~

The next time Edward and Isabella worked the same hours, Edward was shocked to watch Isabella sit down across from him of her own free will. He thought he blew it for sure with their last conversation. Besides, it wasn't like she paid him any attention at school.

They ate silently for a few minutes, neither of them knowing quite what to say to one another. Edward was completely confused and kept his mouth shut so as not to ruin the moment.

"So, how is it at the Game Stop?" Isabella asked him, looking at his name badge on his polo shirt. "Does it get super crazy this time of year?"

"Yeah, it gets really insane but there's no other place I'd rather be. I just have to endure it for the holiday season, and then it's back to playing games the majority of the time."

"Well, what type of games do you like to play?" Isabella inquired, wanting to know more about him all of a sudden. She wasn't sure why, but she felt safe with him. She didn't feel like he was judging her and she liked that. More than she cared to admit.

"Um, I play all kinds of games. I really like playing first person shooter by myself. But I also love being part of a team and working together to solve quests."

Edward had to stop himself before he rambled on. He knew that once he got started it would be hard to stop. And he was pretty sure that Isabella was just asking to be polite.

"Wow, I really have no idea what any of that means," she laughed good-naturedly. "Maybe you can show me sometime?"

Edward's eyes were as wide as saucers and he was positive that his mouth was hanging open a bit rendering him speechless.

"Well, as long as you bring some food." Isabella's laughter rang in his ears as she spoke, a glorious, lighthearted sound. "You've been tempting me with those potato chips this whole time."

He slid the bag over to her and watched as she inhaled them.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to have some junk food every now and then."

"Thanks for the advice," she said smiling at him and diving into the bag for more.

~O~

As it grew closer to Christmas, both Edward and Isabella worked longer hours into the evenings. The two of them had settled in a routine of eating together, sharing food and talking about anything and everything. Well, almost everything.

It was after one such shift and dinner meet up that Isabella decided to seize the day. Or evening, rather. Emmett had been a pain in the ass now that she was working longer and always seemed to have made plans with his friends instead of wanting to be with her.

Isabella was tired of it.

"I think I'm ready to see your moves, Edward," Isabella said shyly but also seductively. She knew how to get what she wanted from the opposite sex. Even if it was just a friendship.

Edward spluttered in astonishment and sprayed his soda all over their shared table.

"Will you show me your video games?" Isabella asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

How in the world could Edward Cullen, one of the nerdiest guys in school, turn her down? He had really enjoyed the time they had spent together and was starting to see Isabella as more than just a stuck up bitch.

"Um, sure," he gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did. "Why don't you come back with me to the store? Sometimes our manager, Tyler, let's me and Eric play after hours there."

The two settled in next to one another, controllers in hand, all systems go. Edward taught Isabella how to play Halo in the "slayer" game mode. It was much easier to learn that way. No aliens attacking you when you least expected it.

Isabella might be coordinated in the cheerleading pyramid but with a game controller, she was all thumbs.

"Here," Edward said, placing one arm around her shoulder so that both hands could reach the controls. "Let me show you."

Isabella felt her body stiffen as he pressed his body closer to hers. It wasn't an intimate gesture but feeling the hard planes of his broad chest behind her, Isabella shivered.

"Are you cold? I think I have a sweatshirt in the back." And he was gone before she could even reply.

When he returned, Isabella was glad for the coverage. Suddenly she felt more exposed then ever and was thankful to cover up her skimpy elf costume.

"Thanks," was all she was able to get out, and then smiled hugely when she saw what else he had.

"I found our secret stash," Edward told her bashfully, holding up a couple bag of chips and some water. "Which one do you want?"

"Oh my, gosh, Funyuns! I haven't had those since I was a kid," she practically squealed. Edward tossed her the bag and opened up the Doritos for himself.

After a while, it seemed Isabella was finally getting the hang of this gaming thing and the two slipped into their easy companionship.

"Oh shit," Edward groaned, looking at the clock. "I can't believe we've been here this long. Won't Emmett be worried about where you are?"

It was the first time either of them had brought Emmett into a conversation. It just seemed easier to ignore the fact that there was no way Emmett would approve of this friendship.

"Emmett is out with his friends, drinking and having a good old time, as usual." Isabella's eyes were on her stocking feet. "I'm sure he won't miss me."

"What about your parents?" Edward tried again; he did not want to lose this thing they had so soon with her getting grounded.

"Um, they're fine with it." It was Isabella's turn to look sheepish.

"What do you mean?" Edward prodded, knowing something did not seem right here.

"Well, they think I'm working. And they like it that way." She still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I don't understand, Isabella. Why would they like you working so long?" Edward asked, willing her to open up and talk to him.

He didn't want her to turn back into the Ice Princess after all of their time together. He was really starting to like being with this girl. He had never had a close relationship with anyone but guys.

"Edward, do you promise not to tell anyone? No one knows, not even Emmett."

He nodded reluctantly, his fingers palming at his hair in nervousness not knowing what he was about to hear.

Reluctantly Isabella spoke, "It's just that my parents not only want me to work. They _need_ me to work."

Saying nothing, Edward waited for her to continue.

"You see, my dad lost his job a few months ago and we don't have any income coming in but mine. We had to sell our house and move into a motel. I walk to my old house every morning and wait there for Emmett to pick me up. I don't want anyone at school to find out."

"Isabella, is that why you hardly eat anything?" Edward asked her, taking her chin and raising it so that her brown eyes looked straight into his caring, glasses covered, green ones.

The tears started pouring down her face as she slowly nodded her confirmation. Edward took his thumbs and wiped the tears away, bringing her to his chest and folding her into his arms.

As her crying came to an end, Isabella sniffed looking up at Edward with red rimmed eyes. "I'm so sorry. It's just that I've never told anyone this and I've been holding it in for too long."

"It's okay," he told her tenderly, all the while soothing her with his gentle touches. Hands rubbing slowly up and down her back and arms. His fingers wiped away the stray hair in her face. "Your secret's safe with me."

Who knew if it was the emotions that poured out of her or what, but Isabella stood up on her tip toes and put her lips softly on Edward's.

For a second, Edward stiffened unable to decide if he should be enjoying this or not. After all, the girl was an emotional basket case at the moment.

But he was a teenage boy and he let that rule over any semblance of common sense. He grasped the back of her head, pulling her mouth closer to his. His hand on the small of her back, he pulled her body flush with his own.

Isabella could feel the gentleness oozing out of Edward, something she hadn't ever felt with Emmett. It spurred her on and she delved her tongue into Edward's compliant mouth. His soft, warm tongue eager to join hers and the moan that he let out when she did was unbelievably sexy.

There was one part of Edward that Isabella knew was not soft. His hard dick was firmly pressed between them and Isabella knew that he would help her forget her sorrows.

She began to untuck his red polo shirt out of his pants and rake her fingernails up and down his back. Edward's body pressed closer to hers, his mouth attacking hers with passion. Isabella moved on to his belt buckle and Edward pulled back.

He laid his forehead on hers, both of their chests panting at the loss of oxygen. Isabella looked into his eyes, questioning. Her own filled with doubt and lust at the same time.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward whispered to her. "I don't want you to regret this. I know that…"

And with that her lips crashed onto his once more. Edward once again pulled her body towards him and slowly walked backward into the storage room. He was smart enough to remember the security cameras in the store. Luckily, no one cared about the back room since the only exit was through the aluminum gates in front.

Edward led her to the small couch that was supposed to be used for staff breaks. Mostly it was used to house the employee's jackets and the extra boxes that wouldn't fit anywhere else in the tiny room.

Quickly making work of the mess on the couch, Edward then took off his sweatshirt Isabella was wearing and unzipped her elf costume. He laid her down on the couch, longing to be inside of her but knowing that he needed to get her ready first.

Well, at least that was what he read. He was lucky his body seemed to take over as he palmed her breasts and nuzzled and kissed each one. After that he wasn't sure what to do and Isabella slowly took his hands and guided them where she needed them to be.

First over the tops of her breasts and down her sides. Then over her stomach and down her legs. Edward was a quick learner and followed the path with his tongue. He was dying to find out how she tasted and couldn't help himself as Isabella started to buck her hips against his.

Finally, Isabella placed his fingers on her glistening, wet folds. She was more than ready for him. With Emmett busy with his friends all the time it had been a while since she was fully satisfied.

Isabella showed Edward how she liked to be touched and exactly how much pressure to put on the little nub of her clit. Her hips pressed harder into the palm of his hand and Isabella let go to grab onto Edward's shoulder. Bringing his mouth back to hers.

He almost came right there and then but managed to hold off a bit longer. Isabella let out a yell and came undone right before his eyes. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Your turn," Isabella said, pushing his pants down around his ankles with her feet. "Do you have a condom?"

Edward shook his head no, self-conscious that he never had the need to carry one on him before.

"It's okay," Isabella said getting to her knees next to the couch.

When her soft, warm lips wrapped around his dick it was all he could do not to lose it. She pumped him with one hand as her wet mouth took every inch of him in and out. Edward's eyes rolled back into his head as his dick throbbed with pleasure and with only a few more pumps he had to let it go.

He watched in awe as Isabella took all that he gave her and swallowed it whole. Man, was he impressed. And turned on again. But he knew there wasn't much else they could do without a condom and so he pulled her into his arms in a thankful embrace.

"Thanks, Edward. For everything," Isabella said quietly, her head on his chest. Reveling in the warmth she felt from the discovery of this young, beautiful man.

"You're welcome, thank you for trusting me with your secret."

They lay there for a while longer just enjoying the peace brought from each other's embrace, until they both knew it was time to go home. Time to return to families and boyfriends, secrets and lies.

Edward had no promise of what tomorrow would hold for them. But he was okay with that. Isabella had just given him the greatest Christmas gift of all.


	17. Santa's Kiss by DazzlinSparkle05

**A/N: This is my very first one-shot and I hope you enjoy. This has been beta'd by my amazing betas Dolphin62598 and rainydays23. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its character Stephanie Meyers does, I'm just playing with them…**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Bella / Edward**

**DazzlinSparkle05**

**Santa's Kiss**

I leaned against the doorway with my wine glass in hand. The lights on the Cullen's perfect tree sparkled. Lilly bounced around the room with as much excitement that a four-year old could have. My daughter freaking loved this holiday, where as I hated this time of year with a passion.

I watched her father curled up with his new wife, Alice, on the couch. They were so blissfully in love that it was bordering on sickening. I was happy for Jasper; I truly was, but sometimes it just sucked being alone.

"This is your third glass, Bella," Rosalie teased, tugging on my hair.

"So what?" I snipped at my sort of ex-sister-in-law/best friend.

Long story short, I had grown up in Forks with Jasper and Rosalie Hale. These two had been my best friends for my entire life. Right before we were supposed to start college, I wanted to lose my virginity. Jasper eagerly jumped at the opportunity to help me. It was Thanksgiving break our freshman year at U-dub that I found out I was preggo with Lilly.

The stupidest thing Jasper and I did was drag Rose, and her now husband, Emmett, on a road trip to Vegas to get married during the start of Christmas break. Our theory was if we were married and having a baby that Charlie would be less likely to murder me and castrate Jasper. In the long run, that theory was the worst idea ever.

The good news was my dad was pissed, but supported us. The bad news was Jasper and I got an apartment and tried to co-exist, but we ended up driving each other to the brink of insanity. He was too much a laid back stoner (my words) and I was a raving snarky bitch (his words). Our wedded hell lasted two months until I begged Charlie to take me to file for an annulment. Kim Kardashian had nothing on my sixty-three day marriage.

"Momma, Santa coming to see me?" Lilly asked, looking up at me with her bright brown eyes.

I took the opportunity to sit my wine glass on the mantle and scooped my adorable child into my arms.

"Yes he is, Lil," I said, adding soul-sucking enthusiasm to my voice.

I might hate the holidays, but I'd do anything for this kid. For the past four years of her existence, my life had revolved around her; every decision I made was for her.

She was smiling so big, I leaned forward and Eskimo kissed her. It earned me the cutest giggle. I glanced at Rose who was grinning at us. "She makes you this big ole softy, Bells," she smirked, smoothing Lilly's blonde curls down her back.

"You know this really meant a lot to him," Rose continued.

"I miss not being at my dad's," I replied honestly.

This was really the first Christmas I hadn't been home for. Dad was disappointed when I told him we wouldn't be spending tonight at his house, but he understood. This was Jazz's first Christmas with Alice as his wife and he wanted his daughter with him. Lilly wouldn't go without me either so here I am.

"I know, but you'll see him tomorrow," she nudged me and now I was in a funk. I bounced Lilly on my hip while I downed the rest of my wine.

The front door opened and closed before Dr. Cullen walked into the living room, stealing Rose's attention away from me. He unwrapped his scarf and unbuttoned his coat while he finished talking.

"Edward's stuck at the hospital. He became quite popular in the pediatric wing," he chuckled to Esme.

"I can imagine," she smiled, shaking her head.

Obviously I was missing the joke or whatever inside conversation Alice's parents had going on. All I knew was Alice's older brother was sort of an enigma. I didn't get a chance to meet him at Alice and Jasper's wedding because he was in Uganda with Doctors without Borders. She was devastated he couldn't be there, but basically told me what he was doing over there was more important.

The Cullen's had painted Edward to be some sort of saint, which to be honest, I was skeptical of how great this dude really was. It was a couple of weeks ago the prodigal son had returned to head up the pediatrics department at Carlisle's hospital. I knew one thing: Lilly was obsessed with her "Uncle Edward". After returning from a weekend with her dad and Alice, all Lilly would talk about was Edward. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit curious.

I did take the time to look at all the pictures Esme had of her children on the wall. The one of the small ginger kid with two missing front teeth had to be my favorite. His green eyes screamed mischief. Lily was mostly an angel, only throwing tantrums occasionally, but truthfully, I had a thing for bad kids. I thought they were hysterical and this photo of Esme's oldest told me he was that kind of kid. Alice's pictures taught me she was a natural blonde until college where she hacked off her long blonde locks in exchange for a raven black pixie cut. She was also a cheerleader, which didn't compute with me either. Yeah, she was happy for the most part, but not enough to be waving spirit sticks around.

By the time I polished off my fifth glass of wine, I was competing with Emmett for sloshiest houseguest. He was getting rowdy and I was just hitting the beginning signs of belligerence. Lilly had already been tucked in by then, hence why the drinking commenced. Hey, Carlisle kept offering me the wine. I think he sensed how uncomfortable I felt being with his family and not mine.

"So Jasper told us your thinking about expanding the store," he offered while Esme snuggled close to him and smiled at me.

I nodded. "I would like to add a café on. My dad and his wife said they would help if it's what I wanted," I explained with a hiccup. "Excuse me," I snorted.

"Hey Bell, why don'tchya head up to bed," Jasper grumbled.

I flipped him off, causing Alice to giggle. He shook his head as he stood and held his hand out to his wife. "We'll be heading upstairs then," he glared my way.

"Bella, we want to thank you for being here," Esme murmured. "I know it's a tradition for you to be with your dad and I really appreciate you giving us the opportunity to celebrate with you and Lilly."

"It's fine," I sighed feeling my funk slip back in.

"Shots," Em whisper yelled.

I grinned and stumbled over to him. I was surprised when Carlisle joined us and Rose and Esme said their good nights.

"Me and Edward usually do this, it's our tradition," he explained with a warm smile.

"You were a frat boy, weren't you doc?" Emmett boomed, nudging his shoulder.

"I was and Edward was a legacy."

"Rookies," I declared, slamming back my Jack.

I don't remember how I got back to my room or how I woke up half dressed in my pajamas. I had one arm through the sleeve of my t-shirt, making my boobs cold because my shirt was only half on and my sleep shorts were chilling out around my thighs. I was a hot mess. Once I straightened everything out, I stumbled downstairs for a glass of water. Again, since I was still pretty much drunk, I fell face first over the arm of the Cullen's couch after my two glasses of water.

I heard shuffling and wrapping paper. I blinked slowly seeing a man in a red Santa suit setting out Christmas gifts in front of the tree. He even had a red hat on too.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, turning back to look at me. "You're Bella, Lilly's mom, right?"

I stared at the young version of Santa, under his hat his auburn waves peeked out. His cropped beard was totally red and it was almost funny the contrast difference in his hair. He was smiling and his eyes crinkled, making him sort of really hot.

"Wow, Santa knows my name," I rolled my eyes as I sat up, folding my legs under me.

"With sarcasm like that you're definitely on the naughty list," he said as he raised an eyebrow.

I heard a little gasp from the stairs and panicked. Lilly was such a little sneak and I knew this, which is why I was on the couch. Okay, in reality my drunken ass passed out here after I got my water to rehydrate. Lil was curious and precocious; of course she would try to sneak a peek at old Saint Nick giving her a shit ton of presents.

Since Santa's back was facing her I pulled him into me. Again, remember I said how I panicked? Well my panicking led to me kissing fucking Santa Claus. It started out real awkward. My lips were pressed against his frozen ones and then he surprised me by moving his against mine. It was when his tongue snuck into my mouth that I sobered up.

"Keep this PG-13, jolly boy," I warned against his lips. "My kid is watching."

"Well she just witnessed you kissing me," he snorted in disbelief.

"She believes in Santa, if you turned around you would be scarring her adolescence," I reasoned.

Santa's emerald eyes were searching mine before he gave me a crooked grin.

"Hmm, are you wearing cherry chapstick?" I asked, licking my lips for a second after pulling away.

"It's cold out and my lips were getting chapped," he defended as he pushed his erection further against my thigh.

"Huh, I though Santa was a-sexual," I mused.

"I'm married," he huffed.

"Oh, really," I raised an eyebrow.

"Santa has to stay in character."

I sighed shaking my head. I went around him and proceeded to where Lilly was sitting on the stairs.

"What are you doing up, little miss?" I questioned with my hands on my hips.

"Momma, Santa's giving us presents," she bounced.

"He won't be if you don't get your cute butt back into bed," I told her, lifting her into my arms.

She rested her head on my shoulder as Santa moved around and let out a few ho, ho, hos for good measure.

"You gave Santa kisses," Lilly pointed out with a giggle.

"That's a secret so don't tell anyone," I whispered, placing a finger to my lips.

"Otay," she nodded seriously.

I carried her back into the Princess room Esme had done for her and tucked her blankets around her.

"Now stay in bed until you see the sun outside or all of your presents will disappear," I explained.

Her eyes widened. "Disappear?"

"Like poof, gone," I waved my hands around for affect.

"I won't get up again," she promised.

I kissed her nose before she kissed both my cheeks and we said our goodnights again. When I slipped out into the hall, Santa was leaning against the wall next to Edward's doorway.

"Really? All the presents will disappear," he smirked.

"With her you have to think on your toes. If I didn't say that she'll just keep getting out of bed and I'll have to keep wrangling her back in," I defended, stopping right in front of Santa.

His green eyes roamed over my face and body until his hand started to gently tug on mine. He was leading me into his room.

"I've seen pictures of you at Rose's house," he confessed. "At Alice's they have a ton with Lilly and them, but none with you."

"Rose is my family. Jasper and I have what one would call a love-hate relationship. I love him for giving me Lilly, but hate him for being a grade A douche ninety eight point nine percent of the time," I admitted.

"You were best friends though?"

"When we were kids. You know it's very rare that people say oh this is my BFF from ninth grade. I get why people don't keep in touch… they change and grow up."

"But Rose is still your best friend," he argued.

"Rose is an exception," I shrugged.

"His loss is my gain," Santa smiled crookedly.

"You're very sure of yourself, Santa," I said, placing my hands on his chest.

"Not sure," he corrected. "You're very beautiful and I would be a jackass if I didn't acknowledge that and pursue you."

I took my left hand, cupping it around his neck to pull him down to me so I could kiss him. Who would have thought Santa to be 6'3"? He even had to crouch down to meet my lips. I had reached up when I kissed him downstairs. At least now he was accommodating to my shortness.

He lifted me until I wrapped my legs around him. It was awkward due to his prosthetic fluff belly. Santa laughed carefully, placing me on the bed.

"Please tell me that thing is fake because if we proceed and it's not I'm afraid your gut might suffocate me," I teased.

"So no fatties?" he asked, cocking his head at me.

"No fatties," I answered with a frown before wiggling my eyebrows at him. "Well no fatties of the round kind."

"That's very crass, Bella. You're definitely on the naughty list now," he grinned.

I watched him shrug out of his coat and throw his belly in the corner of the room, revealing his lean torso.

"I think I'm totally fine being on the naughty list. I endorse it actually," I nodded to myself, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Christ," he groaned, flying at me.

I squealed as his cool hands grabbed at me. Santa pulled at me until I was pinned under him. His lips found mine and we just kept kissing until we were out of breath. He started to tug at my shorts, his fingers finding me wet. I threw his ridiculous hat off and pulled at his hair as he explored under the waistband of my shorts.

"Please, just everything off," I pleaded.

He nodded helping me out of my shorts as I pushed the elastic of his red velvet pants down. "Condom, Santa," I panted. "I have no idea where your candy cane has been."

"Hold on," he gritted, reaching over into his nightstand reveal a familiar foil packet.

I took the packet out of his shaky hands and opened it. I pulled out the condom and rolled it onto Santa's very ready dick.

"Santa, if this is what happens to girls on your naughty list," I began as he slowly pushed in.

"There's only one girl on my naughty list," he grunted while he sheathed himself fully inside of me.

"Jesus Christ," I cried out as he stretched me.

"I get this is his birthday and all, but this is my present," Santa mumbled, thrusting forward.

I laughed so hard that I tightened around him causing him to groan and bury his scratchy face in my neck.

"You're so fucking tight," he breathed.

"Since I conceived Lilly, one might call me a born again virgin," I revealed my sex history up front. The first time scared me shitless because I conceived. One time is all it takes kids.

"Seriously?" he puffed out kissing my neck.

"Congratulations, you are the second man to ever have sex with me," I spouted out wryly.

I heard him huff out something about last, but became distracted as he picked up his speed.

"Sooo good."

"Too good… perfection."

He pumped in and out as our skin slapped. My nails dug into his back the deeper he sank. I was at the edge when he hitched my leg around him.

"I-I'm the-re," I screamed incoherently.

"Just…almost…huh," he cried out, releasing into me.

His weight fell on me while we caught our breaths. "Not Santa, but definitely a sex God," I declared still winded.

He pulled out, rolling beside me before pulling me into his arms. "If I'm a God then you're a goddess," Edward murmured, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Let's sleep?" he suggested, kissing my shoulder.

He wrapped the comforter around us while I snuggled closer to his chest. I couldn't believe that this had happened. I just met him and I preceded to have hot, hot sex with a stranger in a Santa suit.

"Merry Christmas," my child yelled from the hall. "Daddy," she shrieked as I heard her feet patter further away from the door.

"Will she be looking for you?" Edward's raspy voice asked as his fingers brushed my ribs.

"Mmm, she knows better," I sighed.

"You're not a morning person I take it?"

"I just don't like yelling and waking people up. She knows that and respects it," I explained. "When she's with me for the week, she just slips into bed with me in the mornings. She's my cuddle bug."

"You're a great mom from what my sister and Jazz have told me," he encouraged. "And from what I witnessed last night."

"I try to be," I bopped his nose with his hat, which I found tossed over on his lamp. "I think Santa has a thing for moms," I teased.

"No, Santa has a thing for you," he tugged me down until I was lying beside him again and he kissed me.

"God, I had a one night stand with Santa," I groaned.

"A one night stand with Santa and a possible relationship with Edward. You were busy last night," he playfully kissed my neck.

Fifteen minutes later we were in the kitchen and Edward was pouring me a cup of coffee. Everyone was staring at us in confusion and disbelief, well except for Alice. She had this smug knowing look on her face.

"I saw Momma, kissing Santa," Lilly tattled with a giggle from Jasper's lap, causing the whole room to go eerily quiet.

Jasper stopped eating his pancakes and just stared at me. Rose was silently laughing while Emmett finally barked out a laugh. Hell, even Alice started to giggle; thank God her parents hadn't come down yet. How would I explain fucking their son on his childhood bed while he was dressed as Santa. That sounded kinky and fucked up, even for me.

"I kissed Santa and I liked it," I finally spoke up with a shrug, hiding my smirk in my coffee mug. "Sue me."

"I know for a fact Santa loved kissing you," Edward murmured as he brushed my hair over my shoulder.


	18. Untitled by MaxandMo

_**Thanks to twilly and obsmama for pre-reading and Sarah for betaing.**_

_**Stephenie Meyer owns this.**_

"Edwardo! What's up, man?"

I gave Mike one of those complicated manly handshake things as I took my regular seat at the bar. "Hey, Mike. How's it going?"

"You lost or something? What's with breaking your 'I only come to the bar on Friday rule?' It's Thursday, dude. Now I'm going to be stuck listening to Katie obsess over your ass all night tomorrow. Fuck, I have no idea what's so special about you, but that chick's got it bad," Mike shook his head in confusion.

"Thanks a lot, dickhead. Who the hell are you trying to be? Santa? Nice hat." I rolled my eyes at his horrific Santa hat. "Anyway, I only hooked up with her that one time. She's been cool ever since."

"Edward, that was only two weeks ago!" he chastised.

"Honestly, she's hot and all, but once was enough. There's just no spark, no excitement. You know what I mean? Plus, hot or not, she's really kind of dumb."

"Um, no. Just no. You sound like you suddenly grew a vagina. She's hot. End. Of. Story. She wants to continue fucking you, but there's no spark, and she's stupid. Who cares?"

I started to zone out, as I often did when Mike started talking, and instead focused my attention on a very cute brunette across the bar.

"Are you even listening to me?" he whined.

"Not really. Who's that?" I asked discretely motioning across the bar. "And why don't I know her?"

The girl was wearing a baseball hat, and what really got me was the way she was focused on the Seahawks game. We were in Bear country, yet she was going ape shit over the Seattle fucking Seahawks. I had to respect that even though the Bears could kick the snot out of them.

"That's Bella, Mike answered with a smirk. "Hey, Bella!" he shouted. "This is Edward. He thinks the Seahawks suck ass."

"What the fuck?" I slapped Mike's arm, but not before Bella slapped mine. "What the fuck?" I asked again. No one seemed to be answering me.

"I bleed blue and green. I think _you_ suck ass."

"Only if you ask nicely," I responded.

She stomped away and resumed her seat across the bar. I couldn't stop staring, and she couldn't stop glaring.

The chick hit me and then insulted me, and instead of wanting to beg for forgiveness, I wanted to piss her off even more. She was a feisty one.

As luck would have it the Bears scored a touchdown, and I had an excuse to act like an asshole. "Woo hoo! Nice pass!" I yelled in her direction.

She flipped me the bird, and it made my dick twitch. I smirked at her and took a swig of my beer. She did the same and resumed watching the game.

She was so different than what I was used to. I typically dated blondes and most of the time they had no idea what a first down was. The girls I hung out with spent tons of time on their appearance, yet this Bella girl was wearing a hat and had on little make-up, if any.

I guess dated was a strong word. I hadn't really dated since 'she who shall not be named' decided that she no longer wished to marry me. I instead focused my energy on banging hot chicks. Time made me realize that it would've been stupid to marry what's her face, and there definitely wasn't a shortage of hot chicks in Chicago.

While I was spending time in my own head, the Bears managed to get a field goal. I cheered rather loudly and was met with an eye roll and her middle finger once again.

"In your dreams, sweetheart," I said loudly.

_When had I become that guy? You know, the one who ends his sentences with 'that's what she said' and other shitty phrases such as responding to getting flipped the middle finger._

"You wish," she yelled.

"I do," I responded.

The more banter we had, the more I developed a full on boner...at the bar...sitting by myself.

I managed to meet Mike's eyes from down the bar and held up my beer to let him know that I needed another. I held up two fingers and pointed to Bella hoping he'd realize what to do. He wasn't the brightest, but he'd been a bartender since college.

Mike handed me both beers, and I quirked my eyebrow at him. He wasn't as good as I thought.

"Genius, did you really think I needed two beers at a time?"

"You said two. One, two," he emphasized as he pointed to the bottles.

I let out a deep breath and decided to man up and give her the beer myself. "You look thirsty," I said as I set the beer on the bar in front of Bella. "Plus, I'm sure you'll want to drink away your sorrows when my team continues to wipe their asses with your team."

"First of all, it's only the second quarter, and secondly I don't drink this bitter shit." Before I knew what was happening, she took the beer and shoved it into my chest. It sort of knocked the wind out of me, as I tried to suck in a deep breath.

I grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled it from my chest. I was a little bit pissed and a lot turned on. The feel of her skin set me on fire, and I couldn't seem to let go. "Well, maybe you should start." I forced her arm back toward her body and didn't stop until it was touching her own chest. She gasped when the cold bottle touched her thin t-shirt. I raised the bottle to her lips letting my forearms graze her breast, and tipped the bottle so she could take a drink. Her mouth opened to accommodate the liquid, and she took what I had to give her. Our eyes remained locked on each other's, and when I lowered the bottle, I swiped at the droplets that were lingering on her bottom lip.

I stuck my finger in my mouth and sucked the beer off. Her face was flushed, and I noticed that her nipples were hard; her shirt damp where the beer bottle had been.

She followed my eyes to her shirt and then glared at me. "This is my lucky fucking shirt. I will kill you if they lose because you tainted it with disgusting Chicago beer."

"They're going to lose because they suck, and the Bears are awesome. And if you insult my brother again by calling his beer shit, I will refuse to sleep with you." The girl just called 'Emmett's McCarty Red Ale' disgusting, and I wanted to fuck her even more.

She pursed her lips, and I was on high alert waiting for her response. "Honey, I assure you, if we go to bed, there will be no sleeping," she purred into my ear, putting her hand on my chest.

With that, she focused her attention on the game but her hand did not leave my body. It was nearly halftime, and the Seahawks kicked a field goal to get three points on the board. By her reaction, you would have thought they had won the goddamn Super Bowl.

"Calm down sweetheart, it's only a field goal."

She grasped my t-shirt and pulled me toward her so that we were basically nose-to-nose. "Did you know that seventy-two percent of the time that they score right before halftime, they come back to win the game?"

I couldn't even focus on her ridiculous statistics since all I could see were her plump lips right in front of me. I reached around and grabbed the hair that was sticking out of her hat, pushing her toward my eager mouth.

Our lips crashed together knocking her hat to the ground. I couldn't even revel in the fuck-awesome feel of her warm and welcoming mouth because all of a sudden my pleasure turned into pain.

I immediately pulled away from her, "Did you just fucking bite me?" I asked while swiping my finger across my lip.

"Did you really just knock my hat to the ground?" she snarked back.

Even the cheerfully, cheesy Christmas halftime show wasn't enough to quell my desire.

I reached down and picked up her beloved hat, placing it on her head backwards. She reached up and wiped a droplet of blood off of my lip. She placed her finger in her mouth and started sucking on it. I let out a moan and hoped that no one was paying attention to our inappropriate bar antics.

I placed my hands on her shoulders moving her backwards. I didn't stop until she was up against the wall in the back corner. She looked up at me, and I started licking and nipping up the side of her neck. Her hands moved to my hair, and what started off as gentle tugging, became painful pulling.

I was suddenly very thankful for genetics; being bald would've sucked at that moment. Though I was confident if she continued to abuse my hair, I would end up that way in the near future.

I grabbed her hips, lifting her up so that her legs wrapped around my body. Thankful that I'd spent some time helping Emmett out, I carried her the short distance into the storage room.

Locking the door with one hand, while holding her up with the other, was not as easy in real life as it was in the smutty romance books that my ex had always talked about. We lost our balance and fell back onto the crated boxes of beer.

I got the brunt of the fall and knew I'd be sore as hell the next day. Before I could obsess over my battered body, she straddled my lap and peppered kisses up and down my neck. Moving to my earlobe, she whispered, "I want you so fucking bad."

I sighed. I fucking sighed. Maybe Mike was right, I felt like a giant pussy. Her words were a giant turn-on, but not as much as the desire I felt when she bit my lobe so hard I saw stars.

"Ow, fuck!" Not knowing or caring if I still had an earlobe, I grasped the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up and over her head. Her bra came next, and I was met with a set of perfectly pert breasts. Her nipples were begging for attention, so I grasped one of her tits and brought my mouth down to the other one.

I swirled my tongue around it getting it nice and wet before clamping down lightly. She moaned, which gave me the go ahead to bite a little harder while pinching the nipple in my other hand.

"You need to fuck me. Now," she demanded.

Bella got off of my lap and slid her leggings off of her body. Standing naked in front of me, she motioned for me to do the same.

I stood up and quickly took off my jeans and Bears t-shirt, never taking my eyes off of her beautiful body. She licked her lips in anticipation, staring at my rock-hard cock.

We came together like magnets, our lips crashing together in perfect harmony. I knew when this was over my lip was going to be a bloody, cracked mess, yet I didn't dare stop.

I pushed her onto the crate and spread her knees apart, opening her glistening, bare pussy to me. Getting on my knees, I licked up and down her slit with fervor. Her breathing accelerated, and I wanted her to cum in my mouth so fucking bad. I circled her clit, biting at it while slipping two fingers inside of her.

She gasped, and I felt her nails digging into my back. "Oh," she moaned, "so good."

"That's right, baby. You taste so fucking good," I told her while my mouth continued its assault on her tight little pussy.

Her hands found their way into my hair and my first instinct was to cringe a little. This Bella chick was like super strong. Lucky for my hair, she pulled me up, and my mouth stopped devouring her.

"I need you inside me. NOW!" she shouted.

I wasn't in the position to argue so I quickly grabbed a condom out of my pants pocket and slipped it over my cock.

I lined myself up at her entrance and planned on sliding in nice and slow. My plans changed when her legs wrapped around me and forced me inside in one quick, deep thrust.

It felt fucking fantastic. "God, Bella. You're so tight," I moaned.

"Listen to me," she commanded. "I want it fast, and I want it hard."

Since she had already been close to cumming when I was going down on her, I figured she had to be right on the verge. I rammed into her; the only things keeping her from falling off of the crate were my hands on her thighs.

I was thrusting frantically and about to lose my shit, but there was no way I could let myself finish before she did. Her hands were caressing my back, and it felt soothing, which was the complete opposite of what pounding into her was doing to me.

I loved the contrast, but I loved it even more when the caresses turned into light scratches, which then turned into her moaning and calling out my name while griping my back so hard I was afraid of what it might look like later. She was definitely close.

Rubbing her clit was what it took to set her off, and two thrusts later, I was cumming so hard I could barely see straight.

Once the euphoria of my orgasm wore off, I could feel throbbing in my lip, back, and earlobe. The girl had seriously fucked my shit up. Being inside of her was amazing, and I couldn't imagine not being with her again.

I lifted my head up to look at her and was met with a smack right across the face. "That's for making me miss the third quarter."

My mouth was agape, and I couldn't believe I gave her an orgasm, yet she was yelling at me for making her miss part of the game. I pulled out of her and within seconds she was getting dressed. I was speechless as I stared at her fast and fluid movements.

"What the fuck?" I questioned as I watched her clean herself up with my Bears shirt.

"The Bears are total pussies," she snarked.

She strutted out of the storage room leaving me with a soiled Bears shirt, that I was never washing again, and a battered body.

I got dressed and went directly to the men's room. After taking a piss, I looked in the mirror and shook my head. I looked like someone beat the living shit out of me. I needed a beer.

Settling back onto the barstool, I was met with Mike's concerned eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Dude, I think I'm in love. She's one crazy bitch but it's never been so hot."

He handed me a beer, and I looked up to see that the Bears were getting their asses kicked with little time left on the clock.

"Here, you've got blood on your ear," he said giving me a wet towel, "and your shirt has something on it."

He reached toward me for a closer inspection of my shirt, and I batted his hand away. There was no way he was touching Bella's vag.

"I've got scratches on my back, too.She wanted me so bad she held on for dear life, bro. I've got it like that," I smirked.

"Yeah, okay."

The game ended, and Bella walked up to me. "I'm pretty superstitious if you haven't noticed. You're my new good luck charm. I expect you to be here for every Seahawks game, or next time I won't be so easy on you."

"Yes, ma'am," I said as I saluted her.

Mike let out a loud guffaw, "Dude, she kicked your ass."

"And I loved every second of it. I'm getting out of here. Tell Katie that I'm a taken man."

"No need, my friend. You can tell her yourself."

I turned around and saw Katie talking to Bella. "Fuck."

'Um, yeah, I forgot to tell you that Katie is Bella's sister. So, I guess you do 'got it like that'."

"Shit. You could've told me, you prick!"

"You wanted excitement. In my opinion, this is pretty damn exciting," he chuckled.

I gave him the finger, and he walked off with a smile.

My life was about to get way too fucking exciting, and I wasn't sure what to expect. Only time would tell, but that's a story for another day.


	19. Save the Sleigh, Ride a Reindeer

**Thank you, BOT, for organizing this countdown. I know the time it takes and we all love you for it.**

**I own nothing. I just play with characters.**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**IPaintEdward**

Save the Sleigh, Ride a Reindeer

"I told him not to go! Told him he was spending too much time out there! Idiot! Now what are we gonna do? He's not back yet! It's almost midnight!"

Okay. So maybe I should back up a little. You see, my name is Jessica Claus. Mrs. Claus to many of you.

But, before I was Mrs. Claus my name was Rosalie Hale. God, how I miss those days, sometimes. Sitting on warm beaches, sunning myself in a tiny bikini, watching the boys walk by with drool running down their chins. Ha! I could do whatever I wanted. In the winter, I was a snow bunny. Skiing the slopes, hobnobbing with the rich and famous. It was heaven . . . just what I wanted. Heck, it was the way I was meant to live!

Then _he_ came into my life. He was just gorgeous. Exactly the type of guy that I was supposed to have. Tall, built, smooth . . . and just a little bit dorky. And did I mention . . . rich? Emmett was his name. Oh, how we courted. Cut from the same cloth, we were. Beaches and bonfires, skiing and bearskin rugs in front of cheery fireplaces. Yup. Exactly what I was supposed to have.

Emmett said he was going into the family business. Great! At least I thought that would mean the standard of living I was used to wouldn't change.

What he didn't tell me was what the family business was . . .

We were married and lived the good life for several years, globe-trotting and just generally enjoying each other, if you know what I mean. (wink)

Then it happened.

Emmett got word that his father was ill and failing fast.

That's when I found out what the family business was.

Emmett's father was . . . wait for it . . .

Santa Claus. Saint Nicholas. Kris Kringle. Father Christmas. Pere Noel. Baba Chaghaloo. Whatever you want to call him . . .

His father was the man that had delivered my presents on Christmas Eve for so many years.

GAH! Now I knew what the family business was . . . my husband, my Greek God of a husband, was going to have to take over the family business. He was going to become, heaven help me now, Santa Claus!

And that's how I became Mrs. Claus.

But, back to the business at hand. We have an emergency! My husband isn't back yet to start the deliveries! The sleigh is packed and ready to go, the elves saw to that. But, Santa isn't here to drive it. Now, I know the reindeer know the route by heart, but they can't get up and down the chimneys to deliver the gifts. Emmett . . . er . . . Santa needs to get home . . . NOW!

Like I said before, he's not back yet. For some reason, one I am entirely unable to fathom, Emm . . . er . . . Santa likes to go around to the places that have his doppelgangers and supplant them for a bit. He has the little ones hop up on his knee, tell them what they want for Christmas, have their pictures taken and get a candy cane. He gets a real kick out of it. Again, I just don't understand. But, he took off on one of these silly kicks a couple of days ago, and HE'S NOT BACK YET!

The North Pole is a mad house. Elves are running everywhere, wringing their hands and whining, "What'll we do . . . ?!" And I just keep trying to soothe them and reassure them that Santa will be back any minute. . . I hope.

The reindeer are hitched to the sleigh, stomping and pawing at the snow, waiting somewhat impatiently for their annual trek through the sky. All but mine. Yeah, I have my very own reindeer. Horses don't fare too well up here, so I have a reindeer that I can ride when I get the urge. One of the nice things about him is that he can FLY! I love to ride him, flying high over the white of the Polar icecap. Beautiful! Another nice thing about him is that it almost seems like he understands me when I talk to him, even to the point of anticipating what I'm going to say. I swear to you! I decided that I would name him something a little more common than Dancer or Prancer, well, you know the list, so I named him Jake. He follows me everywhere if I don't pen him up. You'd think he was a dog . . .

The elves finally get to be too much, so I wander out to the stable to talk to Jake. I tell him everything that's going on, how worried I am about Emm…Santa not being back yet. The funniest thing! Jake is pawing at the ground and kind of head butting me. So, I ask, "What is it, Jake? Do you know where he is?" Jake's head full of antlers bobs up and down. "Can you take me to him?" Again with the head bobbing.

I know it seems crazy, but you gotta believe me. This is one special reindeer.

I run into the house, grab my riding gear, tell the elves not to worry, again, and head back to Jake.

How he does it, I don't know; but Jake is all saddled up and ready when I get back. I hop into the saddle and he's off like a flash. No trotting around the countryside for him; this time, it's straight into the air. What a rush!

Up, up we go into the Arctic night sky. I never tire of the thrill of flying, but this time, I have a grave purpose for doing so. Usually, I stay pretty close to home, but I can see that we are casting a much wider net this time.

We're so high I can see the outlines of continents. I can see the eastern edge of North America before we turn west. Jake seems very sure of himself, almost like he has a locked onto a homing beacon, so I give him his head.

The sun hasn't set as yet, here in North America, and it is difficult to tell, for sure where we are. Jake seems to be beginning a descent as I begin to see the Pacific Ocean. As we get closer to the ground, it appears that we are headed toward the Pacific Northwest of the United States. Santa and I spent quite a bit of time in the Seattle area, back when we were Emmett and Rosalie. We especially enjoyed spending time in some of the smaller towns around it.

I'll bet Em, shit, Santa is hanging out at the mall in Port Angeles. He always seemed to enjoy spending time there, before . . .

Sure enough, Jake is homing in on that very place. I wonder what has Santa so enthralled that he hasn't gone back to the North Pole. He knows this is THE most important night of the year! Something appears not quite right the closer we get. I have never seen snow this deep, drifts this high, as many winters as we visited here.

Jake alights without so much as a small bump and turns his antlered head around as if to say, "Get going, woman!"

I slide off his back and hurry through the swirling snowfall into the mall. Bless Jake for landing close.

I can't believe my eyes when I finally get inside the mall. The place is nearly full to overflowing. Not with shoppers, either!

Everywhere I look there are cots, blankets and people. Families huddled together, people running here and there with supplies.

They've turned the mall into a shelter . . . Why? And where is Santa?

About this time, I notice that the lighting that has always been bright in this mall, is not nearly as much so. Not so much dim as it is muted. As if some lights had been either turned off or burned out. It makes it a little difficult to see clearly, to search for Em.

Finally, I spot him. Surrounded, of course, by children.

As I approach, I can hear him reciting "Twas the Night Before Christmas." He had just reached the end, saying, "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" Adding a hearty "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

He looks up and sees me heading for him. I don't want to create a scene in front of the children, but I have to get him out of here and back to the sleigh full of presents. He pats small backs and heads as he makes his way toward me.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Santa all but hisses at me.

I had been touched by his obvious concern and care for the children, but when he attacks me, well I'm not having any of that!

"What do you _think_ I'm doing here, you moron?" I spit at him. "It's Christmas Eve, and you have a world full of presents to deliver. Yet, here you sit, telling stories to children, instead of getting your ass home to your responsibilities!"

"I am needed here, too! Can't you see that?" He seems incredulous that I should call him on the carpet over his activities. "These people, these children, have been evacuated from their homes because their homes are in the path of an impending avalanche. You see how deep the snow is? We've never seen it this deep! I couldn't leave them!" His eyes reveal an anger I have never seen before. He really is furious with me.

"I certainly can empathize; I would hate to be in their place. However, it appears the Red Cross has this well in hand and it is fortunate you know where these children actually are tonight, but you need to get home! The elves are beside themselves with worry over whether or not the presents will be delivered on time tonight!" As I finish admonishing him, I can see acceptance in his eyes. He knows where his first responsibility lies, and he knows he cannot disappoint all those other children because he felt these needed him, right now. But, behind the acceptance, the heat remains.

"Just let me say good night," he mumbles as he stalks back toward where the children stand watching our exchange.

As we leave the mall, he whistles shrill and clear. Another reindeer appears. I don't recognize this one. "Sam," he says. "One of my back ups, but he really shines as a steed."

Jake comes to stand with Sam, we mount up and head home. My heart is heavy knowing my husband is angry, yet I'm steaming at his attitude toward me. There will be a full accounting after he gets home from his annual trip.

We arrive home to a sea of cheering elves. Last minute instructions and information is given and received, and Santa leaves.

The elves ask me what happened. I decline to explain, retreating to our private rooms to try to come to terms with my anger, and end up crying myself to sleep. Never have my husband and I been so angry with each other, and we've certainly never parted company on an angry note.

Nearly twenty-four hours later . . .

I wake up to find that I'm not alone in our bed.

Oh, I forgot to tell you. I know you all know Santa as a fat, jolly man that "Ho, ho, hos" all the time. Well, with all the travel and work that he does on Christmas Eve, when he arrives home on Christmas Day, he's lost all that excess weight and is once again the Greek God that I married. Yeah, it's magic, and I love to see him slim and built like the proverbial shit house. Unf!

So, when I turn over and find he's made it home safe and is once again the man I married, my heart melts. I'm no longer angry with him. I _do_ understand why he stayed at the mall, even if it put everyone here into a tizzy. I'm proud that the man I married has such a big heart.

Although I know he must be absolutely worn out, I reach out to stroke is fine features, tracing the handsome lines of his face. It must tickle, judging by the way the muscles twitch when I do.

My fingers seem to have a mind of their own. They aren't satisfied with simply tracing the lines of his face. Instead, I find them slipping down to trace the sculpted muscles of his chest, circling his nipples which tighten in response. I'm so glad to see this side of him again. It's been a few months since he began 'plumping up' in preparation for his all night gig. I love him when he's fat, too, but this physique is my favorite . . . for obvious reasons.

I can't help myself. I venture farther south. As much as I love his pecs, that defined sixpack that gets hidden a few months a year is even more enticing. Sitting up, I lean over and begin kissing and licking my way down those amazing outlines, and he moans.

I smile. It is a ritual we indulge in every Christmas. I can't help waking up my newly svelte husband for a Christmas romp.

As I continue my exploration of his sculpted abdomen, my Adonis reaches his hand under my flannel nightie (Hey! It's cold at the North Pole!) and slides it up my leg until he nearly reaches that part of me that always yearns for my man. He teases by running his hand up and down the inside of my thighs, determinedly _not_ touching where I want him to. My turn to moan.

Ah, I've made it to the promised land. My kisses reach his groin with his dick standing tall. It is beautiful and proud. I lick my way from base to tip and slip my lips around the head, sucking it into my mouth and popping it out again. Licking my way down to the base, I pause to nibble lightly and tease that spot just below the underside of the head. It jumps in my hands as he tenses and relaxes, and I continue licking and sucking before settling in to slide his beautiful dick in and out of my mouth.

Finally, his fingers find my clit with a pinch. I nearly levitate off the bed. He settles in stroking and probing, and I nearly growl with pleasure as my hips begin to buck rhythmically.

Abruptly, he grabs my shoulders and pulls me up and flips us over before slanting his lips over mine. "I'm sorry," he whispers. I know he means he's sorry for it all; for worrying me, the elves, as well as for his attitude toward me last evening.

"Me, too," I moan as he slides his glorious meat into my waiting wetness. It is always new, no matter how many times we come together this way.

I know this is not going to be a punishing, fast and furious, pounding lovemaking session. This is going to be languid and slow.

He takes his time, slowly sheathing and unsheathing himself while holding himself above me on his forearms, fingers stroking my face and hair as he looks deeply into my eyes.

He grabs my legs and wraps them around his waist, and I lock them there. He sits up onto his knees, still slowly sliding in and out of me. He reaches down to where we meet and begins to massage my clit with his thumb. I love watching him watching me.

Before long, I can no longer keep my eyes open as the pressure in my core begins to build. He begins to move faster as he recognizes the signs of my impending orgasm. Which, of course, hastens his as well.

Our breathing begins to become more ragged as we both hurtle toward our completion. I begin to shatter, my core milking his cock as I do. He is unable to withstand the onslaught and groans as he comes, warm spurts filling me and prolonging my orgasm.

He collapses next to me. We're both spent and content. It has been an incredibly busy couple of months. We're weary and happy. I think we'll sleep for about a week, waking occasionally for a repeat performance.

Sounds like a good week to me.


	20. Jingle my Balls by Les16

**A/N- Thanks to Laurel for this ridiculous idea, Bornonhalloween and Jules for looking this over, to J'me for laughing with me, and to all of you for reading. Enjoy and Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does.**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 - A Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Jasper**

**Author's name: les16**

**Title: Jingle My Balls**

**Summary: It's Christmas Eve and once Edward and Jasper put their daughter to bed, a bump in the night turns it into one neither will ever forget. **

**~*~JMB~*~**

"Did you put the cookies by the fireplace?"

An exaggerated roll of eyes and a finger flicked at the end of the cutest button nose on the planet.

"Syd, you put them on the plate yourself; you know we left Santa plenty of cookies."

She huffs, and gives me a look she could have only learned from her Aunt Rose. "Well, Pop," she drags out the word for ample effect. "You don't like to share Dad's cookies, I was just checking."

I ignore the very pointed snort from behind me. Jerk. He knows how much I love cookies, his especially.

"They're all still there, ladybug. Promise. Now," I reach over and tuck her Pepto Bismol pink blanket beneath her chin and kiss her forehead, "time for bed or else it won't matter if there are cookies or not. Santa doesn't deliver presents to little girls who don't go to sleep."

She nods and yawns adorably, her golden hair tumbles in a riot of curls and waves around her face. "But I'm not sleepy," she mumbles.

A warm breath in my ear, a hard, muscled chest rests against my back. "Bedtime, little girl. Santa will be here soon and you don't want him skipping our house do you?" Jasper asks as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

I know if I could see his eyes they'd be glittering, the blue vivid and bright, full of love the way they always are when he looks at our daughter.

"But, Dad." She pouts. Seriously, the girl could give lessons she's that good, but thankfully this time my husband is made of sturdier stuff and resists her charms.

Of course, it could be the million and one things we still have to put together before morning.

"Nope. Sleep. Now." He leans over and kisses her nose. "When you wake up, you'll be able to see whether or not Santa thought you were a good girl this year."

She makes a sound, this sort of sigh and a huff of disbelief and looks from Jasper to me, like she knows we think the sun rises and sets on her pretty little head. It goes without saying that she has us pegged, and we very rarely give her a reason to believe otherwise. She's the light of our lives, no doubt, but, be that as it may, we have hours of things to get done before we can even think about going to bed. Not to mention that Syd will be up way earlier than either of us will be ready. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

"Okay, kisses and then seriously, Sydney, bedtime. We have a busy day tomorrow. Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, and Nana and Grandpa will be here for breakfast and then we'll open more presents, so no fooling around, got it?"

Another round of kisses and finally . . . _finally_ . . . Jasper and I are able to escape.

An hour later, we're sitting on the floor. After a glass of scotch and a plate full of cheese and crackers, I look at Jasper. "Remind me why in the name of all things holy we decided that it was a good idea to get Sydney something with so many parts and pieces?"

I shake my head at the mess strewn across our living room.

He chuckles. "Because she batted those pretty little baby blues and said please?"

"We're such suckers," I tell him with a snort. "I guess it's a good thing she didn't ask for a pony. And, Jesus, can you imagine how bad we'll be when she asks for a car? With the way she has us wrapped around her finger, she's liable to wind up with a pink Ferrari."

Jasper rolls his eyes at me, then shoots me a grin that makes me really fucking glad I have on loose pajama pants. "We just took the training wheels off her bike, Edward, let's not put her behind the wheel of a car just yet, huh?"

He stands up and bends down, pressing his warm lips against mine. His tongue sweeps inside my mouth as he kisses me. It's deep and slow and Christ does he taste good. Spicy from the scotch, a little salty from the crackers, and mostly just him. My favorite flavor ever.

"Mmmm mmmm," he drawls when he pulls back and teases me more as he licks his lips. "That was very nice, baby."

I reach up and grab his waist, letting the tips of my fingers brush through the soft golden hair between his belly button and the low waistband of his pants. I cock an eyebrow when he sucks in a sharp breath because he knows there was no way that touch was anything but on purpose. Those few inches of his skin are the most sensitive on his body and it's my favorite place to play . . . well,except for his cock. That is by far my favorite, followed very closely by his ass.

"I'll show you nice later on in bed," I practically snarl at him, turned on beyond belief from just one kiss. "If you've been a good boy, maybe I'll show you twice."

"Okay, well," he stutters, his eyes kind of wild and his breath choppy.

I love turning him on, so sexy.

"Let's hurry and get everything under the tree so we can have our own Christmas Eve celebration."

The man doesn't have to tell me twice.

**~*~JMB~*~**

I jerk awake, panting and heart pounding in my chest so hard it feels like my ribs will splinter into pieces. A noise, I know I heard one. I blink, reach out, and realize that Jasper's side of the bed is cold. _What the hell?_ I reach for my glasses and strain my ears, listening, waiting. My feet are tangled in the sheets and I kick to free my legs. A thump and I hold my breath. That sure as fuck was most definitely a noise.

I roll and sit up, glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 2:34 a.m. Another thump, this one accompanied by a soft, deep grunt. My mind races, a million thoughts zipping around, and frantic, I slide out of bed. Sydney is my first thought followed immediately by Jasper. I glance toward our bathroom; the light's off and there's no sign of him in there. Shit.

Stomach twisting like a pretzel and heart beating like a drum, I quietly turn the knob on the door of our bedroom and peek out into the hall. The furnace clicks on, the refrigerator hums, and I can hear Sydney's muffled snores from the direction of her room. Tiptoeing toward her, I keep my ears peeled for anything, adrenaline thrumming through my veins like a freight train. My T-shirt sticks to my chest; sweat drips down my spine and settles at the small of my back. The hardwood floor is cold against my bare feet and my skin prickles with goose bumps. My eyes dart everywhere, the light from the living room reflects off the pictures that line the hallway.

I hold my breath, my pulse thunders in my ears, as I gently, slowly, so slowly, push open the door to Sydney's room. My entire body feels like it's going to collapse when I see her still sound asleep, huddled under her pink blankets and clutching her stuffed rabbit. Her little feet poke out from beneath the covers and though my first instinct is to tuck them back inside and kiss her forehead, I need to figure out what the ever-living hell is going on in my house—on Christmas Eve for Christ's sake.

Turning, I slip out of Syd's room and move toward to the living room. Another bump, another grunt, though something about it, the deep rumbly tenor of the voice, sounds vaguely familiar. Scenario after scenario flashes in my mind and I grab the God-awful artsy-fartsy statue that Jasper's mom gave us last Christmas. I hated it as soon as it was unwrapped, though now I'm pretty damn grateful for the heavy bronze monstrosity. A glance at the front door—no broken glass or splintered wood which should probably make me feel better but doesn't. My heart stops when there's another thump, and I hold my breath, ignoring the tightness in my chest and the dizziness in my head and look into the living room. Nothing . . . until, _thump_ again and this time, this time, my eyes finally found the source of the sound.

_Jesus Christ._

It takes me a moment for my brain to catch up to what I'm seeing.

Bright red pants with what used to be snow white trim. Heavy, shiny, black boots. And that's it. That's it because they're dangling in my fireplace.

Our house is old. We've spent years fixing it up. Sanding and refinishing the wood floors. Replacing all the windows and kitchen and bathroom fixtures. Redoing the lighting and the plumbing. We've practically gutted the house from top to bottom, but the one thing we haven't had to touch is the fireplace. It's massive, made of rough brick and stone with a wooden mantle; it was the biggest selling point for the house for me and Jasper. At this time of year, our living room is a showplace, one we're extremely proud to show off, though now, with some asshat stuck in my chimney, I'm thinking I'm fucking glad that it's not one of those fake ass fireplaces that uses gas logs. The thought of setting the bastard on fire is suddenly on my list of favorite things.

"Hey, asswipe," I growl loudly, though I make sure it's not so loud I wake up Sydney.

Briefly, I wonder where in the hell Jasper is, but before I can worry too much about it, I see legs flailing about and the sight is so bizarre that I can't help but laugh.

I mean really, some idiot is stuck in my chimney. It's like a scene straight out of _The World's Dumbest Criminals. _

I take a few steps forward, chuckling to myself as the fool grunts and groans. I hope he's choking on the soot that's lining the chimney. Fucker trying to crawl into my damn house—on Christmas Eve of all the things—acting like the Grinch. Hell no.

"Yo, Santa. You wanna tell me what the hell you're doing in my chimney? Or why I shouldn't roast your balls along with some marshmallows? I'm feeling kinda hungry right about now and some s'mores sure do sound tasty."

I poke at his leg. "Ouch! God damn it, Edward, that fucking hurt!"

Wait a minute. Hold the phone.

"Jasper?" I ask stupidly because of course it's him, but I can't figure out how, why, it's him. Again. "Jasper?"

His body twists, his legs swing wildly. "Who the hell else did you think it was, Santa fucking Claus?" His voice is muffled, strained, and I have to bite the inside of my cheek, hard, to keep from busting a gut at the whole situation. Now that I know no one is trying to break into the house, I can definitely laugh at the fact that my husband is hanging in the chimney of our fireplace apparently dressed as Santa Claus.

I toss the bronze statue onto the sofa and stand beside the fireplace. Carefully, I slide all the stockings out of the way and then I bend over and look up, seeing nothing but a whole lot of red fur and nothing else.

"Man, you sure are wedged in there pretty good, huh?"

"Edward, I swear to God, if you don't help me get the hell out of here . . . ."

I snicker and roll my eyes. Hey, he can't see me, so I figure why not. "Babe, you gotta tell me. What in the hell were you thinking?"

I still can't quite believe that Jasper is stuck in our chimney. I gently shove the cloth bag full of presents to the side with my foot. My heart swells. My guy might be an idiot, but when Jasper decides to do something, he gives it all he has. It's just one of a thousand reasons why I love him so much. Even if once he gets free I'm going to laugh my ass off, after I beat him upside the head for scaring me so badly.

Stepping beside his legs, I grab his hips. Everything from the waist down is swinging freely—like I said, our fireplace is massive. It could totally be used in a Christmas movie, showing Santa walking out with his bag of presents over his shoulder.

I tug. Nothing. "Um, Jas," I say slowly.

"Uh uh, Edward. Get. Me. Down." He raises his voice. It shakes, the stress of the situation fully in force now.

I plant my feet and wrap my arms around his waist, holding him tight. It's so not the right time but, "Damn, baby, you smell good," I tell him.

And he does. So good. The soap from the shower he took before we went to bed mixes with firewood and smoke and there's a hint of sweat to make a combination that has my dick definitely interested.

Unable to stop myself, I dip my head and nuzzle his stomach. His red furry coat is tangled around him and the white T-shirt he's wearing underneath is twisted, leaving a mouthwatering sliver of bare skin just for me. I swipe my tongue from hip to hip, savoring every inch and taking the time to suck on the sensitive skin just beside his right hip bone. Just like I knew it would, a deep, low rumble vibrates in his chest.

"Edward," he groans.

"Hmmmm?" I tease, nipping a trail with my teeth. His pants are loose enough that with a tug, they fall to his thighs.

"Well, now, is this what Santa is bringing me for Christmas?" I ask, staring at the straining erection beneath his black boxer briefs. He's hard, very hard, and I palm his cock. "You know, this is just what I've always wanted: you, completely at my mercy. I must be on the _very_ good boy list this year," I drawl as my fingers curl around his length.

He grunts and his legs flail. The motion is completely wasted; all he does is thrust his cock right at my face.

"You're gonna be a very sorry boy if you don't help me get the fuck out of here. I mean it, Edward. No more messing around. If you wanna give me a blowjob, by all means I'm sure as hell not gonna stop you, but at least let me get on the ground first."

I think for about 2.4 seconds before I decide I like him just where he is. He can obviously breathe just fine considering all the hot air he's puffing out and he's not hurt or else he'd be whining like he does when he gets even a hangnail so no, I won't be getting him down just yet. He got into this ridiculous mess, I'm sure as hell gonna enjoy him being completely helpless while I can.

"Yeah," I drag the word out while I blow a warm breath over his dick, and then lick my lips when it twitches beneath the cotton. "No." I chuckle and then drag my nose along his length.

His hips snap and the growl he lets loose echoes all the way up the flue.

"You're so hard, Jas. You obviously don't want me to stop," I say as I slowly push his boxers down.

"Of course I'm hard, your mouth is by my cock, but damn it, Edward, please. Help me get out of here."

And oh, he sounds so pathetic, it makes me almost want to give in to him. Almost.

Silently, I push his boxers down as far as they'll go. I flick my tongue at the bead of liquid on the tip of his cock and Jasper gasps then groans.

He knows he's mine. He's got nowhere to go, no choice but to just wait until I'm done playing with him before I'll get him free.

And play I do.

Licking up one side of his cock then down the other, I let my teeth scrape just enough that it's almost painful, but not quite. His harsh breathing sounds so loud as it echoes up to the sky and it makes my heart race. I probably shouldn't be as turned on as I am, but Lord Almighty, I want him so fucking bad. Not being able to see his face, knowing I can do anything, _anything, _to him right now and he can't stop me, is so fucking hot. My own dick throbs and I rub it, groaning around Jasper's length as I take him into my mouth. I circle my tongue around him as I move my head up and down. His hips try to keep rhythm with my mouth.

"Oh fuck," he moans and I hear a thump.

His head I'm guessing.

I grin.

So hot.

I swallow around him and his cock goes into my throat. My hands grab his ass, my fingers knead into the muscle. By some miracle of physics, I stand there and move him in and out of my mouth. As much as I love watching him as I suck him, this, somehow, is even hotter. I feel his muscles flex and bunch. I hear him pant and groan and I can picture him, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, the tendons in his neck stretched taut. I wish I could roll his nipple between my thumb and index finger, pinching just hard enough to make him crazy, but instead I settle for spreading his ass cheeks and teasing him with the tip of my finger. Just a tease though, my cock will be buried inside him soon enough.

"Edward, oh God, baby, feels so good," Jasper gasps and I can tell he's close.

I suck harder, giving him more of my teeth. I hum around him, knowing the vibration will drive him fucking nuts. I'm not wrong.

"Fucking hell. Yes, holy shit yes," he pants. He snaps his hips again, harder, faster, trying desperately to find some purchase to help him force himself farther into my mouth.

"Come on, Santa," I taunt, stroking him as I drag my thumb across the tip of his shiny, wet cock. I spit, making it even slicker so I can stroke faster, harder.

"Close. Oh God, so fucking close." He's positively vibrating from head to foot. All it will take is just one good lick and he'll lose it.

And boy do I want him to.

"You're gonna come and then I'm going to get you the hell out of there and then I'm going to fuck you so hard, so deep, you'll feel it until next year."

I moan just thinking about feeling him come in my mouth, so in a quick motion, I take him deep into my throat again and press the tip of my finger into his ass. The explosion is instantaneous. He comes in a gush of hot liquid and I swallow quickly to keep from choking.

It seems to go on forever, but finally he's spent, and I let him fall from my mouth. My own cock is so fucking hard it hurts but before I can do or think too much about it, there's a loud tearing sound and suddenly Jasper and I are in a heap on the floor. He's a mess, streaks of black soot across his cheeks only serve to make his eyes bluer, his lips redder. His hair is covered in dirt and grime but I don't give a flying fuck. All I want, all I need, is to be balls deep inside of him.

He shimmies out of his pants and I can't help but grin smugly when a tube of lube falls out of a pocket.

"Wishful thinking much there, Santa?" I taunt as I crawl over his body, pinning his back to the floor.

In no time we're both naked, lubed up, and as I sink inside of him, finally, _finally, _I can kiss him.

"Merry Christmas, Santa," I whisper against his mouth.

He snorts and shakes his head. "I'm never going to live this down am I?" he asks as I slowly move in and out of him.

"Never," I tell him, grinning when his eyes roll back in his head when I hit that perfect spot deep inside of him.

"Well then, Merry Christmas to you, too, baby. At least this is one we'll never forget."


	21. End of the Road by dolphin62598

**A/N: Thanks to breath-of-twilight for looking this over for me and for including me in yet another fabulous countdown! I hope everyone has a lovely holiday! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Author's name: dolphin62598**

**Title: End of the Road**

Twilight blanketed the dusty parking lot as I disconnected the wire from the starter on my BMW. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, gently closed the hood, and stepped back to observe my surroundings.

Oakdale, California was far from my home in San Francisco, but dusty and backwoods was exactly what I was looking for.

The town sparkled with twinkling Christmas lights and festive wreaths on every street light pole. I looked towards the bar and took a deep breath before approaching the front door.

My grey leggings, black leather jacket, and tall motorcycle boots made me stick out like a sore thumb, but once again, that's what I was aiming for. Briefly, I stopped at a window towards the end of the bar and fluffed my brown curls before confidently strolling through the front door.

"Hey, darlin'," a gentle voice floated from the blonde-haired bartender. He was cute with bright blue eyes and a small smile. A black cowboy hat sat on top of his head hiding his wavy blonde locks. I didn't even bother looking around the bar as his smile drew me right in.

"Hi," I breathed and approached the bar.

"What can I get you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Appletini please," I murmured.

"Comin' right up," he said and gathered the items to make my drink. I had apparently underestimated this bar, and I was impressed as he pulled out a beautiful martini glass swirled with green colored streaks.

He set the drink down in front of me and nodded before grabbing a cloth and wiping down the bar next to me.

"What brings you in here?" he asked, his eyes glancing over my shoulder repeatedly. I took a moment and sipped the martini before I answered him.

"My car broke down." I sighed and set the glass down.

"Is that so?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked in question. I nodded and took another sip. "I happen to know a very good mechanic, but he's already closed for the night. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

I shook my head. "I got as far as your parking lot. I was only passing through, but it looks like I may be here for a few days now."

"Well, you got here just in time, darlin'. The town is having its Christmas shindig tomorrow night."

"Oh…I…I don't think I'd come to that. I don't know anyone."

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, what's yours?" he asked, offering me his hand.

"Bella Swan," I answered and shook his hand.

"Now you know me, and tomorrow you'll know Edward. That's two people. I can introduce you to my sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett tomorrow. My better half, Alice, would love to meet you, as well. She runs the welcome wagon for our town," he rambled.

"Thanks," I said with a nod and smile. "Are there any hotels in town?"

He chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "I have a room upstairs that you can stay in," he offered.

"How much per night?" I asked.

"We'll worry about that later, darlin'. Head on out and get your stuff, and I'll show you upstairs."

"Okay," I agreed and hurried out to my car to gather my suitcase. Once I was back inside, I quickly downed my drink then followed Jasper up a narrow staircase at the back of the bar. He opened the last door at the end of the hall and flipped on the light switch before motioning me in ahead of him.

The room was nice with a queen sized bed, television, and bathroom. It was much more than I was expecting.

"This is really nice, Jasper," I said brightly.

"Thanks, we don't usually have many people coming through town looking to stay. I'll let you get settled. I'll be back tomorrow morning around eight with Alice. I'm sure she could use your help decorating the bar, and I'll get you in touch with Edward so you can get your car looked at."

"Wow, Jasper, thank you so much for your hospitality. Is there anywhere around here to get something to eat?"

"What would you like?"

"A cheeseburger and fries sounds amazing," I breathed just as my stomach growled loudly.

"I'll be back with it in a half hour or so," he said and quickly left the room. I fell back onto the bed and flipped the television on, content with my choice of town.

**. . . .**

Sunlight streamed through the window as I stretched languidly. I hadn't slept that well in a long time. It was peaceful and quiet here. Even with the bar downstairs, I didn't hear a thing.

I showered quickly and dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a red sweater. I wore the boots I had on yesterday, and after a quick coat of mascara and lip-gloss, I was ready to go. I grabbed my phone and car keys and headed back down to the bar.

"Mornin'," Jasper rasped as I entered the bar.

"Late night?" I asked with a chuckle.

He nodded and rubbed a hand over his face. "Alice had to stop at the store for more decorations. While we're waiting for her, I figured I'd show you where Edward's shop is."

"Sounds good," I replied and followed him out the front door. He stopped short and pointed to a brick building across the street. I saw my BMW already parked over there and looked up at Jasper with my brow furrowed.

"I called the local tow truck driver, Jed, last night and made sure he'd tow your car this morning."

"How'd you know which car was mine?"

"No one around here drives one of those," he said with a chuckle. "Edward is already there working so you might want to take your car keys over there."

I nodded and started across the street. The scent of grease and oil filled my nostrils as I entered the front door. It wasn't intolerable, but it was strong.

"Hey, pretty lady," a voice called from inside the shop. "I'm assuming you're the owner of that X3 out there?"

I walked through the waiting room and entered the shop looking for the voice. I saw a set of legs and a scrumptious ass bent over the fender of an old Cutlass and assumed that he was the one that called out to me.

"You just gonna stand there?" he chuckled and stood to his full height. I gulped and my eyes widened as they traveled further up his body. He was tall and lean with sharp features and soft green eyes. He had a smear of grease across his cheek and day old stubble graced his cheeks. It was the reddish-gold color of his hair that caught my attention though. It was such an unusual color and in a sexy, chaotic disarray.

"I'd offer to shake your hand, but I'm filthy already. I'm Edward, owner of this establishment," he said and smiled widely.

"Bell…Bella Swan," I stammered and felt my cheeks heat up.

"Well, Bella Swan, do you want to tell me what's going on with that beautiful SUV sitting out there?" he said and pointed to my car that sat just outside the door.

"It won't start," I murmured and looked up at him with a slight pout.

"No need for the pout, sugar. I'll get it fixed for you," he reassured me with a grin. I watched the muscles in his arms flex as he twirled the wrench he had in his hand. His biceps filled out the sleeves of his t-shirt nicely, and I would have been willing to bet that he had a six-pack hiding under that shirt.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Do you have some keys for me?"

"Oh, yeah," I said and fished the keys from my pocket.

"Alright, you gonna hang around and watch me all day or do you have some things to do?" He chuckled and crossed his arms as he leaned against the car.

"I have to help Alice decorate the bar," I replied quietly.

"Good, I'll be over around lunchtime. I should have a diagnosis for you by then."

"Thank you, Edward," I breathed and blushed again.

"It's my pleasure, sugar," he said. "Now get out of here, you're too distracting to get any work done."

I giggled and headed back across the street with butterflies fluttering around my stomach.

"Bella!" A squealing girly voice pierced my ears as I entered the bar. "I'm Alice, it's so nice to meet you. I have a welcome package ready for you."

"Hi," I replied with a wide smile for the tiny woman standing in front of me. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall, and her black shoulder length hair flipped out at the ends. She wore a white dress with black polka dots and white pumps. She was very retro.

"Are you ready to decorate?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied with a nod.

We spent the next two hours hanging garland and lights. We set up a small Christmas tree in the corner of the bar, as well. When we were done, it was very festive and cheery. I learned all about how she was born and raised in Oakdale and how she never wanted to leave. She and Jasper were high school sweethearts just like Jasper's sister, Rosalie, and her husband Emmett. Alice was aloof at the fact that Edward still had no significant other.

Luckily, I had dodged most questions about myself. I wasn't ready to divulge information that was too personal. Alice was content to know that my car broke down and that I'd be around for the Christmas party that the town was hosting.

"Hey, sweet pea," Edward cooed as he walked in the front door.

Alice giggled and looked at me, her gaze hopeful and sweet. I looked at Edward then and realized that I was _sweet pea_.

"Uh…hi," I replied.

"Looks like you need a starter. Unfortunately, I can't get one until next week. The closest Beemer dealership is over two hours away and they are willing to ship it, but they don't have any in stock. So we have to wait until the part ships from Germany and then they have to ship it here."

"Oh…" I sighed, disappointment lacing my voice.

"If you have somewhere that you need to be then I can lend you a car, but it won't be as nice as that X3," Edward offered. "It's great on gas though and has impeccable crash test ratings so you and your husband don't have to worry about your safety."

I smirked and glanced sideways at him. "I don't have a husband, and a loaner won't be necessary. I don't have anywhere to be."

"Great, then you can join us for the holiday," Alice exclaimed.

"I guess I'll be staying," I agreed.

"It's settled then," Alice said and nodded firmly. "Tonight you'll come to our house for dinner. Maria is closing for you tonight, right, Jas?" she asked Jasper who was just coming out of the back room with racks of clean glasses.

"Yes, she closes tonight. I'll be off around four this afternoon," he replied.

"Great, I'll invite Emmett and Rosalie, too. Edward, of course, will be coming."

"Hey," Edward exclaimed. "What if I already have plans?"

"Do you?" Alice asked, looking up at him in question.

"Nope," he replied and smirked as she slapped his arm.

"Let's plan dinner for around five. Jasper will bring you when he leaves here, Bella," Alice offered.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

**. . . .**

Jasper made small talk as we headed to his house. We turned up a winding driveway that was lined with horse fencing and open fields.

"You have horses?" I asked, astonished.

"No, they're Edward's. His house was the first one we passed as we turned into the driveway," Jasper said jerking his thumb behind him, gesturing to Edward's house.

"How does he run a garage and take care of horses?"

"He gets up early to do chores and then goes to work. When he gets home at night, he does chores again. Tanya, the town's riding instructor, is usually in the barn most days. She takes the horses out and cares for them when she's not giving lessons."

"Wow," I stated, dumbfounded. "Does Edward ride?"

"Yeah, darlin', we all ride. You don't grow up in Oakdale, California, the home of the cowboy, without learning to ride a horse," he chuckled.

"I've always wanted to learn," I murmured as I stared out the window at the open field.

"I'm sure Edward would be willing to teach you," Jasper replied quietly. "Here we are," he announced seconds later as he put the truck in park.

The large one-story house was lit on the outside with twinkling white lights hanging from the peaks. There was a beautiful wreath adorning the front door and the front porch ran the length of the house with rocking chairs and swings on both ends.

The inside was even more beautiful with hardwood floors and white woodwork. The Christmas decorations were gorgeous. The house looked like Martha Stewart had decorated it.

"Oh good, you're here," Alice chirped as she rushed down the hallway to meet us. "Come help me in the kitchen while Jasper showers, Bella."

I followed her into the kitchen, which smelled amazing. "What are you cooking?"

"Pork roast with twice baked potatoes, green beans and crusty French bread," Alice announced proudly.

"It smells delicious," I said and smiled.

"I aim to please," she giggled. "Can you set the table?" she asked and pointed me in the direction of the dining room where plates and silverware were stacked waiting to be arranged.

"Sure," I replied and immediately set to the task.

Several moments later, the front door opened again and a feminine voice called out, "We're here, Alice."

"I'm in the kitchen," Alice called. I approached Alice's side and waited for the newcomers to enter. The woman was tall with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. I assumed she was Rosalie since she had similar features to Jasper. The man that followed behind her was quite tall with dark, wavy hair and blue eyes that sparkled with mirth. I assumed he was Emmett.

"Who's the new chick?" Emmett asked.

"This is Bella," Alice said. "Bella, this is Rosalie and Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you both," I said politely.

"You too," Rosalie said with a smile. "I've heard quite a bit about you already."

"Nothing bad I hope," I chuckled.

"Anyone that helps that nutcase decorate the bar for Christmas can't be bad," Emmett said while pointing to Alice and laughing.

"Hey now," Alice scoffed, her eyes narrowed at Emmett. "We're just waiting for Edward, and then we can eat."

Jasper entered the kitchen moments later, and once Edward had arrived, we sat down to eat. The couples made small talk about what still needed to be done in the town square before the party. I realized that Rosalie was the town's mayor and Emmett was the police chief. They were both very congenial and couldn't have been more welcoming.

Edward didn't add much to the conversation and every time I glanced at him, I caught him staring at me.

"So, Bella, want to tell us why you were driving through Oakdale?" Edward asked as we tucked into dessert and coffee.

"I have a few friends just east of here. I was going that way to spend Christmas with them," I replied vaguely.

"You're from San Francisco?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded my head and tried to think of ways to avoid talking about myself.

"Edward, I was told that you have horses," I blurted trying to get the spotlight off me.

"I do," Edward said with a nod.

"I've always wanted to learn how to ride," I said suggestively with a wink in his direction. He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so? Maybe we'll have to have a lesson or two."

"That would be great," I said.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday you could come over in the morning and we could get a nice ride in before we have to be to town for the festivities."

"That sounds perfect," I agreed.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow morning."

I nodded in acceptance and started helping Alice clean up the dishes. Once the dining room was cleared, everyone started heading home. Emmett and Rosalie offered me a ride back to the bar, and I gratefully accepted. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until my body hit the mattress and I was out cold.

**. . . .**

The next morning, I was up and ready to go by eight, and as I entered the bar, I found Edward waiting for me. He was leaning against the bar, ripped jeans covered his legs and he had on a short-sleeved plaid shirt. The icing on the cake, though, was the brown cowboy hat sitting on his head. I bit my lip to hold back a moan as he grinned and tipped his hat.

"Mornin'," he drawled.

"M…morning," I groaned.

"Are you ready to mount a horse?" Edward snickered and turned to lead me out of the bar as I nodded.

We drove to his house in comfortable silence as I observed the town in the daylight. Jasper had kept me busy chatting the previous evening so I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. Edward pulled up to the barn and hopped out of his truck. He jogged around the truck and opened my door, helping me down, and then led me into the barn with his hand at the small of my back. The warmth from his skin felt amazing, and I longed for the barrier of clothing to disappear.

"Hey, Ed," a beautiful blonde woman called from the back of the barn. "Carmen is ready to go, but Felix is being stubborn this morning." She grinned, and her green eyes sparkled as she stepped out from beside the horse.

"I got him, Tanya," Edward said to the blonde. "Bella, this is Tanya, she's the town riding instructor."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Tanya said, smiling warmly.

"You too," I replied and smiled in return.

"You can head out, Tan. It's Saturday; you shouldn't be here," Edward scolded her playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed. "I'm leaving now."

Edward spent the next ten minutes explaining the mechanics of riding a horse, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. The hypnotic way his lips moved as he spoke had me transfixed. Then he started hauling equipment around, his muscles tight against his shirt, and I was completely spellbound.

Before he could show me how to mount the horse, my lips were on his. I didn't think about it before it happened, and it was almost like I couldn't control my own body. At first, Edward stiffened and didn't respond, but after a few seconds his lips moved against mine, and it was heavenly.

His tongue swept against my bottom lip gently, and I immediately allowed him entrance. I moaned as his tongue swept into my mouth, probing and exploring. He was soft and gentle, warm and inviting. I got lost in the kiss as his hands trailed slowly up my arms and cupped my face. He groaned as I stepped closer and rested my hands on his forearms.

We both pulled back panting for air.

"That was…" I stammered.

"Amazing," Edward breathed. I didn't think any further as I pulled his face to mine again. Soon, we were rolling in the hay in an empty stall. My shirt and bra were shed quickly as we fumbled against each other, and his shirt followed, as well.

"Fuck," he groaned, palming my breasts. "You're gorgeous." He reached up to remove his hat, but I grabbed his arm and shook my head.

"Leave it," I murmured against the smooth skin of his chest.

"Do you have a cowboy fantasy, sugar?" he asked with a delicious smirk.

"Perhaps," I breathed, reaching for the button on his pants. He pushed his pants and boxers off, and then he helped me shed my jeans and panties. His erection, long and hard, bobbed in front of my face. He smiled down at me and got on his knees, lowering me gently against the hay.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, causing me to nod quickly before he buried himself deep within me.

"Oh," I exclaimed, the ecstasy rushing quickly through me. I squeezed my eyes shut and threw my head back, arching my back as he moved slowly. Needing something to ground me, I reached up and grasped his shoulders.

"Wrap your legs around me," he commanded. I obeyed, and he slid his arms under my back and lifted me into his lap. "You feel so good," he mumbled against my neck and quickened his pace.

The new position had his cock hitting the hidden spot inside of me and rendered me speechless as I released a long, drawn out moan.

"Sugar, I'm not going to last much longer," he hissed, bouncing me on top of him.

"Please," I begged. "Just…please."

He nodded and pressed his thumb to my clit, sending me spiraling out of control. I screamed in release, and he followed moments later with a grunt. Panting, he laid us down and pulled out of me slowly before he flopped down next to me.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah, that doesn't even begin to cover it," he said and leaned over to press a chaste kiss to my lips. "Not sure that we're going to ride horses today, sugar. We have a Christmas shindig to prepare for."

"Okay," I breathed snuggling into his side. I was content staying right next to him for the remainder of the day. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

**. . . .**

The town center was alive with activity when Edward and I arrived at sunset. Christmas lights were twinkling overhead and jolly music was piped streaming through tiny speakers all around the area. It didn't take us long to locate Alice and Jasper. They were chatting with a couple that I hadn't met yet. Edward stuck close to my side smiling and laughing with friends while introducing me to them. Everyone loved Edward, that much was very obvious. He was a great man with a winning personality, and the looks to complete the package.

A lull in the conversation brought his attention to me, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "What I'd like to know is how the wire to your starter got disconnected," he murmured in my ear, taking me completely by surprise.

"Edward," Rosalie hissed, pointing at her watch.

Edward rolled his eyes, kissed my cheek, and disappeared into the crowd leaving me standing wide-eyed and wondering if he knew why I was here.

Before I could think on it any further, Alice and Rosalie paraded me around the square introducing me to the town's people. I wasn't sure that I'd ever remember any names, but everyone was so nice, and I felt extremely welcomed. Activities for the kids were going on all around us and we were surrounded by stands of delicious smelling food. Laughter filled the air as people strolled about. It was the most cheery feeling I'd ever experienced.

"Howdy, ya'll," Rosalie's voice called through the speakers. Alice nudged me and pointed to the gazebo in the center of the square.

"We've got a special, surprise visitor here tonight. I hope everyone is ready, but first, I want to make sure that everyone knows Bella, our town's newest visitor. If you haven't met her yet, please introduce yourselves and show her what a welcoming bunch we are. Hold your arm up, Bella," Rosalie called.

Timidly, I raised my arm and waved while several people around me said, "Hi, Bella."

Alice was bouncing beside me as Rosalie asked all the kids to come to the front of the crowd.

"Alright everyone, are you ready for our special guest?" she asked beaming down at the kids. They all screamed _yes, _as she clapped her hands and welcomed Santa onto the stage. He looked a little skinny to be Santa, but his green eyes sparkled with laughter and warmth.

"Ho, ho, ho," Edward called out, his voice sounding strained and deeper than usual. "Do we have any good little children out there?" The kids squealed and jumped up and down waving at Santa. "One at a time," he called out sitting in the folding chair Rosalie had pulled out for him.

"He does this every year," Alice whispered. "It's so sweet."

"It really is," I agreed.

"Maybe you could come back next year and be his Mrs. Claus," she mused.

"Maybe…" I said quietly. _Maybe I won't leave_, I thought.

**. . . .**

_Life and Style of San Francisco_

_By: Bella Swan_

_A few months ago, I decided to start a journey for a project I was working on. My goal was to find a small town and test its resident's kindness. _

_I fully admit, going into this test, I was not expecting a great outcome. My faith in humanity had recently taken a hit, and I figured I'd be calling my editor to tow my car home and give me a ride back into civilization. _

_I pulled into Oakdale, California just days before Christmas, disconnected my starter wire in my vehicle and strolled into the local watering hole, expecting looks of disdain and a cold shoulder. What I got was the complete opposite. I stumbled into a town that was not only willing to lend a hand, but also, now has one new resident. _

_Small town America is not lost! There are still people out there that will help a person in need! It came as a shocking surprise to me, but a very welcome and pleasant one. The welcome wagon is a nice touch, as well. _

_The people in Oakdale know each other. They know each other's kids. They look out for each other and are willing to offer a helping hand to a stranger in their hour of need. _

_Take this advice from me: don't lose hope! There are still good people out there that care! Let me end this short article here and bid you a final farewell. Oakdale is my new home, and I couldn't be happier. _


	22. Save a Sleigh, Ride a Cullen by Tufano79

**So, here's my one-shot for the countdown to Christmas. It'll be filled with humor, romance and lemony goodness. I hope you enjoy it. If it pans out, I may continue it, but you'll have to see ;-). Thanks to Ash, (recklessangel007) for her wonderful banner that she created for me along with helping me with coming up with the plot. She's awesome! Also, thank you to my beta, Bridget, for her kickass grammar skills! Kisses and hugs, Birdee! **

**This isn't mine. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I wish I was, but I'm not. No copyright infringement is intended. I just like to play with the characters that Stephenie created. **

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Author's name: Tufano79**

**Title: Save a Reindeer, Ride a Cullen**

_Summary: Bella Swan, a quiet librarian who always has nose buried in a book and a knitting fanatic, is addicted to anything that is related to Christmas. She's a walking encyclopedia of useless Christmas facts. Edward Cullen hates Christmas. Every Christmas, he's had something terrible happen to him. So, he treats like a regular day, ignoring the festivities. Bella is determined to get Edward to love Christmas. Will Bella's over-zealousness drive Edward away or make him begin to enjoy the Christmas holiday again after many years of tragedy and sadness?_

**Save a Reindeer, Ride a Cullen**

Bella sat at her desk, her nose buried in the latest book that hit the shelves in her tiny regional library in Tennessee, near Knoxville. She was intrigued with the story of an innocent girl that was dragged into the dark world of BDSM by an elusive millionaire with gray eyes. Plus, it was hot and since she was currently single, the only action that Bella was getting. She felt slightly dirty reading such a book while at work, but the library was deserted save for her clerks that were restocking the shelves and her resident tech guru, Jacob, who smelled like Fritos and needed to invest in some deodorant.

"Ms. Swan?" came Jacob's whiny voice. "I'm done with the desktop computers in the computer lab. I'll work on networking the printers tomorrow. It's getting close to shutting this place down."

"Great! Thanks, Jacob," she replied, giving him a curt smile. In addition to working for Bella, Jacob also had a mad crush on the brunette librarian. Every week, he'd ask her out. "After you've shut everything down; you can head on out."

"I'll wait for you, Ms. Swan," he chuckled nervously, playing with his unruly black hair and shoving his glasses up his nose. "You should be escorted to your car. I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

"That's not necessary, Jacob," she sighed.

"Oh, I insist, Ms. Swan. Perhaps, we could go out for dinner, too? I know this great restaurant in downtown Knoxville…"

"Jacob, I've told you several times that I'm not going out with you," Bella said sternly. "It's against policy and I'm washing my hair tonight. Sorry."

"Okay," he said dejectedly, his slender frame slumping at yet another rejection from his dream girl. Bella Swan was amazingly gorgeous in a warm, girl-next-door way. Her long brown hair was slightly wavy and her pale skin was free from all blemishes but always a warm pink. Her brown eyes were molten pools of chocolate that Jacob wanted to drown in. But, she kept shooting him down. Jacob's mom told him that he was a catch.

Why won't Bella say yes to his offers of dinner?

Bella watched as Jacob left the library, his body easily several inches shorter from his defeated posture. She hated blowing him off but there was a strict policy about fraternization with employees. Bella needed her job and couldn't risk getting fired because of Jacob's crush on her. She needed to keep making payments on her tiny home that she inherited from her dad when he passed away four years ago while she was working on her masters in library science. He was a state trooper and was killed in the line of duty by an out-of-control car while he made a routine traffic stop. She received his home in the quiet suburb outside of Knoxville in his will, along with her truck and her trusty dog, Sam.

As Bella was locking up the library, her cell phone rang from her bag. She recognized the ringtone, 'All I Want for Christmas is You,' as the one assigned to one of her best friends, Alice. Bella picked up and greeted her friend with a random fact about Christmas, as per her quirky way, "Did you know that Christmas Day was given the dubious honor of being a federal holiday in 1870?" Bella laughed.

"You're too much, Swan," Alice snorted. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date with a book, my dog and a glass of wine," Bella replied.

"No, you don't. You're going out with me and Rose," Alice said sternly. "We'll even butter it up and we'll go that bar in Greeneville that's holiday themed for you."

"You know me too well, Alice," Bella giggled. "What time?"

"Meet us there around nine," Alice replied. "And for God's sakes, wear regular clothes. None of your ugly holiday sweaters."

"I've got some really cute ones," Bella said petulantly.

"They're cute when you're reading to the four and five year olds at the library, Bella. Wear adult clothing out to the bar. Sexy. Form fitting. Not made out of acrylic and bedazzled within an inch of your soul. If I see a fucking bell on you or tinsel hanging from your clothes, I will kick your ass," Alice said flatly.

"Fine, Ali," Bella sighed. "I'll wear that new black sweater you got me with my black leather jacket."

"Now we're talking, hot stuff! I've got a good feeling. We're going to meet some hot ones tonight," Alice crowed before she hung up.

Bella clambered into her big red truck that was once her father's . After his death, she sold her tiny Corolla for the security of this beastly red monster. It was a total gas guzzler, but it kept her dad close to her heart.

It was her dad's child-like awe of Christmas that was instilled in Bella. Her love of the holiday came from him. Charlie Swan always spoiled his daughter on Christmas, Especially after he and his wife, Renee, divorced when Bella was seven. It was the only concession that he asked for in the divorce decree, that he had Bella for Christmas. Each day that she spent with him during her Christmas break had a specific tradition. It started with choosing a tree the day that she arrived. The next day was spent decorating the house with the massive amounts of decorations in Charlie's attic, mainly setting up the Dickens Village in the living room. Together, Charlie and Bella cooked gingerbread cookies, went Christmas caroling with their church, drove around their neighborhood to look at the decorations and enjoyed their two weeks together before Bella went back to be with her mom.

On Christmas Eve, it was spent watching _White Christmas_, _It's a Wonderful Life, Miracle on 34__th__ Street _and all of the specials from _Charlie Brown_, _The Grinch, Rudolph _and _Frosty_. Right before midnight on Christmas Eve, Charlie and Bella would exchange one present each and it was always a holiday sweater that they would wear on Christmas Day. Christmas Day, they'd go to church early and sing Christmas carols with the parishioners and then have a massive holiday breakfast buffet with cinnamon rolls, eggnog and peppermint muffins. Presents were exchanged on Christmas Day and they'd finish their traditions with watching _A Christmas Story, Home Alone_ and have the finale with Clark Griswold and his crazy antics in _National Lampoons Christmas Vacation._

Every year it was the same. Until Charlie died. It was on Christmas four years ago that it hit Bella that her traditions would never be the same again. It was the first time in twenty-five years that a Christmas went by without Bella doing the traditions with her dad. She tried to go to her mom's but couldn't get out of the house. Bella was crippled without her dad and without her traditions. It was then that Bella became slightly obsessed, to the point of annoyance with her friends and family, with Christmas.

She was pushing thirty now and was anxious to celebrate the holiday, but yearned for someone to share it with her who understood her needs and wants for her silly but meaningful traditions.

Currently, it was just after Halloween and Bella was getting excited for the upcoming holiday. She had some new decorations that she had purchased on clearance last year and she already had her Christmas Dickens' Village boxes set up in the living room, ready to be displayed. In spite of her dad's noticeable absence, she still followed the traditions, except she did them at her mom's home in Knoxville, mostly on her own because her mother doesn't understand Bella's need to do these traditions.

At home, Bella took out Sam in the backyard of her house. She played with her black Labrador retriever until it was time for dinner. Eating a quiet meal, Bella kept reading her smutty romance novel. Sam had his head on Bella's knee while she nibbled on her macaroni and cheese. Her dishes were washed and Bella worked on her current holiday sweater. In addition to being an avid reader, Bella was also a knitter. She picked it up after her father's death to keep her hands busy. It started with scarves, hats and blankets. Eventually, her knitting morphed into creating her own holiday sweaters. Yes, they were ugly, but they were made with love and it kept up with Bella's all-important traditions. This sweater was going to be brought to Charlie's grave and laid on his tombstone on Christmas Eve: a new but sad tradition.

Bella's cell phone dinged and it was a text message from Rosalie, her other best friend.

_Bitch! You're late. Get your scrawny ass to St. Nick's ASAP! There are some hot guys here, ripe for the picking! – Rose_

_I'm coming. Time ran away from me. Order me a peppermint penguin – Bella_

_Got it! See you soon, Swan – Ro_

Bella got up and changed into a pair of dark wash jeans, black v-neck sweater with a red lacy camisole underneath, black heeled boots and her black leather jacket. Stuffing her wallet, cell phone and keys into a wristlet, Bella let Sam out one more time before getting into her truck. A short drive later, Bella parked her truck and headed into St. Nick's, a holiday themed country bar. It was totally campy and kitschy, but Bella loved it. They played holiday music every hour on the hour, mixed in with some country classics. Starting the Friday after Thanksgiving, they'd exclusively play holiday songs. Pumping through the speakers as she walked in was 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy.' Couples were dancing on the dance floor while the rest of the crowd was talking loudly over the din.

"Bella!" screamed Alice, running toward her friend. Bella barely had time to brace herself for the very energetic hug her best friend pummeled her with. "I'm so happy you're here. But you're fucking late. What the hell?!"

"Sorry, Alice," Bella said with a shrug. "I got caught up making my dad's sweater." Alice's eyes dimmed slightly and she frowned at her friend. "I know. It's not healthy but I'm trying, Ali." She knew her friends were worried about her. But, she smiled widely, spouting another random fact about Christmas, "The name Santa Claus originated from the Dutch word Sinterklaas which means Saint Nicholas."

Alice rolled her eyes as Bella laced her arm with Alice's and they walked to the bar. Rosalie was sitting on one of the stools, sipping a beer. Next to her beer was a drink that looked like a peppermint stick. Rosalie, a blonde bombshell, pushed the drink toward Bella, who eagerly accepted it. "You look hot, Swan," Rose said, eyeing Bella critically. "Proof that you know how to look sexy."

"I threatened to kick her ass if she showed up in one of her sweaters," Alice chided. Bella stuck out her tongue at her friends, slightly pissed off that they were teasing her. "Bella, relax. We only tease you because we love you."

Bella wrinkled her nose and downed her peppermint penguin, beckoning for another one. As they waited for Bella's drink, Rose and Alice's gazes were trained on a handful of guys on the opposite end of the bar. "Guys, you're so drooling," Bella quipped.

"Have you seen the deliciousness of the male specimens over yonder, Bella?" Rose drawled, fanning herself. "I mean, fuck, I must have been a very good girl for St. Nick to deliver these beautiful men for little ole me."

"She's turning into a debutante," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Where's your gown, Princess Rosalie?"

"Shut the fuck up, Alice," Rose growled. "Just because my mama wanted me to have a debut doesn't mean that I'm all hoity toity."

"Yes, you are," Alice and Bella laughed. Rose snarled and flipped them both off.

xx SAR:RAC xx

Edward Cullen was sitting his precious silver Volvo outside of his own personal version of hell. His douchebag friends were having a bar crawl and St. Nick's was the first stop on the agenda. He hated this bar. It reminded him of his crappy life and the one holiday he vowed to forget: Christmas.

His cell phone buzzed in his cup holder. He knew his friends saw him pull up. His best friend, Emmett, noticed that Edward parked next to his Jeep. They also knew that Edward was stalling.

With a sigh, Edward picked up his phone and saw the text on the screen of his iPhone. _Fucker! Get your skinny ass in here. Staring at the bar and scowling will not change the fact that you're here. It's a bar. There's alcohol and hot chicks. Don't make me drag you out of your car by your hair. Ignore the flashing Santa Claus – Emmett_

"You can do this, Edward. It's not really Christmas. Just an ugly bar," Edward mumbled to himself. He scrubbed his face and got out of his car, walking slowly to the obnoxiously lit bar. Santa Claus was on display in bright neon, waving joyfully as he welcomed him to St. Nick's. Edward wrinkled his nose and flipped off the neon figurine before he walked into the bar.

The reason for Edward's abhorrence of the normally cheerful holiday was a very sad one. Every time something bad happened to Edward, it happened on or around Christmas time. First, when he was eight, his birth parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen, were killed in a freak plane crash, heading home from a medical conference to be with their young son for Christmas. He was staying with a neighbor at the time and was devastated when he was told they were dead. Edward was placed in foster care on Christmas Eve since he had no living relatives. Three years later, he was staying with a foster family and his foster dad beat the crap out of him because he was drunk and mean on Christmas Day. Edward had his arm broken and his jaw wired shut for four weeks.

The next year, Edward had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the only loving foster home he remembered. Carlisle and Esme were at the group home where Edward was placed after the beating he received. Esme saw the sad little boy with the unruly bronze hair and bright green eyes and she fell in love on the spot. However, his happiness was short-lived because the year following, his new mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and was admitted to the hospital a few days after Christmas. She fought and beat the disease, staying cancer free until Edward was a senior in high school. The mother that he grew to love immensely took her last breath on Christmas Eve.

Carlisle fell into a deep depression and Edward had to take over as the head of his family's business, a brewery, when he graduated from high school. It was extremely tough since he was eighteen and couldn't even test the product he was creating but he used his ambition and drive to grow the brewery. There were now several breweries all over the state of Tennessee. It was a regional favorite and several larger distributers were in negotiations with Edward for national distribution. Edward completed college through night school and weekend classes while running the Cullen Brewery and Taps during the week.

The year after Edward graduated from college; Carlisle finally succumbed to his depression and took his own life on the anniversary of his wife's death by drinking a bottle of vodka and a handful of sleeping pills. Edward was left without any family, save for his friends, Emmett and Jasper and his girlfriend, Tanya. They took care of Edward during this extremely dark time in his life. Eventually, Edward bounced back and he became obsessed with working, to make the brewery the best it could be. He was also in love(or what he thought was love) and somewhat happy with Tanya. Last year, he even thought that they would be husband and wife. Edward bought a ring.

He never gave it to her, though. On Christmas Eve, after a long day at the brewery, Edward walked into the home he shared with Tanya, only to find her fucking some guy from a bar. Edward kicked her out, tossing her clothes, belongings and skank boyfriend onto their front lawn.

Now, do you blame Edward for hating Christmas?

"Edward!" boomed Emmett. He put his meaty paw around Edward's neck and hugged him. "It's about time. You were sitting out there for nearly twenty minutes."

"Hi, Em," Edward said dryly. "How are you?"

"I'm excellent. I think I met the woman that I'm going to marry. Do you see the blond goddess sitting with Jasper and Mike?" Emmett asked, pointing to a tall woman who had a body of a supermodel.

"She's pretty," Edward shrugged noncommittally. He was turned off to blondes since Tanya was a blonde and yeah, you all know what happened with that…

"Pretty doesn't even begin to DESCRIBE IT!" Emmett said as he shook his friend. "Come on! Mike is well on his way to getting hammered."

"Goody," Edward said unenthusiastically, waving his finger in a circle. They walked to the table with the blonde woman. As they got closer, Edward saw two other women sitting with the blonde goddess as Emmett described. The other women sitting were both brunettes. One was short, waif-like and looked like a child, but with woman's curves. Her black hair was long and had some warm highlights added to it. Jasper, Edward's other friend, was obviously taken with this woman as they were talking to each other excitedly. The sparks emanating from them were quite palpable.

The second woman was being accosted by Mike. She was obviously uncomfortable and was leaning away from the drunk man who's birthday was being celebrated today. She was the beautiful one, in Edward's eyes, the complete opposite of his ex-girlfriend with long brown hair, pale skin and pink lips.

"Mike has been all over Bella since the girls joined us," Emmett said to Edward. "She's giving a very clear indicator that she's not interested but Mike obviously isn't getting it."

"Alcohol kills your brain," Edward snorted. "Rots your brain cells. Speaking of which…I'm going to get some."

"They have your winter ale on tap," Emmett smirked. "It's a great batch."

"Awesome," Edward said as he walked toward the bar to order a pint of beer. The bartender, dressed in an elf costume, handed him a pint of his winter ale. He sipped the beer and he smiled as it was probably the best that had been brewed in a while. Edward sucked down his beer. He was nearly finished when Bella, the girl being questioned by a very drunk Mike, stumbled toward the bar.

"Can I get a peppermint penguin?" she asked in a soft, slight husky voice. The elf nodded and went about making her drink. Edward watched the woman out of the corner of his eye. She was fumbling with her wristlet, obviously not comfortable being at a bar. She sighed and looked at him. Her eyes were slightly dazed from the alcohol she had consumed. "The poem "The Night Before Christmas", published anonymously in 1823, is generally credited for creating the modern day idea of Santa Claus," she said, staring at Edward.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble random Christmas facts when I'm nervous," she laughed. "Emmett told me that if I was going to bar that I was supposed to drag you back to the table. He said, and I quote, 'stop being a pansy ass and join the party.'"

"Why are you nervous?" Edward questioned, arching a brow. "And I'm not being a pansy ass."

"Because I'm talking to a man that I've never met before," Bella replied, giving him the bitch-brow. "Let's remedy that. I'm Bella Swan. And yes, you are, being a pansy ass. You're scowling at Frosty like he ran over your cat with his magic hat. Your friends are over there."

"Edward Cullen," he said as he held out his hand, shocked and amazed at the small woman in front of him. Bella placed her tiny hand into Edward's and when their skin touched, a current flowed through their hands. Edward tightened his hold on her hand before releasing it quickly. "Yeah, this bar kind of squicks me out." He shuddered.

"The custom of decorating a Christmas tree has been traced back to the 15th century," she blurted. "Obviously, this place has it down pat. I think I counted around thirty-seven decorated trees."

"Bored?" Edward asked.

"No. Occupying my mind and blatantly ignoring Mike," she said, giving Edward a friendly smile. "If he grabs my ass one more time, I may have to use one of the lighted reindeer to shove it up his yin yang."

"Mike's harmless. Dumb as a post, but harmless. I can kick his ass if he touches you, though. No woman should be uncomfortable." Edward chuckled. The bartender delivered Bella's drink and Edward, being a gentleman, paid for it.

"That's not necessary, Edward," Bella blushed. "And thank you for trying to save me from the evil clutches of Mike." She gave him a grateful grin, tossing her hair over her shoulders.

"It's no big deal," he said as he shrugged. They walked back to the table. Mike was leering at Bella like she was a piece of cake or something. She was obviously not very comfortable with his stares and moved closer to Edward unconsciously. He could smell her slightly minty perfume, mixed with strawberries. This girl was definitely an oddity with her random facts about Christmas but she was cute. Bella's hair was a rich sable, with a soft curl to it. Her skin was pale and slightly translucent, save for her pink cheeks. Her body was definitely curvy and it was everything that Edward liked in a woman: full breasts, tiny waist and long legs. However, he could tell that despite her quirky behavior, Bella's eyes told another story of sadness.

"So, Bella, I have to ask, why the Christmas facts?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arms around his 'date.' "Alice here said that you are a walking, talking encyclopedia about Christmas? Why?"

"It's my favorite holiday," she answered, giving Jasper a smile. "The first commercial Christmas card was produced and sold in London in 1843. I have to make sure that I get your addresses so I can send you your cards. They light up this year."

"Bella sends the best Christmas cards," Alice, the elfin girl, chirped.

"Don't send one to Edward," Emmett snorted. "He's a Scrooge."

"Why?" Bella asked, her eyes wide with shock. The mere thought of someone not loving Christmas was appalling to her. "It's such a happy time…"

"Not for me," Edward said coldly. "It's just another fucking day. I get up. Go to work. Come home. What's the point of celebrating it?"

"It's a federal holiday," Bella said, narrowing her eyes at the tall, handsome man standing next to her. "Everything's closed."

"My employees are off but I go to work. Christmas doesn't stop me from getting my shit done," Edward spat as he slammed down his pint and stomped away. Bella watched as Edward skulked away. His shoulders were tight with anger and tension. His jaw was taut, muscles spasming as he ground his teeth. His long fingers were tangled in his bronze hair that was in disarray. Bella thought that he was beautiful but obviously not very happy. His face was in a permanent scowl.

"Sorry about him, Bella," Emmett sighed. "He just abhors Christmas."

"Why? I don't understand it," Bella frowned.

"He's had a hard life, Bella. But it's Edward's story to tell," Jasper said.

The new friends hung out the rest of the evening. Edward left after his little tiff with Bella and decided to lose himself with his private stock of beer at home. At the end of the evening, phone numbers were exchanged, along with home addresses so Bella could send her awesome Christmas cards to them. Emmett even gave Bella Edward's number and email address. She was hesitant to take it since he had left. Emmett explained that someone needed to kick his ass and Bella's sweet nature could be exactly what the doctor ordered.

Back at his house, Edward drank himself into a stupor and fell asleep on his couch. His dreams were of the odd beauty infatuated with Christmas facts.

xx SAR:RAC xx

The next few weeks were spent working and hanging out with their new friends. Rose and Emmett quickly became a couple. One of _those_ couples who were constantly sucking face and touching. It was honestly nauseating. Alice and Jasper were also together, but in a more reserved way, saving their enthusiasm for their new coupling in the bedroom. Bella was still on her own, trying to avoid Mike, who was constantly trying to get her into his bed. Bella had told Mike that she wasn't interested but apparently 'no' was not a word Mike was used to hearing. He never pushed Bella into an uncomfortable situation, but his advances were unwelcome and quite honestly, irritating.

At Emmett's insistence, Bella began sending Edward emails and texts with her random holiday facts. At first, he thought that his friends had signed up him for some random joke of the day thing but then he realized that the email address was not that of a spammer, but of the girl who had starred in his rather erotic dreams.

Yes, Edward had gotten upset with Bella the night they met but he was undeniably attracted to her. The feeling that shot through his hand when they touched was always fresh in his mind.

The first email she sent was fairly short.

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Isabella Swan_

_Re: Christmas Fact of the Day_

_Dear Edward,_

_The song "Jingle Bells" was copyrighted in 1857. "Deck The Halls" is even older - from the late 18th century._

_Sincerely, Bella_

On his cell phone, he received picture texts of Rudolph, the Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty, Santa Claus, and other iconic Christmas photos, all from a number that he didn't recognize. Later, Jasper told Edward that Emmett had given his information to Bella to get him out of his Scroogy funk. Edward was slightly annoyed at his friends but found Bella's persistence to be oddly endearing and her obsession with Christmas to be a little heart-warming.

He still hated Christmas.

After a couple of weeks of her emails and texts, Edward finally responded to her.

_To: Isabella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Re: The Energizer Bunny_

_Dear Bella,_

_When Emmett told me that he gave you my email address and cell phone number, I was ready to kick his ass. I'm a very private person and do not hand out my information very readily. I also thought you were a spammer at first, as well. Anyhow, I have to say that you are just like the Energizer Bunny…you just keep going and going with these facts. Where do you find them? It's some random shit. _

_And I'm craving the information like a drug, as weird as it sounds. _

_Also, I do want to apologize for my rude behavior when we met. Perhaps, we can get together and I can kind of give you the reasoning behind my behavior regarding Christmas. Not many people know this but it looks like our friends are now attached at the mouth and we probably should become friends. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me and my actions that night were deplorable. I'd like to make it up to you. Please?_

_Let me know what day works for you and where you'd like to get together, okay?_

_Yours, _

_Edward_

Bella sent a quick response, saying that Wednesday before Thanksgiving worked the best for her. Thanksgiving was going to be spent with her mother and her new husband and she needed to be at her home relatively early to cook Thanksgiving for Renee, Phil and her half-sister, Merigan.

Edward and Bella decided to meet at a local coffee shop. She had just got off from the library and was sitting on one of the plush chairs, sipping her eggnog latte. She was reading another book while she waited for Edward. About fifteen minutes after Bella arrived; Edward sauntered in and saw her sitting on a chair. He gave her a quick smile before getting a large coffee.

Sitting down on the chair, he looked at her book that she was reading. He had read it earlier in the year at the suggestion of his accountant. "That's good," he said. "A little odd but good."

"It's like a poem," Bella replied, marking her page in the novel. "I'm struggling with it, honestly. I mean, the main character, Eric, wants a haircut and madness ensues. This is my second attempt at reading it and yeah, not a fan." She sipped her coffee, smiling wistfully. "Did you know that the most expensive Christmas tree was decorated in the United Arab Emirates in 2010 at an estimated cost of over $11 million?"

Edward chuckled and smiled at her. "I did not. That's one expensive spruce."

"I can only imagine all of the lights," she giggled. She sighed and blushed. "I'm sorry, Edward. I know you probably hate all of this. Emmett said that you'd eventually buckle but I can still see the tightness around your eyes. I hate that I'm cause or that I'm causing you pain."

"Bella, it's not you. I've had a rough life," he sighed, running his fingers through his bronze hair. "Christmas just has this incredibly negative connotation for me."

"Why?" Bella asked, putting her hand on Edward's knee. He jumped at the warmth of her hand emanating through the denim of his jeans and the shock he received from her gesture. She quickly pulled her hand away, but Edward covered it with his. Their eyes locked for a moment and it was there.

The spark.

The connection.

Edward used that spark to tell his incredibly sad tale. By the end of it, Bella was crying, fat tears rolling down her pink cheeks. Her heart broke for this man who had endured more tragedy and sadness than most people had ever felt in their lifetimes. He was so young. Only a year older than Bella and he'd lost two sets of parents. He had no one to celebrate Christmas or any other holiday with him.

"Bella, don't cry," Edward said quietly as he wiped her tears.

"How can I NOT cry?" she sniffled. "Edward, I'm so sorry. My random facts and stuff must have been torturous for you."

"It wasn't torturous," he chuckled, removing his hand from her heart-shaped face, his fingertips lingering along her jaw. It was Bella's turn to shudder. Her cheeks also deepened in color, giving her a red glow. "I've got some new information stored in my head for trivia night."

"Stop it," Bella laughed, picking up her cup of coffee. "I'll stop sending you those facts and pictures."

"Don't," Edward said softly, looking at her. The intensity of his green gaze was amazing and Bella had to break away. She rattled off another Christmas fact: The practice of Christmas gift giving was once banned by the Catholic Church. It was suspected that this tradition had roots in Paganism. Edward laughed heartily at her nervous tick. Bella glowered at him, smacking his knee. "I'm sorry. You're just so cute when you get all flustered."

"You dazzled me, Mr. Cullen," Bella grumbled. She shook her head and got up. "I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back." She left her purse and jacket on the chair, walking to the rear of the shop. Once she was gone, a slender man with greasy black hair and thick glasses burst in the door. He turned to face Edward, giving him a hard stare. Well, a hard enough stare for a nerd.

"You made my Bella cry!" he said in a squeaky voice.

"Your Bella?" Edward asked, arching a brow.

"You were talking and I saw her cry. You jerk!" the man said as he made fists, ready to fight Edward.

"JACOB! What the hell are you doing?" Bella screeched when she came out of the bathroom. Her eyes were wide with shock and her hands were on her hips.

"He made you cry and I'm ready to defend your honor, Bella," Jacob said, glaring at Edward. "Come on, big guy. Give it to me." Edward shook his head and stood up. He was easily a whole head taller than Jacob and out-weighed him by fifty pounds. When he wasn't working, Edward worked out. A lot. Jacob paled when he saw Edward stand up but he feebly steeled himself to get his ass kicked.

"Jacob, I hope you're happy," Bella snarled. "You are disrupting my date."

"Date?" he whimpered.

"Yes, date," Bella said sternly. "Edward's my boyfriend." She walked over to Edward, twining her fingers with his, praying that he'd play along.

"But…but…what about us, Bells?" Jacob asked pitifully.

"There is no 'us,'" Bella said exasperatedly.

"She's not your Bella," Edward added, pulling Bella to his side and kissing her forehead.

"But?" Jacob sniffled.

"Jacob, I've told you numerous times that we could never work. Reason number one, I'm your boss. Reason number two, I'm not interested. Reason number three, I've got a boyfriend. But, Edward's a recent development."

Jacob's hands fell comically and his face was drawn in a deep frown. He turned, looking over his shoulder, before he slipped out into the cold, slightly wintery night. Once Jacob was out of sight, Bella wriggled her fingers from Edward's and flopped down on the chair. "Ugh! That boy is so fucking obnoxious!" she snapped. "Thank you, by the way. Perhaps, he'll back off."

"Doesn't take no for an answer?"

"Unfortunately not," Bella said, grimacing slightly. "I'm the librarian at the branch about fifteen minutes from here. When I was hired, I signed a contract saying that I would do my job and not fraternize with my employees. Going out for drinks is alright, but an actual relationship is frowned upon. Besides, Jacob was hired by me and I'm his boss. Finally, did you see him? I'm not prejudiced by any stretch of the imagination, but damn. That's a little too much nerd for my taste."

"I agree. Plus, he smells," Edward replied, wrinkling his nose. "I hope I didn't overstep my bounds with kissing your forehead."

Bella blushed and she laughed nervously. "I called you my boyfriend. That's a boyfriend-like thing to do, I guess. Anyhow, I should probably go. I've got go home and make pumpkin slices for Thanksgiving tomorrow. What are you doing?"

"Jasper's family invited me for dinner," Edward said. "I'm thinking I may decline and go into the office to work on the end of the year report."

"Edward," Bella said with a frown.

"It's what I've always done, Bella," Edward said. "Come on. Let me walk you out to the car, like a good boyfriend."

"Oh, geez," she snickered. Edward helped put on Bella's coat and they walked toward Bella's truck. She huffed when she saw Jacob's Rabbit parked three spaces down. He was huddled by the steering wheel.

"What?"

"Jacob is spying," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Want to give him something to think about?" Edward asked, arching a brow and giving her a crooked a smile, a genuine smile; the first one that Edward had cracked since his adoptive father's death nearly eight years ago.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, looking up at Edward with a look of confusion. He gently took her chin in his hand and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. It was tentative at first but something clicked in them and soon, they were lost in a passionate kiss as Bella was pressed against her car. Breaking apart, they were breathing heavily and Bella was honestly shocked at the intensity of that 'fake' kiss. She gulped and looked up at Edward. He was staring at her, his eyes black and his mouth slightly open. "Wow…"

"Yeah, wow," he murmured. A flash of a pair of headlights broke them apart and it was Edward's turn to blush. "You have a great Thanksgiving, Bella. Perhaps we can do this again?"

"Minus Revenge of the Nerds?" she giggled nervously.

"Jacob's grown on me," Edward said, giving her a secret smile. He dipped down one more time, kissing her lips chastely. "Talk to you soon." He walked away and Bella was completely flummoxed. She had expected a swift peck, not the kiss of her life. Her knees were shaking. Bella's lips were tingling from the softness of Edward's mouth on hers. More confused than ever, Bella clambered into her car and drove back to her tiny home. She made her pumpkin slices and went to sleep, dreaming of that fuckhot kiss.

xx SAR:RAC xx

The weeks following Thanksgiving were confusing for both Edward and Bella. They had been out several times with their friends but no repeat performances of their kiss. Edward loved the feeling of Bella's mouth on his but he didn't want to get involved with this girl. He didn't want his run of bad luck to spread to her. Bella also enjoyed the kiss but was put off by Edward's distant behavior.

Two weeks before Christmas, Bella sent out her Christmas cards and invitations for a get-together, a party at St. Nick's on Christmas Eve. She also had made arrangements with everyone, except Edward, to do a gift exchange. A gift exchange of the ugliest holiday sweaters they could find. Bella worked diligently on the sweater she was knitting for him. It was the sweater she was originally going to give her dad but after thinking long and hard, it wasn't necessary. Bella would still visit her dad and decorate his gravesite but decided to not give him his sweater. The tradition needed to change. Bella had a new person she was determined to share Christmas with and that was Edward.

Everyone had RSVP'ed for the party, including Edward, and Bella was getting ready for the night out with her friends. Despite Alice's grumblings, Bella wore a handmade sweater that complimented the one she created for Edward. It was red and somewhat form fitting. Appliquéd on the chest was a large sequined Santa Claus, holding a green present while holding the reins of Rudolph. On Edward's sweater, it was a blue present. She was incredibly nervous about this since Edward still harbored some pretty hard feelings about Christmas.

While they spent time together, Bella had told him about her love of Christmas and the connection to her dad. Edward was a bit more understanding and his eyes didn't take on the ice-cold look from before. It was more of a sadness and understanding now. He knew what Bella was going through in losing her dad so suddenly. It bonded them in a way that their friends didn't comprehend. All of their families were alive and well. Bella didn't have a father. Edward didn't have anyone except his friends.

Putting finish touches on her outfit, Bella grabbed her present for Edward and she headed to St. Nick's. She had reserved a large room in the back for her party. She decorated it with some of her own personal decorations and smiled when she was done. The sounds of holiday music filled the room and Bella smiled gleefully. She prayed that this would soon become a new tradition. She loved her new friends and wanted to share her love of Christmas with them.

Around eight, Jasper and Alice arrived, carrying large bags. They set them down underneath the tree in the room. They hugged Bella and thanked her for setting up this party. Mike and his new girlfriend, Jessica, arrived next. Bella gave them a smile but didn't hug them. Mike was still hung up on Bella and was just dating Jessica, a girl who looked like her, to placate his horny male ways. Emmett and Rose were the last couple to arrive, looking disheveled and sexed up. Bella rolled her eyes when she hugged them, proclaiming them sex addicts. Rose smirked and nodded. Emmett just kissed her deeply, growling that he couldn't wait to give her a piece of his Yule Log.

_Ew. _

The last person to arrive was Edward. He had to put his finishing touches on the end of the year report to give to his investors after the New Year. Despite his hatred of Christmas, he was happy to spend time with his friends/family to forget the agonizing pain he felt this time of year.

Everyone had several drinks and it was a boisterous bunch. Emmett was bellowing dirty Christmas carols while Rose, Alice and Jessica were laughing hysterically. Bella was flitting around the room, making sure that they had enough food and drink. Edward watched her as she gracefully moved from person to person. She wore the ugliest red sweater but her face and eyes were alight with joy and happiness. She looked beautiful even though she wore a sweater that an older first grade teacher would wear on the last day of school before Christmas break.

"Edward!" Bella sang, walking toward him. She hugged him. He eagerly returned her embrace, reveling the feeling of her warm body against his. "Merry Christmas."

He choked slightly and coughed out a quiet, "You, too." They broke apart and Bella got Edward some real eggnog. He was shocked at how much alcohol was in it and rubbed his chest absentmindedly. All night, Edward stayed next to Bella. Her excitement for Christmas was tangible and real. She was totally in her element and her random facts were being spouted off left and right.

"There are two towns in the United States with the name of Santa Claus but only one named North Pole. They are located in Georgia, Indiana and Alaska, respectively."

"In Greek, X means Christ; that is where the word "Xmas" comes from!"

"Bing Crosby 's 'White Christmas' was released in 1942 and is considered to be the best-selling Christmas song of all time!"

"Bella, it's nearly midnight. Let's do the gift exchange," Alice said. Her eyes were pleading with Bella because she wanted to go home to make love to Jasper and give him his Christmas blow job.

"Okay, okay," Bella said. Everyone sat down and Bella distributed the presents, with the help of Emmett, wearing a blinking Santa hat. Bella had gotten everyone invited to the party a small present. It was a tin filled with holiday treats, a commemorative ornament and a gift card to the local mall. Edward was sufficiently confused when the rest of the boxes underneath the tree were placed in front of him. "Edward, I know that you don't celebrate Christmas, but everyone should a present on Christmas. So, we all got you something."

"It's really not necessary," Edward said quietly, shocked at the generosity of his friends. "I didn't get any of you anything."

"The wonder of this time of year is the joy of giving," Bella said quietly. She took Mike's box and put it in Edward's hands. Edward looked at her and saw her urging. He smiled tightly and opened the present from Mike. Edward laughed heartily when he pulled out a sweater with Sponge Bob wearing a Santa hat. With each box, the sweaters got uglier and uglier. Well, except for Emmett's. His was dirty. He had a t-shirt of a saucy Mrs. Claus, wearing just her apron.

The last box was from Bella. Edward could see her trepidation as she placed her present on his lap. She also had grown quiet with each box Edward had opened and he was saddened to see her so upset. Deftly, he unwrapped the brightly wrapped present. Nestled inside the box was a red sweater that was similar to the one Bella was wearing. He tenderly ran his fingers over the sequins and smiled softly.

The sound of a falling chair broke Edward's reverie and he watched as Bella ran out of the room, sobbing. "What happened?" Edward asked.

"I think it was too much for her," Alice said.

"What?" Edward pressed as he began stuffing his sweaters into a large bag that Rose brought for her gift.

"At midnight, Bella and her dad would exchange presents and they'd give each other sweaters. Like this," Rose said as she held open the bag. Edward took the bag and whipped out his phone. He quickly programmed Bella's address into the GPS and thanked everyone for the sweaters. He also threw down some money before running out to his car to try and find Bella.

Edward found her small home easily and parked in the driveway, behind her beastly truck. He picked up the sweater that she had given him and walked toward her home, clutching it to his chest. He rang the doorbell and heard a dog barking.

"Sam, shut up!" Bella hissed as she opened the door. Her makeup was running down her cheeks and her eyes were red-rimmed. "Edward…w-what are you d-doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay?" he asked as he shifted uncomfortably. "And to thank you for the sweater."

Two fat tears fell from her eyes and she nodded. "You're welcome. Merry Christmas." She began to close the door but Edward stopped it with his foot.

"Bella, talk to me," Edward pleaded. Her face crumpled and she began sobbing in earnest. Edward wrapped his arms around the tiny woman and picked her up. Closing the door, he walked to the warm living room, decorated to the hilt with Christmas decorations. He held her in his lap until her tears slowed and her hiccupping breaths were all that remained. "Better?"

"A little," she replied, giving him a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry about losing it. Christmas was _our_ thing. My dad and I were obsessed. He was the one who started the sweater tradition. I have every sweater he ever gave me in a box upstairs. I also have every sweater that I gave him until he died. I even gave him sweaters after his death, dropping them off at the cemetery on Christmas Eve."

"Did you do it this year?" Edward asked as he gently rubbed her back. She shook her head and more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why?"

"The sweater I was making for him, I decided to give to you," she replied quietly, looking into Edward's eyes. "You remind me a lot of him, in your mannerisms. You're gruff and distant but I can tell that you love your friends immensely, just like my dad loved me. Your heart is big and wants to love but you're afraid of giving that love because you don't want to lose the people that you love. I saw it all when you were looking at the sweater I gave you. You had the same wistful look on your face that my dad had when I gave him his sweaters."

"Bella, you gave me the first Christmas, REAL Christmas in a long time," Edward said as he took her face in his hands. Her brown eyes bore into his and he wanted to make her smile. "I can't remember the last time I felt this way, Bella and you, YOU did that for me. Some random asshole who hates Christmas."

"Edward, we did it because we love you," Bella said quietly. "You're not an asshole and I can see on your face that you don't hate Christmas. You hate what happened to you on Christmas." Edward blinked his own tears away. "I wanted to give you a special memory because the past two months have been amazing. Even though we're friends, I wanted to give you a Christmas. I wanted you to know that you have a family. A family that loves you, very much."

"Bella, are you saying that you love me?" he whispered. "More than a friend?"

She bit her lip and nodded minutely. "My Christmas wish was you," she murmured. "But, I had to go and ruin it with my stupid emotions."

Edward was shocked at her admission. She loved him. Even though he was distant toward her, she had found it in her heart to fall in love with him. Not even thinking, Edward pressed his lips against hers, checking to see if the same feeling he felt before when they kissed was there.

And it was.

Only much, much stronger.

A shudder of pleasure and joy rippled through both of them as they frantically clutched each other in the heat of the moment. Bella maneuvered to straddle Edward's thighs on the couch, tangling her fingers in his silken hair. Their mouths moved feverishly with each other. Tongues were battling for dominance as they kissed each other passionately.

Edward broke away, feeling light-headed from the intensity of the kiss. Bella kept her mouth on his skin as she peppered butterfly kisses along his jaw and down his throat. His hands glided down her back and took purchase on her pert ass, pulling her flush against his arousal. Her core came in contact with his erection and she emitted a guttural moan against his neck, swiveling her hips delightfully against him.

A low whine and whimper broke them apart. Sam hopped up on the couch and snarled lowly at Edward, protecting his owner. "Sam!" Bella griped, dragging him by the collar off the couch and into his crate in the corner of the room. "Bad dog. You don't growl at Edward." The black lab hung his head shamefully as he plopped down in the crate. "Sorry about that," she said quietly. "He's a really nice dog but obviously was not familiar with us kissing. Though I liked it very much."

"Me, too," Edward said, standing up to hug Bella. "I liked it when I kissed you to piss off Jacob."

"I still can't believe you did that," Bella giggled against his hard chest. "Though, Jacob did get the hint. He put in for a transfer the next day he worked."

"Good. I don't want anyone vying for my girl," Edward whispered.

"Your girl?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"Bella, I've got a confession, too. And an apology," he said as he guided her back to the couch. "Ever since we met for coffee before Thanksgiving, I was yearning for more. But honestly, I was terrified of what would happen. Everyone that I've ever loved has left me and I don't want that to happen to us. So, I backed away thinking you'd realize that you could do better than an orphan with some major commitment issues. Thankfully, you didn't and with each email, text and card, my heart swelled. Tonight was the culmination in all of that when you arranged for my first Christmas in a long, long time. My heart shattered when you left crying because I thought I'd hurt your feelings…I don't ever want to see you cry, Bella. I love you too much to see you with tears in your eyes."

"You love me?" she asked.

"I think I loved you when I first kissed you," he replied, wiping a stray tear from her face. "You also showed me that I can't shut myself away from the world. I don't want to. Not anymore. I want to share everything with you, Bella. I want you to be my girl…I want to celebrate every holiday with you."

"Even Christmas?" Bella asked.

"Especially Christmas. I want to make new memories of Christmas as happy ones. With you, Bella," Edward said as he pressed a soft, reverent kiss to her mouth. "I want to start tonight…"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I make love to you?" he asked, blushing slightly. "It's my Christmas wish; the one thing I want more than anything, Bella."

"Yes," she breathed, smiling softly. Edward's responding grin was blinding in the dim room. Reverently, he kissed her pink lips as he swept her in his arms. "Oh!"

"I can be romantic when I want to be," Edward chuckled. "Where's your room?"

"Down the hall on the left," she answered, blushing slightly. Edward kissed her before walking down the short hallway to her bedroom. Her blush deepened when Edward pushed open the door, revealing a holiday themed bedroom. Twinkle lights were strung along her dresser, windows and headboard. In the corner of the bedroom was a tiny tree lit up with white and red lights and book-themed ornaments. "No room is left without decorations."

"I like it," Edward replied, looking at the woman in his arms. "It's perfect." He gently placed Bella on her feet and took her face in his hands. A few residual tears had fallen from her eyes and glistened on her pale skin. Reverently, Edward kissed them away before moving to her pink mouth. Tenderly, he pressed his lips to hers. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. Edward traced Bella's mouth with his tongue and she opened her lips to allow entry. His tongue slid between hers and languidly moved inside Bella's mouth.

Bella tugged Edward toward her queen-sized bed. Her hands were moving all along the hard planes of his chest until she reached the top of his button-down shirt. She unbuttoned the shirt to reveal Edward's pale, smooth chest. As her hands glided up and down his torso, Edward shuddered. Her hands were so warm and each pass of her palms over his nipples caused his arousal to grow, almost painfully pressing against his jeans. Bella pushed his shirt over his shoulders and fell noiselessly onto the floor, displaying Edward's hard chest.

He was all male: broad shoulders, narrow waist, complete with the 'v' pointing to the Promised Land, defined abdominal muscles, a smattering of chest hair across his chest and a line of downy hair dipping below his jeans. His quiet laughter broke Bella from her ogling. Her face flamed and she covered her eyes shamefully. Edward removed her hands from her face and his green eyes were sparkling. "You can stare all you want, beautiful."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. I'll probably have the same reaction when I remove your shirt, baby," he said as he caressed her cheeks. "Speaking of which…may I?" Bella nodded and dropped her hands from her face, placing them on Edward's arms. His fingers reached the hem of her sweater. He inched it up and over her body, revealing smooth, soft skin and two of the most perfect breasts Edward had ever seen, encased in a patchwork bra with several different holiday patterns and a wreath nestled between her breasts. Edward ogled her openly, not ashamed at the perfect that stood before him. Bella was completely feminine and soft with a tiny waist, perky breasts and smooth alabaster skin. "You're so perfect, Bella." She blushed. All over. Edward loved this and he showed her with a searing kiss.

The kiss didn't last long as Edward fell to his knees and began a sensual assault on Bella's skin. His tongue traced down her graceful neck to her collarbones. Bella's hands were tangled in Edward's hair, tugging on the bronze strands painfully. Reaching Bella's breasts, Edward looked up at her and peppered reverent kisses along them. Bella yearned to feel his mouth on her skin and she reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and releasing her breasts from their cotton prison. He didn't waste any time with wrapping his lips around one of the dusty rose nipples. Bella collapsed on the bed and moaned loudly.

Edward loved hearing her. Her voice was rough and husky. Everything about this woman was calling him. Her body, her brain, her personality, her love…he wanted all of her and based off her reactions, she felt the same way. "Edward," she sighed, looking down at him. His green eyes sought hers out and he crawled up her body, kissing her lips soundly while he moved her further back on the bed. Deftly, his fingers found the button of her jeans and he lowered them from her long, lean legs. She kicked her pants off the rest of the way and stared lustfully up at Edward. "Please?"

"Don't beg, love," Edward said, giving her one of his genuine crooked grins. "I plan on granting each and every one of your Christmas wishes. Which one should I grant first? Mouth?" He kissed her. "Fingers?" His hand traced up her thigh to her sex. "Tongue?" He purred as he lavished Bella's nipple with his tongue. "Cock?" He spread her legs and rotated his hips, pressing his arousal against hers.

"Fuck me," she whispered.

"Not yet, Bella. I want to love you tonight," Edward said quietly. "Let me love you. It's been so long since I've loved someone and I want that person to be you. Fucking will come later."

A flood of desire filled Bella's panties at Edward's plea. Wrapping her hand around his neck, she pulled his face to her mouth and kissed him with as much love as she could. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she bucked her hips against his buckle of his jeans, aching for some sort of release. "I want it all," Bella purred. "I want to give it all to you, too."

"Oh, baby," Edward groaned as he held her tightly. His mouth crashed against hers, invading her mouth with his tongue. He could feel her heat between her legs as she held onto him with all of her strength. He kissed down her body, loving her breasts. He didn't stay there for long as he nipped, suckled and licked to the waistband of her matching panties to her bra. "Bella, I'm hoping we have a long time to share each other but tonight, it's all about you." His eyes dropped to her panties momentarily. She nodded and he removed them from her lithe body.

Her arousal glistened under the twinkle lights in her room. Edward was in awe of the pink pussy in front of him and he couldn't wait to dive in. So, he did. His tongue slid along the length of Bella's dripping sex and she let out guttural, animalistic groan. It went straight to Edward's straining dick. Coupled with the sweet nectar that coated his tongue, Edward was ready to explode in his jeans.

It had been a long time since Edward had had sex with a woman. Edward didn't want to come off as being a two pump chump so he calmed himself and focused on making his girl come. His tongue found the swollen nub at the top of her sex. He swirled his tongue around it. Bella's body rolled in pleasure as he licked her clit fervently. Her arousal spilled out of her body and onto Edward's face. Her flavor was slightly tangy with a touch of mint. Edward never tasted anything so enticing. He could easily live off Bella.

"Oh, GOD! I'm so close," she screamed. "More…"

Edward smiled against her slick skin between her legs. He took one of his fingers and coated it with her juices before sliding it into her warmth. Her muscles hugged his single finger and he was excited at how tight she was. Her body reacted instantaneously and she clenched her muscles around his finger. Her body was arching off the bed and she let out a keening scream. _It's always the quiet ones_, Edward thought. However, he loved that he could elicit such a response from her.

He kept his mouth on her sex until she calmed down and her breathing slowed. With one more kiss to her clit, he moved back up her body. Bella's arm was thrown over her face. Her body was pink and covered in a sheen of sweat. Edward nuzzled her jaw, kissing her fragrant skin. "Wow," she breathed. "No one has ever done that before…"

"Really?" Edward asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Part of it was me. I was afraid that…well, I was afraid that guys would be turned off by it," Bella rambled.

"Quite the opposite, Bella. I'm incredibly turned on by you," Edward purred, leaning down to kiss her. She whimpered when his lips touched hers and she tasted herself on his mouth. Bella should have been disgusted by this but it was erotic. Their combined flavors on his lips caused more arousal to spill from her body. Her hands moved down his chest to his belt buckle. The buckle was removed and his jeans were being pushed down over his hips along with his boxers. His erection slapped against his belly and Bella gulped audibly. "What?"

"You're big," she laughed nervously. Edward smirked and flipped them so she was perched on his lap. Bella looked at Edward's cock and wrapped her hand around his length. Edward hissed and bucked his hips. She smiled and pumped his arousal. As she ran her hand up and down his body, she reached into her nightstand and grabbed a condom. Bella was not very experienced. She had had two lovers prior to Edward, both of which were very much into their pleasure, not hers. As a result, she had become very adept at blowjobs and her special trick of putting on a condom with her mouth.

She leaned down and placed the condom gingerly in her mouth. Carefully, she unrolled the condom onto his cock, earning a choked groan as he watched his dick disappear inside of her mouth. When she released him, the condom was wrapped around his arousal, ready for her. Giving him her own smirk, Bella shimmied up so that her core was hovering over his twitching cock. Twining their hands together, Bella sank down on his member, surrounding him with her warmth, wetness and love. They both sighed at the feeling.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, staring at the beauty sitting above him.

"I love you, too," she replied, slowly moving on his dick. Her muscles were clinging to Edward's body, hugging him inside of her body. For the first time in his life, Edward felt complete, happy, loved and like he belonged somewhere. He belonged with her. His heart was full and he knew that he'd never be alone again.

Bella moved sensually above him and watched his face as they made love. Tears were building in his eyes and she didn't want him to cry. She wanted him happy. She wanted both of them to be happy. It was time for their sadness to end and for both of them to start living. Leaning forward, Bella kissed Edward's mouth. His arms wrapped around hers and held her to his body as she languidly rode him. Against her mouth, Edward moaned, "I never knew, Bella."

"Me neither, baby," she whispered, kissing his face, removing the tears that fell from his eyes. With one more passionate kiss, Bella pulled away and began moving faster. Edward matched her movements, thrust for thrust. Bella leaned back and rolled her hips. Edward watched as she lost herself in the feelings, emotions and motions of making love. His eyes moved down her perfect body and his cock hardened at her bouncing breasts. He could feel her muscles quiver around his cock. She was close. Very close.

"Bella…baby," Edward moaned. "I'm…please! I need you to come, baby!" He slammed his cock inside of her. The sound of his balls slapping against her skin were the only sounds in her festive room.

"FUCK!" Bella screamed as she felt her body react to the increased friction of Edward's body crashing into her. Her muscles clenched around Edward's cock and she let out another yell, squeezing Edward's hands in hers. His body reacted to hers and he spilled inside of the condom with his own yell.

Collapsing against Edward's bare chest, Bella nestled her head under his chin. He held her as they calmed their breathing. Edward's cock softened and slipped out of Bella's body. He hugged her gently before slipping out to remove the condom, flushing it down the toilet. He slid back into bed with her. "Hi," he said, giving her a goofy grin.

Bella laughed. "This is the most I've seen you smile, Edward," she said, curling up against his chest.

"It's because I'm happy. So happy," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Me, too," Bella said as she kissed his chest. "Do you still hate Christmas?"

"I think you hit the nail on the head when you said that I hated what happened to me on Christmas, not the holiday itself. I was secretly jealous of Jasper, Emmett and my employees had. They had families to come home to, to celebrate with and to love," he said quietly. "When my adoptive father died, I had no more family. When my ex-girlfriend was cheating on me, I had no one else. So, I shut down."

"Now, you have me. I'll be your family, Edward," Bella said quietly.

"I'll be your family, too, Bella," Edward said as he kissed her softly. "I love you and thank you for giving me the most precious gift anyone has ever given me. A family…someone to share my life with."

"I love you, so much, Edward. I'm so happy that I can have someone to share traditions," she giggled. "And I think I found my new favorite tradition that we started tonight."

"What's that?"

She laughed, looking up at him with a sexy, saucy grin. "Save a reindeer. Ride a Cullen."

_Fin_

_Host note:_

**_We hope u have been enjoying the one shots so far. Please be sure to drop a review after each one and let the author know u were here and what u thought._**

**_There is one last one shot that will be posted tomorrow- then the remainder of the month will be a chapter a day of the collaboration._**

**_xx_**


	23. Text-tastrophe by Breath-of-twilight

**Last one shot. Collab will start tomorrow.**

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

* * *

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is my idol. She lives the life I want and gave me characters I want to be. I kneel at the altar that is her world of twilight and with this I play in that realm for a short time.**

**Ann is an angel who looked this over for me and caught all my unsightly errors because, dude, in my own work, I truly miss obvious shit, I tell ya – and she totally did this shit srsly last minute, too. Love ya, babe.**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – A Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: B x E**

**Author's name: Breath-of-twilight**

**Title: Text-tastrophe**

**Prologue**

**December 7, 2012**

_: Your husband's cock tastes fucking good after being inside of my pussy:_

Bella blinked rapidly; her eyes watering as a sharp sting pricked at them.

She read over the text message time and time again.

She had no clue who had sent it.

_Unknown number._

It didn't even have Edward's name in the text.

Still, she just took it for what it was, accepted it as truth, and left Edward with not a single clue as to why she was doing what she was doing, which was throwing his shit off of the balcony and onto the front lawn.

Edward stood on the front lawn, looking on helplessly as his wife literally freaked the fuck out. The front door had the bolt lock on so he couldn't get in. So he resorted to reasoning with her by means of yelling out words of confusion and love until finally his words morphed into those of frustration and anger.

_What the fuck was her problem this time?_ he wondered, already sick of her dramatics and so ready to just say fuck it!

He didn't bother with most of the items strewn about the lawn. Most were already broken and the clothes were already soaking wet from the chilly December rain.

He grabbed a few items and yelled, 'fuck this' before storming off and jumping into his car.

Bella stood motionless, her chest heaving and her adrenaline pumping. Her heated skin literally set fire to the frigid rain as she watched the love of her life drive away.

**-OoO-**

**December 22, 2012**

"He's here!"

"Who?"

"Edward, that's who."

Bella's eyes widened, darkening noticeably, and her nostrils flared.

She was pissed, that much was obvious.

Alice cringed. Igniting Bella's dramatic tendencies and sparking her volatile temper was not something smart people did often.

Edward was definitely in for it with this little stunt.

"You're shitting me, right?"

Alice slowly shook her head. She didn't want to be the one to upset her friend, but she also didn't want Bella to find out from someone else, especially not Edward, himself.

Just then, he entered the room, all bright, happy smiles and chuckled out enthusiasm as he shook hands with everyone he passed by, everyone meaning Bella's co-workers. Not his.

"Why the fuck would he show up, Alice? I mean, we broke up. It's over. Sure, I haven't yet told anyone aside from you, and technically we are still married, but fifteen days, three hours, and seventeen minutes ago we blew the fuck up and haven't even spoken since. Hell, he's even living in a motel, right now, for fuck sakes."

Alice stuttered, almost choking on her words. Her first thought was to make fun of her lifelong friend for being such a number nerd, but she bit her tongue just in time. Bella didn't take kindly to her ribbing on a normal day, never mind a day and moment like this.

She didn't know what to say to Bella's statement. She really had no clue; she hadn't spoken to her brother in just over a week, and the last time she did, he refused to even acknowledge that anything was wrong with his marriage much less that it had fallen apart altogether.

She hadn't told Bella that, though; her loyalties did lie with her brother. He was a good man, a good husband, and good friend.

Bella was her best friend, had been since they were ten years old. This was far from their first fight, and Bella had a tendency to blow things out of proportion. Alice suspected this was one of those times. Therefore, she was taking the smart route this time around; her ass was staying Switzerland.

"…I mean, this is my work Christmas party, Alice. Well, yours, too, but he's not here with me, and you didn't invite him…wait, you didn't invite him, right, Alice?"

Alice shook her head frantically, all the while screaming Switzerland in her mind. She had no clue what her brother was up to, but she knew him well enough to know she should probably lay low and stay the hell away from both of them for whatever cracked-out idea he was about to put into action.

"Umm, Bella, I umm, Mr. Richter needs me for something. Sorry to bail on ya, but I… ah, he's waiting for me. I just wanted to tell you he was here before you saw him for yourself." With that, she squeezed Bella's shoulder encouragingly before she darted in the opposite direction of where Edward was currently schmoozing it with said Mr. Richter.

Just then a waiter walked by carrying a tray of champagne. "Stop," Bella growled. The poor guy halted his movements, staring nervously at the seething brunette before him. _Merry fucking Ho Ho to you, too_, he thought to himself, wondering if all accountants acted like they had a stick up their ass and that the world should bow down to them. He didn't say any of this aloud, of course, but inside he was spitting on her expensive looking pumps.

Bella snatched up two glasses from the tray, downing one before she had even fully removed the second, then grabbed a third for good measure.

She knew she should apologize for her rude behaviour, but her thought process was stuck on the fact that Edward was there, and currently… "Oh fuck!" she groaned out before slamming the second glass back and placing it back on the tray, as well. He was now heading straight for her.

"Thanks," she said, still not looking directly at the waiter, "You can go, now."

Bella barely saw the waiter scurry away, nor did she hear him grumbling under his breath about hoity-toity big shots and their broom sticks. Had she heard him, in her current mood, she just may have shown him just what she was capable of doing with a broomstick.

"Bella," Edward said easily, as if he were greeting any other person in the room. It killed him to be so close to her, to have her intoxicating scent swirl around him, lulling him into a false sense of comfort. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her tightly to him. It had taken hours at a salon to make him look as normal as he did tonight, when in reality these last few weeks without her had seen him unshaven with dark circles riming his bloodshot eyes. His clothes had been crumpled and mismatched more often than not, and if he hadn't been his own boss, he surely would have gotten fired by now for his tardiness. Nights where he slept more than an hour or two were rare and a blessing. His short bouts of sleep were his only reprieve from his current reality, a reality that involved Bella asking for a divorce and kicking him out of their home.

At first, he just simply left, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her crude, cruel comments, and his head not being in the right place to respond to her ridiculous accusations appropriately. It was best for them both, or so he thought. He tried phoning her the next day, thinking she'd had enough time to calm down. However, she never answered the phone, nor did she the following three days he had continued to call her. She did, however, apparently listen to his messages; because that was the only way she would have known what motel he was staying at in order to send over the quickest drafted divorce papers in history.

The moment Edward opened up his hotel room door and got handed those papers, he fell to the ground, right there in front of the process server who had just served him a life sentence of loneliness; and he swore as he fell, it felt like something inside of him died.

When he finally pulled his body off of the floor, the process server was long gone. Immense, crippling pain burned throughout his body, and for a moment he honestly thought his insides were on fire. The fiery burning and sense of loss were so overbearing and all consuming it was just too much for one man to bear. Eventually, a cloud of resignation seemed to hover over him, eating up his hurt and desperation until he was nothing but a shell of his former self, albeit a man finally able to think clearly; and with that clarity he was able to finally piece together the tattered remains of his life, his heart, and his marriage in his mind. The end result of such being tonight.

He was bone-weary and far too weak to handle any more of his wife's over reacting dramatics. He knew she was like this when they married. Hell, she'd always been like that; but enough was enough, and this time, she had gone too far.

This…this was his last ditch attempt at salvaging the powerful love he knew they shared, in hopes that it hadn't been completely extinguished by years of hateful words and childish games.

Bella blanched at the innate way her name fell from Edward's lips. It was like…it was like he was an emotionless robot.

It took her a moment to regroup her thoughts and pull herself together, but by then Edward was already passing her by, making his way to the next person in the room.

A tall blond that Bella worked with by the name of Tanya.

Was this her?

The slut Edward was fucking behind her back.

The woman who had ruined her marriage?

The whore who had destroyed her whole world?

Bella's vision blurred, the edging of everything taking on a red hue of sorts as her heart hammered in her chest so violently she had to press her palm to it and press firmly against it, for fear it might explode out of the cavity within her in which it was situated.

As she watched Edward approach Tanya and lean in to place a kiss on her cheek, she dropped her flute, the sound of glass splintering and scattering reverberated throughout the large hall.

People turned and stared at her. Someone asked if she was okay. Hands came out of nowhere, pawing at her, fussing over her. She could hear Alice's concerned voice above all the others, calling out to her, but even that was muddled by the sloshing sound of her blood thumping in her ears.

It pissed her off that he still had this effect on her.

They were divorcing. When he finally signed those fucking papers, they'd no longer be husband and wife.

He wasn't hers anymore.

Home wrecker or not, Tanya had every right to him.

Bella felt her chest clench at that simple thought.

And her temperature rise.

She was seething mad.

Hurt.

Frustrated.

And if she were being honest with herself, which didn't happen often these days, she mostly felt desperate and lost, and stupid, a lot stupid, in fact.

She had to get away.

Away from the stares.

Away from the humility.

Because that was what this was, this feeling, this sense of loss.

She was utterly humiliated at her obvious immaturity.

She hadn't even let Edward speak his piece before having her lawyer whip up a quickie divorce settlement.

Twenty years.

Fifteen days, three hours, and twenty-nine minutes ago she had thrown away twenty years of friendship, of love, of Edward, in a moment of rage and hurt.

Without so much as a fight.

And all because of a text message.

Before she could even fully think her actions through, she found herself snatching up yet another round of champagne and storming off onto the crowd, towards the balconies.

She needed a fucking smoke before she totally lost her mind.

With a lit Marlboro between her fingers and a full glass of the bubbly resting against her lip, she sipped, then manoeuvred her smoke to fit into the small gap- lather, rinse, repeat.

Over and over until the smoke was burning her finger and the glass was empty.

Her whole frame shivered violently against the cool night air, but she didn't dare go back inside. She couldn't face him knowing that he wasn't hers anymore, that he was someone else's. Just thinking about him touching another woman had her blood pumping through her veins.

"Mine," she ground out through chattering teeth.

"I am."

Bella damn near fell on her ass at the sound of his voice, and the soft desperation tinge of longing that laced it made her heart hurt.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face him.

"You haven't been mine since the moment you touched another woman, Edward. So please, don't play games with me. Instead, why don't you tell me just why the fuck you're here and what the hell you want?"

Edward gulped back a painful lump in his throat. His whole body twitched with the need to touch her, to feel her flesh pressed against his. It was truly physical ache for him to be so close, yet have to keep his distance.

Her words struck him right where it hurt. She thought he had cheated on her. That would explain why she had put infidelity as her reason for asking for the divorce in her court papers. What he couldn't figure out was why she would think such a thing.

Bella had been his first and only, just as he was her one and only. He had never had the desire to stray elsewhere, not even the smallest inclination of curiosity for another woman had ever ignited within him. Not a once. Bella was it. Even with her wild side and her dramatic, temperamental ways; she was his everything, his perfect match.

"I...I don't...I never..."

"Just stop," Bella spit out just as a plump drop of rain splashed into her now empty glass. "I don't want to hear lies and excuses, Edward. I...at first I was mad," Bella whispered so low Edward almost didn't make out what she said.

His chest got tighter and tighter with each word that she spoke, all soft and throaty and with so much pain evident in each one. He was about to interrupt her, explain, or at least try to.

That was why he had come tonight, after all. Around her co-workers was the only time Bella wouldn't allow herself to lose her cool. He knew this, and used it as a last ditch attempt to get her to listen to him, to hear him out. Her hand in his face halted his words, left them hanging right there on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm not mad anymore, Edward. I'm...I'm just sad I think. We have so much history, and I always thought you'd be my forever," Bella hiccupped as emotion welled and overflowed from deep within the cockles of her heart.

"But when I got that text message, I was so fucking mad, and hurt, and I felt so betrayed and stupid, a lot stupid, because I didn't see that shit coming, Edward. You made me feel like a fool, and a smart woman should at least have an idea if her husband is cheating on her, but I didn't. I was so blindsided, and I didn't know how to handle my shock and pain and anger, and I know I shouldn't have thrown out all of your shit. I'm sorry for that now, but I wasn't then, and either way you try to fault the crumbling of our marriage, I'm still sad to see us end."

By then huge droplets of rain were pelting at their exposed flesh, but neither made to move out of the wet weather, both just stood there; Bella with her burning tears of regret and shame silently streaming from her eyes and mixing in with the rain drops; Edward with his mouth gaping and his mind reeling. For the life of him he couldn't make sense of his wife's words.

Cheating.

Text message.

Sorry.

Sad.

End.

End...

End...

That last word reverberated in his head, bumping around his brain, thumping out a whole new level of pain.

End...

End...

Bella's hand on his cheek pulled him from his brain strain, and as she let out the softest sigh, he swore he heard the rain screaming at him, screaming out her name.

"Goodbye, Edward," Bella whimpered, quickly pulling her hand away. Her fingers, hell, her whole body was unable to deal with the barrage of searing shocks that his skin _still _left on hers.

She quickly turned on her heel and stumbled through thick tears and unforgiving rain drops, barely able to see a foot in front of her...

"Bella, wait."

She stopped, didn't turn around, couldn't, but she stopped. Hearing him say her name felt so fucking good, and like the slave to their love that she was, she revelled in it, allowed the soft tenor of his voice to lull her, comfort her.

"I never cheated on you. Ever. I am unsure what the text message you mentioned was, but it was not about me, or a lie. I could never be with anyone but you. I never have. You were my only, still are. You're the only woman who can make my heart stutter and skip, then, two seconds later cause it to race and thump wildly. It's you, Bella, always. Please believe me. See the truth. I know I'll survive without you, but that's just it; I'll only survive, because my reason for living wouldn't be with me. Bella..."

"Fuck," Bella yelled out, causing a couple who were walking by the terrace to look out the window, probably trying to make out just who was dumb enough to be out of in the rain and freezing temperatures. "I...fuck, Edward," Bella screeched. "Do you know what I've been through these past couple of weeks? I don't want to live without you either, but fuck...what about that text? What about the girl...the cock...the pussy..." Bella's whole body began to shake, starting out as small tremors and quickly growing into violent shudders. Edward instantly stepped forward, pulled her into his arms, and drew her against his chest. Upon touching her, he felt relief, and complete, so complete. This was where he belonged, where she belonged too, together. He wasn't sure about the text, or of Bella's obvious insecurities, but he was sure of their love and the powerful connection they had always shared and still did. Standing there, flesh on flesh, heart against heart, he just knew, somehow they'd make it all work.

-OoO—

**Christmas Eve, 2012**

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me, baby."

"Never, my love. I never will," Edward vowed reverently as he slid inside his wife.

He moved in languid stokes, in and out, savoring the feeling of them joining in such an intimate way.

He would never tire of the way she felt wrapped around him, all hot and wet and tight. They'd had plenty of sex in the last 48 hours since the Christmas party. Angry sex, make up sex, frustrated sex. Until they talked and fucked every last worry, every last emotion, and every last doubt out of each other.

Sure, it wasn't anywhere close to a traditional way to solve their issues, but for them it worked.

"Fuck, love, you feel so good."

"You feel good too, babe. I went to the doctor's today."

"Um, okay. Can we talk about this when I'm not inside of you?"

Bella giggled softly at Edward's obvious irritation. He was getting close; she could tell, and she didn't want to ruin that for him, but she felt this was the perfect time, the right moment.

"No, I want to tell you now, while you're inside of me," she teased lightly, letting her fingernails scrape down the soft flesh of his back.

"Fuck, fine. Why were you at the doctor's, love?" he ground out as his thrusts became irregular.

"To find out if there is a way to control my...emotions better."

"Oh, yeah? Is it anxiety? My dad always said he thought you were more than a little anxious, even as a child," Edward chided, just as his balls began to tighten. He was so close, right there...

"Touch yourself, love. I'm not going to last much longer."

Bella began rubbing soft, rapid circles on her clit. Her breathing hitched at the feeling as she laughed softly. She knew her husband was just trying to be nice. Anxious was one way of describing her outbursts, but really Bella knew she tended to lean more on the theatrical side when dealing with things; she was pretty sure she got that unfortunate trait from her mother. However, Bella was a big enough woman to recognize that this last epic shit-fit had gone too far, even for her.

Edward looked down and watched as he slid in and out of Bella's slick pussy. He pulled all the way back until his swollen head just peeked out from his tight grip, then growled as the length of his cock slowly disappeared into her tight depths.

"Fuck, yeah, so hot, can't talk, so good..."

Edward threw his head back and clenched his teeth as his cock pulsed out thick streams and his body twitched to the spurts. Bella's walls clenching and fluttering around his cock intensified the feeling tenfold, causing his arms to give out momentarily.

"Sorry, love," he whispered as he rose up onto his forearms to relieve his much smaller wife of his weight.

As Edward watched Bella's eyes flutter and dilate until she fully focused her gaze on him, he smiled lazily.

"I love you so much, Bella."

Bella returned his smile, soft, tentative, teasing.

"I'm glad to hear that because our baby needs a loving family to be born into." She leaned up and placed a soft kiss atop his nose as he just hovered there, lost, once again, in her words, replaying them over and over again in his head.

About a minute later, Bella couldn't handle her nervous butterflies, or her anxious giggles, so she made herself clearer.

"The doctor says I'm five weeks pregnant. That's why I'm even more dramatic and emotional than normal." When Edward still said nothing, Bella began to panic. She squirmed underneath him trying to free herself of him, hoping he might roll over and off of her. Instead, she was met with him hardening inside of her.

"Oh," she moaned out at the new sensation of being stretched from the inside out, instead of the normal stretch to get in feeling she was used to.

"I'm going to be a dad? You have a baby, our baby, in here?" Edward whispered as his one hand lifted then rested on her flat stomach.

Bella nodded, tears building as she looked into Edward's awestruck face.

"Fuck, love..." Edward couldn't even begin to describe the feelings coursing through him, but he knew he couldn't be any happier than he was in this moment.

He crashed his mouth against his wife's and kissed her with all of the passion and feeling he could, hoping she could feel his excitement and happiness.

As Edward's tongue slid against hers, Bella could feel his love pouring into her through the kiss. Involuntarily, her hips rose and gyrated, causing his dick to slide and tease at her special spot. She let out a squeak as an intense heat began to build from her toes, slowly making its way up her legs, towards her...

Edward pulled back, sensing what his wife was wanting, and slammed back into her. He tilted his hips and lifted her slightly to hit that wild spot inside of her that made her scream like crazy and shake like a vibrator.

Just as a loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the room, her pussy began pulsating around his cock. He growled as his own orgasm crashed through him just as Bella screamed out his name before falling back into the pillows.


	24. An Identity for Christmas - Chapter 1 -

**Welcome to this year's collaboration.**

**Written by:**

**Breath-of-twilight**

**Ironic Twist**

**Maxandmo**

**dolphin62598**

**Cullen'sTwiMistress**

**IThinkINeededThat**

**IPaintEdward**

**Ana Fluttersby**

**Hottygurl7**

**Staceleo**

**sunsetwing**

**Mrs. Bella Masen**

**Les16**

**Tufano79**

**CuteMommas**

**4MeJasper**

**HismysticMuse**

**DazzlinSparkle05**

**RFM86**

**Final beta work done by Breath-of-twilight and Mambomama, with plenty of help before final edits from many of the girls in the collab.**

**We hope you enjoy this little tale of Christmas longing, hope, and growing love.**

**xx**

* * *

**An identity for Christmas?**

"We're all set, Ang. You can open the doors," Bella calls out as she wipes her hand on her apron.

In front of her are two hundred and thirty bowls, plates, and silverware sets. To her left is a buffet of delicious breads, hearty soups, mouth-watering meats, and healthy vegetables. In the kitchen, waiting to be brought out, are fifty-seven pumpkin pies, all donated from the local bakery.

Bella smiles to herself as the front doors are opened and the hustle and bustle of hungry people fills the air.

~~OoO~~

Long after everyone is seated with their first helping, Bella snatches up a poppy seed bun and nibbles on it as she restocks the drink table, thinking about how wonderful the prayer the elderly man named David had just said aloud to the whole room was. He is a good man, not the raving drunk most labeled him as. He is on the streets through no fault of his own, not really. Almost a year ago, a drunk driver crashed into one of his cars, a car that contained his wife and twin boys. They died instantly. Unable to deal with his grief, he ended up losing his job, then his house, and so on. He didn't want to deal with the constant pity and badgering of his extended family. He felt they couldn't understand his insurmountable pain. So, he took the first train out of his home town, not knowing where he was going until he got there, which turned out to be here, San Francisco, California.

The tinkling of the door chimes startles Bella out of her musings. She turns around to see who could be entering so late into dinner and finds a disheveled man with startling green eyes and puffy lips that appear to be bluish in color…

She gasps as that last detail registers. She sees him shivering violently, notices his thin cotton shirt, and she moves forward without thinking.

"Oh my goodness, you must be freezing." Her arms are around the stranger within seconds. He is absolutely chilly to the touch. A wave of shivers course through her at the contact, however, she doesn't really feel cold.

"Please, come over here. Let me get you a blanket, some warm hot chocolate, and something to eat."

The man stares at her, his eyes wide; he's nervous. He has no clue who this woman is, but she seems kind, and he is so very cold. He'd be a fool to refuse her offer. So he smiles and nods his head, mumbling a soft, "Thank you," startling at the sound of his own voice: smooth, sort of raspy from lack of use, and deep, very deep.

"Are you okay?" Bella asks when the man doesn't move to follow her.

He looks so lost, so unsure. Bella feels her heart clenching at the sight of him. Tears prick at the corners of her eyes as he nods and tentatively takes a step towards her.

She loves what she does here at the soup kitchen and always feels deeply for the unfortunate people who come here, but for some reason she feels an intense connection with this man, much more so than she can recall ever feeling with anyone before, and she doesn't even know his name, much less what kind of person he is.

That thought, mixed with those feelings, unnerves her momentarily until she sees the man has finally reached her side.

He smiles at her; it's crooked, wary, and so beautiful. How can she help but lose herself in those eyes?

Bella ushers the lost man to a small corner table, recently vacated by two older teens. He sits stiffly and hunches forward slightly, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"I'll be right back," she tells the stranger. He nods slightly, his eyes on her face.

Bella goes across the room to the closet where donations for the needy are kept. She pulls out a freshly laundered, green fleece blanket and hurries back across the room, where she drapes the blanket over the man's shoulders. He gives her a grateful smile. She smiles softly in return.

"I'll get you something to eat," she tells him. "Would you prefer hot chocolate or coffee?"

He clears his throat. "Hot chocolate." His voice is slightly clearer than before.

Bella nods and hurries off to prepare the man a meal. She quickly fills a small bowl with chicken noodle soup and grabs a cellophane package of crackers. She places the bowl on a tray before loading a plate with sliced turkey breast with gravy, glazed carrots, stuffing, mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce. She adds a napkin wrapped set of cutlery before pouring a mug of hot chocolate…the whipped cream is long gone, having been generously added to the children's cocoa cups early, but she doesn't think the man will mind.

Balancing everything carefully, Bella walks the tray back to the quiet corner. The man looks better already. He's straightened from his warmth-conserving crouch, and the blue tinge has left his lips. His eyes are brighter, while his cheeks are paler...some of their prior wind-induced ruddiness fading in the warmth of the room.

Bella places the tray before him. The man looks at the meal and quickly takes up the cutlery. Bella notices that he places the napkin in his lap automatically before using the spoon to stir the soup. He takes his first sip and closes his eyes in appreciation.

Bella watches the man eat for a moment, still entranced by the connection she felt earlier. It might be uncharitable to think, but Bella can't help but compare this striking man to her usual patron. While his thin cotton shirt is completely inappropriate for the weather, its quality is unmistakeable. He's wearing dress pants found in office buildings the world over, as well as shoes and a belt that have the shine only real leather can achieve. Now that his color is returning to normal, Bella can see that he's in good shape, well-muscled, but not bulky. His stubble lets her know that he shaved in the last day or so. His coppery hair is in disarray from the cold wind, but it's shiny and neatly trimmed.

Suddenly, the man looks up and meets Bella's gaze. _Really, Bella,_ she thinks to herself, _standing here gawking at the man while he tries to eat._ She clears her throat, embarrassed.

"Um, my name is Bella. If you need anything I'll be over there," she explains, pointing to the buffet where other volunteers are refilling trays and encouraging patrons to fill their plates. "Please come see me before you leave. I'm sure we have a jacket that's warmer than that shirt."

The man frowns slightly, tilting his head as if her words confound him. He seems to come to a decision before nodding once and returning to his meal.

Bella joins the other volunteers, helping Angela, the woman who runs Angel's Soup Kitchen, stack Parker House rolls on the nearly empty tray.

"Ang?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"That man over there," she nods with her chin to indicate the stranger in the corner, "has he been here before?"

Angela glances quickly over at the man in the corner before doing a double take.

"No. I'd certainly remember him. Why? What's up?"

"Nothing. It's just that he came in here dressed like that. It's freezing outside. His clothes seem pretty fancy, but he's obviously confused."

Angela frowns. "Does he have ID?"

"I didn't ask."

"Hmm. Well, try to talk to him again before he leaves. Find out his name, and we'll see if someone is looking for him."

"Okay."

As Angela heads off to make sure that the kitchen clean-up is running smoothly, Bella continues to serve and restock as the line of patrons dwindles down to a trickle. She keeps glancing at the corner, watching as the stranger carefully blows across his hot chocolate to cool it before drinking. He stares down at his now empty plate, another frown marring his features.

Bella cuts a generous slice of pumpkin pie and walks across the floor to deposit the pie before the man.

He looks up at her and smiles.

"How was dinner?" Bella asks.

"Good," the man assures her, his voice deep and smooth. Bella suppresses a shiver at the sound. "Let me pay you." The man reaches back and pats his pocket where he would carry a wallet. He frowns again.

"No, no," Bella assures him. "There's no charge."

The man rises to his feet quickly, patting his other pocket, before digging his hand into his front pocket and pulling out a folded twenty. He holds it out to Bella, obviously agitated.

"No, sir, really. There's no charge."

"I…I know I can…um…."

"Please, sir," Bella says, placing her hand on the man's wrist. His skin is warm and smooth. She can feel his heartbeat at the pulse point. "There's no charge. You should keep your money. Maybe for cab fare? Where do you live?"

The man's eyes drop to the floor, and yet another frown crosses his face. He looks up at Bella, confusion in his eyes.

"I don't know."

"That's okay," Bella reassures him. "How about your name? I'm sure someone is looking for you."

The man opens his mouth quickly to reply but stutters to a halt, agitation clear in his countenance.

"What? What's wrong?" Bella asks.

"I…I don't know my name," the man whispers, so softly Bella almost misses the words completely. The enormity of what he's just confessed strikes Bella and a cold feeling settles in her stomach.

"Who am I?" the man mutters. Bella wonders the same thing.

The look of complete and utter bewilderment instantly crosses the man's features; his agitation increasing.

"It's okay. Have a seat. We'll try to figure this out together," Bella pleads.

He sits back down, and his entire body sags in a defeated manner. Bella stares, mesmerized by the long fingers on his hands as they grip his unruly bronze hair in frustration.

She watches as he sits silently in a daze, unsure of what she should do. Bella's taken with the man's angular jaw and fair complected skin. It's obvious to her that he hasn't been on the streets long. His clothes are still in decent shape, and his body is still clean, free of the pungent odor some of their patrons have.

A disturbance from the other side of the crowded room gains her attention. A heated argument is underway between two regulars with whom Bella is very familiar.

"Shit, Rose is at it again." She rubs the man's back in a soothing manner. "I'll be right back. We'll figure this out together." She flashes him an encouraging smile and hurries over to the other side of the room.

"Rose, Emmett," she greets. "How are my two favorite people today?"

"Well hello, Miss Bella," Emmett says cheerfully. "Rosie here is mad at me again. She thinks I was staring at Jessica over there. Miss Bella, I told her she's my one and only, but she just won't hear it."

Bella glances over at a teen-aged Jessica. It's hard not to stare at her with her ripped jeans and too tight t-shirt. Her numerous body piercings are on full display. Unfortunately, she's much too street wise for her years. Jessica's a prime example of youth gone wrong; sex and drugs taking away teenage innocence. Bella looks back to the elderly couple in front of her.

"Rose, I'm sure Emmett was just looking at her because he's worried she may freeze to death out there. Right, Emmett?" Bella says, shooting him a pointed look.

"Of course, Miss Bella. That's no way for a young girl to dress, not to mention it's getting really cold out there." Emmett attempts to grab for Rose's arm, but she swats it away.

"Rose, you've been with Emmett for forty years. You know he wants only you."

Bella takes a good look at the woman in front of her. She's still beautiful, though her once flawless skin is now adorned with wrinkles, her hair a bit thinner, and her figure plagued by gravity. Her crystal blue eyes look tired and sad, and Bella feels sympathy for the aging former beauty queen.

Emmett grabs his wife's hand and peppers it with kisses. "I love you, Rosie."

He winks at Bella, and she, in turn, gives them both a hug.

"You're beautiful, Rose. Don't ever forget that," she whispers into her ear.

"Thanks, Bella. I feel like it was just yesterday that I was her age." She gestures over to Jessica who's loudly chomping on her gum.

Bella watches as the couple shuffles out of the building together and smiles. They have little material possessions, but they have each other.

Bella can't help but hope that one day she will find that with someone.

She takes a deep breath in reflection of her less than adequate love life, and turns around toward her mystery man. Bella frantically searches around the room; he's no longer sitting at the table where she left him.

She waits a few moments, thinking that he must be in the restroom. Surely he wouldn't have left without saying goodbye to her.

"David, is there anyone else in there?" she asks as he exits the restroom.

"Nope, all clear," he answers.

She then races to the kitchen to find Angela. "Ang, have you seen the new guy?" she asks her friend desperately.

"Yeah, Bella. He left while you were talking to the McCarty's."

"Shit!" she exclaims.

Angela quirks her eyebrow at her friend who is normally careful not to cuss while volunteering. Before Angela can comment about it, Bella is already rushing outside. She's never seen her friend so concerned over someone she just met.

The nameless man knows it is a rotten thing to do, leaving the soup kitchen without saying goodbye to the kind woman. She helped him enough by warming him up and giving him something to eat. He doesn't want to burden her any further with his situation. It is bad enough that her touch has him thinking thoughts that are inappropriate considering he has no idea who he, himself, even is. He may not know his own name, but he sure loves the sound of hers.

He has no destination in mind, and he doesn't know much, but he feels like this isn't normal for him and his life. Surely, he wasn't a street person. His thoughts are backed up by the obviously expensive shoes that he wears, along with his dress pants.

The man walks around, taking in the sights of the city. It's deserted, and considering that it's Thanksgiving, it really isn't all that shocking. He thinks about all of the people that are home with their families on such a day and wonders if he has a family somewhere that's carrying on without him.

He looks to his hands and notices that he wears no jewelry. He has to believe that if he was married he'd be thinking of his wife and not of some nice girl volunteering at the soup kitchen.

Feeling the cold once again, he walks into a drug store to get some reprieve from the weather. He remembers the twenty dollar bill folded up in his pocket and purchases a sweatshirt and hat for himself.

As he exits the store, it hits him once again that he has nowhere to go. All he wants is to go home, to where he belongs, but as of now, he has no idea where that place is.

His feet move of their own accord, and before he realizes it, he is back at the soup kitchen. There's a warm glow coming from the windows of the building, but it doesn't appear that anyone is there. He comes to a stop right by the front door; and just as he is ready to try the handle, he hears voices from inside.

"Did you see him when he walked in? His lips were blue. He was _so_ cold."

"I wonder what could have happened to him? Hopefully, he'll turn up again, Bella. I'll be sure to call you if he does."

"Thanks, Ang. I don't know what it is about him, but I just feel a connection with him. He obviously has amnesia, and he's so confused. I think I could help him."

Edward steps back as the front door opens and both women walk out. Bella gasps and runs to him, grabbing his hands.

"I was so worried about you," she cries. "Where did you go?"

"I…I went to the drugstore and got a hat and sweatshirt," he replies hesitantly.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Angela asks him.

"I don't," he sighs.

"Take him to the YMCA on First Street, Bella. They'll give him a warm bed to sleep in."

"Thanks, Ang," Bella says and grabs his hand. "Let's go and get you warmed up. You can come back tomorrow for some food if you'd like."

"I don't know where here is," he says quietly, his head bowed.

"I'll give you directions from the YMCA," Bella offers, trying to reassure him. "It's not far from here at all, and all the guys at the Y know where this place is. Someone will be able to help you."

"Thank you," he murmurs as he follows Bella blindly to her car. Soon he is enveloped in her scent as he sits in the passenger seat of her little car. The inappropriate thoughts immediately assault him as the heat from the car intensifies her amazing scent.

"So, you don't remember anything?" Bella asks him as they head away from the soup kitchen.

"No, I wish I could remember something," he says with a sigh. "I think my first name starts with an 'E' but I'm not sure."

"I work at the soup kitchen on Wednesday evenings and Saturdays. If you come in while I'm there, we can try to figure out your situation together. I'm sure someone must be looking for you." She glances over at him hopefully and smiles a timid smile.

He can't help but smile back. She is so kind and obviously wants to help him. He doesn't like the confusion that has blanketed him, and he is willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of it.

"I'd like that," he replies. "I mean…if you don't have anything else to do," he stammers.

"Nonsense," she huffs and shakes her head; waves of her scent pelt him in the face. "I'll start doing some research tonight when I get home."

"Won't you be celebrating the holiday with your family?" he asks and then scowls. "Sorry, it's none of my business."

"No, it's okay. I live alone, my dad lives in Washington State. My mom is in Florida, but she is always away on some trip or another. So, I just graduated with a degree in business and decided to stay in this area. Washington is a little too rainy for me," she admits.

"I don't mind the rain," he murmurs, glancing over at her. "It's soothing."

"It can be, yes, but when it rains, non-stop, for days on end, it tends to get a little maddening," she chuckles.

Moments later, they pull into the parking lot of the YMCA, and Edward sighs, looking up at the building.

"Come on, let's get you a bed," she says encouragingly.

They enter the building together and approach the front desk. A portly man appears in a doorway behind the desk.

"Evenin' Bella," he croaks.

"Hey, Gus," Bella replies cheerfully. "I have a friend here that needs a place to stay. He doesn't have any ID, and he can't seem to remember his name."

"No problem. I've got a few beds still open," Gus replies, nodding. "Follow me, John Doe," Gus chuckles.

"This is where I leave you. Here are the directions to the soup kitchen," Bella says softly, handing him a piece of paper. "I'll see you on Saturday, then?" she asks him, placing her hand on his arm gently.

"I'll be there," he replies, nodding. "Thank you so much for your help, Bella."

"You're welcome, please don't take off. I promise I'll help you in whatever way I can," she says, and with a quick _thank you _to Gus she is out the door.

"You got anything with you?" Gus asks.

"No, just the clothes I have on."

"Okay, we have a clothes closet here. You can check that out tomorrow and see if we've got anything that'll fit you. Showers are available between 6AM and 2PM. We have soap and shampoo, as well," Gus explains, stopping at the doorway to a room with several beds.

"You can take whatever is open. No one has assigned beds," Gus adds as he could sense the man's hesitation at the door.

"Thank you," he replies and finds a bed in the corner, away from everyone else. He has a feeling it will be a long night, but his stomach is full and he is warm. Right now, that's all he can ask for.

Bella can't help the sigh that escapes her lips as she drives away from the Y. Leaving E, as she's decided to call him, in the hands of Gus was hard to do, but it needed to be done. She couldn't bring him home, although every fibre of her being begged her to do so.

Once she gets home and steps into her empty apartment, she can't help but worry about the seemingly shy man she just met. She'd told him she would look for any information pertaining to his identity, and she is determined to do so before going back to the soup kitchen.

She just hopes he'll be there, too. So many things could happen on the streets, and Bella is used to hearing about the horrors that happen there. Fights, weapons, and lives lost are around every corner when you've got nowhere safe to go to.

Bella never knows who will be coming back to see her every time she goes to volunteer, but it doesn't deter her from trying to help them. She loves every minute she spends there.

Determined to make a difference in the man's life, Bella turns on her computer before deciding to take a shower. She concludes that once she's all nice and clean, she'll be able to focus on the task at hand.

Letting the spray of the warm water wash the day's grime off of her skin, she closes her lids only to be assaulted with visions of kind green eyes and dishevelled copper colored hair. The man is strikingly beautiful, and Bella wonders why she can't get him out of her head.

She decides to make it her mission to help him, no matter what it takes. She needs to know who he is just as much as he does.

Once she's thoroughly cleaned up and her hair is washed and conditioned, Bella steps out of the shower and dries herself off. She thinks back to E once again and hopes that he is also able to take a warm shower. After the cold weather he's traipsed through, Bella knows a nice warm shower before bed would be the best thing for him.

Once she's dressed in soft cotton shorts, an oversized heavy sweater, and her Hello Kitty slippers, Bella makes her way over to the computer where she brings up the Google window.

She stares at the screen for a few minutes, wondering what in the world she should Google. She doesn't know the man's name, or his circumstances. For all she knows he may not even be from here. She realizes that this could be a lot harder than she thought, but she's undeterred and pushes through those thoughts as she types "recent disappearance" in the search engine.

While she waits for the ancient computer to give her answers, she walks off to the kitchen to make herself some homemade hot cocoa.

Once she returns, she's confounded by half a million hits. Shaking her head, she sighs. "Great, this is going to be hell."

She redirects the search to the San Francisco area and waits as Google finds slightly less answers than the previous search had suggested.

She clicks and reads a few articles, but nothing seems familiar. None of them clear anything up and most leave her feeling uneasy about living in such a large city on her own. She knows the crime rate is rather high, but she'd never imagined it being so bad. Google, although a wonderful thing, has just proven to her that humanity isn't all sunshine and flowers. As if she needs another reminder.

She decides that the best way to find out who he is will likely be to go by a process of elimination. She doesn't really know much about him, but she figures that if she gathers enough newspaper and internet articles, she may be able to piece together certain things, eventually.

It's almost midnight when she decides that she's had enough of reading about the hardships going on around her. It's unfortunate that she's unable to find him with a simple click as she secretly hoped, but that would have been way too simple.

At least now, she has a definite reason to see him again. She needs to get to know him.

She just hopes he agrees to it.

Once she's settled into bed, her eyes drift closed and she's once again brought back to images of a tall, lean, yet muscular man with deep green eyes and long eyelashes. That night is the first night of many where she dreams of the nameless, beautiful man.

When she wakes up in the morning, thoughts of E come rushing back to her. Her cheeks flush when she realizes what she'd been dreaming, and she hopes she's able to face him without getting lost in her thoughts. Besides, a man that looks like that and is obviously well off cannot be single. He probably has a wife, and maybe even children.

Bella's not sure why, but the thought of him with someone else sort of pains her. She doesn't even know his name, yet she feels this pull toward him. It's so strange, and yet comforting.

Once she's out of bed, she gets ready for the day. It's Black Friday and she'd promised her friend Alice that she'd accompany her to a few stores. Bella has no intentions of shopping for herself, but Alice is a good friend and she thought it would be a good opportunity to spend quality time with her while they waited for stores to open and lines to clear.

Bella calls Alice and solidifies their plans before leaving the house. It's a nice day outside and she's grateful for the escape from the previous night's cold, biting weather.

While on her way to meet with Alice, she wonders how E is doing. Did he sleep well? Will she see him again?

Her head is foggy with worry for him, and she wonders briefly if she's overstepping her bounds.

She's always been one to help others, but this time, is she also helping herself?

Before she can answer her own doubts, Alice comes bouncing by with a smile on her face and two cups of coffee in her hands. "Hi, Bella. About time you got here."

Bella grins, taking one of the cups of coffee from her friend's hands. "Thanks. I need this."

Alice tilts her head to the side and regards her friend carefully. "You wanna talk about it?"

Nodding, Bella decides that telling a friend may be a good thing.

"Wow! He really doesn't remember who he is?"

"No, he doesn't, and it's sad. The holidays are here and he doesn't have anyone to spend them with and if he does, he can't remember them. I think that makes it sadder somehow. Like there is a family out there somewhere but they don't know where he is or even if he is alive. It's so sad on both sides, his and theirs."

"Look on the plus side, you are going to try and help him remember who he is."

"If it's the last thing I do, he will know who he is by the time the holidays are over," Bella says with determination. "I just hope he likes who he is," she adds.

"I have an idea, why don't you buy him some clothes while we are shopping? There are tons of sales, so you will pay next to nothing. Heck, I'll even buy some things," Alice suggests, clapping her hands.

"I have no idea what size he is. I don't want to buy something too big or too small."

"Hmm. Just don't buy any jeans, steer clear of anything fitted and you should be fine. If in doubt, look for a guy who is a similar size and ask him!" Alice laughs out.

"So true. So, I'll just get some sweats, pajama pants, and some shirts. You can't go wrong with those. Look at this place! It's a mad house!" Bella exclaims.

"Get over it. We need to do some serious shopping. Now, find us a space so we can get in on the fun!"

"Ugh, I swear if I didn't love you I would so run the other way," Bella says while laughing. Alice sticks out her tongue at her. After driving around the parking lot for what seems like forever, they finally luck out and find a space up near the front of the lot.

"Want to start at 'Old Navy'?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, they have some good deals," Bella agrees as they push their way through the crowds, Bella is already seriously regretting agreeing to come. Eventually, after much pushing and shoving, they get to Old Navy.

"Right, let's split up and meet by those mirrors in thirty minutes," Bella says, pointing out the mirrors on the far side of the store. "If you get attacked, scream," she adds, being a smart-ass, before slipping into the crowd. Bella works fast, grabbing t-shirts of varying colors and styles in a size she believes will fit him and suit the personality she has already seen shining through. Bella then moves onto sweat pants. She pulls down ones in varying colors and styles, much like she did with the shirts. Alice, on the other hand, has taken to picking him some nice warm pajamas and some toiletries. Thirty minutes later, they are weaving their way through the crowd to meet at the mirrors. When Bella spots Alice, she waves frantically to get her attention.

"Done?" Alice asks.

"I think so," Bella replies. They fight their way to the checkout lanes and eventually get out of there with three full bags each. They hit up shop after shop, buying clothes for E to keep him warm in the brutal winter months. Bella picks up a few pairs of tennis shoes, hoping that they are the right size and that they will last. Buying underwear for him is slightly awkward, but necessary, so Bella pushes away her humiliation and grabs five packs, not knowing when he will have access to something to wash them in. She also makes sure to grab him five packs of socks to keep his feet warm.

Once they are finished, Alice and Bella go back to Bella's to sort through their purchases. They also decide to spend some time researching E a little more. They both search for hours, getting nowhere, leaving them both exhausted and frustrated.

After Alice leaves, Bella debates whether she should take E the stuff right away. She feels awful thinking he is probably cold tonight when she has all these warm clothes here for him, and that thought alone solidifies her decision. She wraps up warm and grabs two thermoses. She fills them with hot chocolate, adding whipped cream this time, as well as marshmallows. Once she is in the car, she drives the short drive around the corner to the YMCA. She pulls into the parking lot and runs into Gus.

"Bella!" he exclaims. "What can I do for ya, darlin'?"

"The John Doe I dropped off here last night. Is he here?" Bella asks.

"Sure is, want me to get him for ya?"

"Please." She nods. Gus goes out back and returns a few minutes later with E. He looks awful, better than when Bella first met him, definitely, but still awful. He may also looks terrified if she is really being honest.

"Hey, you. How you holding up?" Bella asks softly.

"Umm, I'm okay."

"Good; well, I come bearing gifts," Bella explains nervously. His eyes light up a little at that. "Come with me," Bella urges. He simply smiles and follows her out to the car. She opens the trunk as they walk around the car.

"Okay, so I feel bad that you have nothing, and it is the season of giving, so I thought I would try and help. My friend and I went shopping earlier, and we bought you some new clothes," Bella rambles, she really doesn't know him that well and isn't sure how he will take it.

"Wow, these are great," he says as she holds out a thermos of chocolate to him. He takes it from her with a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you so much, Bella. This really means a lot to me," he whispers quietly.

"Think nothing of it," she replies cheerily, happy to have been able to make him even just a bit comfortable. "Have you remembered anything new?" she asks tentatively.

"No, and it's so annoying. It's like there are murky thoughts and almost images in here," he says as he taps at his forehead, "but I just can't reach the information."

"Well, I'm sure it will come to you eventually. I'm also researching online to help you."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much all this means to me," he says shyly.

**Thoughts?**

**Share em with us. We want to hear them.**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	25. An Identity for Christmas - chapter 2 -

**Welcome to this year's collaboration.**

**Written by:**

**Breath-of-twilight**

**Ironic Twist**

**Maxandmo**

**dolphin62598**

**Cullen'sTwiMistress**

**IThinkINeededThat**

**IPaintEdward**

**Ana Fluttersby**

**Hottygurl7**

**Staceleo**

**sunsetwing**

**Mrs. Bella Masen**

**Les16**

**Tufano79**

**CuteMommas**

**4MeJasper**

**HismysticMuse**

**DazzlinSparkle05**

**RFM86**

**Final beta work done by Breath-of-twilight and Mambomama, with plenty of help before final edits from many of the girls in the collab.**

**We hope you enjoy this little tale of Christmas longing, hope, and growing love.**

**xx**

* * *

**An identity for Christmas?**

**-2-**

After she leaves, E stands at the front of the Y and watches her car disappear into the night. As he walks inside, he is left feeling rather unsettled; as though this is the last time he will see her. He supposes it is natural to want to keep her close since she is the only person who seems to care that he even exists at the moment.

"You all right?"

Turning his head, E nods. "Yes, thank you, Gus. Just confused."

Nodding, Gus goes back to stocking the back counter with towels for the next day. Feeling very uncomfortable, E heads back towards the sleeping area. Once again, it is full of homeless men, and they watch as he carries his bags of new clothes and his hot chocolate over to his bed. He is different. That is obvious to even them. But what makes him so different?

More importantly, why can't he remember?

All day on Saturday, he paces back and forth in front of his bed. The morning attendant is kind enough to offer his newspapers for him to read, and he reads them cover to cover, hoping to find information about himself. Someone has to be missing him, right? It is the holidays, after all. Unfortunately, he finds nothing that sounds or looks familiar. Even the paper itself feels unfamiliar.

Finally, the time comes where he can go see Bella at the soup kitchen. Tired and extremely hungry, he walks quickly, glancing at every face he passes, hoping to see recognition looking back at him. He doesn't. Nor does he recognize anyone, either.

The soup kitchen is packed when he gets there, and he stands in a long line, glancing around until he finally spots her. Bella is smiling and talking to a couple over against the far wall, and he sighs with relief. Half of him was afraid she wouldn't be there, but she is.

After filling his tray, he finds a secluded spot in the corner to sit down. He feels as at home here as he does at the Y, which means not at all. Shaking his head, he opens his carton of milk, takes a sip, and begins to eat.

"You're here." Her delightful voice forces him look up, and he nods.

"Yes. Who am I to turn down good food and pretty company?" he asks with a smile, shocked at his bold words. _Does he normally act this way?_ It feels natural enough.

She throws her head back and laughs, a lock of her long brown hair escaping from her hair net and capturing his attention. "Well, that is the nicest thing anyone has said to me today." She grins. "Well, I had best leave you so you can eat…" she says hesitantly.

"Stay?" he quickly responds, partially rising from his chair. He does not want her to go. When she is nearby, he doesn't feel quite so alone. For some odd reason, it feels as though he has always known her.

A brilliant smile lights up her face as a soft blush covers her cheeks. "Why, I would be delighted to keep you company," she teases. "Let me just make sure the staff is covered, and I'll be right back."

If not for the fact that they are sitting in a soup kitchen, and she serves the food, this might actually feel like a date, he muses to himself. Of course, he's not even sure he knows how a date feels? Frustration consumes him. How is it that he know mundane things like how a date feels, how to dress, and strangely enough how to read the stock report in the paper, yet not know his own name or where he comes from?

"Are you all right?" Bella asks softly, pulling him out of his ruminations.

Smiling sadly, he nods. "I'm sorry, Bella. I am just so confused, right now."

Sympathetically, she reaches over and grasps his hand with her own, squeezing lightly. "I don't know how you feel, but I have been thinking about how I would feel if in the same situation. You aren't alone, E. I am here for you."

Warmth travels up his arm from where she touches him, and his eyes widen. Somehow he just knows he has never felt anything like this, and he wants more. Turning his hand over, he squeezes back. "Thank you, Bella. That means a lot."

For two hours they sit and talk while he eats, sometimes laughing, other times sadness filling their tones. As Angela watches them, she gets a little funny feeling in her stomach and smiles. She knows this feeling, as it comes to her every time she is around someone falling in love. Her only hope is that they both feel the same way and that E will still feel it when and if he finds our who he really is. "Well, I guess I better get back," E states as he notices that the kitchen is almost completely empty. "I apologize for taking up so much of your time."

Grinning, Bella shakes her head. "I love talking to you, and time just speeds by, doesn't it?" After a small pause, she asks, "Can you stay for a little while? Just until we clean up. Then I can drive you back. I hate to think of you walking in that cold rain."

Smiling, he nods and, to her surprise, pitches in to help. It quickly becomes apparent that the man knows nothing about cleaning, and yet he tries so hard that neither Angela nor Bella have the heart to say anything to him about it. Instead, they give him garbage duty to get him out of their way so they can actually clean. When everything is spotless and the lights are out, E follows Bella to her car.

The ride to the Y is quiet, too quiet. E feels tense and does not know what to say to release the tension. Once again he is assaulted with the feeling that the moment he gets out of the car that she will disappear and he begins to tremble.

"What's wrong?" Bella asks, noting his shivers. Even though it feels warm inside the car to her, she quickly cranks up the heat. Maybe he is getting sick? Should she take him to the free clinic? Unsure of what to do, she pulls up in front of the Y and stops, leaving the motor running. If he is ill, she will take him there right now.

"Don't disappear," he whispers, almost too low for her to hear. Before she can respond, he opens the door and dashes out, disappearing inside the building. As soon as the door closes behind him, he stands against the wall and looks out the window. Her car stays there for five minutes before she finally leaves. The further and further away her tail lights get, the more he is sure at some point, she will not return.

_Just like… _

Frowning, he shakes his head and heads back to his bed. A memory he cannot grasp is beginning to taunt him. Tail lights heading away from him. What does it mean?

He wakes up with a start, completely disoriented. Where am I, he wonders. The dream, the one that caused him to wake so abruptly, fades too quickly for him to remember details. All he remembers is the sight of tail lights becoming rapidly smaller as they move away, and a feeling of deep loss. Argh! If only he could remember what makes him feel such a loss, if only he knew who those tail lights belonged to, if only...

Getting back to sleep after the dream is problematic, but eventually he is granted the reprieve of oblivion once more and has no more dreams this night.

E wakes the next morning, still confused by the dream, confused by his situation, confused by his feelings about the woman who has been so helpful and caring. How is he going to fill the time until he sees her again? And he will see her again. He has to.

Staying at the 'Y' means Sunday brings a nondenominational church service. With nothing better to do, and thinking maybe it will help jog his memory, E follows the sound of hymns to the large room where the service is being held. He slips into the back row of chairs set up as a temporary sanctuary and listens to the other men singing the hymn. Though listening to any one of them individually would probably make his ears bleed, together they make a beautiful noise. He leans back, closes his eyes, and tries to find the place in his head that remembers. The murmuring of the pastor's sermon lulls him to sleep.

This time his dreams are not of tail lights and loss, but of Bella. Instead of dropping him off at the Y, she takes him home with her. Of course, he knows nothing of her home, but his mind makes it up from his impressions of her. The warmth he felt from the touch of her hand becomes the warmth of her home. She starts a fire in the fireplace and invites him to sit, to relax, and they talk. She sits on the opposite end of the sofa, curled into a ball with her feet beneath her, holding the match to his steaming mug of cocoa. The night marches on, and still they talk. It is a comfortable place, one he could get used to. In his dream, he reaches for her and she comes to him. Still they sit, arms around each other, talking. She tells him of her life, her family, her job, how much she loves working at Angel's Soup Kitchen. He tells her of…what?

He is awoken by a gentle shaking of his shoulder. The pastor smiles down at him and says, "Son, I'm sorry you missed my sermon, but I'm glad you found comfort and peace enough to sleep. It's time to go now. However, I'll be back on Tuesday for a Bible study, I hope to see you there."

E stands to leave and calls after the pastor, "Reverend, I don't remember if I was a religious man. I don't remember much of anything, actually; but do you think you could pray for me?"

The pastor turns around, still smiling, and replies, "You didn't even need to ask, son. Of course, I'll be praying for you."

E tries to take some measure of comfort from that, but the not knowing eats at his very soul. Who am I, he continues to ask. Where do I belong? Why am I here?

Passing time with next to nothing to do, aside from the frustrating task of grasping at smoke-like memories, is excruciating for E. He feels restless, filled with the need to do more than just wait for the moment until he sees Bella again.

He knows he might be reacting to her soothing kindness; he is, after all, very vulnerable at the moment. But he can't deny the pull he feels towards her. He finds he's extra eager to go to the soup kitchen, and it's not just about the food, which in itself is an enormous reason. Wednesdays and especially Saturdays are days that shine for him regardless of the sun's plans.

It's evident that he's not an uneducated, unintelligent man, and he has come to realize that by the ease with which he understands subjects the other people in a situation similar to his, can't; regardless, he's in no position to seek a job. Without any sort of ID and no recollection of who he is, he's virtually unemployable. Could it be possible for him to volunteer at the soup kitchen? It'd fill his useless time, and would provide him with the opportunity to earn his meals with something close to dignity and, better yet, learn more about Bella. It would be almost as good as learning about himself.

The days drag as they always do from Sunday to Wednesday; but Bella is finally there. He's arrived earlier than usual and so he sees her when she rushes in to escape the cold. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are bright and excited. As soon as she spots him, her smile widens, illuminating E's life once more.

"Hey! You're here early," she says, walking towards him. Without much thought, she wraps her arms around him in intimate greeting.

E freezes and melts simultaneously. Bella, feeling him tense, realizes what she's doing and releases him, attempting to step back. E refuses her movement by squeezing her a little within his arms—which have a mind of their own, as it's evidenced by the posture they've adopted around her—while he tries to surreptitiously smell her hair. It's only a second, though, and soon they are both a stammering mess in front of each other.

"I-I'm… sorry?" she stutters an apology that turns hesitant before E's intense gaze.

He slowly shakes off the dazed mood she´s submerged him in with her unexpected actions.

"Um… yes, no… I'm sorry," he whispers, trying to infuse sincerity to such a blatant lie.

He's far from sorry, but he knows it's not appropriate to feel and think all that he currently is. Her warmth and scent have him reeling from desire, and her eyes spark a profounder longing than that of the body. He craves her; the all encompassing sense of completeness he gets when he's around her that obliterates the desperate loneliness he feels at all other times; the sound of her voice as she greets him, and though he can't help but dream about what that sweet voice would sound like deepened by passion, for him it's enough to listen to the music it produces, even during small talk.

They sit at a table while he eats, and she takes the opportunity to observe him. He's very refined, polished. Not to mention sexy. The way he wraps his lips around that fork makes her want to turn into a utensil.

E smirks a little and blushes at her acute attention.

He clears his throat. "What are your plans for the holidays, if I may ask?"

Bella shifts her gaze, directs it to his eyes, and, startled, realizes she has been caught staring at his lips while biting hers. "Um… I," she clears her throat. "I'm not sure, yet. I mean, I was going to visit my dad, but now…" she trails off. "I'm just out of school, I need to start looking for a job," she adds, not wanting to confess even to herself that the reason she´s second guessing her long-standing holiday plans had very little to do with job-hunting activities and almost everything to do with him. She blushes as she recognizes that's exactly the case.

Up until that moment, she hadn't consciously decided she was staying, but her hesitancy throws light onto the fact that she's dangerously affected by him, so much so that she's viewing not seeing her father for Christmas as something acceptable.

E looks at her and studies her for a moment. "Is that really the reason? It doesn't seem plausible that you'd find a job during this season," he wonders, his voice filled with mysterious undertones.

"What other reason could I have?" she asks, smiling to cover her embarrassment that he might have figured her out, and also to prevent lashing out at him for the mortification she's feeling.

Suddenly, she feels bared before him. Is her inappropriate attraction to him that evident? She stands up, a bit flustered, and doesn´t allow him to answer.

"I'll be back, E. I have to go help Angela," she mumbles.

"Bella, wait. One more thing. I was wondering if I could help out around here."

"That's generous, E, but it's not necessary. You can continue to come here until you remember who you are…however long that takes…"

"I'm losing my mind with nothing to do. Please," he whispers.

She marvels at him. He could just take what's being offered to him and dedicate his time to rediscovering his life, yet he chooses to help others.

"I'll talk to Angela," she promises.

While Bella pours soup, her mind is a whirlwind of thoughts that snake around a single question: _What else can I do to help him?_

That night, as she contemplates ways to tell her father she's not going home for Christmas, she becomes conscious that the first logical way she should have thought of to solve the puzzle that is E should have been going to the police. Being the daughter of the Chief of Police of her hometown, she's exasperated with herself for not having considered that option from the start of her quest.

Early the next morning, as Bella goes through her regular routine and starts her day, she decides that she needs to get a hold of her dad immediately. She knows he's probably the best person to ask about a situation like E's, and she's hoping she can make him understand her reasons for not spending Christmas with him this year. With approximately two weeks left before she's supposed to head home for Christmas, she figures if she tells him today, he should have more than enough notice to make other plans.

Even though her skin is still flushed from her steamy shower, she breaks out in a cold sweat at the thought of disappointing him. _I have to make him understand, _she thinks to herself as she slips into a comfortable pair of black leggings and a long, charcoal cashmere sweater.

After brushing and braiding her long brown hair, she makes her way downstairs to grab her cordless phone off of its cradle on the wall. She could easily use her cell phone, but Charlie has a hard time hearing her when she uses it, and her reception tends to fade as she moves around her house.

She hits the number for Charlie's speed dial and the phone rings a couple of times before he answers.

_"Hello?" _Charlie's gruff voice floats through the line.

"Hey, Dad, how you doing?" Bella decides to start light.

_"Hey there, Bells, I'm doing pretty good. Just enjoying my day off, getting ready to go fishing," _he replies cheerfully._ "How are you? I haven't heard from ya in a while. I was worried that you and Alice might've gotten trampled during your crazy shopping spree last week." _He laughs as he teases her.

"Ha ha, very funny, Pops. No, actually, I've just been really busy down at Angel's Soup Kitchen. And during my free time, I've been putting my resumé together," she responds, omitting anything that has to do with E's existence, for the time being.

_"That's good, Bells. I'm glad to hear you're doing good. So, while I've got you on the phone, why don't you tell your dear old dad what you'd like for Christmas?" _he asks, completely taking Bella off guard.

Charlie is the type of person to give you a generic Christmas card with a couple of large bills inside. He's not the type of person who waits in line to buy a gift that he's spent weeks mulling over.

She chuckles before asking, "Since when do you buy gifts, Dad? I thought shopping was a girl's job, unless it's for beer, guns, or food."

He chuckles and asks, _"Now who's the wise guy, Bells? No, uh, you remember Sue Clearwater?" _

Of course she did. Even though Bella had only lived in Forks a short amount of time, she was very good with remembering names and faces. However, she couldn't forget the Clearwaters if she tried. Charlie and Harry Clearwater had been best friends for decades, and even though she didn't know Harry well, she too felt everyone else's sadness when he passed a few years back from a sudden and massive heart attack.

Sue was Harry's wife, and he had two children. A daughter, Bella's age, named Leah, and a son a couple of years younger named Seth.

Shaking off the melancholy thoughts, she realizes Charlie is still waiting for her to answer. "Sure, I remember Sue."

_"Well, she's been coming around the house a bit, and uh, she—no _we_, thought maybe we could all celebrate Christmas together this year. Her family and our family, I mean, if you're okay with it?"_ he stutters and stammers nervously.

Guilt creeps in on her again, and she feels like a huge lead weight has settled in her stomach, tying it in knots and making her feel even worse than she did before she dialed his number.

"Well, Dad, that's kind of why I called. See, I still haven't had a lot of luck in my job search. I'm submitting resumés and filling out applications for jobs that aren't even available, hoping something will pop up. I'm just making ends meet as it is, and I think I should probably save some cash and stay home this year," she white-lies with trepidation.

Money is fairly tight, but not so tight that she couldn't make the trip up there for Christmas and still be okay. She's just fishing for an easy and uncomplicated way out, so she can stay here with E.

_"Nonsense, Bells. You know I'd be more than happy to help you out, and I wish you would have told me things were tight for you. I've got plenty of money saved for you. You haven't even touched your college fund that Renee and I started for you as a baby since you got all of those scholarships."_ His tone is gentile but firm, and Bella knows he isn't taking no for an answer.

She frantically thinks, _crap, how am I going to get out of this one?_

"Renee and you started it? I'm pretty sure mom hasn't contributed anything over five dollars to that fund since it started, and I told you to use it for your retirement. I'm not using your hard earned money," she replies stubbornly and decides now would probably be a good time to bring up E.

Just as he's about to reply, she interrupts him. "Now, hold on a second. Before you get all worked up, there's another reason why I'm not sure I'll be able to make it up there for Christmas. You see…I, well, I met someone," she says before he cuts her off.

_"I knew this was about a boy,"_ he accuses before continuing, _"Who is he? What does he do for a living? Have you met his parents? Does he have a record?"_ Charlie keeps peppering her with questions, overwhelming her.

"Dad! Calm down, give me a second to explain! I met someone, down at Angel's Soup Kitchen," she starts.

_"Okay. So he's a volunteer. He must be a decent guy," _Charlie interrupts to add his input.

"No…you're misunderstanding me. He's…he's homeless, Dad," Bella explains and begins to chew her lip anxiously as she awaits her father's response.

_"Oh,"_ Charlie is momentarily speechless. Suddenly his voice is thundering through the phone. _"Isabella Marie Swan! Haven't I told you to be careful about the company you keep in that city?! Don't you know that over forty thousand crimes have been reported in San Francisco this year alone? What are you thinking?! Dating some bum,"_ Charlie continues to rant, and Bella's blood immediately begins to boil.

"Dad! Please be quiet and listen to me!" she pleads with exasperation. 

He ignores her plea, and continues to spout off about statistics and national crime averages as she rolls her eyes and contemplates hanging up on him.

When he finally runs out of steam, she asks, "Will you let me talk now?"

She hears him huff and, when he doesn't reply, she begins to plead her case.

"He isn't a bum, Dad. Something happened to him. I don't know if it was an accident or if somebody hurt him, but he showed up at the soup kitchen on Thanksgiving hungry and half frozen. He didn't look like he'd been on the street long. He almost looked like he just stepped out of a Mercedes, and I would have thought that if he wasn't so cold and hungry. He woke up on a bench at Presidio Park [MBK1] on Thanksgiving morning and wandered around aimlessly for hours before he saw the sign for Angel's Soup Kitchen." Her throat constricts as she starts to explain E's story to her father, hoping and praying that she can make him understand.

Charlie clears his throat before responding. _"So, are you dating him now?"_ he asks hesitantly.

Never being much of a hovering parent, Charlie was by no means the type to ask a lot of personal questions, but Bella was sure he was asking more out of worry than being a nosy busybody.

"No, Dad, I'm not dating him. He doesn't even know who _he_ is," she replies earnestly. Even though she wishes they could just figure out E's life so that maybe she could be a part of his permanent future.

_"Okay, well, don't. I mean, you don't know—he could have a wife and kids out there somewhere, looking for him. It's best not to get too attached to him just yet, Bells,"_ Charlie warns gently.

She swallows thickly. "Don't worry about me, Dad, I'm fine. But do you think if I gave you E's description you could search the missing persons database at work and see what you can dig up?" Bella asks, trying to hurry the phone call along.

_"Sure thing, kiddo. Maybe you could take a picture of him with your phone or something and email it to me? That would help rush things a bit. Does he have any idea where he's from? His first name? Anything?"_ Charlie asks, going back into cop mode.

"Uhm, well, he was wearing designer clothes when he came in. He had leather patent shoes on, an expensive belt, a very nice dress shirt with fancy slacks. He looked like a rich business man, really. He was clean shaven, his hair is copper colored, and he has green eyes. I'd say he's about six-one, six-two, roughly one hundred-seventy pounds. Lean but muscular build. I'd say he's in his late twenties, possibly very early thirties."

She takes a deep breath and continues listing everything she knows about him. "Uhm, he's a terrible at cleaning. Ugh, what else… Oh! He also said that he feels like his name starts with an 'E', so that's what I call him. He has mentioned that he doesn't mind rain, which could possibly have something to do with where he's from. I've searched locally and statewide, and I haven't found a single missing persons report that matches his description. It's like he appeared out of thin air."

_"Wow, you've really done your homework, Bells. Are you sure you went to school for business and not law enforcement?"_ Charlie teases. _"I think I've got everything written down here, so I'll check first thing when I go into the station in the morning. In the meantime, the sooner you get me a picture of him, the better. I think I'll call Jake and see if he isn't on a case right now, maybe he can help us out, too." _

Bella has never been so grateful to have a private investigator for an ex-boyfriend, and she's never been more thankful that their relationship ended on good terms.

Jake, who is Charlie's best friend, Billy's, son, became Bella's boyfriend shortly after she moved to Forks. He took her to prom and taught her how to kiss, but when it came time for her to fill out her college applications, both had agreed that they couldn't stay together long term. Jake was headed to Seattle for college and Bella to San Francisco. They agreed to stay friends and keep in touch, and the last time she saw him was at his wedding a little over a year ago. He ended up marrying a girl he met in one of his classes in Seattle, named Emily. She was very sweet and she and Bella became fast friends.

Bella knew that if anyone could help her, it would be Jake and Charlie.

"Sounds great, Dad. Thank you so much for helping me! I truly appreciate it." Bella gushed with gratitude.

_"Don't worry about it, Bells. If we haven't found his family by Christmas, we'll work something out. Maybe you can bring him home, and we can keep trying,"_ Charlie replies sincerely, completely changing his previous tune.

"Really, Dad? You'd let me bring a stranger home with me for Christmas?" Bella asks, dumfounded.

_"Everyone deserves to be happy at Christmas time_, Bells." Is Charlie's simple response, and after a couple more minutes of idle chit-chat, they're hanging up with promises to keep in touch and let each other know if anything else pops up regarding E.

As she sets the phone back on its cradle, she feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of her shoulders.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she quickly snags her keys off the hook by the phone and slips into a pair of matching flats before quickly jogging out to her car.

The weather is a bit nippy, but it's nothing that she extra sweater she keeps in her car can't handle.

As she drives to the shelter, she decides that the best way to help E is to spend more time getting to know him. If she can watch for any ticks or habits he has, maybe she'll be able to help him piece his life together.

She's not so naïve that she doesn't think he's attracted to her, but she knows that they need to figure out who he is and where he came from before they can pursue anything on a romantic level. The chemistry is definitely there, and it's way more than anything she's ever felt before, but she knows that he's unbelievably fragile right now. And as much as she wants to protect him and be there for him, she wants to save him more.

And the only way for E to find salvation, is for him to find his place in life, his family, his home. She can only pray that once he finds all that, she can be a part of it, too.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Share em with us. We want to hear them.**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	26. An Identity for Christmas - chapter 3 -

**Welcome to this year's collaboration.**

**Written by:**

**Breath-of-twilight**

**Ironic Twist**

**Maxandmo**

**dolphin62598**

**Cullen'sTwiMistress**

**IThinkINeededThat**

**IPaintEdward**

**Ana Fluttersby**

**Hottygurl7**

**Staceleo**

**sunsetwing**

**Mrs. Bella Masen**

**Les16**

**Tufano79**

**CuteMommas**

**4MeJasper**

**HismysticMuse**

**DazzlinSparkle05**

**RFM86**

**Final beta work done by Breath-of-twilight and Mambomama, with plenty of help before final edits from many of the girls in the collab.**

**We hope you enjoy this little tale of Christmas longing, hope, and growing love.**

**xx**

* * *

**An identity for Christmas?**

**-3-**

Christmas is just around the corner and Bella is feeling nervous about extending the invitation to E to come to Forks with her to celebrate the holiday. The idea of inviting him to spend time with her father is scary enough if they were in an actual relationship. The fact is, she knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that she is falling for him hard. Bella wishes she could peer into his brain and ferret out his feelings, but while sometimes she can see the potential of more between them, there are so many questions still left to be answered.

Bella wipes down one table after the next, as she watches E reading a copy of A_ Tale of Two Cities_at a corner table. He is completely engrossed in the book, and Bella smiles as she watches him nibble his lip. E, so lovely in thought, makes her heart ache. She knows it is entirely possible that he has a wife and children, out there somewhere, searching for him. It has been making Bella crazy since her father suggested it. The thought that it could be fact is permanently etched in Bella's mind. She knows she would be headed to certain heartbreak if this truth is uncovered, but she would do anything to see him happy and whole, even break her own heart.

"Why the sad face, Miss Bella?" Emmett gives Bella's shoulder a tap. She shakes her head to rid herself feelings of melancholy.

Bella shrugs. "I seem to have the holiday doldrums. I'll get over it in a minute."

Emmett pulls out a chair and gently pushes Bella down into it. "I know when pretty young ladies are telling me tales, little girl. The way you are staring at our mysterious friend is telling me that_ he_is on your mind, not the birth of baby Jesus."

"It's nothing…" Bella attempts to get up, but Emmett sits next to her and puts his hand on her head to keep her down.

"Rosie will hate that you're touching me," Bella protests. "If she comes after me, then it's your entire fault."

Emmett lets out one of his infamous belly laughs. He would make a most excellent Santa Claus. "This is the way I used to hold my dog, Rosco, may he rest in peace. He was a good old mutt. Rosie and I think of you as a pet, Miss Bella."

"Do you think I should be thanking you for thinking of me like your dog?"

"Yes, kid, because we are fond of you." Emmett glances back at E who is now looking at them curiously. "What is going on with you and Mr. GQ?"

"My father suggested I invite him home for Christmas," Bella admits forlornly.

Emmett asks in confusion, "Then why the long face, little girl? This is a good thing, because I think you love him!"

"I think that is taking things a bit too far." Bella starts tapping her fingers on the table. "I do…think…well…he's a lovely man. What if he has a family? There could be a wife, two kids, maybe a dog and a house with a white picket fence waiting for him."

"What if there isn't?" Emmett takes a sip of coffee and says reflectively. "Listen, Bella, I've lived through a lot of hardship. My life has thrown me so many curve balls that it's amazing that I've kept on truckin'. I think that I've survived due to many reasons, most importantly that I have my Rosie and my Grateful Dead records. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"I have no clue," Bella admits. She really doesn't, because Emmett has a way of confusing her.

"Little girl, that boy is your other half. I can see it in the way the two of you look at each other. What if he has a family? You two can be best friends. Now, if I was a betting man, which I was a long time ago, I would say that I don't think that's the case. I think you two would be a perfect pair. Give love a chance or you'll regret it."

"That's sound advice," Bella says, a smile forming. She's starting to feel hope flow through her mind again. "Do you have any other words of advice?"

"You need to start listening to The Grateful Dead, little girl. You need to chill out!" Emmett pats her hand and gives her a wink. He stands and looks towards a glaring Rosie. "My lady misses me. Go get your man, little girl."

Bella stands up, wiping her hands on her pants. They were clean, but she is so nervous. It feels like they are covered in sweat. Taking a deep breath, she walks over to E, trying to mask her discomfort.

E can read her like a book. "Bella, what's wrong? You look upset."

His mind is suddenly filled with concern for the lovely girl who is his personal savior. Is she ill? Has someone hurt her? He would give anything to see her sweet smile again.

"I'm fine, really. I just have a question for you and…"Bella looks down at her hands which she is clutching so tightly that her fingers are turning white.

"Bella, just ask. There's no reason to be nervous." He takes her hand in his and rubs it slowly. Their hands fit so perfectly it's like they were always meant to be attached.

"I know that, it's just…well…Christmas is coming," she says meekly.

"I figured that out with all the decorations," E teases. He assumes she will be going away for the holidays. Bella makes life so much happier for him and the thought of not being with her Christmas morning fills him with sadness.

"Would you like to spend it with me? she blurts out.

"Together?" E is confused, but hope and happiness is filling his heart.

"Yes, but we also would spend it with my family in Forks. My father suggested it, and you are more than welcome to join us."

He smiles sadly. "I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience."

"You wouldn't! I would love you to be there with me," Bella says excitedly.

"I would love to, but Bella I can't afford to go with you." E holds her hand tighter. "I refuse to let you pay for me. It wouldn't be right."

An idea dawns on Bella and she seizes the moment. "Then we'll go on a road trip! It wouldn't be safe for me to travel alone."

Bella finds his Achilles heel.

"Well…if it's to keep you safe…" E starts to say as Bella's cell phone rings out.

"Hold on to that thought!" Bella looks at the screen to see it is her father. He never calls at this time of day, so she knows it must be important. "It's my dad. I'll be back in a minute."

Bella rushes to the kitchen. "Hey, Dad. What's going on?"

Her dad's gruff voice fills her ear. "I think I found a lead on your mystery suitor."

She grips the phone tightly. "Who do you think he is, Dad?

"A Mr. Edward Cullen."

"Bella… Honey, are you there?"

Bella can't believe her dad might have located who E is.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm here."

"So, it looks like Mr. Edward Cullen, age thirty, went missing just around the time you said he woke up in the park. The only thing is, Bella; he's from the Seattle area."

"Seattle? That would explain the fact he doesn't mind the rain, but we're so far from Seattle. How could it possibly be him?"

Charlie sighs into the phone.

"He matches the description you gave me, Bella. Not only that, but Edward Cullen is Seattle Elite, more money than Donald Trump, so that would explain his clothing. I'm going to do a bit more checking, but I should have a fair amount of information when you get here. If that is Edward Masen you have there, then you're just helping him get back home, Bella. No matter how much you may like this guy, he needs to get his life back."

The thought of losing E at all makes Bella sick to her stomach. She knows he needs to get home, maybe to a family, but the selfish side of her wants to hold tight and never let go.

"I know, Dad, I know. I was just asking him if he'd come with me to Forks when you called. We have to drive since he has no ID, so it's probably better, anyway, that I not drive by myself."

"Yeah, I think that'd be good, too. Bella… just be careful, honey, and I don't just mean physically. Protect that good heart of yours, baby girl. I don't want to see it get broken."

"Well, it might be too late for that, Dad. Listen, I have to get back. Thank you so much for looking into this for me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Bella. I'll keep looking, and we'll talk some more when you get here. Take care of yourself, and I'll see you soon. I love you, Bella."

"Love you, too, Dad."

Bella hangs up the phone and can't seem to quiet the pounding of her heart as she looks over at E. He's gone back to his book, but must sense that she's looking at him because he looks up at her and a crooked grin spreads on his handsome face. Bella can't help but feel like things won't ever be the same when she tells him what she just found out.

How cn things ever work out for them if he lives sixteen hours away? And what if he remembers who he is, and Bella doesn't fit into his life, even as a friend.

Bella quickly turns away and composes herself before returning to the table where E's sitting.

"Is everything okay, Bella? Did he change his mind about me coming with you?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that. Umm, my dad is in law enforcement in Washington State. I had asked him to look into missing persons to see if we could find any information on who you might be."

"What'd he say, Bella?"

The look in E's eyes tells her that she needs to tread carefully from this point on. If she tells him the wrong information, it could get his hopes up and she doesn't want to upset him. He is already so down about his situation. But, on the other hand, if she doesn't tell him something, shell be being dishonest with him and selfish. That isn't the type of person she is, and so she isn't going to start lying to him now.

"He said that they have a lead. A business man went missing in Seattle, and he was looking into it for more information. He said that we'd go over the information when we get to his house. He has quite a bit more resources to find out who you are than I have access to."

"Seattle sounds familiar, but how'd I get here?"

"I don't know, that's part of what we need to find out. So, you're going to go with me?"

"Yes, Bella, I would love to accompany you to your father's house."

Bella tries to hide her excitement at the fact he is going to be trapped in a car with her for over sixteen hours. Apparently she's done a poor job because E is beaming back at her.

He slowly reaches his hand out and takes her hand in his. Every time they touch like this she feels like there is no other place in the world she'd rather be than with him, here in the soup kitchen.

"I'm really glad you're going to come with me. Should be a fun, long trip."

"I can't imagine not having fun being with you in the car for a long time. Just spending any time with you really_ is_ the highlight of my day. You know that, right, Bella?"

"It's the highlight of my day, too, E."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Share em with us. We want to hear them.**

_**I got R.L Stine's new adult book - Red Rain- for x-mas. I am pathetically excited to read it. What'd you get?**_

**v**

**v**

**v**


	27. An Identity for Christmas - Chapter 4 -

**So sorry. Shit happens, that's all I got for excuses.**

**Enjoy, and I hopre u all had an amazing Christmas.**

**xx**

* * *

**Welcome to this year's collaboration.**

**Written by:**

**Breath-of-twilight**

**Ironic Twist**

**Maxandmo**

**dolphin62598**

**Cullen'sTwiMistress**

**IThinkINeededThat**

**IPaintEdward**

**Ana Fluttersby**

**Hottygurl7**

**Staceleo**

**sunsetwing**

**Mrs. Bella Masen**

**Les16**

**Tufano79**

**CuteMommas**

**4MeJasper**

**HismysticMuse**

**DazzlinSparkle05**

**RFM86**

**Final beta work done by Breath-of-twilight and Mambomama, with plenty of help before final edits from many of the girls in the collab.**

**We hope you enjoy this little tale of Christmas longing, hope, and growing love.**

**xx**

* * *

**An identity for Christmas?**

**-4-**

The next few days fly by in a flurry of activity. Bella changes the oil in her much loved and trusty car, saying a silent prayer that her baby holds up for the trip. She gets her tires checked. She looks up the weather to make sure that there are no storms headed their way. The soup kitchen is busier than ever, but it's always that way the closer it gets to Christmas. Bella doesn't mind the activity at all; it keeps her mind from wandering.

_Edward Cullen. _

The name is always flitting in the back of her mind, coming to the forefront more often than she'd like. She can't help it. Knowing there is a possibility, a very good and real possibility judging from the way her heart races and her stomach flips when she thinks the name, that her E is indeed the missing Edward Cullen, she can't help but wonder what will happen once they get to Forks. She knows she could easily Google that name and likely find some of her answers, but she's not sure she wants them just yet. A few more days of blissful ignorance won't hurt her. In fact, she feels it might be her last days of happiness.

There is no denying the connection between the two of them. The light and sometimes not so light flirting they've been doing over the past few weeks has left her breathless on more than one occasion. She's not blind, nor is she one to act like a giggly teenager going gah gah over Justin Bieber when it comes to members of the opposite sex, but with E, she feels like it. More than once has she found herself thinking of him while she lies in her bed at night kicking and wiggling … and laughing like she never has before.

She thinks of his voice when he speaks quietly to her. His eyes, the way the green lightens and darkens depending on his mood. The way his hand feels when he touches her. The way he looks at her, like she's the answer to every prayer he's ever had … and then the times when his looks turns darker, more intense, like he's a man dying of thirst and she's the cool drink of water he desperately needs. The way he looks so afraid and alone … lost, and all he wants to do is find his way home.

The circumstances that have made their paths cross are anything but ideal, but Bella being the gentle and caring person that she is, knows it has to have happened for a reason. What it is, she's not sure, but remembering Emmett's words, confusing and somewhat convoluted as they were, she believes there is a purpose.

E spends much of the next few days in quiet contemplation. The few tidbits of information Bella has shared with him play like a silent movie in his mind, on a constant loop. Seattle. Businessman. Seattle. Businessman. The red taillights from his dream pop up every now and then, but, as hard as he tries, he just can't seem to make the pieces fit. It's frustrating, like everything he needs to know is there, just outside of his reach, and no matter how hard he tries, he just can't grasp it.

He sighs and looks up from his book, his eyes immediately seeking out that familiar brown hair and the sweet voice that never fails to make him smile. He watches as Bella talks with a young boy, probably no older than eight or nine, as he moves through the line carrying his tray. Her eyes shine, and her cheeks are flushed from laughing at something the little boy says to her. Just looking at her makes E warm all over. He knows his feelings for her are growing stronger every day. He also knows they scare him almost as much as not knowing who he is.

His heart starts to pound as he thinks about their impending trip. Honestly, the thought of spending sixteen hours trapped in a car with just the two of them is as appealing as it is terrifying. It's bad enough that here, at the soup kitchen, when she's nearby he's always tempted to touch her - he can't even begin to imagine how hard it will be to keep his hands to himself when she'll be close enough that he can smell her shampoo. The stirrings he feels low in his groin let him know, in no uncertain terms, that while he might not remember who he is, he sure as hell remembers what it's like to want someone. And make no mistake, he wants Bella. Desperately so.

So much could happen on this trip. He could get the answers he needs from Bella's father. He might not. But the one thing he is completely sure of, whatever he finds out, he's determined that Bella will stay in his life.

"Do you need anything else to eat or drink?" Bella asks, pulling him from his thoughts.

He grins at her, and she feels that fluttery feeling in her stomach when their eyes meet. Oh yes, tomorrow's trip is going to be a very long one. "No, thank you. I'm good for now." They stare at each other, eyes locked, both thinking the same things. It's plain as day on their faces.

Bella clears her throat, pushes her hair behind her ear. "Okay then. Right. Well…" She swallows and takes a breath. "I'll pick you up first thing in the morning so we can get on the road. It's going to be a long day, but if we can get out of town and beat the traffic, we should have an easy time of it."

"I uh … you're sure you want to do this? Take me home with you?" he asks for what feels like the fifty-seventh time, but he can't help himself.

Bella's hand reaches out and she lays it on his arm. The action is spontaneous, and she gasps a tiny bit when she realizes what she's done, but she doesn't move her hand. She can't. Instead, she curls her fingers and squeezes, reveling in the way his muscles flex and bunch underneath the sleeve of his long sleeve t-shirt. She licks her suddenly dry lips, and E can't help but be mesmerized by the pink of her tongue.

Her breath catches, and her throat is tight, but she forces the words out. "I'm positive. I want you to come with me. Not just because I don't want you to be alone on Christmas, but because I told you I'd help you. If my dad has answers for you and we can find out who you are and get you home, well then that will be the best present I can give you."

In her mind, Bella silently begs, _please don't forget about me._

"Bella," E says so softly his voice is barely louder than a whisper.

Silence hangs in the air between them. They both can feel that whatever happens when they get to Forks is going to be a turning point, but a turning point to what neither really knows.

Bella squeezes E's arm once more before she lets go. E feels the loss of her touch. Immediately.

"Okay then, I'm going to help Angela finish up, and then I'll take you back to the Y so you can get some sleep. You're my co-pilot, so you need be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when I pick you up."

The heavy feeling from just a moment ago disappears, leaving both feeling anxious and excited to get on the road, alone.

E chuckles. "I might not remember anything about myself, but I know how to read a map and I know how to play twenty questions, so be ready Bella Swan. I'll find out all your secrets by the time we make it to Forks."

Bella's heart stutter-steps, and though the very thought of anyone knowing everything about her should scare the living daylights out of her, she finds herself grinning at E. "Bring it, E. Just remember, I'm driving, which means I'm in charge of the radio, so be careful what you ask or else you might spend the trip listening to country music."

E cringes and holds his hands up in surrender, but thinks to himself, _as long as I'm with you, I could care less. _

The morning is sunny; perfect for a car trip. Bella grabs her bags, tossing them into the trunk of her car. Beaming widely, she drives to the Y to pick up E.

_Edward Cullen… _

Bella internally berates herself. She knows that she needs to share this information with him, but is terrified that he'll remember his former life, dropping her like a dead weight. Biting her lip, Bella arrives at the YMCA to pick him up.

He's waiting in the reception area, talking with Gus, wearing a pair of jeans that Bella bought for him from Old Navy, and a sweater. She doesn't know how she is going to survive this trip. He looks so beautiful and delectable, but the confusion is still there in his deep evergreen eyes.

"Morning, Bella," he says as he gives Gus a warm hand shake. "How are you this lovely morning?"

"Good," she smiles. "You ready?"

"Definitely. I'm really excited," he replies, rubbing his hands together. His eyes are alight with joy and happiness. The confusion is gone, for the moment. "Your copilot is ready to lead you to Spoons."

"Forks," Bella laughs. "I'm from Forks."

"I knew that it was some utensil," he snickers. He picks up the small duffel bag that Gus loaned him for the trip, hefting it over his shoulder. Together, they walk out to Bella's car, placing the bag into the trunk. Like a gentleman, E opens up Bella's door, helping her into the driver's side before jogging to the passenger side. Once he is settled into the seat, Bella eases away from the curb. She expertly navigates through the streets to the highway to drive them north to Forks.

They drive in silence, save for the quiet Christmas music that is being played on Bella's car radio. However, it's not an uncomfortable silence. Bella finds E to be a soothing, calming presence. E enjoys being in Bella's company, not being inundated with mindless chatter or uninteresting drivel.

An hour into their drive, Bella turns off the radio. She looks over at E, giving him a warm smile. "So, are you excited to get out of San Francisco?"

"Yes and no," Edward replies. "Yes, because I may remember something from my past. No, because I'm afraid that my past may bite me in the ass. Though, I am grateful for you inviting me to your home and sharing your holiday with me."

"Everyone deserves happiness at Christmas," Bella says. "Everyone needs a family. So, you're being adopted by mine. Though I have to warn you about Charlie, he's sure to give you a bit of grief, but he's a big teddy bear. Honestly though, his bark is worse than his bite."

E looks at Bella nervously, swallowing compulsively. He is going to meet her father. Her dad who can legally carry a gun. _Why is this a good idea? _He shakes off those feelings. "So, twenty questions. I want to get to know Bella better. Where did you go to school?"

"University of San Francisco. I got my degree in business," Bella answers.

"Have you applied for any positions?"

"I've sent out resumes, but no nibbles. This job market is not very good," she frowns.

"You'll find something, Bella. You're an intelligent woman with ambition and drive," E says encouragingly. "If I was the CEO of a corporation, I'd hire you."

"To do what?" Bella teases.

"Anything you want to," he says seriously. "I could see you heading up a philanthropic department of a company. You have such a warm heart, Bella. Hell, you're bringing home a stray for Christmas."

"You're not a stray," Bella admonishes.

"I don't know my name. I don't know where I'm from. I don't know where I'm going," E mutters sadly, bitterly. "I'm a stray."

_Deflect! Deflect! _"At least you're adorable," Bella says, reaching across the console to grab his hand. When her fingers caress his skin, a warm jolt travels up her body. She shudders. So does E. His hand twists, twining his fingers with hers. His large hand encompasses Bella's. Letting out a quiet gasp, Bella squeezes his fingers. "If you could travel the world, where would you go?" Bella asks.

"Italy," he answers, lightly running his thumb along her knuckles. "You?"

"London or Paris," Bella replies.

"I've been to London," E says, almost absentmindedly. His mind reels as he remembers flashes of a trip to London. The creepy smile of a man fills his brain. His laughter was maniacal. His accent was clear and it was not American. "I've been to London. I remember something!"

Bella pulls off the highway onto a rest stop. She turns in her seat, looking at E. "What do you remember? Was it a recent trip?" she whispers.

His hand tightens around hers, nearly crushing her tiny fingers. E closes his eyes, trying to force the memory.

_"You will not regret accepting this money," says the man with the accent. "I see a good investment in your company, and I look forward to working with you."_

_"Thank you. It will be a matter of a few short months before you see a return on your investment, but you won't be disappointed," E smiles. "I'll see you in November in Seattle to give you your first return on your investment. If you have any issues, do not hesitate to contact my assistant. It's a pleasure doing business with you."_

_The man laughs evilly, staring at Edward in the eyes. "The pleasure will be all mine…"_

"E! E! Snap out of it," Bella hisses. "You're scaring me." He has his arms wrapped around his belly, his eyes were closed tightly. It almost looks like he is having a panic attack. Bella is about to run her fingers through his riotous copper hair.

E opens his eyes and he notices Bella's frantic chocolate orbs. He feels the sweat on his back and pouring down his face. "On our way to Spoons, do we go past Seattle?" E chokes out. He stares at Bella, beseeching her to tell him yes.

"It's four hours away, but yes, we will be going past Seattle," she replies.

"I have to go there," E whispers.

They drive in silence for a while until Bella can't stand it any longer.

"If you really think you need to be there, then I will take you to Seattle, but don't you think we should find out what information my dad has first?" Bella isn't ready to be separated from him yet. She knows it's inevitable, but she simply isn't prepared for how quickly their time is slipping away.

"I can't, Bella. I know that the answers to who I am are in that city. I can't explain it, but I have to be there."

With a deep sigh, Bella decides that she needs to tell E what she knows, or at least suspects. "Listen, I wasn't completely honest with you after I talked to my dad." She glances sideways at him with trepidation written all over her face. How will he take the news of her deception?

Edward is leery when he hears that Bella hid something from him. Why would she do that? It hurts him to think about it, but he realizes that he needs to hear her out.

"What do you mean...you didn't tell me everything?" he questions. He tries to keep the frustration out of his voice, but notices that he fails when he sees Bella wince.

"Does the name Edward Cullen mean anything to you?" Bella asks with a sideways glance in his direction.

At his sharp intake of breath, Bella has her answer.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Share em with us. We want to hear them.**

_**I got R.L Stine's new adult book - Red Rain- for x-mas. I am pathetically excited to read it. What'd you get?**_

**v**

**v**

**v**


	28. An Identity for Christmas - chapter 5 -

**So, two mini chapters- possibly three- is all that is left, and they will all post tomorrow.**

**xx**

* * *

**Welcome to this year's collaboration.**

**Written by:**

**Breath-of-twilight**

**Ironic Twist**

**Maxandmo**

**dolphin62598**

**Cullen'sTwiMistress**

**IThinkINeededThat**

**IPaintEdward**

**Ana Fluttersby**

**Hottygurl7**

**Staceleo**

**sunsetwing**

**Mrs. Bella Masen**

**Les16**

**Tufano79**

**CuteMommas**

**4MeJasper**

**HismysticMuse**

**DazzlinSparkle05**

**RFM86**

**Final beta work done by Breath-of-twilight and Mambomama, with plenty of help before final edits from many of the girls in the collab.**

**We hope you enjoy this little tale of Christmas longing, hope, and growing love.**

**xx**

* * *

**An identity for Christmas?**

**-5-**

When Bella speaks the name, it is like the floodgates are opened for him, and everything comes rushing back.  
Edward Cullen...his name is Edward Cullen, and he is the CEO of Cullen Enterprises in Seattle.

"Oh, God! My family, my friends — they must be going out of their minds. I am gonna kill that son-of-a-bitch!"

He slams his fists on the dashboard, needing an outlet for his anger.

Bella swerves the car, caught off guard by his unexpected outburst, and knows that she needs to pull over so they can talk. After signaling, she guides her small car to the side of the road, turns on her emergency flashers, and then puts the vehicle in park.

"E...Edward?" She calls his name tentatively, but it draws him out of his thoughts. When he looks at their surroundings, he sees that Bella has pulled off the road and is now looking at him cautiously.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you." He runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. He can't grasp the reality of what has happened. He was picked up, the man with the accent did something to him which caused his memory loss, and then dropped him in a strange place and left him for dead. All because of a damn business deal gone wrong.

"You don't have to apologize, Edward. I should be the one apologizing. I kept something important from you because I wasn't ready to lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me, Bella. You were willing to help an unnamed, homeless man with no questions asked. I'm not about to forget that — or you — anytime soon."

His words bring hope to her eyes and a smile to her face. Yes, she had been selfish to keep the information from him, but it seems as if Edward is able to overlook that. "Do you remember what happened to you?" she finally asks after turning in her seat to fully face him.

Edward shakes his head and shuts his eyes. "No, I mean, I get small flashes of things, but I have no complete recollection of what happened to me."

"Can you tell me what you do remember?" Bella asks hesitantly. She really wants to know more about him, but she's afraid of pushing him too far.

With a heavy sigh, Edward reaches for her hand. "I'm sorry, Bella. Nothing I remember right now makes much sense. Maybe things will clear up more once we get to Seattle. That is, if you're still willing to take me there?"

"Of course I'm still willing. I want to do what I can to help you get better," Bella whispers. She fights back the tears that are threatening to spill, feeling like when he finally remembers everything, he'll leave her behind.

Not meeting his eyes, she turns to put the car in gear, but Edward stops her. He gently takes Bella's chin in his hands and pulls her face to look at him. "Bella, nothing is going to change. I am still your 'E'." Slowly, he leans forward, as if waiting for her permission. When Bella's eyes flutter closed, he presses his lips lightly to hers, solidifying his vow.

A current runs through Bella's entire body while Edward kisses her, and she wants nothing more than to deepen the kiss, but she doesn't want to scare him. That, and she still doesn't know if he has someone waiting for him in Seattle.

Bella reluctantly pulls away and presses her foot on the brake, slowly putting the car in drive. "Um, we should get back on the road," she explains to him when he looks at her strangely. "I know you've got to be anxious for answers." Carefully, she pulls back out on the highway and they begin their journey once again.

The air is thick with tension for about an hour or so, as neither of them say anything. When they finally cross the state line, entering into Washington, Edward breaks the silence. "Bella, I'm sorry. I know I probably shouldn't have kissed you back there, but it's just that..."

"It's okay, E… I mean Edward. I'm...um...glad you did," she admits with a blush.

Edward grins at her. "Oh yeah?" He chuckles when her blush deepens at his teasing.

With their playful banter once again in place, Bella relaxes and they continue their trip, neither mentioning the potential problem they could face once they reach their destination.

"There was one time," Bella laughs lightly as she watches the road, "that I took the ferry with a friend of mine and there was this older couple who were obviously tourists standing on the front of the boat. They were so cute, very affectionate, but his outfit! Oh gawd, it was horrible. He was wearing rainbow knee-high socks, khaki shorts, and a black shirt. I think he was wearing this horrible handmade hat, too... anyways; it took everything in me to keep Alice from the old man."

Edward gave a smirk, reveling in Bella's soft voice. He would never tire of it.

"I had to bribe her with a spa day so she wouldn't confront them. Some people like to remain happily oblivious- well, not you, of course." A soft rosy blush highlights Bella's face and Edward struggled to keep his fingers from brushing them over her heated cheek.

"Of course, not me."

There is a slight awkward moment before Edward turns toward the window to watch the trees racing by.

"Favorite color?"

Bella bit at her lip before smiling, "Green. You?"

Turning his body toward hers, Edward notices her flush darken and gives a slight smirk, "Brown."

"Brown? Really, Edward?"

"One of the most beautiful colors I've ever seen." The seriousness in Edward's features causes Bella's heart to race and her body to shudder. If that's what he can do with his voice, she wonders what else he can do. She wonders what he would sound like in the throes of passion, if he would speak to her and say things like, _"I love the way your pussy feels around my cock, Bella."_

Shaking off the naughty things teasing her mind, she asks, "Okay, favorite food?"

"Mmm, I think I will have to go with Italian. It's pretty much a staple comfort food. But I also enjoy a juicy hamburger once in a while."

"Oh, me too! There's a place just outside of La Push with the best hamburgers."

"We'll have to go then."

Bella beams a happy smile as she nods shyly.

The warmth Edward feels makes him not want the moment to end. "It's a date."

Butterflies and fairies and lightning bugs, they all flutter and dance with Edward's words.

Her high is apparent and Edward can't help but feel her excitement. He wants to say more things to see her glow that way. He wants to do that for the rest of his life.

All of a sudden, a vision of light brown curls and a tiny heart shaped face beaming up at him as she reaches for his face dances through his mind. He knows it isn't a memory, though. He knows it is a hope for a future.

"You said that you have a family… a wife, kids?" Bella's teeth make an imprint over the soft flesh, her heart thrashing in her chest.

Edward's eyes bore into her silhouetted profile as Bella refuses to take her eyes on the road. "No wife… no kids, Bella."

Bella lets the breath she didn't know she was holding escape her. The giddy excitement his answer gives her allows her to hope that maybe they could have something there. "Me neither."

"Mmm," Edward exhales.

"What three things would be on your bucket list?" Bella says quickly with a smile.

"Hmmm, One- pet a tiger, two- See the Hobbit houses in New Zealand-"

Gasping, Bella tightens her hold on the steering wheel, "You nerd!"

"Maybe a little bit of one, yes." Edward can't remember laughing so much. Bella makes everything, including breathing, easier.

He is addicted to her.

"Sorry, what was number three?"

"Oh, uh… Swim with the sharks or skydiving."

"So you like a little thrill here and there?"

"Ha! Maybe, though I never really thought of it that way. More like, I sit in my office and wish I could base jump out the window."

Bella nods wondering about his job, but too afraid to say anything. She knows it is a touchy subject. And as they get closer to Seattle, she knows their happy bubble will burst all too soon.

"How about you, Bella, what's on your bucket list?"

Bella shakes her head, "I guess find a job is somewhere on there, but I've always wanted to have a big family."

"You're a natural caregiver," Edward grins. "What else?"

"I want to walk the red carpet of the Emmy's and see the show," Bella laughs. She imagines it to be a crazy, terrifying thing. But she's always loved how amazing the celebs look when they are all dressed up. But it is more about the show for her; she is always curious how it will be to see in person. "Obviously, go to London is one, and number three would have to be to take swing dancing lessons. It looks like fun."

"My mother was a dancer, I remember." Edward sighs. His features are light, but his eyebrows knit together in memory.

"Your mother?" Bella muses. She is eager to hear about his family. She imagines beatific people that could have made such a handsome man.

"My mother, before she got sick, was a dancer, a Rockette, actually. She loved it so much. What about your mother?"

"She makes wind chimes and sells them at flea markets," Bella gives a nervous laugh. Her mother is an uncomfortable subject for her. "She does her own thing, doesn't want to be tied down by _the man_."

"An individualist!"

"You can say that, or an eccentric. But I guess the way your parents are form your personality, in a way. I am independent because of them."

"How so?"

"Well, if she wasn't so flighty and my father wasn't a hardworking single father, I may not have been so independent or ambitious."

"Caring and selfless," Edward adds, but Bella just hums a slight agreement.

She doesn't see herself clearly, he decides.

"So, should we… um… stop overnight or go straight through?" Bella's voice wavers. She secretly wants to get a hotel for overnight, but then again, she can't afford two rooms. The money for the trip her father had wired was depleting.

"What do you want to do?" Edward whispered, "We have been driving for hours and you have to drive the whole way, after all. We should think about stopping in Portland if we were to stop, since that puts you at eleven hours driving. But it's your call."

Edward knew the blush that kisses Bella's cheeks is in memory of the kiss they shared hours before. He wants that hotel room with Bella, but for ungentlemanly reasons.

The mileage sign for Portland enters their view. Bella has about 20 miles before she has to decide.

The extra time with Edward is enticing, but the thought of sharing a room is daunting.

Glancing at the late hour of the clock, Bella makes up her mind.

-OoO-

Edward watches as Bella chats with the front desk clerk at the Holiday Inn Express they stopped at just off the highway. He can't get over how kind she is. She is talking with her hands in a friendly manner, and the clerk chuckles at what she is saying. There is just something about this woman that everyone just becomes enamored with.

The man hands Bella the key card with a smile, and she walks over hesitantly to Edward. He grins as she stops right in front of him.

"Uh… the only room they had was a single?" she informs him.

"Is that a question, Miss Swan?" he teases.

"No, but is that okay… with you?"

He lets out a breath and looks down at her. "Totally fine with me as long as you're comfortable, Bella."

"Yeah, I think I am," she says, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth.

As they take the elevator up to the third floor, Bella can feel Edward's eyes on her. She is beginning to learn that Edward's eyes hold an intensity. She isn't exactly sure what this intensity holds, but she feels an electric current between them when they are close.

The doors open and he steps out before Bella, holding his hand out to her. "Shall we?" he murmurs. She loops her arm through his and hands him the key to their room.

"Earlier you said a little about your family…" Bella starts as they enter the room.

"I have a sister.. It is still a bit fuzzy, but he could never forget Esme.

"Younger or older?"

"Older, she and her husband actually took me in after my mother passed," he sighs.

"What about your father?"

"Let's just say we never got along," he muses, remembering his father.

"How old were you?" she asks quietly.

"Seventeen."

It had been years since Edward felt the loss he had suffered when he lost his mom. Esme was there though; she flew in with Carlisle and told him he was coming to live them. She wanted what their mother had wanted for him. She knew Edward was bright and had his future in front of him.

His head begins to hurt and he slumps against the wall. "Are you alright?" Bella asks, rushing to steady him.

"Dizzy," he puffs out.

"You should lie down," she suggests, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "It's been a long few days for you."

"It's just, I can remember pieces, but things are still so hazy," he explains as he lies down, closing his eyes.

"Maybe we should go to a hospital," Bella mumbles, kicking herself for being so stupid. As soon as Edward said he couldn't remember she should have started there. They had no idea if he hit his head or was drugged. Something could be seriously wrong with him.

"It's just a headache, Bella, if it gets worse I'll tell you," he opens one eye to look at her. "I promise."

"Okay," she nods warily.

She looks around the room nervously. Her backpack is still hanging on her left shoulder; she lets it drop to the bed. Not that she really thought it out, but her game plan wasn't to stop and rest, but to drive through the night. She only has the tank top she normally sleeps in and her panties.

Taking another glimpse at Edward, she sighs. "I heard that," he grumbles. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to have to sleep in my clothes."

"Why?" he asks, now opening his eyes. "You brought your bag up."

"Yeah, but I usually… sleep in less? I don't know it's stupid."

"Stop and tell me what's wrong, Bella," he says gently.

She face palms for a moment before peeking through her fingers at Edward. "I usually sleep in a tank top and uh, panties," she groans in mortification.

Edward leans forward and tugs on her hand until she is sitting on the bed. His fingers brush through her hair. "Bella, I know that this whole situation is insane, but I never want you to feel uncomfortable with me," he whispers.

"It's… are things moving too fast?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I have this undeniable pull to you. You basically took in a total stranger and reached out to help me. I can't think of anyone, other than my sister that has a more sincere heart. You are one of a kind, Bella," he tells her earnestly hoping she, herself, will believe how genuinely good her heart is.

At his words, Bella leans down capturing his lips with hers. It is like a fuse has been lit and something ignites for both of them. Bella has never felt this kind of intense connection with anyone, and Edward knows how cold and heartless he had been before he met her, but now he feels a warmth that he never knew.

"You're beautiful," he says cupping her cheek.

She leans into his touch, smiling shyly at the compliment. "Thank you," she murmurs.

"I want you to know that you saved me."

Edward isn't just talking about how her kindness of helping a stranger saved him, but how he knows that this woman will give his life new meaning. To Edward, Bella is in control of how this will play out, out of all the business mergers he has led, he has finally found something that he has no control over. Bella has a hold on his heart.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Share em with us. We want to hear them.**

_**How r u ringing in the New Year?**_

**v**

**v**

**v**


	29. An Identity for Christmas - chapter 6 -

**Happy New Year!**

**xx**

* * *

**Welcome to this year's collaboration.**

**Written by:**

**Breath-of-twilight**

**Ironic Twist**

**Maxandmo**

**dolphin62598**

**Cullen'sTwiMistress**

**IThinkINeededThat**

**IPaintEdward**

**Ana Fluttersby**

**Hottygurl7**

**Staceleo**

**sunsetwing**

**Mrs. Bella Masen**

**Les16**

**Tufano79**

**CuteMommas**

**4MeJasper**

**HismysticMuse**

**DazzlinSparkle05**

**RFM86**

**Final beta work done by Breath-of-twilight and Mambomama, with plenty of help before final edits from many of the girls in the collab.**

**We hope you enjoy this little tale of Christmas longing, hope, and growing love.**

**xx**

* * *

**An identity for Christmas?**

**-6-**

The sunlight streams in through the crack in the curtains as Bella lets out a contented yawn, taking a moment to get her bearings. The hotel room is easily explained; the warm, masculine, hairy arm takes her a bit longer to remember.

Bella slowly puts a hand to her lips, not wanting to wake the sleeping man beside her but taking a few moments to revel in the events of last night.

Soft, needy kisses quickly deepening into more passionate ones. Tongues intertwining and hands roaming. Slowly at first, Bella wanting to guard the tiny bit of her heart that this stranger had not yet taken from her. All the while Edward reassuring her with his words, his gentle caresses, and his adoring gaze.

The two of them could feel the desire to be closer growing in them, to become one and take this relationship that next step further.

Bella sighs remembering how she pulled away from Edward last night and his willingness to just fall asleep in one another's arms.

Edward tightens his arm around the tiny, brunette angel that has saved him from his insanity and given him the first restful night of sleep that he has had in weeks.

He wanted to make love to her so badly the night before, but when she pulled away, he knew the right thing to do was to wait. He still has no idea what really lays in store for him.

"Morning," Edward whispers in Bella's ear, causing shivers to run down her spine.

She wiggles closer to him, feeling his morning erection pressed up against her back and wishing that she had the guts to take him right here and now and not worry about the future. Instead, Bella turns her body towards his and looks into Edward's bright, green eyes.

"Hi," she whispers back and giggles when he kisses her chastely on her nose. "Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did, thanks to you," Edward tells her sincerely. "I slept like a baby."

"I guess we better get ready to hit the road. We still have a long way to go today."

The heaviness of the day's upcoming events weighs on both Edward and Bella as they prepare for the end of their journey. There is little discussion between them, each wondering how this day will end and what that will mean for the attraction that they both obviously feel for one another.

Driving up the highway, the hours seem to fly by. Edward and Bella fall into their easy companionship once again, singing Christmas songs on the radio together, talking about non-important things, and just trying to enjoy their time together.

As the tree lined road starts to give way to buildings and city sights, Edward's hands tighten their hold on his thighs and his jaw clenches. Bella can feel the tension emanating from him and reaches her hand over to place gently on his. She gives him a reassuring squeeze and a small smile, burying her own fears of letting him go.

"Edward, it's going to be okay," Bella tells him tentatively, trying to comfort both him and herself. "Whatever you need me to do, I'm here for you."

Edward nods minutely, his eyes not leaving the city before him. "We need to find Cullen Enterprises, Bella. I'm pretty sure that whatever happened to me, the answers I need are inside there."

Bella grimly nods her head and pulls the car into the nearest restaurant parking lot. "I'll go inside and see if I can get directions, seeing as your memories are still bits and pieces. I'll be back in a few."

Sitting in the car awaiting the return of Bella, Edward's mind keeps running through the little he remembers. He leans his head against the side of the window in defeat, none of the pieces making any sense.

When Bella returns with the address and directions, her heart clenches at the sight of Edward slumped in the car. She steels her resolve to help him in any way she can. Even if it means there is a chance that she will lose him.

She opens the car door and gives Edward a small smile as she sits down. "I've got it. We aren't that far away actually."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Edward says with a grim expression. "And then we can celebrate Christmas."

"Christmas?" Bella questions in surprise, remembering today's date. "Edward, today is Christmas Eve, there is no way that anyone will be in the office. I'm not even sure we will be able to get into the building."

"Bella, the one thing I remember for certain is that I was always working. Nothing was more important to me than that company. And I know for a fact that whoever is responsible for Cullen Enterprises now, is going to be there working on making sure this bad deal doesn't ruin the company."

The last few minutes in the car together are filled with tension. The easy conversation from before is now gone.

As they near the building, Edward sees landmarks that help him recall things from his past. The deli where he would send his assistant to get his favorite club sandwich. The newspaper stand where he would get the daily paper on his way into the office. The Starbucks where he, himself, got his morning coffee knowing that it was never hot enough when someone brought it to him.

The thoughts are overwhelming him, but there isn't anything concrete about why or how he lost his memory. Even opening the door to Cullen Enterprises isn't hitting him with a ton of information like he hoped.

When Edward stops in the foyer of the building looking completely overwhelmed, Bella takes hold of his hand and squeezes it. A gentle reminder that she is here for him.

"You can do this, Edward. We can do this together."

Hand in hand, Bella and Edward make their way to the elevator. Edward reaches out and presses the button for the top floor as if by habit, and the two of them ride silently to the top.

As the doors open when the ping sounds, Edward and Bella take a step into a modern reception area. Edward walks confidently to the large doors behind the desk and pushes open the doors.

Bella runs right into Edward as he stops suddenly, her front colliding with his back.

"Jane?" is all Bella hears Edward say in complete shock.

"Jane?" repeated Edward, more accusatory this time. "It's late on Christmas Eve. Why are you still here?"

The smartly dressed blonde in front of them freezes. Her first expression of disbelief swiftly shifts to one of fear, which she immediately smooths over with a false look of excitement and relief.

"Edward? Edward! We've been looking for you; the police…your father…are you okay? Where have you been?" she stammers.

Bella gets a bad feeling from Jane, and she notices that Edward has grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, pushing her partially behind him, protectively, as the woman seems to be trying to collect herself.

"Oh, I decided I needed to take some time off. Went up to a small place in Canada to get some privacy and think things over, after what happened in London," replies Edward coolly.

Jane is peering behind him, trying to get a look at Bella, while backing up to the reception desk. She fumbles for something on the desk, and almost immediately a door opens beside her.

"Edward, I think she pushed a button…" begins Bella, but she is cut off.

"Edward, how nice to see you," says a sultry smooth voice to Jane's right. "Quite the surprise, I might add. Won't you join us and bring your lovely friend?" Peeking around Edward, she sees an elegant, exceptionally sharply dressed man enter the reception area, holding a gun in his hand.

Edward shoves Bella behind him into the hallway and whispers, "Run. Take the stairs; get help."

* * *

* * *

**STOP!**

**Review, then read on.**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	30. An Identity for Christmas - the end -

**Happy New Year!**

**xx**

* * *

**Welcome to this year's collaboration.**

**Written by:**

**Breath-of-twilight**

**Ironic Twist**

**Maxandmo**

**dolphin62598**

**Cullen'sTwiMistress**

**IThinkINeededThat**

**IPaintEdward**

**Ana Fluttersby**

**Hottygurl7**

**Staceleo**

**sunsetwing**

**Mrs. Bella Masen**

**Les16**

**Tufano79**

**CuteMommas**

**4MeJasper**

**HismysticMuse**

**DazzlinSparkle05**

**RFM86**

**Final beta work done by Breath-of-twilight and Mambomama, with plenty of help before final edits from many of the girls in the collab.**

**We hope you enjoy this little tale of Christmas longing, hope, and growing love.**

**xx**

* * *

**An identity for Christmas?**

**-7-**

The elevator pings, and someone enters the hallway behind Bella and Edward. Bella looks around, hoping to see an armed security guard, but the look in Edward's eyes tells her this new person will not help them.

It is a tall man, well-dressed, though bulky in appearance. He stops short at the sight of the group in front of him, then his eyes narrow. A nasty smile stretches across his face as he takes in Bella and Edward.

"Well, look who's back. And brought a friend, too." He looks over Edward's shoulder to the two people in the next room. "Demetri, Jane, did you get what we needed?"

Jane nods.

"Then we'll leave, just as planned. We're right on schedule. We'll just have some trash to dispose of along the way."

Bella feels sick. This must be what Edward has been suppressing with his amnesia. She feels her for pepper spray in her pocket, the little bottle Charlie always insists she carry. Admittedly, it doesn't feel entirely reassuring as she looks down the barrel of Demetri's, gun.

"So," Bella begins, trying to stall for time, "who are you guys then, friends of Edward's?"

Demetri laughs. "Not exactly. Though we are the successors to his empire. Poor Edward's shiny halo will be rather tarnished by the data we have started releasing on the Internet. Some deals gone bad…some drugs…all culminating in the final matter of a few murders. It will appear he flew high, then crashed hard.

But don't worry, honey, it'll all be over for you in a short while. And you'll be a big star on the Internet. We'll have photos and everything. You'll be found lying next to him, the victim of his final crime, a murder-suicide. The cops and press will have a field day putting together the pieces that will implicate your dead friend."

_Of course. The cops…wait, my Dad, Charlie!_ Bella thinks. Just the thought of him being called in to identify her body tears her in two and causes her to double over with nausea. She leans over and throws up into a potted tree in the hallway, retching repeatedly until she calms down.

Edward jumps forward to help her, while the other three lean away in disgust. As Bella drops to her knees, trying to recover, she takes the opportunity to push a button on her cell phone in her jacket pocket. Being a cop, Charlie had programmed in "911" so that when she pushed it, not only would a local 911 would be alerted, but so would he. The phone has a GPS attachment that meant she could be located wherever she is, whatever trouble she is in. Because, as Charlie had told her, "You're a danger magnet. This, and the pepper spray, will give this old man some peace of mind when you're so far away."

But would the cops be in time?

Bella only has a second to try to alert Edward, so as she as looks up into his concerned green eyes, she tries to signal him. He keeps his face blank, so she can't be sure that he understands. He gently wipes her face with a Kleenex he had in his pocket, and then helps her to her feet. "We better go," he says resignedly.

She nods.

"Can I get caught up?" Bella asks Demetri. _Either they will talk, or they won't. Nothing to lose_, she thinks.

And of course, the big guy slaps her so hard she stumbles. A third option she hadn't considered. Jane laughs, and Edward leans forward to put his arm around her, keeping her from falling. She puts her hand to her face, covering the sting, then stands up tall again.

"That's my girl," Edward croons in her ear.

After taking the elevator to the first floor, Demetri gestures for them to enter the stairwell to the private parking garage. Jane leads the way, and the two men follow Bella and Edward, Demetri keeping his gun in Edward's back.

"I can fill things in for you," Edward begins as they walk down the stairs. "Jane has been trying to worm her way into my organization for some time. I was against it, but the sob story they gave my mother got a PA job for her.

She helped to set me up for a money laundering scheme that I was supposed to have been blackmailed into in London a while back. But I wouldn't buckle under the pressure they exerted, telling the creeps that I would rather lose all the money I had made than be blackmailed into a corrupt criminal scheme.

So, while I was overseas, she managed to get close to one of my financial advisors. He liked a pretty face, and didn't care much what came with it."

"She has a pretty face?" Bella asks casually, fiddling with the pepper spray in her pocket.

Just then, the five reach the ground floor entrance to the parking garage. Jane opens the door and precedes Bella and Edward into the garage, and while the other two men are behind, still in the stairwell, Bella pulls out her pepper spray, leans around Edward, and lets the tall guy have it full in the face. He screams and raises his hands. Edward manages to pull the door closed behind him, blocking the two men in the stairwell.

Bella knocks the startled Jane to the ground, sits on her back, and gets out her phone. She calls Charlie, telling him as much as she can. They can hear shots being fired at the stairwell door, but none of the bullets come through.

Then the sound of sirens can be heard, far off, but approaching quickly. Bella starts shouting, "Down here!" Once the police get out of their wailing squad cars, they come to the closed garage gate.

Bella opens it from the inside, while Edward continues to hold the stairwell door closed. When the police rush to the door, pushing Edward aside and yanking it open, the stairwell is empty, of course. Demetri and the other man must have heard the sirens and fled.

Bella and Edward give the police a quick description of the men while one of the officers handcuffs Jane, and another officer calls in a description of the two suspects who fled the stairwell. The commanding officer says they are sealing a seven block radius and searching the building above us.

He then looks at Edward, and says, "Mr. Cullen?"

Edward just nods, finally realizing his ordeal is over.

"We've been looking for you, Sir. Are you OK?" the police officer asks.

"I am now," replies Edward, softly kissing the top of Bella's head.

Once the cops take over, Edward and Bella just hold one another. She has Charlie on the phone, reassuring him repeatedly that she is OK, while he tells her to wait at the police station for him. He is on his way to Seattle from Forks, with what sounded like not only all of the Clearwater and Black families, but the entire reservation following him.

In the meantime, Bella, thinks, _I'm with Edward. And it is still Christmas Eve._ She looks up at him, tears running down her face. His ordeal is over. He has his memory and his life back.

As if reading Bella's mind, he looks down at her and says, "I would do this all over again, if it was the only way to find you."

* * *

**THE END**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	31. FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Final author's note.**

**xx**

* * *

**This year's collaboration was w****ritten by:**

**Breath-of-twilight**

**Ironic Twist**

**Maxandmo**

**dolphin62598**

**Cullen'sTwiMistress**

**IThinkINeededThat**

**IPaintEdward**

**Ana Fluttersby**

**Hottygurl7**

**Staceleo**

**sunsetwing**

**Mrs. Bella Masen**

**Les16**

**Tufano79**

**CuteMommas**

**4MeJasper**

**HismysticMuse**

**DazzlinSparkle05**

**RFM86**

**Final beta work done by Breath-of-twilight and Mambomama, with plenty of help before final edits from many of the girls in the collab.**

**We had mixed feelings on how the collab ended this time around. So allow me a moment to explain why it ended the way that it did.**

**I had a cpl authors have to leave the collab, one who even had to leave the whole countdown.**

**The last girl to write for the collab had to bail very last minute which left no time for anyone else to finish it up.**

**So, I changed stuff up a bit to leave the final posted chapter at a happy, workable place. BUT, we are now doing a countdown to Vday prompt challenge. AND the collab for that will be a continuation and completion of An Identity for Christmas.**

**Be sure to have it on alert to finish the story.**

**Story will be up THIS WEEK. Keep ur eyes peeled for it.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Alright, now, even though many of you readers did not guess at the songs that fueled these one shots, here is the list so you know which ones fit where anyways.**

**xx**

**dolphin62598 - Save the sleigh, ride a reindeer/ Save a hore, ride a cowboy**

**Breath-of-twilight - Set fire to the Turkey/ Set fire to the rain**

**CuteMommas - It's Christmas Today/ I wish you'd stay**

**IThinkINeededThat - I kissed Santa, and I liked it/ I kissed a girl, and I liked it**

**Cullen's Pet - Set fire to the Turkey / Set fire to the rain**

**RFM86 - Let's get our elf on / I wish you'd stay**

**Mrs Bella Masen - It's Christmas Today**

**HismysticMuse - Christmas Itch/ Crazy Bitch**

**Staceleo - Manic Christmas/ Manic Monday**

**HottyGurl7 - If you want my body, and you think I'm Santa/ If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy**

**MaxandMo - Christmas Itch/ Crazy Bitch**

**Tufano79 - Save the sleigh, ride a Reindeer/ Save a horse, ride a cowboy**

**Bexie25 - Who let the turkeys out?/ who let the dogs out?**

**Cullen'sTwiMistress - If you want my body, and you think I'm Santa/ If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy**

**sunsetwing - If you want my body, and you think I'm Santa/ If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy**

**Ironic Twist - If you want my body, and you think I'm Santa/ If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy**

**Les16 - I kissed Santa, and I liked it/ I kissed a girl, and I liked it**

**IPaintEdward - Save the sleigh, ride a reindee/, Save a horse, ride a cowboy**

**Ana Fluttersby - I kissed Santa, and I liked it/ I kissed a girl, and I liked it**

**DazzlinSparkle05 - I kissed Santa, and I liked it/ I kissed a girl, and I liked it**

**4MeJasper - Let's get our elf on / Let's get it on **


End file.
